Captivity
by A Spirit 420
Summary: They thought it was over after Kijuju. Yet some problems only appear to be over. The biggest trick the devil pulled was convincing the world he doesn't exist. M for sexual content, violence, swearing, and blood. Chris/Jill Sheva/Josh Claire/Leon Ada/Leon
1. The Cruelest Revenge

___Anyway let me know what you think! & yes I speak a bit of French. I went to Haiti last summer. I learned more Creole but I picked up French a bit too. That will be the designated language. Anyway R&R but no flamers but I am open to constructive advice!_  


_Hey people! I appreciate all of your support on my other fanfiction stories! I did a Creva called Ashes Of Eden & with that underway I can work on other stuff too. Anyway I am bring Wesker back into this one but as typical as that seems I'm gonna do it it in one of my unpredictable plots. Cause I may not be a great writer, I may not be a good writer but one thing I can do. I can surprise ya'll with a twist! You gotta admit I do that pretty good!_

_Anyway just like any of my stories rated M for violence, language, gore, adult situations and lemon in later chapters. Please enjoy yourselves!_

_Afro_

2011

January 19th

_San Fransisco_

Jill Valentine had plenty of scars from the may battles in her life. She would never get used to the one on her chest however. She felt deeply self conscious about it. Chris had seen it of course. Yet somehow she felt as though it would stop him from being attracted to her. They had been dating steadily before they had gone on that fateful mission to the Spencer Mansion after Wesker. Jill had been naked in front of Chris before but had not after the removal of the device on her chest. She was self conscious about it. Jill got dressed. She put on a pair of blue top and a black skirt, much like what she had worn in Raccoon.

She looked at a picture she had taken with her and Chris in it holding each other. They had been so close back then but now not as much. It wasn't like she wanted to seem cold and distant like she didn't care. She had been a passionate woman back in 98' but upon what had happened at the Spencer Mansion to Bravo Team. She hadn't cried at the time when Brad was killed either. She liked to think it was because it hadn't hit her yet. This was the case, however she did find it hard to show emotions around people.

Sometimes it just wasn't safe to do. Especially around men. Jill looked out of the window at the busy streets. _Except that's bullshit and you know it. You've always been able to confide in Chris. You just never took him up on that. You're acting like an ice queen. You need to tell him how you feel. You need to reconnect with him. You don't want to let the best man in your life leave..._Her thoughts raced through her head.

"Reeeeooooww!" Jill's heart nearly jumped from her chest. She sighed a breath of relief. Her cell phone was ringing. It was that angry cat sound that was used in a lot of Hollywood movies. She had the ring tone since 2005. It was a gesture from Rebecca who had given it to her. Rebecca always was a person who was into silly things. Rebecca had been through the same shit as Jill but she was still a normal human being. Jill saw herself as a wreck.

Being Wesker's slave had done a lot of damage to her. Both physically ad mentally. Everybody was trying to reach out to her. She felt bad that she was so closed off from people right now. All though Jill did feel that things were going back to normal faster with her and her friends than it was between her and Chris. She picked up her cell and answered. It was Claire. "Hello?"

"Jill! Thank God you answered! I'm about two blocks from your place! I tried to call Chris and pretty much everybody else...I need your help... somebody's coming for me...I think they're with Umbrella..." Claire sounded out of breath and her tone was a frantic one. "What's going on?"

Claire breathed, "I can't tell you now...I don't have a gun and there are people after me...please..."

Jill asked, "Where are you? I'll be right there." She got her Walther P99's. She had two of them. "I'm in an alley on just off of Haight & Ashbury. Please hury! These people are..." She stopped in mid sentence and Jill could hear her struggling. She could hear her screaming. Just then the line went dead.

Jill took her pistols and ran outside. She ran toward the place where Claire had said she was. Once she got there she did not see Claire. She only saw a cell phone that had been smashed. She noticed a man in tactical gear. He fired an MP5 in her direction. The rounds hit the side of an SUV and broke the windows. Jill cartwheeled her way into taking cover behind a Prius. She fired four rounds, two from each gun after readying them. The rounds hit the guy in the chest which he had armor protecting but the last round tore into his face where his mask was not protected.

She ran to the downed man to disarm him. Just then she was hit from behind. She felt the sharp blow to the back of the head. She turned to see a man with an Assault Rifle trying to hit her with teh butt of the Rifle again. Jill did a back kick and he hit the side of a BMW. He dropped his weapon and Jill punched him in the face. He went for his pistol but Jill wrapped her legs around his neck and broke it.

Jill saw a man near a van with a gun to Claire's head. The brunette's eyes flashed with fear as the man yanked her ponytail. Jill aimed her pistols at him. "Let her go." She ordered. The man had a black mask on. "You never call. You never write. You never visit. I had to do something to get your attention." Something sounded familiar about his voice. Very familiar.

The man removed the mask to reveal a man with a graying beard. Jill's voice caught in her throat. "Dad...?"

It was Dick Valentine all right. He had originally only been given a five year sentence when he was busted but he had ended up getting more time. Jill hadn't been able to contact him for a while. She had, after all been a slave to Wesker's willpower for three years. She had been trying to get her head clear. Dick Valentine, however was staring at her in the dark of the night, free and not wearing the jumpsuit she had grown accustomed to seeing him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. Dick Valentine grinned. "I could have let you die, you know. The things a man will do for his own flesh and blood. now, though, Jillian, you've disappointed me. Just remember I brought you in this world and I can take you out. Which is what I'm here to do."

He let Claire go but hit her and she went flying hitting the cold pavement hard. He looked at Jill. Her hands began to tremble. This was not her father. She steadied her hands on her two guns. "You want to shoot me? Your own father? Well...spare the rod, spoil the child." He ran toward Jill and hit her in the stomach. Then he kicked her hard and she hit the wall of the alley.

_Damn...he's fast. He took me by surprise..._ There were two more men in tactical gear. They looked to be Umbrella's cronies. Dick motioned to them. "Restrain her." He ordered them, as he looked at Claire. They grabbed the brunette. Claire drove her knee into the groin of one of them and punched another in the face. "Get off me! Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled. Jill saw that Dick had his eyes on Claire who was fighting back. Even as one of them put a napkin over her mouth. Dick was about ten feet away.

Jill doubted that she could shoot her own father. She didn't know what he was but it certainly wasn't the father she knew and loved. Yet he was real. She wasn't imagining him or having a nightmare.

Jill grabbed for her gun. Just then a boot stepped on the gun to block her from it. He had gotten to her that fast? _The virus..._ Jill realized. she kicked his legs out from under him and got to her feet. He quickly did too. Jill still had the virus in her but it wasn't anywhere near to the extent that Wesker had it when he was alive.

Though she could hit and kick very hard and could run up walls and climb very easily, she was not super fast and she still had an endurance that was only slightly more than the average human. He hit her in the face. He rammed into her and Jill hit the side of his van nearly causing it to tip over. She could heard the glass shatter. She fell to the ground and felt blood running down the side of her head.

Jill got up and punched him. He hit her again and tried to hit her with a right jab but she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. She jumped up in the air and slammed into his chest knee first. Dick kicked her back and grunted as he sat up. She kicked him but he blocked it with his arm. Just then, Jill saw a big blinding light. Somebody had thrown a flash stumbled blindly waiting for her vision to return to her. Jill could feel pain in her side, her stomach and her face as he beat her with what seemed like fury.

She tried to defend herself but she felt her legs give way out from under her.

Jill's vision was coming back but it was blurry. The last thing she saw was his boot coming at her.

_Chris_

Chris was having a hard time getting mentally prepared for the thought of his mission. He was trying to keep his game face but it had been a week since he had heard from Claire or Jill. Sheva put a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. "Its going to be all right. We'll find her. Jill can hold her own. As for your sister, she is related to you. So she must not be a pushover either."

Josh Jiwe Stone stepped into the room. "Okay. I have just been briefed on our mission. We are being sent to Jardin Gelé, Canada. There has been bio terrorist attacks in that area and there were B.O.W.'s reported there. Its the newest hot spot. We do not know the exact source of the outbreaks. It could have been one of the terrorist groups that bought them on the black market or it could have remaining Tricell employees. We have a man we are to look for. The Canadian authorities consider him a terrorist."

He tossed a file on the table. "This is Hassan Freeman. He's American born but has been operating in countries all over the world in recent years. We do not know if he is the direct cause of these outbreaks in Jardin Gele'. We just know that there is a rogue army of militants fighting against the government. They demand to be freed from the crown. So far they have engaged in armed conflicts and have not used biological warfare but I could be wrong. Anyway we will see once we get there."

Rebecca came in and hugged Chris. "I'm so proud of you for what you did in Kijuju! Finally the monkey is off of our back." She hugged Sheva as well. Rebecca Chambers had joined the BSAA in 2010. She was still an expert in the medical field and she had been assigned to the new Delta Team which was still under Josh's command. Sheva smiled at the auburn haired girl. "What about you? Have you gotten a chance to see any action yet?"

Rebecca nodded. "Captain Stone had us take down a couple of sleeper cells in Malaysia. It wasn't the same as zombies and Hunters but angry men with Assault Rifles was no picnic either."

Chris rubbed his head softly. "Yeah that's the biggest problem with taking down Umbrella. You cut off the head of the hydra and it grows three mini heads. It seems like there will always be a job for us to do."

Josh nodded. "Okay. You two should get ready. You head out in one hour. We will be there ASAP to back you up. Rebecca, gather your gear. We are leaving soon."

Sheva smiled sweetly at him. "We'll see you there. Don't leave us hanging."

Chris caught that look. Josh left the room. Rebecca caught her expression too. "Somebody has the hots for the guy who trained her." Chris teased. She playfully punched him on the arm. "I do not. Don't be absurd. That would be highly inappropriate!" Chris's smile did not fade. "Really now? Is that why when Josh left the room I heard you whisper, 'Nina kupenda?"

Rebecca looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What does that mean?"

Chris's grin grew wider. "It means I love you. She loves Josh." Sheva hit him again, still playfully but a bit harder in the gut. "That's eavesdropping! You weren't supposed to hear that!" Chris laughed but said, "How is that eavesdropping? If I was African it would just be overhearing you! I'm gonna tell." He joked. Sheva hissed, "You wouldn't dare!" She tackled him and still he grabbed her and got her in a half nelson. Then he dipped her and though he was just playing, he kissed her.

She went with it for a moment but then broke the kiss. "You certainly aren't shy are you?" She said and pushed him.

Just then his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. He still hit talk. He held it to his ear. "Who is this?" He demanded. It was Claire.

"Chris! They got me and Jill here and they...ahhh!" She was cut off and a menacing voice got on the line. "Now that I've got your attention, I just want you to know that you still have enemies out here."

It was a male voice, it seemed 5to have a menacing yet mocking tone that always seemed to be laughing. "If you touch her or Jil I swear I'll..."

The man cut him off. "You'll what? We will soon see what you will do because I'll be waiting for you. Ciao." He said in a sing song voice.

He hung up. Chris cursed into the phone and held the phone to his ear even as the dial tone came. "I know where Claire is..." He said with frustration.

_Claire_

She awoke to the cold. She had no idea where she was. Claire just knew she felt groggy and weak. She tried to move but she was chained up. She also had no clothes on. She looked and saw the man who had brought her there. He had a grayish brown beard and a grin like that of the devil. Jill was already awake.

Jill also was nude and chained up. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him. He smiled. "Why? Because I want a shot to finish what I started. Everybody has a plan b. Even I do." There was something familiar about the way he was talking. He approached Claire, his eyes gazing at her naked form.

"I've taken the two things Chris Redfield cares about. Its still all me under here." He whispered in Claire's ear which made her shudder. He gripped her breasts and Claire tried to struggle but could not.

With a twisted smirk he walked over to where Jill was. "The irony is, I also have in my possession, the best way to make you suffer as well, Jill."

He went over to Jill and did the same to her. He kissed her, and she resisted him. yet could not fight his tongue going down her throat. She whimpered and he finally stopped. "Why...? Why are you doing this to me? I'm your daughter..."

Suddenly Dick's eyes flashed red and then glowed the color of fire. that all too familiar color Claire had come to hate the sight of. That belonged to a man who had haunted her dreams for years. It had haunted her dreams. "Not quite." He said with a grin.

TBC...

_Hey people this is just the 1st chapter but there is plenty more to come! What do you think of that cliff hanger? Could you think of a more evil twist? I know this should have Rain Fox growling! But then she can purr when I say there will be lemons. LOL Just playing. Anyway, there really will be lemons later though._

_For anybody else who hasn't read this yet, just to let you know that's Wesker. The eyes were supposed to hint that. I picked a good actor to resmble who his human host Dick would be. He played Alastair from Supernatural a really twisted demon who took pleasure in torture. Anyway obviously Jil's father would not sound that evil but he has a voice of his own however he would still talk a certain way in a certain manner if Wesker took his body as a host for himself. Alastair had ne of the most sadistic speech patterns I ever heard. Also , I got the idea of a human host because of that big room with all those bodies that Tricell stored in RE 5. _

_Also I tried to strike for the middle ground as far as an antagonist in my stories as far as the two extremes go with Hell Incarnate and Ashes Of Eden. Pairings will be Chris/Jill Sheva/Josh/ Rebecca/ Billy_

_& Leon/Ada with the possibility of Leon/ Claire too. The more the merrier! :P_

_So I hope you enjoy!_


	2. The Warm Hearts That Go Cold

_Okay ya'll chapter 2! Yes, as it turns out as revealed in the last chapter, Wesker is alive and well (If the flashing of yellow eyes wasn't a HUGE indication :P)_

_Anyway I just thought that I've tried the route of bringing Wesker back and doing that same song & dance and I did Ashes Of Eden which is absent of him but now I decided to challenge my mind. So I thought, what could I do, to make Wesker more crazy and more evil? Then I remembered Dick Valentine! Anyway I figured that in terms of how in RE 5 Wesker exacted revenge by having Jill do bad things, I figured this would be good in terms of him being an extension on revenge. If you think about it, this is way worse! Plus it would be just like Wesker to have a human body on ice just in case he got blown up by RPG's :P_

_Also for a creepy effect, if you want to know who I have portraying Albert Wesker/Dick Valentine, it is the same actor who played the demon Alister on Superntural. He's mostly in season 4. He had such a creepy, and menacing and sadistic voice that I thought, if Wesker had any other voice than his own, this would be it! Anyway you can view the actors pic on my profile page._

_Anyway there will be lemons in this just like all my RE stories but its not a Creva, Chris/Jill Sheva/Josh. Also later on there will be a possible fem/slash later down the line but it will then lead to a three way with a male character. I think I'll do it simply cause its a challenge & I never done one before. However for those uncomfortable with it, you don't gotta read it, I won't force you too but bear in mind its nothing that doesn't go down in real life! & as it turns out I have a lot of female friends that I thought were straight turn out to be bi. I won't say which charaters though!_

_Anyway enjoy!_

_Jill_

She stared in fear at him. The man bared the resemblance of her father but it wasn't him. It was her arch nemesis. The man who had made her a mental slave for so long. Jill tried to rattle the chains that were hurting her wrists but they were not going to break. "Wesker..." She gasped. The man stared into her eyes, his fire colored eyes burning her with his intense stare. "How...how are you..."

He laughed. "I am a God after all. What kind of God would I be if I were not capable of at least one miracle? I bring to the world the greatest miracle of all. The way to cheat death. To bring back the dead."

Claire had stopped trying to rattle the chains knowing it was no use. "Rea original, Wesker. Ever hear of Lazarus?" Dick sped toward her. "He hit her in her bare stomach. Claire grunted and cried out. She coughed. He grabbed her by the face. "I will not tolerate your sass. I get enough of that from your brother."

Claire whimpered and Jill began to struggle again remembering the power she had from the virus that had remained in her system after so many years, even though it had been in a dormant state. She felt her heart sink as it did not work. "Oh, I should have informed you, I knew you would try to escape so I gave you a little medicine to insure that your virus remained in a dormant state again as it used to. You aren't going anywhere I'm afraid."

"Where are we?" Jill demanded. Dick...or Wesker turned with a grin like a jack o lantern. "Welcome to Jardin Gale, Canada, my dear. A city that wll provide the perfect opportunity to establish my right to be a God. Soon, your dear old partner shall come into the cold snow looking for the both of you. This way I can tie up all loose ends."

Claire was in tears but they were angry tears. "You won't get away with this! Chris will find you and he'll finish you off for good!" Wesker reached out to her and touched her cheek with his hands.

"Oh my delicate ivory beauty. If he were capable of that we would not be having this conversation. Your brother will soon be no more."

Wesker, who now embodied Jill Valentine's father was a thin man with auburn hair, steel gray eyes, and a beard along with a twisted grin. His eyes were not the usual color they had known for so long. He did not have his shades either. If she hadn't seen his eyes she would have never known it was Wesker.

_Chris_

Chris flew high over the city they were to be landing in. Jardin Gele. They were in a jet, similar to the one that he and his sister escaped Antarctica in. They were sending Sheva and Chris in as a pair as they had for a while. _"Chris, Sheva. Do you read me? We will be there to back you up shortly. Do not worry we will find your sister." _It was Joshua Jiwe Stone.

Chris exhaled through his nose. "Thanks. I appreciate it Josh. What's the situation down there?" His deep Nigerian accented voice replied, _"You are going to meet a contact who knows the city back to front. Remember, you two, we aren't getting involved in their politics or their war. We're just there to get the bio terrorists and if we're lucky, the people who sold them the weapons."_

Sheva talked into her ear piece. "How can we know who actually released the virus? Was it the government or the rebels?"

Josh answered, _"I am not sure. Both sides accuse each other of being behind the outbreak. Remember that we are not taking sides, however we will be meeting contacts who are with the government since many of the rebels are in hiding now. We will be meeting with Norman Pierre, an inspector of the Royal Canadian Mountie Police. He will bring us to the hot zones."_

Chris finally began to land. "Thanks Josh. We'll see you soon." Sheva said warmly. They landed and got out. Chris spoke to Josh on the earpiece. "This plane only has enough for two so we may need somebody to come and get this and return it to HQ. My sister is there and I'm gonna find her. Over and out."

Luckily they were dressed in tactical gear and were prepared for the snow. Sheva shivered. "Dear God, how can they stand it? I miss the African weather..where in Canada are we? Are we in Quebec?"

Chris shook his head. "We're in Ontario as far as I know. I can't be sure. This isn't one of Canada's bigger cities. I can tell you this much. We're not in Vancouver." Sheva nodded. "All right. Where do we go from here?"

Chris looked around in the snowy area. If he weren't so cold he would think the place was beautiful in a way. Sheva cocked her gun a Mamba Pistol. It was a gun from Africa named after the deadly snake. Chris had a Glock 18. "Okay, so since every country is different with us, I should tell you that even though we're here, Canada isn't one of the 70 countries that we have all rights to operate in. So that means that the man we'll be meeting may have a few conditions for us."

Sheva looked at him. "I thought we were not going to take sides?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah but since the government is the authority its them we have to go through. We're not going to help them put down the rebellion, we just want to find the terrorists who got the bio weapons."

Just then they heard a yell. "Les tuer ! Ils pourraient être avec l'Otan !"

Chris looked to see where the souting was coming from. He saw a man holding a weapon aiming at them. Sheva saw what the weapon was. She tackled her partner. "Get down!" She screamed. BOOM!

She and Chris rolled down the hill in the snow. Chris tried to stop himself but he couldn't and ended up face first in the cold white ground as he got to the bottom. He looked up with snow on his face which he brushed off. The plane was on fire and one of the wings had been wrecked. Somebody had fired an RPG. Chris scrambled for his 9mm in the snow. It wasn't hard to find once he calmed his nerves enough to grab it.

His heart was beating. _Are these the terrorists? _He wondered as he looked up through the falling snowflakes at the top of the hill where their jet was. It exploded again. As he looked at the fiery inferno, he saw the man who fired the weapon. Sheva 's pistol sounded off as she fired at the man hitting him four times. The man fell but the other man who held an M-16 fired at her. Sheva ran for cover in the snow. Chris fired his gun rapidly at the man. The man retreated but Chris saw that he hit him at least once.

Sheva took cover behind a tree. She returned fire too. The man fired more rounds at them and one of them grazed her in the side of her leg and she cried out but was not seriously hurt. The man began to retreat down the other side of the hill headed into the town. Chris looked at her. "Are you okay, Sheva?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, we'll worry about it when we get into the town out of this cold."

They got to the top of the hill. Chris looked at the wounded man. The one who had fired the RPG. His chest was bleeding the holes in his shirt indicating where Sheva's rounds had hit him. The man held the wound, blood on his fingers. "J'ai su que les Américains prendraient parti avec le gouvernement d'oppresive. ...it est un reflet de votre propre nature." He said as he lay there.

"What does that mean? What about America?" Chris demanded keeping his gun on him. The man's head turned to the side. "Le froid froid comme vos coeurs."He said. Then he stopped speaking and a few seconds later he stopped moving.

Chris turned to his partner. "Did you get any of that?"

Sheva stared at the dead man. He had been a stocky blonde man, he looked like he played football or hockey. "I only know a little bit. He was saying something about Americans being cold hearted and about an oppresive government."

Chris said, "Look, I can still see him!" They looked and began to chase the man who was limping his way into the town. They turned the corner on the side of the building to chase him. Wherever he went, there was a trail of blood, bright in the fresh white snow. They followed the trail to follow the man. "He's moving fast for somebody with a bullet wound." Sheva observed.

They found where the trail stopped. There was a place where some snow had been pushed aside. The trail stopped at a manhole. Chris tried to lift it but when he couldn't said, "Shit, he got away. We'll need a crank or something to get this open. Based on his greeting I'd say those two were rebels." He remarked.

They went into town. Chris spotted three armed men moving toward them. He froze. They did not appear to be infected. A man holding a 12 guage Remington shouted to him, " Etes-vous avec l'Otan ? " Chris wasn't sure what he said but Sheva shook her head. "No, we're not. We're with the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance . We're here to get rid of the bio weapons in the area."

The man was a Mountie. He approached them. "Bio terrorism? What are you speaking of?" The man said with a French sounding accent. Chris eyed him. "We have intel that there was a bio terrorist outbreak out here. Have you noticed any civilians acting strange? Anybody butchering one another?"

The man seemed to know what he was talking about. "There has been a great many strange things in our city. I must admit. Many of the people have gone crazy."

Chris nodded. "That's the progenitor virus. Its what caused them to act this way. They're bio weapons. Whoever released them got them off the black market most likely since the company that created them is all but finished."

Sheva turned to Chris. "Let me handle this." She began to speak to the man in French. After what seemed like forever, the two of them conversing in French he said, "Ah, well you are friends then if you are fighting terrorism. If you search for terrorists you have come to the right place. The Marxist Liberation Forces. are the most likely cause of this disaster. They have purchased guns and ammo from the black market so what more is it if they buy these bio weapons you speak of?"

He offered his hand to shake. "I am Norman Pierre. Welcome to Canada." Sheva shook it. "Pleasure to meet you. Sheva Alomar. West Africa branch. " Chris's partner replied. Chris nodded at Norman. "I'm Chris Redfield North American Branch. We're here to find the terrorists who did it but whoever started this also has my sister. I need to find her."

One of the armed men accompanying Norman said, "Est-il ici d'aider nous écrase les rebelles?"

Chris turned to Norman. "What's he saying?"

Norman smiled. "He wishes to know if you are here to help us in our fight against the trouble makers."

Chris shook his head. "We have to remain a neutralist party. We just want the guys who sold them the stuff as well as the terrorists themselves and I need to find my sister. I'm not here to take sides in politics or war. This is your fight. Our job is to make sure that these bio weapons don't get into the hands of terrorists. We narrowly stopped a global outbreak in Africa but now cutting off the head just sprouted hundreds more."

Norman nodded. "Fair enough. However you are in my town. You may do what you came here to do, complete your mission but as the inspector I have the right to insist on your help and participation if we need it in dealing with these rebels."

Sheva was curious. "What has them so angry? What started it?"

Norman lit a cigar. "About six months ago, there were some Indians protesting in the next town over. They were protesting against the building of another Tricell site on stolen land that their ancestors lost years ago. They refused to disperse and some policemen opened fire on them with tear gas and rubber bullets. Still they fought back with bricks and bottles. It got more violent. Then the police used live ammunition. Twelve people were killed, all of them protesters."

He took a puff from the cigar, the orange ember bright in the dark and the endless white snow. "One of the men there was a man named Victor Wolf. He was an Iroquois Indian. He and some friends started a rebel group. It started off as mostly Aboriginal people at first but then many people from Toronto wanted to join after hearing of what happened. Soon immigrants from Africa and China and the Middle East were joining their cause and so did many Anglo men as well. They used this to decide that they were opposed to our government."

Chris stared at the man. "So you think the virus was started by the MLF Why would they do that?" Norman blew smoke. "Who knows? They are terrorists. This is what they do. They have already captured two towns of great importance to the government and it was very violent how they captured them. They are the next towns over. These people have won the hearts of many foolish people. They have yet to take this town so I would not put it past them to try and destroy our town."

Chris was not so sure he agreed. _Okay this guy is very opinionated I may just need to find out what's going on myself. _Chris nodded. "Okay so where is all the infected people? We've done this before. We can find out who sold the weapons but we need to know where they'll be."

Norman pointed. "Ze town square. Over by ze church. For now we will allow you to do your mission but as a condition of your presence you must aid us when we need it."

Chris always hated it when there was a condition. Granted they didn't have to have them there but since they did they should take the help with no conditions. _Whatever. He'd better not abuse his authority. Otherwise he can handle things himself. Go to the CIA. Good luck with that..._He thought but said, "Look I know this whole song and dance you don't gotta tell me. Where do we find you if you need us?"

The two men, who Chris assumed were deputies snickered. "We will find you." With that, they turned and left. "Strange...I wonder if it truly was Hassan Freeman? Isn't he American? How would he get involved in a Canadian civil war?"

Chris checked his PDA. He checked the BSAA file on him. "A lot of the Intel on here was from police records at first but then, he got on NATO's shit list. He was born in Compton, California, his original name was Aaron Campbell. he has a gang affiliation with the Crips. He went to juvie a lot as a kid. He's twenty seven years old. He did six years on an attempted murder where he converted to Islam. There he was taken under the wing of other Muslim inmates. They turned him to historical books about oppression in the United States, racism, stuff like that."

Sheva listened intensely. "So you're saying Islamic fundamentalists turned him into a lunatic?" Chris shook his head. "He had a falling out with one of them and decided to leave Islam. Or at least, the practice of it. He went and got involved in political activism. He saw his old friends from the street die, he saw political allies die. It shook his faith. He still kept his agenda though. He traveled to Africa, as the black Muslims in prison got him interested in his culture. Despite leaving Islam, he still kept the name from when he converted. Hassan Freeman."

Sheva nodded. "So there's no Intel on how he got involved with the Marxist Liberation Forces?"

Chris sighed. "Not really. All it really says was that he seemed to have a political goal to fight the Imperialism around the world of Capitalist nations. I guess we can ask him that when we find him."

_Ada_

Ada watched from a long way off with binoculars. She saw a jeep pulling up. Out stepped Leon Scott Kennedy. So did his friend, Ark Thompson. Ada had tipped them off that there was going to be a bio terrorist attack in Jardin Gele, in Eastern Canada, and Leon was not the type to let something like that pass by. He wasn't BSAA and he had quit his government job and now he worked as an electrician of sorts. Various jobs like that usually jobs of that nature involving fixing things.

Still even if Leon was trying to put his guns away he couldn't deny the talent he had with them. He couldn't stop himself from protecting the world. Ada knew that despite being dead, Wesker still had people that were loyal to him. Sherry Birkin and Steve Burnside to name a few. Steve was unpredictable. Ada remembered when she had taken the poor bastard under his wing. He had just been brought back but even after all he had seen he was still only seventeen at the time.

He had gone through a lot of trauma. Wesker took advantage of that him still being vulnerable and even more so after discovering that Claire was not there. He had made Steve into a psycho. That was for sure. His hair had grown longer now. He had tattoos on his arms. He looked like Axle Rose from Guns N Roses. In a way he acted like him too. Though it was very much in a way just like how Ada imagined he had been before, which he still showed signs of when Wesker took him in, at least in the show off sense but he had an edge to him.

He used to be a stupid kid trying to be Rambo. Now he was a maniacal killer. He seemed to get a thrill of it. Steve was not in Kijuju when Wesker had been killed so he was still alive. Ada watched as Leon and Ark began to head toward the town square. Ada took her Walther P99 from her holster. She would confront Leon eventually but now was not the time.

She wondered if any of Wesker's cronies were aware that she was actually working against Umbrella. That the truth was, she was a double agent. She too, like Redfield was a BSAA agent. She was a solo agent and she often had to go undercover in stings on terrorist organizations. Sometimes rogue armies, sometimes crooked political military forces. In all cases it would always involve B.O.W.'s. Ada's breath filled the cold air. Despite her tactical gear as well as the winter clothes she had on, she was freezing.

She tried not to focus on it. She turned to her own way into the town. There was supposed to be a laboratory owned by Umbrella or at least one of their dummy corporations. Though this was a major hot zone between the Canadian Royal forces and the Marxist group known as the Marxist Liberation Forces this was not the place where the war had started. This place already had companies owned by Umbrella. This made it harder to determine if they were taking sides in this as well.

The BSAA wasn't but Umbrella's presence made it highly unlikely that whoever had used the progenitor virus and unleashed the B.O.W's. was not from the black market. Then again, it may have been both. It could have been Umbrella employees who had been laid off when the company was shut down in 2003. There were a lot of those types selling it at a profit on the market to up and coming rebel armies. This had been the case in Nouveau Paradis , the first city to fall to the rebels.

The actual outbreak in Nouveau Paradis had not started until after three weeks of fighting. Ada turned to see a man with yellow eyes snarling at her. Its face split open. Ada ducked away before it could bite her. Ada fired two shots into his face. She then gave it a kick. It hit the snow hard, its blood turning the white snow red. Ada fired three shots into its abdomen. Just then she could hear one of the two men, likely Ark say, "Did you hear that?"

Ada headed around through a side street. She heard screams in French. "Les obtenir ! Nous devons faire que notre Dieu élevé veut ! "

She saw a pack of majinis heading after them. Leon and Ark both began firing handguns. Two majinis went down taken out by several chest shots from Ark. Leon hit a female majini with four to the chest. She fell and Leon put another slug in her back as she fell. Ada felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. Ada drove her elbow into the face of the person. She turned and fired a shot, hitting the man in the head at point blank. This left a huge hole in his forehead and he fell to the snow.

Ada fired her pistol at another majini who was closing in on her. Four holes were shown in its wool sweater but it still advanced on the young agent. Ada cried out as he slashed at her with a pocket knife. It caught her in the arm. She shot him in the knee and he fell holding the wound which gave her a window to break his neck. She did a butterfly kick and broke its neck.

Ada moved past the bodies. As she headed up the street she looked to see Leon hit by a hammer from a majini. She felt bad but as Leon fired into its torso she knew he would be okay. _Besides you still have to figure out what the situation is...you have to know if Wesker was aware of you being a double agent before he went to Africa. If so did he let his colleagues know? _Ada wondered to herself.

Whatever the case she knew one thing. _Our game of cat and mouse is up..._

_Josh_

Joshua Jiwe Stone led his newly assigned team to the outbreak coordinates. He had a good team with him. About half of whom were from the African branches, both East and West. There was a woman named Amara Adoyo. She was from the East African branch. She was from Kenya and an effective BSAA agent she had taken down a terror cell where they were trying to sell bio-weapons to the Khartoum government in Sudan.

She had been a part of the World Health Organization. Her specialty was stealth. She was quick and nimble. Then there was Micheal Hollis. A Brit from the Euro branch. The guy looked a lot like Jude Law. He was good for explosives and demolition. There was also Badu Vandy a West African man from Sierra Leone. He used to be a member of the RUF. He had done a lot of things he regretted.

The RUF had done a lot of disgraceful things to their own people but Badu had always prevented his own fellow soldiers from raping women when they did. On many occasions he had shot them. He made it clear that he believed it to be a cowards tactic. He still had done a lot of bad. He had never raped anybody and had never shot a child or an old person but still like many armies in Africa, Asia and even Eastern Europe they practiced the scorch the earth policy and on many occasions had burned down homes of people loyal to the Freetown government.

He had been a brainwashed child in that war. However even though he was ashamed of th atrocities of the war, he still believed that many of the boys with him had been good kids. That had the same values he did. Through all the hardship and bad things he had seen, he tod himself it was to rid Sierra Leone of European influence. He had been in his late teens by the time many British forces had come in to crush the RUF. He fought valiantly against them but was wounded and captured until his comrades broke him out.

He was later captured by Nigerian soldiers who were also there to stop the RUF. That was how he met Josh. He still did want to free Africa of its oppressors both domestic and foreign but for now he was here and he had a job to do. He was the medic of the team. There was also Daniel Archer, a white man from South Africa who had actually fought against Apartheid rather than for it, he was the Sniper of the team.

There was also an agent named Aasha Kiri, a woman from the the Far East branch. She was from India. She was highly intelligent and soft spoken. She was their computer hacker. Then there was Sonya Ortega a lady from Spain. She was the Delta Team pilot. There was also an agent named Ben Connor. He had a tattoo that said MOTHER LOVE. He had just been assigned to the new Delta Team. Josh was not sure why he had been picked but according to the people at headquarters he had first hand survived white umbrella and had even managed to get out of Raccoon City alive.

There was something about his face that looked very familiar but Josh couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered a Marine being sentenced to death back in the 90's for murdering twenty three civilians. He had a strong resemblance but it couldn't be him. That man had been executed by the Military Police.

The rest of them were all rookies that Josh was not familiar with. They all had talent but Josh did not know the rest of them that well. Still he was personally responsible for keeping them alive.

Josh split them all up into four two man teams. "You all know how to reach me if you need assistance or if you find anything. Good luck." He told them. Josh turned to Sonya. "You're with me. We'll all be going to different parts of town. Let's go." He told her. They began to head off to where the police station would be. As they made their way through the seemingly quiet town, they spotted several bodies lying dead in the cold snow. Josh had his Vektor SP1 Handgun and a H&K G36. He equipped his pistol.

Sonya had a H&K G11. She also had a Beretta Px4 Storm Semi Auto as a sidearm. Josh believed that Sonya was able to handle herself well. After the first incident with the Plagas in Spain, in which Leon Kennedy had rescued the president's daughter, there were still a lot of ganados in the village. There Even though Saddler had been killed, this did not change them back to normal. So while they no longer were under his control, they were by no means human.

Sonya had gone above and beyond in that mission. She was part of the European branch's Alpha Team. With the BSAA, sometimes they would have a team according to their reginal branch, and other times they would have a team comprised of the best from each regional branch. This waqs the case now but when Sonya had been sent in to take down the Ganados in Pueblo, it had been a twelve man team of agents from the Euro branch.

That had been her first mission. Since the BSAA had officially been started in 2003, prior to when the Plagas had started, they were used to the idea of the zombies. Which meant that they were totally unprepared when they went into the village to take down all the infected people. Ou of the twelve man team, only three agents made it alive. Sonya was one of them.

They could hear gunfire in the distance, the sound of an echo. It sounded like it was on the other side of town but it also sounded like it could have even been in the outskirts. Just then they heard a blood piercing scream.

"La manche longue ou manche courte ? "

"No...! please, let me go! Ahhhh!"

They ran toward the sound. They got to the side of a post office where they saw a man being attacked with a machete. The man cut his arm off. Josh aimed his Assault Rifle at them and fired. The rounds hit the man with the machete. He watched the powerful rounds hit the man in his arms, shattering his elbow and more rounds piercing his chest. Another majini was hit by stray rounds and fell, bleeding in the cold snow. Sonya ran in closer, firing her Beretta.

Seven rounds came from her, five of them hitting a female majini who had been holding the poor fellow down and one round hit a man in a flannel shirt in the side of the face. The last round missed. The man stumbled holding his bleeding face. She kicked him and finished him, kicking at his face, her boot tearing into the fleshy wound on his cheek, causing his of his skin to come off and hit the ground.

The majinis ran to attack their new enemies. Josh let his H&K thunder in the night air. He hit one of them dead on in the stomach. The majini fell dead. Just then he was hit from behind in the back of the head. He fell face first. He got to his feet to see a majini holding a two by four. He fired his pistol three times into the man's chest. He looked at this man who shouted in a language that was not French of any kind. Among the many towns in Canada this was a diverse place.

There were white people, some of British descent some of French, there were Chinese people, ad even immigrants from East Africa and also Native Aboriginal people as well. This man was speaking in what sounded like a dialect he heard in Somalia. Josh hit him with a hard left hook. The man stumbled and fell. Josh spotted Sonya being grabbed by a man wearing a parka. "Help me!"

He fired eight shots each one of them hitting the man in the back. The man fell, bleeding against the ground, his corpse seeming to sink in the snow. "Gracias mi amigo." She thanked him. She emptied what was left of her Beretta at some more majinis who were running to join the battle. Two of them fell from her gunfire. She reloaded.

Josh was being charged at by the African majini. He fired four shots into his gut. The man fell holding his wounds. Josh finished him with a hook kick. Josh reloaded. Sonya also did so. Josh was stabbed by a woman with a pitchfork in the side. He cried out in pain. He pistol whipped her and saw the impact and he split her head open. She dropped her weapon but she charged at him again.

He knew she would try to bite him. He pointed the gun in her mouth, before her head could split apart. He shot her and she fell back. The round went out of the back of her head leaving a spatter of red mist on the white ground. Sonya screamed as a man jabbed her with a screwdriver. Josh was bleeding too but most of the damage was blocked by the melee vest he had on as well as his bulletproof vest. She was not wearing a melee vest however.

She turned around and swung at the guy who had been holding her. The man stumbled back holding a bloody nose. Josh pulled the pin on a hand grenade and grabbed her. "Come on! Fire in the hole!"

BOOM! The explosion was deafening and they hit the ground hard. The snow flew up in the air. They looked back to see the charred bodies, those that had remained intact that is. The majini's were mostly in pieces. Josh looked at her wound. He went to grab a can of first aid spray. "That's a pretty deep wound. We should get it taken care of." She lifted her shirt and applied some tape and a bandage. She shook hern head. "No. We need to save it. If there is one thing all my missions have taught me, is that we must conserve supplies."

Josh raised his eyebrows at the young agent. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sonya equipped her H&K after recovering her pistol. "Si. I can handle myself."

Josh looked at the number of dead bodies. _It will take more than that I am afraid..._ He thought.

_Claire_

Claire Redfield whispered to Jill, "Why did he bring us here? What are we doing here? Its cold..." She said, and even in the dim lighting of the moonlight that shone into the cellar, she could see her own breath. Her body was so cold. She had no idea why she was here.

"Wesker just wants revenge...he brought me here to humiliate me. He used my father as a host. You...I guess he wants to lead your brother here." Jill said. Her voice sounded scared. Almost broken even. Claire was glad that there was nobody in there. Wesker had left them alone for the time being. "That sounds about right." Claire replied, her voice flat with contempt for that twisted maniac.

"He didn't try anything funny did he?" Claire asked. Jill hesitated and then said, "Not this time. Before...when I was under his control...I ...I couldn't stop him...my mind was screaming but my will couldn't stop it. My body didn't seem to want to stop it. It enjoyed it. Still, my mind was a prisoner in that hell. Giving the illusion that I looked to him as a God. That I was attracted...all part of his sick mind games..." Jill was crying. Claire could hear it in her voice.

"Its okay...we'll get out of here. We'll find a way out of here." Just then the door opened. In walked two majinis. Followed by somebody Claire never thought she'd see again._ Steve...?_

He didn't look like a boy. He looked like he had grown. His hair was longer than it had been. He had a beard. He had facial hair and his hair had turned darker in color. He no longer had the face of a sweet boy she had once known. Now as she looked at him she saw all the youth but none of the Steve she knew. "Steve? What are you doing here?" Claire asked, yet fearing what the answer would be.

He looked on her with a sneer. "Didn't Al tell you I would be back? I have him to thank for that. I guess the virus aint so bad after all. I mean Alexia was a psycho bitch but Wesker knows his shit with the virus."

Steve approached Jill. Claire asked him, her voice nearly cracking. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He turned to her with a scowl. "Because I realized I'm a killer. Its what I'm good at. Wesker has a need for people like that. See shooting my father, that was a bad one but killing zombies? I liked it. I like that control."

Jill looked at Steve. "You switched sides because of that? This isn't worth your soul! You know better!"

Steve nodded. "Oh hi we have't met. I'm Steve. I'm the guy who got your old man and brought him to Wesker. Nice to meet you."

Before she could reply he hit her with a stun gun knocking her out. A tear fell from Claire's eye. "What happened to you, Steve? I thought you loved me?"

Steve looked back and she did not see even a touch of humanity in him. "We all say things we don't mean when we're dying." Claire was fully in tears now. The majinis came to her and unlocked her shackles. Claire would have tried to fight them but they both had AK's. A majini with yellow eyes roughly grabbed her and shoved her forward.

"Sorry but we gotta separate the two of you. You know how ladies get to talking when its just the two of them...Wesker wants you under his own supervision since you'll be his bait to get Chris here. Good seeing ya Claire."

The majinis forced her out of the room and up the stairs of the cellar. Steve was gone. She hated that she was still naked and in this cold to top it off...she wished Leon were here. She knew he would always help her. She had become friends with him. _Now I may not see him again...or Chris... or any of them..._She thought in despair.

They led her down a dimly lit hall. Just then Claire saw the muzzle flashes and the sound of several gunshots. She ducked and curled into a ball. She was unarmed and vulnerable. Claire looked to see the two majinis dead. She looked up to see a dark figure holding a smoking pistol. The person was dressed in black and had a hood on. The person also had a bandanna up covering all but the eyes.

Still even in the dark it would be near impossible to see somebody's eyes. "Thank you...who are you?" She asked. The figure held up a finger for silence. "Come on. In her." It was a woman. She had a deep throaty voice. Somehow Claire felt she had heard it before but she wasn't sure how she remembered it. She followed the lady into a room. It was a locker room.

The woman handed her a pair of clothes. It was a mini skirt that was very short. She also had a red top much like the Let Me Live tops she had worn. There was a blue denim shirt as well. This one how ever came halfway down and still left her midriff exposed. The woman had even come up with a pair of black underwear, Victoria's Secret.

Claire was still cold and in this weather these clothes were not ideal but it beat the hell out of walking around naked. Claire wiped he tears from her eyes. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked good. Really good. It seemed a strange thought in a time like this but she had felt a bit insecure before around other women. She wasn't as busty as Jill and didn't have Rebecca's breathy voice. Yet Claire had always been asked out plenty by guys in college. However looking at herself now, she looked good.

The top did wonders for her bust, her flat athletic stomach was still sexy as always. If she were home in America, she would love to wear something like this on a regular day. _Its just so fucking cold here...still I'm keeping these. I like it and it shows I'm still a rebel..._

Indeed she was. An activist, against all of Umbrella's companies. She had worked for Terra Save. Chris had always smiled at her as she had been a Rocker in her teen years and would smile at her Sex Pistols posters. He always knew she was a rebel.

"Where did you get these? Who are you?" She demanded. The woman turned back to her. "We have a mutual friend. This is a bad place to be. We gotta watch out for each other but for now I cant tell you who I am. If I do, I'm dead."

The woman handed Claire a pistol. "Mutual friend? Who? At least tell me that!" She begged. The woman turned and said, "Leon." Then left.

_Sheva_

The two agents reached the church. The snow was still falling strong. "We have to find her Sheva. She's my sister. I can't lose her. Jill either. Claire said she's with her too.. I lost her once, I can't handle losing her again. I have to find whoever it is that took her. Whoever did, this is personal."

Sheva turned to him. "We will Chris. We'll find her. Both of them. I promise."

This seemed to put the older agents mind at ease but Sheva thought to herself, _Let's hope that's a promise I can stick by..._She thought.

TBC...

_That's all for chapter two! I hope ya'll liked it! Yes, Wesker, out of spite used Dick Valentine, Jill's father for an insurance body if you will in case he died, which he did. So now he's back! As the same look as Alastair from Supernatural! I just think that's the only guy there is with a sinister enough voice for Wesker! Anyway here is a link to see who I am talking about. .com/watch?v=A82GBme89-E_

_The site likely won't show the you tube part but just copy the rest of the link. I'm sure you can remember you tube! lol. As for Steve, he is sort of a bad boy type. Described as looking like Axle Rose. If you want a clearer picture in Red Dead Redemption, if you see how the son, Jack Marston looks all grown up after his father meets his fate, that kind of reminded me of Axle so I thought Steve could not only be more bad ass but look it! I agree with Sunshine Ai that Jill is not emotional enough which is why I will try to make her so._

_More OC's will be introduced later. For those who don't know yet, I should warn that there may be a yuri between Ada and Claire later possibly with Leon being the man in the middle. lol. Its my first crack at something like that. I'm not doing it to be that dumb male stereotype who loves threesomes, I'm just doing it cause I've been with women who were bi sexual, so yeah. Plus come on, it can be hot if its mutual! Obviously you never want to hurt anyone's feelings..._

_So yeah I hope ya'll liked it! Let me know your favorite part!_


	3. Keep Your Friends Close

_A/N_

_Hey people, glad you liked it so far I can't believe how many people are considering this their favorite story. That's hella cool. I appreciate that to the fullest you guys are the best. As for the whole thing with Jill, yes Chris is concerned with finding her I made a slight change to it as a reviewer, Sophie, pointed out, Chris didn't seem concerned enough for Jill so I fixed that. _

_Thanks Sophie ;) As for the Yuri I mentioned I am pretty sure I am going to do it between Ada/Claire with Leon being the man in that sandwich:P I have not done this before but I think I have enough tips I can use from other yuris, just writing formats,not in a way Leon will be with both Claire & Ada. I know it seems like an "In your dreams" reality but its not I've seen it. I'm not doing this because of some fantasy. I just have dated bi women so I thought this would be a good challenge as a far as Steve, though he is sort of a villain he still has an internal conflict. So even though he will not be Claire's love interest, he will have a part of him saying that what he is doing is wrong. Kinda like Darth Vader. _

_Anyway Enjoy!_

_Jill_

She had tried to sleep to pass the time but being chained the way she was, was nothing she could get used to enough to sleep. She could hear the sounds of the majini talking in French. She had managed to get one of the shackles slightly less tight. Jill peaked out of the window of the cellar where she could see the moonlight. Just then a red light shined on her. Just then a gunshot was fired. Jill cried out and braced herself but she did not feel the shot. Only the sound of the chain breaking. Another three shots were fired and she was free.

There was a brown bag tossed through the window by the man who had done it.

She looked up to see who it was but she couldn't see the face of the person. "We're on the same side. I know you work for the BSAA but despite what you were told I'm not the bad guy. Let your friends know that." The man said and just like that he was gone. Jill walked to the edge of the dark cellar. She peered out at the place where the man had fired from. Now he was far enough away to just be a mere shadow in the distance.

She wished she knew where Chris was. She knew he would help her. She had no idea where she was. Was she in a bio terrorist hot zone? If Wesker was here it had to be.. She took the bag to find that there were clothes in it. They were winter clothing not so different from what she wore in Russia back in 2003. She was glad for it. _Thank God...some clothes..._ She thought as she got dressed.

She went up to try the cellar door but it would not open it was locked. She gave it a kick. Then another. Finally it began to splinter. She gave it another kick. Then the door broke down. Jill could hear majinis up ahead. One of them came running toward her swinging a hatchet. Jill dodged it and kicked him. She had been left a knife along with the clothes she now wore. She withdrew it and stabbed the majini in the gut. She drove the blade into his chest.

Jill stabbed at his already bleeding chest. Then she slashed for his throat. The man fell bleeding but he was not dead. He got to his feet holding his bleeding neck. Jill stabbed him again and he dropped dead. Jill ran after another one with her knife. She stabbed a man in his bulky chest. She stabbed again at his gut and then went for his throat. The man hit her with a shovel before she could in her side. Sharp pain went up her side.

Knowing the abilities she had due to her many years of being captive by Wesker, she had superhuman abilities. Sure it was not anything like what Wesker could do but she could pounce her enemies and leap with a speed that was panther like. So when the pain of being hit was just as it would have been if she had never had the virus, she had to wonder what was up. Jill cried out as it hit her again and then in her back. Jill stabbed the man in the thigh. Jill gave him a kick as she got up. The kick caught the man in the chin and he fell back.

Jill finished him by bringing the blade down on him. She pulled the bloody knife out of his gut. Just then she heard several gunshots sounding off. She spotted an African man with a pistol. He reloaded it and pointed it at when she was in his sights. He was wounded. He was a BSAA agent. _The BSAA are here? It must be a bio terrorist attack..._She thought.

He lowered the gun and then he cried out in pain. A woman with a knife had stabbed him. He spun around and clubbed her with the gun and tried to fire at her but he was chopped by a hatchet. He fell to the floor. They dragged the wounded agent from the room. Before they got his body away Jill managed to take a clip from him. Jill snatched up his gun. A Glock .45 ACP with thirteen rounds. It would do for now. She fired at the female majini who had stabbed him. A round tore into the side of her neck. A second one punched through her eye socket.

Jill fired four shots into a man's stomach, the blood stained his lumberjack coat. Jill gave him a butterfly kick and finished him. There were two left. Jill threw her knife and it hit a majini right between the eyes. Jill aimed for the head of the last one and fired. A shot hit him in the forehead. His face bubbled and exploded and out came the parasite which lashed out at her. Jill fired the gun until it clicked empty, the parasite exploded.

Jill removed the blade from the dead body. Jill found the agent lying on the ground. Jill kicked one of the majinis off of him. Jill took two more clips off of him. She reloaded and fired a head shot killing one of them. She dove behind another, just like she had done when Wesker had her under his control. This time she fell. Still as she landed she slid across the floor but fired hitting the man in the back of the head.

The BSAA agent got to his feet. "Get...get back...away from me...they...put ...one of those things...inside me..."

The man's eyes filled with blood. Much like that young man she had turned in Kijuju. Jill had taken a lot of lives. In the three years she had been under Wesker's control she had turned a lot of normal people in bio weapons. The man fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. "I am...trying to resist...this thing...I know who you are...I know what you have done...you helped him...you know...who I mean...you want to change that..."

The blood came from his eyelids. "You must kill me...it is a start." Tears welled in her eyes upon hearing his words. Though she had been unable to control herself when she had killed so many people, she still could remember it as if it were yesterday. The tears flowed from her eyes. "You have to...I don't want to become this..." His eyes were now fire colored. Jill's tears were hot on her cheeks. "I'm sorry" She said as he charged at her and pulled the trigger.

He fell back blood forming a pool around his head. As Jill stared at the dead BSAA agent a sob escaped her throat despite how much she did not want to. She sank to her knees. All these years she had remained cool, calm. She kept herself from getting too emotional with the deaths of friends but now she could not bear it anymore. She thought Wesker was dead and now he was back as her father. It was a hell she could never escape from.

The thought made her break down even more, the sobs seeming to come from deep within her.

_Leon_

Leon reloaded his handgun and as he looked up he saw one of the carriers grabbing Ark. He ran and kicked it off of his friend. Ark fired and took the top of the majinis head off. Leon fired three into the back of one that was lighting a stick of dynamite over by a tree. The man fell and Leon fired a fourth shot into the back of his head and the man dropped in the snow and the dynamite explode sending his limbs scattering across the snowy field.

Ark had blood running down the side of his head from being hit with a bottle. He panted. "Wow...we're here five minutes...we already redecorate the place. We're painting the town red! We're gonna need some more firepower bro."

Leon searched some of the dead bodies. One of them had some ammo on them. "These guys are acting just like the ganados in Spain. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have given up that sample."

Leon looked out toward the trees. "I have a feeling somebody was watching us."

Ark raised his eyebrows. "Like who? More infected?"

Leon faced him. "No. If they had been, they probably would have attacked. Then again these are more developed than the last time I was on a mission like this."

Ark snickered. "Well you did it more recently than me Kennedy. I'm rusty with guns. I'm lucky I'm holding my own so far. I'm forty five!"

Leon shrugged. "Yeah but we still can use you old timer. Let's get to the town square. There's supposed to be a Tricell base underground somewhere."

Just then they heard the clicking of weapons. They saw several soldiers dressed in white camouflage with Assault Rifles pointed at them. "Ne pas déplacer un pouce ! ! Si vous ne coopérez pas vous sera nui. "

Leon snorted. "Pardon my French but I don't have a fuckin clue what you said." One of the soldiers pointed the Rifle directly in his face. A man walked up wearing tactical gear. "American?"

Ark nodded. "That's right."

The man pulled a Desert Eagle and pointed it at Ark's face. "Then you are helping the rebels. Many Americans have come here and helped the rebels. This war has only been for six months and still it moves quickly." This man spoke French very fluently but he had a normal Canadian accent. Leon shook his head. "We're not here to take sides. We're here about the B.O.W's."

The man raised his eyebrows. "You must mean the bio terrorist attacks. Our country is at war, Canadian citizens being cut down in the crossfire and you worry about some stupid bio weapons? Yes they are here and we believe the rebels used them but this is the least of our problems."

Leon was nervous with the soldiers still having their weapons trained on him. "No, you don't understand. This could change the tide of your war. There may be Americans who sided with the rebels but there are also some civilians who were kidnapped in your jurisdiction. Who are you anyway? Mountie?"

The man shook his head. "No. Sven St. Clair. . I'm with the government and I work for a counter intelligence agency to take down domestic terrorists. The name of the agency is not important. What is important is that this is my territory and I don't see BSAA uniforms so I have to wonder about you."

Leon sighed. "We're friends with people in the BSAA. Do you know Chris Redfield? Hero from the Kijuju incident? I'm his friend. We're here to find hs sister, Claire. He's also here to save his old partner. She is the other hostage. Do you know if it was the rebels who took her?"

Sven looked at his men and nodded for them to lower their weapons. "I would bet my left arm on it. They are cowards. They hide behind the idea of revolution by violence and promises they can't keep."

Ark sneered at that. "Sounds like the same thing the government does." Leon shot him a glare that said _That isn't helping!_

Leon sighed. "Look I don't have a side in this. I'm just here for my friends. I won't get involved in your politics."

Sven scoffed at this. "You call this politics? It isn't. It is a free nation against domestic terrorists who want to ruin things. Nothing more. If you give me your word that you will not intervene, you are free to go but if I find out you are aiding the rebels I will have no choice but to shoot. Do we understand each other?"

Leon nodded. "Fine by me. You do realize that I have to kill some of them to get to my friends though, right?"

A couple of the soldiers laughed at that. "I don't care if you kill all of them. I just mean don't sympathize with them."

Leon and Ark began to head toward the center of town. "I don't care what he says. I'm going to do what I can to find Claire and help her brother find Jill too."

Ark seemed to read his friends mind. "You...like her more than a friend don''t you?"

Leon stared at the ground. "I...don't know...she's one of the most important women in my life. I thought I had a thing for Ada but she just always seems to use me for her own gain. I still care about her but even now I just have to be careful. Claire is the complete opposite. She's up front. Open. Not so secretive. Plus I know her better. She doesn't do the disappearing act like Ada."

Ark nodded. "That's about right. Claire's the kind of girl you could spend your life with. Ada is good for a one night stand. She aint the kind of kid you take home to mother."

Leon rolled his eyes. "I love how much you respect women. How many divorces is that? Two or three?"

Ark grinned sheepishly. "Four."

Leon snickered. "Exactly. Now shut up so we can find them." He spotted a dead body in the snow. He ran toward the body and crouched to check it. He found a PDA with a blood stain on it. He urned it on and checked it. Just then he spotted a photo of somebody he had not seen in a long time. It was a picture of Luis Sera with his eyes closed. "What in the hell...?" He asked as he looked down at it. Just then Ark screamed, "Get down!"

He tackled Leon and they hit the cold ground. There was a loud explosion nearby sending the snow flying up. Leon rolled over and scrambled for his gun in the snow. He looked at the flames. Leon looked to see the flames. Just then the loud blast was followed by the thunder of automatic fire. Just then several people ran down a hill. They were civilians and they weren't infected. _So some people are still all right..._He thought in relief.

More people ran and as Leon looked up the hill he could see a gunfight between Sven and his soldiers and some armed me in winter clothing. They were dressed like ordinary people. They were the rebel. They took cover behind threes and buildings. There were between six to twelve of them. One of the rebels fell from being hit by Sven.

A Rebel fired again and another blast sounded off. It was a Grenade Launcher. He killed two of the soldiers. A rebel with a SMG took out another soldier with a head shot from the automatic. He spotted Leon and Ark. He fired in their direction. Ark hit the ground but fired from there and hit the man in the abdomen.

Still he fired. Ark found a cabin and took cover behind it. More blasts sounded and gun smoke filled the air as the Rifles thundered and more grenades exploded. Leon scrambled in the snow for the PDA. "Come on, leave the fucking thing! We gotta get out of here! Anywhere but here!" Ark shouted. The wounded man on the ground hit Sven in the chest. He got to his feet and limped toward the agent.

He was then shot twice in the stomach. Sven got to his feet with the smoking .50 Desert Eagle and he was unharmed as he had a vest on. Leon followed Ark. They went inside the cabin. Ark found a manhole and went down a ladder. They went into the dark of the underground. Leon had a flashlight and he held it in one hand and his gun in the other.

They found a door in the dark. Ark reloaded his gun and Leon gave the door a kick. The door came off the hinges and fell. He shone the light around the dark room. He could still hear the battle overhead raging on. The room looked like a wine cellar or something of that nature. Just then Leon caught a pair of orange eyes in the beam of his flashlight. The eyes belonged to a dark shadow that growled and went down a dark hall.

"Did you see that?" Leon asked heading toward the hall. Ark nodded. They headed down the dark tunnel. Just then a figure lunged for Leon. It grabbed him and its head split apart. Leon struggled with it and shoved it back. He fired five shots at point blank. It was a female. She fell away, bleeding from the gunshot wounds. Just then they heard more coming.

"Les déchirer le membre du membre!" Ark began to fire at the majinis as they ran toward them with stabbing weapons from the dark of the tunnel. Ark dropped two of them with head shots. He kept firing, hitting one of them in the gut with several. Leon fired three shots at a majini hitting him with two rounds to the chest and one to the head. He was cut by a man with a scythe on the arm. Leon cried out in pain and fired the last two rounds into him. One round struck the guy in the neck. The second round hit him in the face.

Ark reloaded and so did Leon.

. Another majini grabbed him. Leon hissed in pain as it dug its nails into his shoulder clawing the wound. He shoved the man back and pointed the pistol into his mouth and pulled the trigger. The round went through the back of his head. Ark was stabbed in the side with a butcher knife.

He grunted loudly as he bled but he fired three, four five shots. "Never thought I'd say this but I prefer zombies! They're dumb and slow!" The majini fell at his feet. Leon fired three shots two of which hit a majini in the hip and a third round stuck him in the thigh. Ark punched the majini Leon had wounded and sent its nose into its brain. The wounded majini got to its feet. Though it had been shot five times it still got up. As it did, Ark fired three shots. Two rounds went into its back, near the shoulder blade and the last round struck it on the back of the neck.

Just then, Ark was hit from behind by a big majini. It was a big, pale, bald man with no shirt on. It hit him again where he had been stabbed. Ark screamed and fired the gun, seven rounds came from the pistol rocking in his hands. Six shots hit it in its massive stomach. One round went wild. Leon fired six shots and hit a majini with all of them. Ark called to him. "How you doing on ammo?"

Leon got his knife out and drove the blade into the throat of a majini crunching his wind pipe. "I have two more magazines plus what I have in this!" Leon answered. Ark smacked one of the majinis in the side of the head with the gun and reloaded. "I still have a few more. Head to the end of the tunnel!" He shouted.

The big majini was back on its feet. "Shit!" He fired again, this time, nine rounds. Five hit it in the chest two, in the gut and two in the face. It still kept coming despite its bleeding wounds. "I'm not leaving you here Ark!" Leon told him.

Ark shook a carrier off of him and punched him. "Damn it, I'll catch up! Now get going! You know those psychos will hurt your friend if you don't go!"

Ark was punched by the big majini and another one slashed at him with a dagger. The blade sliced his stomach leaving a gash. He fired a shot at point blank at the big man and then pistol whipped him. He pistol whipped him again and as he did he squeezed the trigger as the pistol smacked the majini hard in the temple. He saw a large spurt of blood spray out from the wound. He did the same thing again and it dropped dead. Leon looked at his friend and sighed but he headed toward the end of the hall.

Leon could still hear the gunshots from Ark as he opened a wooden door and closed it behind him. He could still hear the gunfight above him as well.

_Chris_

He followed his partner as she headed into the church. Chris could hear the clicking of nails in the other room. Sheva whispered, "Did you hear that?" Chris nodded. They headed toward the podium where the preacher would stand. Just then something dark jumped out at him. Chris caught it. He fell to the ground with the thing and wrestled it. As he heard the screech it made, he realized what it was..._Hunter..._He realized and reached for his pistol but it had been knocked from his grip.

It slashed his arm, and jumped onto his chest. It slashed at him again but he used his arm to block it. Chris punched it and tried to get to his feet. Sheva fired her pistol. The rounds tore into its back. It squealed and turned around. Sheva kept firing and it jumped toward her. She moved barely but the side of one of its claws raked her near her wear on the side of her neck.

She touched the wound and the blood on her fingers snapped her back into action. It had hurt but Chris couldn't have felt too well either. She fired another shot and hit it in the back of the head. It ran back toward her and she fired hitting it in its left eye. It dropped dead at her feet right before she thought it would reach her. Chris got to his feet and retrieved his handgun. He saw another Hunter leap from the Alter. He fired thirteen rounds.

The Hunter bled its scales looking as though it had been painted from green to red. Chris kicked it away. It died in a pool of its own blood near one of the pews. Sheva fired her last remaining rounds and hit a Hunter at the side of one of the pews to the back. One round shot through one of the wooden benches. It pounced on her and knocked her back.

It extended its limb to slash her again. Sheva got her knife out and stabbed it in the side of the face. It slashed her arm, its claws raking her dark skin drawing blood instantly. She cried out in pain and stabbed it again, grunting at the searing pain in her lower forearm. She stabbed it a third time and it grabbed her clawing at her leg. She backed up trying to get away from it. Chris fired the last five rounds into it. He withdrew his knife as it writhed on the floor. He impaled it with his own knife.

It screamed as the blade lunged into its green scaly flesh but he put more weight into it and buried it deep and kept it there until it let out a final screech before it stopped moving. He ripped the knife from its dead body. Chris helped her up and used a first aid spray can on them both. "Thanks partner." She told him.

They both reloaded and searched the church. Chris turned to her and said "I'm going to check the teenager study you check out the pastors."

She nodded. "Will do." He checked the room which was completely dark. He turned on the light switch. He looked and saw a chalk board with scripturewritten on it. Two scriptures to be exact. One of them was Exodus 20:13 which was the commandment about murder and there was a circle around it as well as a comparison of the word murder as opposed to killing. _What a thing to teach teenagers..._Chris thought as he observed that this was indeed the teenage bible class study room.

The other bible passage was Proverbs 22:6. Chris could not remember which one that was. The one about murder was obvious but he did not remember the other one. Chris began to search for any survivors. He found a man hung from a hook in one of the closets. He talked into his earpiece. "Sheva, you find anything yet?"

Sheva's reply came immideatley. _"Nothing so far. Who would kill people inside of a church?"_

"I don't know but its clearly the same type of people who kidnapped Jill and Claire. Maybe at least somebody in the same league as them. We need to find somebody who isn't government or a rebel. We need their take on this. We should keep searching. Somebody must still be here."

She said, _"Roger that, partner. Over."_

Chris could hear heavy automatic fire outside. Chris peered out of one of the windows. The firefight was obviously between the government and what looked like a miltia, and the Marxist rebels. Three rebels with Assault Rifles had taken cover near some trees and were firing as they fell back. It was guerilla warfare. Chris spotted a fourth rebel who was also with them firing an AKS and hitting three soldiers.

The man tried to retreat toward the trees but he was hit in the chest by a soldier, wounded. Chris thought he spotted Norman and a group of mounties and some soldiers chasing the remaining three rebels down the hill. They carried their wounded comrade. Even as they tried to make their escape, the rebels returned fire at the pursuing authorities. Some lawmen stayed behind to cover the area. Just then one of the mounties spotted Chris in the window watching.

He turned and aimed his shotgun, firing. Chris moved away from the window as soon as he saw the shotgun. An implosion of glass soon followed the thunder of the 12 gauge. Chris moved past another window. He clicked the light off. He spotted two other mounties on horse back armed with MP5's. The man with the shotgun came in through the window. "I think I saw someone." He called out to them. "I'm going to check."

_"Chris? What was that noise?" _Sheva's voice sounded in his ear. "Be very quiet..." He whispered.

Chris knew he would be taking an unneeded risk if he fired at the guy. He would have to try to take him down as silently as possible. Chris approached the man as he came in with his shotgun and a beam of light shone from his belt. Chris threw a chair at the man. The man stumbled. He charged at him and tackled the man. He pressed the man into the wall. He hit the guy with a hard left punch as he tried to cry out for help.

They wrestled for control of the shotgun. The man tried to shove Chris back and rammed the shotgun into his chest but Chris still held on. He drove his knee into the guys groin. Then Chris took the shotgun and smacked him upside the head. Chris did this a second time and the man slumped to the ground out cold. Chris was glad that thankfully he had a found another weapon.

It would take a lot more than what he had to rescue to Jill and Claire. Just then he heard a clicking sound. "Drop the weapon." A voice ordered. He looked to see the other mountie with his MP5 aimed at him. Chris was holding the shotgun but he knew he would not stand a chance of shooting him without getting shot. _This guy has the drop on me...maybe I have no shot all..._

Chris set the shotgun down slowly. "I'm not the enemy here. I'm just here to..." The man cut him off. "Shut up! I don't care!" The man called out to the other mounted policeman. "We have a hostile in here. He knocked out Adam!"

The man kept his weapon trained on Chris. "Now you had better cooperate or you will die. You are coming with me." Just then, a shot rang out. Then three more. The muzzle flashes lit up the darkness of the room and the man fell, wounded. Sheva held her smoking Mamba still raise. She took the MP5 off the fallen man. Just then, the glass imploded above them as the other mountie fired at hem, trying to shoot them through the window. Sheva took cover on the right side of the window while Chris did on the left.

Chris returned fire squeezing off six shots but none of them hit. The rounds shattered the already broken window sending more glass flying. Chris ducked down as the glass shards rained upon them. A few rounds whizzed by his ear. He fired two more shots blindly while keeping his head down. Sheva fired her MP5 and while also, ducked down, she blindly fired. The man finally stopped to reload. "Now!" Chris rasped.

She fired again and this time, she hit him. He had gotten his weapon loaded but she hit him before he could fire at them again. She had hit him in the thighs and the shin. The man fell to the snow, crying out in agony. Sheva ordered, "Stay down!" Chris followed her closely, covering with the shotgun. The man groaned in pain but he still had his MP5 in his grip. He tried to fire and Sheva emptied the last five rounds from her MP5.

The man let out a sound like he was choking and slumped back to the ground. Sheva stared at his body and said, "I shouldn't have done that."

Chris looked at his partner and assured, "You did what you had to. You didn't have a choice."

Sheva's throat felt dry and she said, "I shouldn't have had to kill him, I meant. He heard me warn him..." Even though she knew what had to be done, it gave her no pleasure to take a human life. Chris was glad she was his partner. He had often thought that Jill was always too battle hardened and often kept the shock of combat bottled inside. Now, he wasn't sure.

Still He loved Jill, she had always been the woman he wanted but he wished she could have been as sensitive as Sheva. _Oh shut up, you do the same thing too. You aren't exactly open with people either..._He thought to himself.

"Listen, I can't lose Claire or Jill. Claire is the only family I have left and Jill...I can't let her die. She's too important. I have to help her however I can. I'll kill every soldier, and every rebel that stops me from doing so."

Sheva exhaled, her breath visible in the cold air but she nodded. "I would have thought Norman would have told h is men about our presence here to avoid this sort of thing." She remarked.

She handed Chris the empty H&K. She took the one off of the dead Mountie. He snickered and asked, "Why do I get the empty one?" She giggled and said to him with a smile, "I'm the the one who killed him. Oh, don't worry. There's ammo for it. You best search that man back near the church window I shot. He's bound to have some spare mags on him."

She took the ammo off of the dead policeman, which was two thirty round box magazines plus one thirty two round box.

She followed Chris back into the church. He was reloading the MP5 by the time she got back in. He smirked. "You were right. I guess I shouldn't complain since I get the shotgun too." He had two thirty round magazines for the MP5 plus 12 shells for the Remington Spartan Shotgun. They began to continue their search inside the church for any survivors.

_"Chris, Sheva, do you read me? Captain Stone here. I have just recovered some Intel on the man suspected of taking Jill. It is believed Richard Valentine, her father may have taken her. He has been missing since 2007. A year after Jill went missing after her fall from the Spencer mansion. It is highly possible that he is involved somehow but I do not see what his involvement is here in Jardin Gele. He is not affiliated with either faction in the civil war either."_

Chris closed his eyes in frustration upon hearing this. "Still no idea where she is? How do we know her father is here now?"

Josh replied, _"We have reliable sources from the North American branch. Before the other branches of the BSAA tried to intervene, the BSAA agents here in Canada went into the second town they captured, Nouvelle Utopie, was where the first B.O.W's were used. They were sent in to investigate where they got the bio weapons from. It does not matter now. One of the people who we did find is on the side of the rebels, is a man from your past. Or I should say, your sisters."_

"Claire? Who is it?" Chris asked.

_"Does the name Steve Burnside mean anything to you? He has been providing aid to the rebels and is believed to have even been one of the men to sell the bio weapons to them."_

Chris whistled. "More than you know. He was a friend of Claire's. Why is he selling B.O.W's to terrorists?"

_"According to our Intel on him, ever since your escape from the base in Antarctica, he was brought back, his body restored by the T Veronica Virus. There was just enough left in him to bring him back. He has been a personal hit-man for both Wesker and Oswald Spencer and had done so up until 2005. He has not surfaced since then until now."_

Chris demanded, "Wait, why are you just now telling me this? Why not tell me before?"

Josh's reply was delayed but then, _"You've got me I do not know. Maybe headquarters thought it was of no importance. They may not be telling us all the details but according to them, they only made the connection recently after the incident in Kijuju. I must ask: What is the relationship between him and Claire?"_

Chris didn't see why that mattered. "They escaped Rockford Island and helped each other survive. I think he may have meant more to her than she let on. What does this have to do with anything?"

_"I suspected as much. If that is the case and since Steve, has been working with Wesker it is very possible he is the one who kidnapped Claire if Richard Valentine got Jill. I am unsure on specifics. He is dangerous and has killed many BSAA agents. It is very likely he lured you out here by kidnapping the two women he knows you care for and he is possible doing this out of revenge."_

Chris felt numb. "Why go through all of that? I mean when I faced Wesker in Antarctica, he said there was a chance he may come back to see Claire just as Wesker did with me but why would Steve bear such a grudge?"

_"I am not sure but if I had to guess it must be that he saw Wesker as a father figure ever since losing his own father in Antarctica. This could well be for revenge. I will let you know as soon as I have an idea where your sister might be. Me and my team are in the town too and we will provide backup for you when you need it." _Josh assured him.

Sheva replied softly, "Thanks Josh. We appreciate it. Be careful out there."

_"Nawe, Sheva. Stay alert and do not hesitate to call for help if you need it."_ Josh said.

Sheva beamed. "Thank you Josh. Over and out."

Chris could tell she liked Josh as more than a friend. It was how her face lit up when she talked to him. That she wanted to be more to him than 'The baby sister of the team' Chris had a hunch that she might feel the same way toward him but she knew that his heart was reserved for Jill. Also the age difference was a factor too but even still if Chris were ten years younger he would have gone for her.

He had tried to have a romantic relationship with Jill when not on a mission but often, the job had taken the time away from them. He hoped in the near future he could get a second shot at lighting up the old spark with Jillian Valentine. Likewise he hoped Sheva would get a shot to explore whatever her feelings were toward the man who trained her.

_I hope we all do...God knows we've earned a vacation..._ He thought.

Sheva looked at her partner and said, "Poor bastard...he sees Wesker as a father figure. He must have really had nothing else. Now he wants revenge..."

Chris sighed. "He's brain washed. Wesker was a manipulative bastard. He's using him like he did Excella. Even from beyond the grave."

"From hell you mean." Sheva corrected. "Still, he is at least lucky he will not feel Wesker's betrayal as Excella did."

Chris equipped his pistol. "True. Still, I'll kill him if he lays a hand on Claire."

Just then they heard a loud scream. "What the hell was that?" Sheva asked, her wide brown eyes going wide. They rushed toward the sound. There was another blood curdling scream. Chris kicked in the door to the preachers office. Nothing prepared them for what they saw ahead of them.

Sheva was not sure if she should shoot or throw up.

Meanwhile...

Albert Wesker watched on the monitor as Claire advanced through the halls of the lab. A grin curled on his lips. "Ahhhh the love of siblings...how sentimental..." He cackled. Just then the door opened and Steve threw a man to the floor. "Another agent. I think this one is another agent from North America. She was in Nouvelle Utopie trying to stop the outbreak." He announced.

Steve tossed a light Sub Machine Gun toward the ground and a Semi Automatic pistol. "I disarmed her." He grabbed the man by the hair. "Didn't I, bitch?"

She cried out but growled, "Not quite." She drove her elbow into his face and spun around and kicked him despite her wounds one being a dislocated shoulder and a cracked ribcage. She charged at Wesker with the knife. Before she could get there Steve appeared in front of her and kicked her in her already damaged ribs breaking it.

"Finish her off. She's just a bug compared to us. Just an annoying little insect." Wesker ordered. Steve took her knife and grabbed her by the hair. "Will do." He drug her out into the hallway and slammed her against the wall and punched her in the belly. She coughed up blood. "Please, you don't have to do this..." She begged.

Steve took the crucifix necklace she wore and held it in her palm. He sneered as he stared at it. "You're right. I don't. But its going to feel so good I'm gonna need to change my pants afterwards." He said, as he grabbed her by the throat lifting her higher onto the wall and stuck her blade into her palm. He pulled out his own knife. She screamed like a wounded animal.

He pinned her left hand. He placed her other hand flat against the wall. "I'm gonna make it as close as possible for you. Sorry I couldn't get you a crown of thorns."

He grinned. Her scream was deafening.

TBC...

_Bam! Steve sure is evil aint he? What will he do next? As for Chris and Sheva, can they find Jill and Claire in time? And can they kill Steve if they have to? When will Chris realize Wesker salvaged Dick Valentine's body for himself? Will Leon be able to team up with Ada and find Claire? Can they stop the outbreak from taking over the town, Canada, and eventually the glove?_

_I will have lemons in later chapters. The pairings are as follows. Chris/Jill Sheva/Josh Leon/Ada/Claire (Grin) _

_and maybe I'll find something for Rebecca later too, who knows? Anyway as I said, I picked out the perfect voice actor for Wesker as Dick Valentine, who is his new host. I don' imagine Jill's father would sound evil but with Wesker's mind, I imagine he would make a normal voice turn sadistic in his speech manner. I picked the actor who played Alastair on Supernatural, the demon who likes to torture people in hell, and gets a trill off it. His voice is creepy enough to give nightmares lol. _

_& he was my favorite villain. Here is a You Tube link. Just copy the rest of this and put the site name before it. You know how ff can be about links!_

.com/watch?v=lof5PVxK3xk

Alastair is the guy being tortured, who despite this, is mocking Dean. Its the mocking manner of his voice which is why I picked him as Wesker's new body

_Anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed R&R no flamers but I will take constructive criticism. Also as far as the story title I aint trying to be conceited I just have been told by some that my shit is good enough to be a canon. Not all of you might agree but that was a nice thing to say who did, ya'll know who you are ;)_

_Hope you liked!_

_Afro_


	4. One Big Family Reunion

_Hey folks I am glad you like this so far! I agree with what Sophie said about Jill, the way she calls out to Chris. So make no mistake this is a Chris/Jill but still I wish those of ya'll haters who don't like Sheva need to get off her case! She's a great character! She's very caring as a person and she always asked Chris if he was okay and she too, almost died to save Chris. (The part in the aircraft before it crashed.) Anyway ya'll need to just stop hating cause she's cool. Besides those who used the argument that Sheva doesn't respond well in RE to commands, just remember that Chris can be just as useless as the AI character on 1 player mode. Remember that. Cause let's face it she is the 1st black character that didn't get killed off so for me that's another plus. I like her tattoo as well. _

_Anyway still this will be a Chris/Jill. Also possible yuri between Claire & Ada leading to a possible three-way with Leon. I just think if any RE character would be bi, I would expect Ada to be and given her domination personality, probably would take the lead on it. As for Wesker, though he has a new body, the body of Jill's dad, he still has powers as he injected himself with it. Anyway I hope you guys like it!_

_Sheva_

_Dear god..._ She thought at the sight in front of them. A man, who wore a suit, was lying there, his intestines stretched out past his legs. Sheva held her stomach and gagged, attempting not to throw up. Chris stared at a blonde woman. She had a very twisted grin on her face "His nickname should be semi colon. Don't ya think?" She joked. Chris aimed his pistol at her. "Who are you?"

Her smile faded. "I never thought I'd see you in person, Chris. So you're the guy that Claire left me for. I understand it but at the same time, she never came back when she said she would. Look where she ended up. I'd call that karma."

Sheva aimed her MP5 at her. "Where is she? Who are you and what do you know about Claire?"

The woman smiled. "I'm the least of your fucking problems. That's who I am."

Just then they heard large footsteps. It was a mutated creature. It had a big eye in its shoulder. _What the hell is that thing?_ Sheva wondered in a panic. As she looked at its face, she could not tell if it was a male or female. There was blood all over its ripped clothes. Its eyes, milky white, its dirty blonde hair matted to its forehead. It was carrying a huge metal pipe of some kind. "My own little backup. Its a gift from an old friend. This friend didn't abandon me. Neither does my backup."

She looked at the creature and said, "Sick em." Then she ran from the room. Sheva opened fire with her MP5. The rounds hit the large man in the chest. He growled and swung the weapon at Sheva's head. Sheva dodged but as she did so, she felt a sharp pain up her leg as the pole hit her there. She fell back but got back up running past her partner grabbing his arm. "We should fall back! I've never seen this type of thing before!"

Chris followed her and loaded up the shotgun. The blonde lady had vanished and now they just had the creature with the pole coming after them. Chris fired hitting it in its massive torso. He fired another shot, this one at closer range. Sheva joined her partner in firing even as they backed away from the creature. She let off twenty rounds into its torso aiming for the tumor on its shoulder that looked like a big eye.

The rounds caused the thing to bleed. Chris fired again with the shotgun. The buckshot hit it in its back as it swung the pole. Chris dodged it just barely as it swung for his head but then it swung again this time in the other direction and hit him in the chest. Chris flew back and hit the ground grunting in agony and wheezing as the wind was knocked out of him. Sheva peppered the H&K and hit the thing at close range with the rounds.

Chris got to his feet and pulled the pin on a frag grenade. "Try this on for size." He lobbed it at the creature.

It began to mutate and it dropped the weapon. The head was pushed down into the thorax, the digits of the right hand sprout into massive talons comprised of bone, two tiny vestigial limbs also developed lateral to the abdomen underneath the original arms, and a new rudimentary skull grew to take the place of the original.

Sheva reloaded numbly as she backed away from the walking abomination. _What in the world..._She thought. She unleashed a burst of rounds into its chest hitting it in the skull on its torso. It let out a howling scream. Then it began to slash at the young African agent. She tried to roll away but its claws raked her on the side of her waste. Sheva screamed as she felt the warm blood run from the wound.

Chris fired the last of the shotgun shells into it at point blank. It began to bring its talon down toward Sheva. Chris swung the empty shotgun at it and barely blocked its massive claw from harming his partner. Sheva's heart thudded in her chest as she saw how close it came to her head. Sheva rolled away from it and fired, letting off fourteen rounds aimed for its top head as well as the eye on its body. Chris was hit by a hook punch from its left hand which was not mutated.

Chris grunted but even as he fell to one knee he hit the thing in its knees with the heavy weapon. It swiped him. Chris staggered back as the its claws raked his chest. "Ahhhh!" He cried out but he ignored the blood and the severe pain and readied the MP5 Sheva had given to him. He fired the rounds into its chest as well. Sheva pulled the pin on a grenade as well and tossed it at its feet. As it went off the thing was engulfed in flames and it howled like a demon from hell.

Still even as the rounds penetrated its large body, it kept coming at them. Chris fired his rounds into its angry raging face blood emerging from the wounds but never seeming to be enough to stop it. It followed them out through a door to the main area where services were held and smashed through the door still chasing his weapon clicked empty. He cursed himself for not recognizing this and grunted as it swiped him once and then knocked him back.

Sheva only had twelve rounds left. She knew it would not be enough to stop it and even if she managed to reload it was going to get her._Not enough time..._She panicked as her finger proceeded to squeeze the trigger. The sound of automatic fire stopped her. The tyrant like thing growled and went toward the attacker. The attacker lured it to where the preacher would give sermons. She looked to see a dark silhouette Just then, there was a loud boom. The large crucifix that towered above the podium was hit. The crucifix fell, ablaze and split apart but it fell the flaming debris trapping the creature beneath it. It screeched.

The gunmen fired the rounds from his Assault Rifle into its head and its shrieking ceased. The gunmen looked toward Chris and Sheva and then began to walk away toward a different door. "Wait! Who are you?"

Chris asked and got to his feet. "I'm the guy who just saved your ass. I should kill you where you stand. I know who you are." The man answered. Sheva thought, _He sounds American..._ She thought.

She approached the man who had a bandanna concealing his face. "Who are you?" She asked him.

The man looked at Chris and said, "The man you were sent to capture. Even though you don't know a damn thing about me."

Chris raised his pistol since his H&K was empty and he had no time to reload it. "You're...Hassan Freeman? Drop the weapon."

He was a thin but wiry black man wearing a Dodgers hat over his curly hair. He wore a plaid button shirt that was open over a white T underneath. He was the same man as the man in the BSAA files.

The man lowered the blue bandanna from his face and laughed. "You wanna shoot me? Go ahead but it wouldn't be smart."

A curtain was pulled aside and Chris saw a red beam of light shining on him. He heard a shotgun being racked and saw that a woman had a shotgun on him. "Let me tell you something, homie. You need to learn to pick your battles. You can shoot if you want but I guarantee they'll drop you if you do."

Chris scoffed. "So you're the big bad terrorist? You're just some punk off the streets! If you're a terrorist I'm the pope."

Hassan shook his head. "Terrorist? That's a played out label for people don't you think? The US calls any group who stands up for themselves terrorists. Oh yeah and I know what the BSAA thinks of me and they're dead wrong. I don't have anything to do with bio weapons. I even helped in Africa. As much of a mess as you made, you didn't get the job done. You may have killed Wesker but you didn't get rid of all those infected villagers."

Chris looked at him and demanded, "How did you know about that?"

Hassan snickered. "It was on the news. You're the biggest hero since the guys who caught Saddam. They gave you your fifteen minutes of fame without exposing the BSAA and their secrets."

Chris did not lower his weapon. "Am I supposed to believe that? All that I know is, you have been all over South America since you got out of prison. Which by the way was against the law. You weren't even supposed to leave the state. Then while all these civil wars spark around the globe you come in the name of Socialism, fighting wars that aren't yours."

Hassan snickered at that, his white teeth seemingly bright in the dim room. "As opposed to the U.S.? What did Iraq have to do with you? You better lower the gun you're making my friends nervous."

Sheva looked at him with a plea of despair in her eyes. He lowered his Glock. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you've been behind half a dozen attacks on U.S. embassies around the globe. You're a terrorist. End of story. There's obviously somebody who unleashed the virus here and if it wasn't you it was somebody like you." Chris barked.

Hassan's grin faded. "Would I have saved your girl if I was a terrorist? She was chained up and I saved her. She's still here, alive in this town."

Chris looked at the man not sure what to say. Sheva spoke up, "What about Jill? You set her free? Do you know where she went? Do you know anybody named Richard Valentine is here?"

Hassan held a hand up. "One question at a time sister. I don't know. I shot her chains off and left her some clothes. All I know is, she was chained up in a cellar nearby. My guess is she probably went into the lab. If she is one of you, I'd bet that's where she'll be."

Chris hesitated and then said, "Can you show us where that is?"

The woman with the shotgun said, "We don't owe you anything. You are lucky you aren't dead."

Chris glared at her, even as she kept her shotgun trained on him. Hassan signaled for her and the man with the Rifle to lower their weapons. "If you think we're the enemy then why did you save us?"

Hassan looked at the blonde Canadian woman and then back at Chris, saying, "I didn't save you. I mean I did and I didn't."

Sheva eyed him. "What does that mean?"

The rebel looked at her and told her, "It means one of you brought that thing in here. I've got some people laying low in here and I don't need your BOW's in here going after them."

He began to head for a door and looked back and motioned for them to follow. They began to follow him into another room. The woman unlocked a door with a key and they all followed her. "You know, this place isn't the only country to have a civil war. In fact it looks like your country is on the verge of one." She said looking at Chris.

Chris shot a glance at his partner. They walked into a room that looked to be another study of some kind. Hassan walked up to a TV and clicked it on. It was a portable TV. On the news it showed footage of a gunfight between police and civilians. "What the hell?" Chris breathed as he saw the images.

_"At least seven major cities are in chaos right now as workers on strike have protested and demanded fair wages. In Detroit, workers have taken over entire building sites and refused to work until their demands were met. Along with this, anti police rallies in protest of police brutality also gathered in Detroit as well as New York City, Los Angeles and Houston. Many of the protesters and workers on strike have boycotted the cities which has led to many arrests. Over the last week, the protesters have began to take up arms and there have been several shootouts with the police."_

Sheva watched Chris's face trying to gage his expression. "_What had started as peaceful protests in Detroit has led to what many have called unlawful arrests as well as more police brutality turning into full out guerrilla a warfare against the police, law enforcement agencies and possibly the government in general. As more protests turn violent in California the governor declared a state of emergency after a shootout between protesters and officers ensued leaving Leaving two officers dead and one wounded while three marchers were killed and two more, wounded. The state department believes there will be more violence following. We are live at the scene of a protest against one of the major law firms involved with the pharmaceutical company Tricell. Where protesters blame the rise in global terrorism on big companies."_

With that, Hassan turned off the TV and turned to Chris. "That's what's going down in your back yard. How can you not know this? You must not be home often. People are starting to make the connection between Tricell and the B.O.W's. worldwide and they're pissed about it. This may start a World War."

Chris clutched his pistol in his sweaty palms. "Well then we have to stop them. This is what our mission is. Listen, I'm going to need some help finding Jill and my sister. You said you freed Jill? Are you sure it was her? I need to find her father. He's supposed to be the one behind this whole thing. I don't know why he's doing what he's doing but he's causing the death of innocent people and I can't let that happen. Is there anybody on your side by that name?"

Hassan set his weapon down. "None of my boys go by that name. Then again we got a lot of allies coming in from Nouvelle Utopie. He might have been with them. I don't know what you think the BSAA is going to do to make a difference but you should get that thought of your head. They were funded by Tricell. You know what that means, right?"

Sheva looked at the floor and said, "Some BSAA members may be on their payroll..." She realized. They entered a room where Hassan moved aside a rug and then used a crank to get a manhole lid off of a manhole and they began to go down the ladder one at a time. They went through another door. Two people with Assault Rifles stood guard.

One of the guards moved to block Chris from getting in. "Who is this?" He demanded. Hassan tried to calm the man, who was a big stocky man with a beard. "He's cool, man, don't trip. They're here to take care of the infection in the city. Relax."

The man moved aside and they went in but as Hassan went in last he told him, "Tell that to Victor."

Chris and Sheva observed a room full of people. Some were eating, a couple were sleeping and others tended to their wounds. One man, who had a makeshift bandage on approached them. He was a Native American, he looked to be in his forties or fifties. He had long black hair and scars on his face. The bandage had blood on it.

Despite this, he looked crazy enough to kill. He punched Chris in the jaw. The agent fell back and Sheva tried to raise her gun at him but soon the whole room had their weapons trained on her. "What was that for?" Chris demanded.

Victor, the man with the bandage who had punched Chris said, "Well for starters you killed a comrade of mine. Not to mention shooting me."

Hassan turned to him. "This guy shot you?"

Chris held his sore jaw. "His friend fired at us first. I shot back in self defense. He was the one who fired first. I'm telling you the truth."

Hassan looked back at Victor and said, "Well?"

Victor scowled. "What the hell was I supposed to think? They look like some kind of special forces."

A woman who looked a lot like Victor but much younger and prettier stepped up and said, "I saw them talking to Norman Pierre. He had every reason to think that they were with the government!"

Hassan looked at them with suspicion in his eyes. "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Sheva had her MP5 put away but her hand clutched her Mamba still as she wondered if things were gong to get violent. "Yes, we did. We aren't here to take sides. We're just after the people who released the virus here. That's our job. That and to find our comrades who were taken." Sheva said, speaking up.

"Did it ever occur to you that the government might have used that to put down our rebellion? They got just as much reason to use Bio weapons as we do. More so. They got the media and public opinion on their side for the most part. We're just the insurrectionists. Nobody's gonna question them though, no matter what they do." Hassan asked.

Chris looked at him and said, "So you're trying to start a revolution? You don't want the UK calling the shots? Just like the American revolution?"

The young woman who looked to be Victor's daughter said, "No. Not like the American revolution. We actually stand for freedom. The so called founding fathers were slave owning rich men who butchered entire villages in the French Indian wars. We want to topple the authoritarian government. Not set up another one. If you are only here to do what you said you were then go."

Chris nodded. "That's fine. We'll do what we have to and get out of here. If you hurt any innocent people, then we'll have to step in. Otherwise, we won't take sides."

Victor nodded but said, "That's good. Cause otherwise we'll have to kill you."

Sheva could see that Chris wanted to say something back but he just turned and began to head back for the door. "Say, my man. Tell me something. You used to be a cop didn't you?" Hassan called. Chris turned back and said, "What gives you that idea?"

It was true. Prior to the destruction of Raccoon City he had been a S.T.A.R.S. team member. "That shit you said about me not leaving the state. Sounding like a parole officer. Only cops and cons know that and you damn sure don't look like you ever did any time. You look more like a cop. I knew there was something funny about you."

_Josh_

He stared in horror as he got closer to the dead body of his fallen comrade. It was one of the African agents, this man, was from Angola. One of the rookies. Now Josh remembered his name. His name was Steven Sahara. Josh remembered that he had been very enthusiastic to join the BSAA to help be of service to his country and to Africa as a whole. Elders in his family had been freedom fighters in the past that had fought against the Portuguese. He felt that since he was not yet born in those days, that he could try to eradicate terrorists in Africa.

Even as a young man, he was not naive as the U.S. government was about fighting terrorism. There would always be terrorists in the world but he knew that Africa had once been a paradise before it was colonized. He wanted to do his part in his part of the world to help people. Now he lay in the cold snow, far away from home, dead from multiple stab wounds. Josh examined his body and even saw a wound that showed he had been stabbed in the chest by a pitchfork. It may have even been what killed him as it would have punctured his lungs.

Josh closed his eyes and said a quick prayer in his head. _In the name of Allah, the beneficent the merciful, the one God to whom all praise is due, please grant this soul entrance to paradise that he may dwell in the presence of God, may the saints and martyrs greet him, may his troubles be forgotten. _

Josh took his dog tags and looked ahead of them where several more bodies lay in the snow. He checked the weapon that Stephen had been carrying. It was empty. Josh turned to Sonya. "Can you call in to HQ to let them know to have somebody come for his body? As well as any others we find. His family should be notified."

Sonya nodded and did just that and got on her PDA and Josh checked the bodies in the snow ahead of him. They had been shot. Gaping bullet wounds were all up and down their stiff corpses, both entry and exit wounds. They carried stabbing weapons. they had been majinis. The young agent had gone down fighting at least. It was a wonder how they could all be over here when the boy was over there at least twelve feet away.

However Josh could also see the trail of blood. The boy had been stabbed and had tried to leave but had collapsed because of his wounds. Josh looked back down at the majinis. One of them suddenly stood up. It was the one that had the pitchfork. Initially it appeared to be dead but as it stood up Josh could see it was just wounded. It growled and grabbed him, its head splitting apart to bite him. Josh shoved it off of him and fired his G36 into its bleeding chest.

It bled more as the rounds slammed into it at close range. It fell dead away from him this time. Sonya had finished her report to HQ and came running to him , her Beretta drawn. "Its okay. I handled it." He informed her. She looked at the dead body of their fallen comrade. "I'm sorry for your loss. I lost many amigos when we took down the Pueblo." She told him.

Just then, they could hear growling. Sonya aimed her Handgun at the source. It was a white wolf. It came running at her. She pulled the trigger seven times. Six shots hit it. The wolf hit the snowy ground as its white fur, similar to the ground was now drenched in blood. She fired the rest of her rounds into the wounded wolf before it died and she reached for a fresh mag.

Just then she cried out as another one jumped and landed on her chest. It began to bite her, trying to tear at her throat. Its teeth punctured the skin on her neck but she managed to push it off just in time before it could do too much damage. Or she managed to push its head away from her at the very least. It growled and chomped on her hand. She screamed in agony and Josh kicked the thing off of her and fired his H&K into its side, the rounds hitting its flesh letting out a sick wet sound as the rounds tore into its skin.

It fell dead. She got her H&K G11 ready and rose to her feet bleeding. Josh was whipped as the tentacles came out of a third wolf that now engaged them. Its tentacle whipped him in the face and drew blood on his cheek and as he dropped to his knees it whipped him on his side, his shoulder and his back.

Sonya fired, letting the rounds hit it in its furry chest and aimed the rounds higher, letting five rounds tear into the side of its snout. It fell dead in a yelp. Josh removed a can of first aid spray. "Now we do need to heal. No arguments."

He used it on both of their wounds. Sonya pointed in the snow ahead. Josh looked to see what it was. It was a wounded BSAA agent. This time, it was one from the North American branch, possibly even a local. It approached them slowly. The man had a knife out. Josh spotted his eyes and saw that he was infected. "Shit..." He muttered and before he could get his gun ready, Sonya fired her weapon, and the man fell, bleeding from the dozen rounds she had fired into him.

She got closer and saw he was still alive. She kicked him in the head and broke his neck. The man did not move again. They examined his body. Josh took some of the Handgun ammo off of him. His uniform said that his name was B. Reynolds. He was, in fact from Canada. From Vancouver B.C. Josh found out as he checked him for Intel.

Sonya found a piece of paper with blood stains on it. They both tried to read it. Because of the snow and the water that had drenched the paper as well as the crimson drops, most of the letters were illegible but as Sonya read the little bit she could read she gasped, "Luis Sera...? I know this man this note is talking about."

Josh eyed it and said, "How do you know him?"

Sonya told the Captain, "He's an old friend. He was from Pueblo originally. He was a police officer in Madrid for two years but then he quit after that. Me and him used to be in love... I know that he was involved somehow with what happened in the village...he is dead I thought...why would they speak of him now?"

Josh sighed. "I don't know but right now that is not important. We must get one of the locals to tell us where this Tricell lab is. It is somewhere here in this town. I know this much but we need to know where so we can destroy it. We should split up so we can progress covering different parts of town. We should also search for the other team mates to confirm who is alive and who is not."

Sonya nodded. "Will do sir. I'll contact you when I find something."

Josh nodded. "Okay and I will do the same. And Sonya? Be careful and stay alert."

She nodded. "You too, Captain Stone."

She began to head off. Josh began to head North from his position. Josh went past several buildings As he came around to where the church was, he spotted a lot of dead bodies. There was evidence of a gunfight here. There were many people dressed in civilian clothing lying dead face down in the snow, their weapons next to the, and Josh presumed that they were rebels. He also nearby, spotted the bodies of nearly a dozen mounted policeman. Virtually ever carcass here had died from gunshot wounds.

As he searched the area, he came back to see a big blood stain in the snow but no body and Josh grew suspicious as a body had just been there a few seconds ago. Just then he felt something at his back. "Drop the weapon." A voice commanded. He dropped the H&K. The man had the drop on him but at the same time Josh had a little trick up his own sleeve. The man had a shotgun to his back. "You know you shouldn't put a shotgun in the middle of somebody's back. At least not the very center. Makes it real easy for the to..." He trailed off in his words as he intended to. He used his elbow to knock the shotgun from his hands in a martial arts move and backed away. he withdrew his Handgun and aimed it.

Though the man had dropped the shotgun he quickly grabbed it again and aimed it at Josh. "Who are you?" The man demanded, who looked to be no more than twenty years old. He was a rebel and he was wounded. It looked as though he had taken both pistol fire and possibly a few rounds from an SMG in combat. He had been part of this firefight. "I am not with the government if that is what you are thinking. I am Captain Stone of the BSAA West African branch."

The man's eyes widened with curiosity. "BSAA? West Africa? Well you're a long way away from there, pard. If you're one of those anti terror groups you'd better get outta here. This isn't your war. I may be hurt right now but I killed one of those Mountie sons of bitches for this and I still got two shots left in this thing.. " He warned.

Josh shook his head. "We are not here for that. At least not what you are thinking. We are here because of the bio terrorist attacks in the area. There have been speculations that the Marxist Liberation Forces are behind this but the same has been said about the government as well."

The man looked dizzy but he was still stable, keeping the 12 gauge level. "Yeah? Why would they say a thing like that?"

Josh told him, "It could just as easily be either one of you. The rebels because many rogue armies have purchased bio weapons off of the black market and the government is suspect because of their marketing an free trade with big companies like Tricell and they just happen to be one of the companies who make bio-weapons but they also have many dummy corporations too. It is anybody's guess."

The man relaxed and lowered his weapon as did Josh. " I'm Ferris Harrison. Bio weapons , huh? That's what's causing folks to go crazy up here? I had a couple of friends who had yellow eyes when I saw them. They attacked me and I had to put them down. It seems like more and more people are ending up like that. I thought it might have been drugs or something but when more and more people showed those signs, both regular people and police, I knew there was something else going on here."

Josh nodded. "That is exactly right.I don't have a side in your war so it is not my place to believe one over the other but I must find the lab here in town where Tricell is. Do you have any idea as to where it might be?"

Ferris looked at Josh and said, "Well I can tell you but I need a favor from you. I'm hurting like hell and I'm freezing my ass off. I've been laying in the snow for fifteen minutes until I could be sure that the rest of the Mounties were gone. I guess I must have dozed off. Anyway I ned to get back to my comrades and let them know I made it. I could help you if you have any form of medical attention for my wounds."

Josh thought it over. He had only one more first aid spray can and he might need it later on. However he remembered that not only was it his job to fight bio terrorism but also to save lives. Even if this guy was a part of a so called terrorist group, he had lowered his weapon instead of firing. He had given Josh the benefit of the doubt. Now he would do the same.

He gave him the first aid spray and he used it on is wounds. "Thanks, friend. I still feel like shit but I'm a lot better off than I was. Now if you want to find Tricell I don't know about that name but I remember some of the boys saying how the Mercer Medical Facility was in bed with some big time corporate businesses. Maybe that's one of the dummy corporations you spoke of? Anyway that will be on the West side of the town over by the cemetery."

Josh nodded. "Okay. Thank you. You should hurry and get back to your friends. More of the town people are being infected when bitten by people such as your friends. Just a warning, anybody with yellow eyes, shoot them. They are infected as a result of the bio attacks. Remember that, okay?"

The man nodded and said, "Much obliged." He began to head off. Josh began to head West on foot. The kid had not given him anything more than a tip but it was better than nothing. Even still, he would not notify Sonya and the rest of the tam until he was a hundred percent sure that this was where the lab would be. Josh looked inside the cemetery which was closed after hours, the big gate inside locked. However he could see the muzzle flash and hear gunshots.

He could see a lone person firing. Josh climbed the wall to the cemetery and went inside. He could see that whoever the gunman was, they were shooting at infected locals, as they had melee weapons. Two majinis fell dead from the gunshots. Josh ran up the hill to see who the person was. As he did, he saw in front of him, three majinis all of them carrying night sticks. They were mounties but they had been infected.

There were no bite marks on them so they must have been infected via parasite. One of them swung the stick at him. Josh grunted as it hit him in the ribs. He fell to one knee and another swung and hit him in the side of the face causing the cut from the wolf to bleed more. He fired five shot into the man's stomach and once in the leg. As the man fell at his feet Josh broke his neck.

He fired five more shots, hitting the other two. Three rounds hit one in the chest and the other two hit the third carrier in the stomach. Josh fired two rounds into the third one's head and it fell, its brain oozing out of the exit wound, to the snowy ground. Josh grabbed the other and threw him head first into a tomb stone. The man's skull cracked open as he did this. Josh slammed him a second time and heard a sickening _Crack_ as the skull split open even more and his jaw bone shattered on the hard marble grave stone.

Josh searched the bodies and found some more 9mm rounds. He saw that the shooter had shot out the lock at the gate on the other side of the grave yard near the night watch man's office. Josh gave chase and kicked open the slightly ajar gate. He saw the shooter make their way to a door to a small grocery store. The person shot out the lock to that as well and pried open the gate on the outside. The person must have been strong to be able to do this. Josh slipped on some ice and fell to the ground. He got up and wiped the snow from his face and got out his binoculars. The person was a woman not a man.

She shot the glass door after getting past the gated door. She looked back to make sure there was no other majinis and went inside. In the instant when she looked back Josh saw who it was. _Jill...?_

He put the binoculars away and crossed the street thinking, _I must contact Chris..._

_Leon_

He didn't know what to make of the situation. Ark had told him to ahead but the thing was, Leon didn't have a clue where to look for Claire. It may have been a bit selfish of him but he didn't really care about Jill. Frankly he had never met her. t was funny how he had met Chris but not the man she was crazy about. Still, Claire, there was something to her. She was a good girl. A good person. He knew her. On a personal basis. They had been friends for years.

It had been about ten minutes since he last saw Ark. He could hear the gunfight outside but none of the shots from below. Leon focused and tried hard to listen. He still heard no shots. He heard footsteps though. Leon spotted a female carrier coming toward him with a stun rod. Leon fired into her chest. The lady screamed as four, five shots hit her in the chest. Leon gave her a kick and she went sprawling into the wall. Leon aimed at her head and pulled the trigger. _click...click... shit..._ Leon knew she heard it too. He withdrew his knife and brought it down on her, the blade puncturing her lung. He withdrew the bloody knife and she bled to death.

He turned to see a man behind him, attempting to bite him. Leon swung the blade and slashed the man in the face before he could. The man's face closed and there was a big cut on his cheek. The man screamed as he held his bleeding face. Leon stabbed him twice in the stomach. The man grunted as the sharp knife plunged into his solar plexus. The man grabbed his arms and surprisingly,. punched him. Leon had been injured in a lot of ways back in Spain but none of the Ganados had ever hit him. At least not without a weapon.

The man hit Leon in the ribs and tried to pull the knife from his grip. Leon punched it with his left hand hitting it in the Adams Apple. Then he shoved him back and did a spin kick. Leon rushed forward to stab him again but then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what the majini was wearing. It was Ark's brown coat. Leon took his pistol out and even though he had emptied it, into the woman, he used it to smack the majini upside the head. He herd a cracking sound as the gun hit the man in the head on impact. "Give me the coat." He ordered.

The majini had a bloody nose from his spin kick. It growled and tried to get up and resist but Leon hit it again with the gun. "Give me the fucking coat!" He yelled as he pulled on the jacket with one hand and smacked him with the gun in the other. Its head was cracked open by the third and fourth blow to its head. By the sixth blow it fell against the floor and its head rested in in blood as it died.

Leon peeled the jacket off of the dead carcass. "You sheister bastard." He said. He looked at the dead body as he took the brown coat. "What did you do with my friend?"

Leon reloaded his pistol. Now he had one more magazine aside from this. He would need to use it wisely if he hoped to survive. Leon examined the coat. Yes it was Ark's. He suspected that Ark had been wounded or worse.

Just then as Leon started for another door that would take him to the next room, the door burst open and in came Sven, the government agent who had met them outside. He was covered in blood. It didn't look as though it was his. Leon could see the craze of a recent kill in eyes. "You again? Who are you, mate? What do you know about these B.O.W's?"

He looked at the government agent and said, "Leon Kennedy. I used to work as a bodyguard for the Presidents family some years back. I survived the Bio hazard situation of Raccoon City. I'm not BSAA and I'm not interested in your civil war. I'm only here to get my friend back and stop Tricell. That's it."

Sven narrowed his eyes at him. "Both your country and mine makes a lot of money off of Tricell. They pay their taxes. Where do you get this hunch that they were behind this?"

Leon looked the Canadian agent in the eye. "Its not a hunch. Its a fact. They have a lot of dummy corporate businesses to hide behind but they still are behind this. It was all under the control of Albert Wesker after Excella Gionne died. Luckily he's dead too but there are still a lot of bio terrorists and there are still outbreaks happening and I can't let that happen."

Sven sneered at that. "Not BSAA or CIA. Not a rebel. What is your angle in this, friend?"

Leon and the agent walked back up the stairs. "My angle? Humanity." He said.

They walked back out to where the gunfight was. There were about five of Sven's soldiers outside and they had two rebels in front of them. The rebels hand their hands tied behind their back. They opened fire and killed the two of them. Judging from the scattered bodies, he took it that the Canadian soldiers had won the battle. All though seeing as there were at least half a dozen soldiers on the snow near the rebel bodies, it wasn't without losses of their own.

One of the soldiers in white camo gear was bleeding from gunshot wounds. Yet he was still seemingly in the fight. "One of them got away sir. He's wounded but he got away."

Sven looked at the soldier and said, "Well so are you and you are in no condition to after him. We'll have the bastard hunted down, rest assured of that."

Just then an arrow pierced through the chest of the soldier. He let out a wheezing sound as it got him in the lung. The man fell bleeding. Another was hit in the throat by a second shot. The soldiers began to open fire as a mob of majinis came running out armed with stabbing objects. They fired H&K G36 Assault Rifles. As the muzzles flashed, down fell the bloodied up bodies of majinis. One soldier mowed them down in a row and they fell but he was was stabbed in the side from a majini with a letter opener. He was stabbed twice. The soldier backed away, his abdomen bleeding.

He let the carrier have a burst of rounds right in the face. The majini fell back, its entire face blasted away. "Come on, man! Bobby! Cover me!"

The soldier named Bobby fired as he ran to the side catching two majinis in the crossfire. "I can't! Too many of these fucks out here! Did they infect the whole town?"

Bobby caught another group running toward him. He fired his Assault Rifle and hit them causing three of them to fall before they got to him. His weapon clicked empty and one of the carriers swung a ball on a chain. They hit Bobby in the head with it. Bobby hit the carrier in the face with his assault rifle and heard a cracking sound as he broke its nose.

Sven turned to Leon as his men struggled against the hordes of majini. "Leon, help me out and I will point you in the right direction to the Tricell facility."

Leon fired his 9mm hitting a majini on a roof twice in the chest after firing three times. It was the majini with the crossbow. Sven fired his Desert Eagle and hit a majini in the stomach. He got closer and fired again at closer range. The Magnum blasted through its head and bright shiny chunks of flesh fell from its meaty head and Sven began to fire on another one.

"I can only do so much! I have one mag left after this!" Leon shouted. He dropped four majinis before his gun went empty. He reloaded and fired seven shots at one that ran toward him with a baseball bat. The majini stumbled and fell. It lie there writing in pain. Leon turned back to him. "Do you hear me?" He demanded.

Sven took a sidearm from a dead soldier and some ammo. He gave Leon the H&K G36 too. The pistol was an H&K USP. The ammo he gave him was .40 Smith & Wesson. Leon emptied the rest of the ammo at two majinis one of which died, the other was wounded and knocked down. "Come on! Take the damn weapons! I don't have all day ya know!" Sven barked. Leon took the weapons and Sven began to fire his FN FAL Battle Rifle.

Just then he was struck in the chest by a shot. Leon looked to see a majini holding a Rifle. Leon fired his new pistol as he saw that the majini was taking aim at him too. Leon caught it with four rounds to the chest. It fell to the ground and dropped its Rifle in the snow. Leon ran up and stomped on its wounds. It cried out in pain but died as it bled internally from what he did.

Just then Leon heard an ear piercing scream. Of the two soldiers left between Bobby and the other man, the soldier aside from bobby had just been attacked with a machete. His arm had been nearly cut off but it hung on by some torn muscle and tissue. The majini stuck the blade into his stomach and the man fell dead blood puring from his mouth. Bobby was trying to hold his own against a six man team of majinis but he was bleeding bad as he had been stabbed a number of times.

Bobby had his sidearm out and was firing at will. He shot a majini six times even as it stabbed him with a screw driver. He began to try to stagger away as he was wounded. "Sir, I need help!" He called out. Sven gave him an adrenaline shot to the chest to keep him alive. Sven fired his Assault Rifle at the majini with the machete. The rounds tore into its side. It shrieked as rounds tore huge holes in its legs. Finally it died after several wounds to its torso as well.

The wounded soldier with the fucked up arm was going into shock. Sven examined the wound. The rest of the majinis were finally either dead or had run away. Leon looked at the soldier. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties. The wound was pretty bad. Leon would have hated to me the medic who had to fix that. Sven aimed his weapon at him and said, "I'm sorry friend. You are a hero of this nation." He fired and finished him off. Leon grabbed Sven by the collar. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sven took Leon's hands and shoved them off. "Do not touch me. He couldn't have lived from that. I did him a favor. I have to focus on the soldiers I can save. Like Bobby."

Sven put a shoulder around him and helped Bobby to walk. "The place you want is on the East side of town. There will be a factory there that says Dunbar Steel Mill. It is the Tricell facility. The truth is nobody has worked there in years but a lady by the name of Excella purchased it a few years ago. She bought it cheap and she needed property in Canada so the deal was made. That is where you will find what you are here for."

Leon began to walk toward the East. It began snowing again. _Shit! I forgot to ask if he's seen Ark!_ He thought in a panic but by the time he realized this there was nobody there to answer his question. Just then something landed at his feet. It was a paper airplane. He picked it up and began to read it. It was a note.

LEON, I HELPED YOUR FRIEND ESCAPE FROM THE PLACE SHE WAS HOLED UP IN BUT SHE'S TRAPPED INSIDE THE BUILDING AND CAN'T GET OUT. REST ASSURED SHE IS FREE AND SHE HAS A GUN BUT SHE CANNOT ESCAPE FROM WHERE SHE IS WITHOUT HELP. AS FOR THIS WAR, I WILL TRY TO FIND OUT WHAT I CAN WITHOUT BLOWING MY COVER. I THINK THAT WILL BE SOON. ALL I KNOW SO FAR IS THAT THERE ARE FORMER TRICELL EMPLOYEES ON BOTH SIDES OF THE WAR. BE VERY CAREFUL WHO YOU TRUST.

Below the words was a smear of pink lipstick in the shape of two lips. Leon grinned.

_Chris_

He made his way outside the church. "Well it doesn't look like we have any new information. Shouldn't we have tried to arrest him?" Sheva asked. Chris sighed. "I'm not so sure he is a terrorist. He might really just be a freedom fighter. He maybe a bit of a dick but he had a chance to kill us and he didn't. Something else is going on here. If he really freed Jill then he must not have anything to do with the bio terrorist attacks." Chris told the younger agent.

They came out looking for any clues that could help them. As they searched the snow they found ammo for their H&K's on the dead bodies. Just then Chris got a call on his PDA but he didn't know who from. "Agent Redfield here. Come in. Is this HQ?"

A menacing sinister voice replied, "Sorry! Wrong answer. Go directly to hell Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars." It was the same voice that had called him earlier before they had taken off on their mission. "Who is this?" He demanded. "Mr. Valentine I know its you! Why are you doing this? Why would you help out bio terrorists?"

Dick Valentine laughed at that. "Because they serve a purpose just like anything. The question is, who am I using? I'll be seeingyou real soon in person and when I do, I'm going to have some fun."

Chris growled, "I have never done anything wrong to you! Why would you kidnap your own daughter and help the same company she's fighting? If you harm one hair on her head it won't matter if you're her dad cause I'll kill you anyway. You're the man who helped create her but that does't make you father of the year."

Dick's voice came back in a sing song mocking tone. "I really admire your passion for her. Honestly, I know what you'd like to do to her. You think you can satisfy her? She knows that daddy knows best."

Chris screamed, "Listen to me you sick son of a bitch! I don't know what happened to you in prison but you have no right to go there with your own daughter! I swear I'm going to kill you now. For Jill and for my sister. I've killed plenty of assholes like you before! Nobody touches my family."

Dick still taunted him. "Aahhhh yes. Let's not forget about Claire Redfield. The lovely younger sibling. You know she may be twenty eight but she still tastes nineteen."

Chris gritted his teeth and told him, "Where are you? Come out and face me like a man and stop hiding, you coward!"

Dick cackled. "Believe me, grasshopper you are on the right path to finding me. We will meet in person again and when we do, it will truly be, one big family reunion."

The transmission was cut off.. Chris stared in horror at his own PDA. Sheva who had heard the whole conversation said, "It can't be..."

_TBC..._

_Okay people so that's all for chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed! For those who didn't get to see what my new Wesker body looks like go to teh last chapter and cut and paste that link I put up there. It is a you tube but is gonna be sheisty and take away the showing of other websites so just copy the rest after writing the name of the site._

_Anyway what a twist huh? That scene with the Birkin tyrant? Except how can this be? Did Wesker salvage William Birkin's DNA? It is obviously Sherry who is the blonde girl if that wasn't crystal clear. & Leon's friend is missing, Josh has his hands full trying to keep his team mates alive and Chris and Sheva need to get to the Tricell facility and find Jill and Claire!_

_Also, what of Claire? Will she be all right? Just so you know this entire story will not all be in Canada they will be in other parts of the world later. Will the accused terrorist Hassan be a friend or a foe? Is Ada's cover truly blown and if not how long until she does? Stay tuned!_

_Keep your eyes peeled for more Futurama! lol. I'm doing what Daniel Tosh does on Tosh.0 and saying welcome back to Drawn Together or Family Guy, which he does that to be funny I guess. :P_

_Anyway R&R & sorry if this one is half assed!_

_A.S._


	5. Living On Borrowed Time

_Hey people thought I'd get this next update jumping! I'm glad it is taking off so well! Anyway I will try to get these updates to be as speedy as can be but also as detailed as they have been. Anyway I know how bad suspense can be so I got hammering back on this as fast as I could. So yeah, as far as the lemons I don't know what I'll do first. Maybe Chris/Jill or Josh/Sheva Or the Claire/Ada/Leon three way. I know I read one eager review for that. LOL. I'm open to suggestions on that I guess. For now just kick back & enjoy_

_A.S_

_Jill_

_11:33:PM_

She had managed to make her way past the cemetery and then had taken a brief moment to catch her breath in a small grocery store. Now she opened a bottle of water and took a drink. She had had grabbed a bag full of supplies, as much as she could fit into a backpack and had left the store. She hadn't eaten in days. Jill finished the water and began to search the town for any survivors. Just then she felt the urge to back in the store. It was a good instinct. As she ducked back in the store several Military vehicles rode by.

She even saw a platoon of soldiers walk by. Just then she heard a shotgun cock from behind her. She turned to see the shop owner, an Asian man, had a shotgun pointed at her. "Who are you? Are you a rebel?" He asked. He was a local she could tell as he sounded like the people in the region which closely resembled how people sounded in Minnesota. Jill shook her head. "I'm just here to stop the bio terrorist attacks. I'm American. That's part of the reason that so many people in this town have gone insane."

The man lowered the weapon but he still had it ready. He reached for her hand. "Follow me and stay low."

They did and he took her to a back room. "I'm not taking a side, don't get me wrong. Its just that some of the rebels looted the stores. They have to live off the grid ya know?"

She looked at him and said, "Sounds lie you sympathize with the government."

The man shook his head. "Not at all. I just have never been robbed by the Mounties or soldiers. I do understand how desperate the rebels are but I'm just a working man myself. That's not to say I like the government. I just wish we could resolve it in a way that avoided war. I'm Tom Chou. I moved out here from Toronto with my family. I always liked it out here but now this damn civil war started. Its bad for business."

Jill looked at the store and told him, "Well it looked abandoned. That's why I broke in. I'm just trying to get out of here. Since I'm here though, I may as well try to do my duty and bring down the Bio Terrorists. Whatever side they're on."

Tom shot her a funny look. "You CIA?"

She shook her head. "No. I actually can't tell you what organization. Not technically. I would if it was life or death or if you were an authority figure but since you're just a civilian I should keep it to myself. Like I said, only if it were life or death. That's the only way I could tell you but I don't think its going to make any difference to you. I just came here to stop the terrorists."

The man thought for a moment and said, "Well maybe ignorance is bliss in this case. Which terrorists? Do you Mean the Marxist Liberation Forces?"

Jill shook her head. "No. I don't think so. I just know that there is a group called Tricell that is selling bio weapons to rogue armies all over the world. Terrorists have been able to get it from the black market too. I'm talking about a terrorist named Albert Wesker."

Tom perked up at the sound of the name. "I know that name. He was a wanted terrorist. Almost as high up as Bin Laden. He was killed first right? I know your country has been hyped up about the death of Osama but Wesker was a crazed individual too, right?"

"We thought he was dead. It turns out he isn't. He's here in Jardan Gele." Jill said.

The man seemed to be amused by that. "How can this be? He was blown up!"

Jill said, "Its hard to explain. He is though. Anyway, my best bet at stopping him from killing a lot of innocent people is if I stop him and kill him for good but I think he's in the Tricell facility. I just don't know where it is."

The man walked to the front of the shop. "Well the facility you seek is to the East. Its where the old steel factory was. You know, part of why this civil war started was because some Native Americans and some local activists were protesting the building of new buildings on stolen Native land. I guess some of the police shot them and tensions were already high between groups like that and the government. There has been a lot of anti Capitalist rallies lately. Well maybe Tricell was one of the companies they were protesting?"

Jill stood up. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Thank you for your help. You should get out of town."

The man stared out into the snow. "I will. I got my wife and daughter out of here and back to Toronto where its safe but my son joined up with the rebels. I just need to know he's alive. That's why I haven't completely condemned the rebels. I just know that he was part of the siege in the first town over. He's a wanted fugitive. He killed a lot of soldiers in Nouvelle Utopie. He was last seen in a major battle before the rebels took the city. I just want to know he's all right before i leave...rumor has it he's back here now."

He looked outside and said, "The soldiers have gone. You can head to that factory now. Good luck. Hey listen...if you find my son, his name is Derrick. Tell him I understand."

Jill looked at the man and saw the sad look in his eyes. "I will. I'm sure he's okay. Either way, its not safe here. You should join your wife and daughter and wait to find out. If he's considered a terrorist though I don't know what hs chance of survival is but maybe if he gets out of Canada in time he'll be okay."

Jill began to head toward the old factory and she had three spare mags for her .45 aside from the seven she had left in the gun. She made her way to a double door at the entrance. She opened the door. It was dark inside. She had to let her eyes adjust to the dark. She moved through the dark and found a light switch. A dim light came on but not much else. Just then,

She heard a man growl as he lunged for her.

He grabbed her and attempted to bite her. Jill pushed him back and fired her pistol five times. As he fell away from her, gunshot wounds appeared in his abdomen. He lay there wounded and writing on the ground. Jil jumped up and body slammed him with her knees.

He cried out in agony and blood flew from his mouth as he died. Jill felt a sharp pain as jolts of electricity shot through her. Another carrier had used a cattle prod on her. Jill screamed and stumbled but she began to back up as she recovered. The man charged at her but she pulled the trigger twice and hit him in the face.

She could hear French sentences and running footsteps. She spotted a female majini with an axe and pulled the trigger. She felt a sense of despair as she heard the dry click. Based on the look in the majini's glowing eyes, she heard it too. Jill reached for another mag but before she could reload she was grabbed from behind by another majini.

As the woman came with the axe she struggled to get free but the majini came closer. "No..."

_Claire_

_12:55 AM. _

She had managed to find a hunting knife she could use to defend herself. Claire made her way to the door that would lead her outside. She was not looking forward to the cold. She was under dressed for it but she knew she would have to go out there eventually. She opened the door slowly as she stepped out into the freezing weather. She had not been this cold since her time in the Antarctic with Steve.

At least then, she had been wearing pants. She spotted three men stabbing a body of a Mountie who already lay there dead. She tried to creep past them. The majini stabbed the dead body with an already bloody pitchfork. Claire was nearly past them when she heard a shout to her right.

"Etranger ! Est débarrassé d'elle" Claire looked to see a woman holding a shotgun with what looked like blood on it. Her eyes glowed like fire. Claire saw her rack it and in the moment it took her to do so, she bolted for the side of a building. The majini fired and Claire managed to get to cover just as the buckshot hit the corner behind her sending splinters of wood flying.

Claire fell in the snow upon doing this though but she quickly scrambled to her feet. She could hear the female with the shotgun, which Claire assumed had belonged to the Mountie, yelling to the others.

She saw a man lunging for her but Claire swung her blade and caught him in the side of the face. She did it again after that and the man stumbled back holding his wound, blood seeping through his fingers. Claire stabbed him in the stomach and slashed at his neck. "Arrrhhhh!" He howled and Claire gave him a round house kick.

He hit the snow hard and Claire took off as she saw the other two majinis plus the one with the 12 gauge coming after her. Claire ran around the cabin and another shot was fired. Claire avoided that shot too but she cried out in pain as she was hit by some of the flying wooden debris in the arm.

Claire held her arm but continued to run. The pain helped her to ignore the freezing cold, the chills up her spine. Claire spotted a small house she ducked into. The lady still fired her shotgun. Claire spotted a majini that had followed her and chased her. Claire swung her knife at the throat of a majini. It let out a choking sound and she drove the blade into its chest. Then she did it again. The fourth stab caught it in its right lung. Claire kicked it and it fell through the glass of the screen door. The lady with the shotgun came inside and swung the shotgun at Claire, hitting her hard in the side.

Claire grunted and cried out in pain falling to her knees, and feeling as though her ribs were broken. Claire stabbed the woman i the gut and slashed at her neck but ended up getting her collar bone. She wrestled for the shotgun and managed to get control of it. She smacked the woman upside the head and cracked her head open.

She hit her again as she fell and kept hitting her with the butt of the gun until her head split open more and she died. Claire checked the shotgun and saw it had two shots left in it. She contemplated just leaving it there. She didn't want to carry a weapon if it would end up being useless and she would wan to be able to carry anything useful she might find.

Still, those two shotgun shells in there could potentially save her life. She heard a growl of anger as the last majini ran toward her, preparing to impale her with the pitchfork. She cocked it and fired blasting it in the face, its head exploding in a mass of blood, skull, and gray matter.

All that remained of its head was the bottom half of its broken jaw and the rest of the skull was in pieces. Claire moved past the pulpy mess on the floor and went back outside. "Put your hands where I can see them."

The man had a Beretta ARX 160 pointed at her back. "Keep your hands where I can see them." He repeated. "Don't make any sudden moves."

Claire did as he said and the man came to the front of her. He had slicked back hair, he looked very rugged and had a five o'clock shadow. He was dressed in tactical gear. "You aren't with the government so you must be with the MLF." He remarked.

Claire shook her head. "I don't have a side. I was kidnapped and brought here! I'm from the United States!"

The man kept the Assault Rifle trained on her. She noticed he had a tattoo that said MOTHER LOVE on his arm. "What's your name?" He asked gruffly.

"Claire. Claire Redfield. Who are you? Are you with the BSAA?" She asked him. He looked at her with his steel gray eyes. "I know I heard that name before. I just can't figure out where. I'm Benjamin Conner . Just call me Ben." He told her.

Claire nodded and said, "Chris Redfield is my older brother. Is he here in this town?"

Ben was dressed in BSAa gear so he was at least not working for Wesker, shom Claire had thought was dead. She felt like she ad her older brother had presumed him dead before and the time before Kijuju, this had not been true. Wesker was seemingly a man that could not be killed. Especially when he had spare bodies such as Jill Valentine's father on ice.

"That's where I heard his name. In a strange way he indirectly got me this job! I'm sorry miss, I don't know if he's here. Only my Captain knows but I was just with him and the rest of Delta team when we landed. You gotta understand your brother isn't the same type of agent as us. We're Special Operations Unit. He's an agent. If you are his sister, you would know that."

Claire took offense to that. "I have my own life. So if you can't help me find my brother, maybe your captain can?"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Easier said than done, miss. We're all branched out around this town. We're lucky we have any breathing space with the Royals crawling up our asses. We came to liberate a friendly and to catch a terrorist named Hassan Freeman."

Claire nodded. "I know who it is. You mean Jill right?I was locked up with her not a half hour ago. I haven't seen her since. As for terrorists I don't know anybody by that name but I have some very important information. Albert Wesker is alive and well."

Ben looked at her like she was crazy. "Bullshit! Albert Wesker was blown up by two rockets in Kijuju. He's a fucking crispy critter now. You should do your homework princess."

Claire felt her face grow warm with anger. "Listen I know what I'm talking about he..." She was cut off at the sound of automatic fire. Ben talked on the ear piece com link on his ear. "Aasha? I'm on my way, just hang in there and sit tight!"

He readied his weapon. "That's my cue doll, I gotta go! Unless you plan on helping me..."

Claire asserted, "You're going to show me where Captain Stone is so he can take me to my brother! I know he's here!"

Ben looked at her shotgun. "Yeah? How much you got in that thing?"

Claire remembered. "Two shots." He seemed displeased with this and said, "Jesus you may as well have a sling shot. The place will be swarming with carriers! All right, fine. Take this for now." He handed her his side arm. It was a Beretta P x 4 Storm. He gave her three ten round magazines as well as one twenty round mag.

They ran across the field toward the rapid fire and the muzzle flashes. The building they were headed toward looked different from any kind of building that Claire had seen so far in the Canadian town. It seemed far more Eastern in its structure.

Claire spotted a carrier nearby. She fired four shots and hit it in the chest. As it fell near her feet she fired two shots into the back of its head. Its head exploded and a parasite emerged from its head, that of the Cephalo type of plagas.

Claire fired another shot hitting it and bile sprayed from the wound but it flailed its long blade and slashed her. She could see Ben firing his Assault Rifle at a trio of majinis with stabbing weapons. He killed two of them and wounded the third, blowing its knees out. As it hit the ground Ben placed his boot on its head and pulled on its useless legs while putting his weight down on its head.

He broke its neck by doing this. _This guy is no rookie at this..._Claire thought as she fired again into the blade and the emptied the remaining bullets into it until the parasite exploded in a burst of yellow green acid. Finally the headless torso fell to the snow for good.

"Ahh! Son of a bitch!" Ben cried out in pain as he was hit by a man with a club wrapped in barbed wire. He let the man get a burst of rounds to the face from his ARX. The man's face and head split apart in a mass of blood and broken bone and destroyed cartilage. Claire could see muzzle flashes from inside the building.

"What is this place?" Claire asked him, panting. Ben grinned and looked at her as though she were an idiot motioning to the sign with Arabic writing on it. "That's a Mosque. Its like church for Muslims."

He shot the door open and they went in. Claire ran past three dead bodies in the entrance. She could hear a chainsaw revving. Then she heard a scream of agony, that sounded like a fired and hit the chainsaw majini in the back with a long stream of rounds. Claire could only watch as he did so, wishing to conserve ammo.

The thing screamed, "Arrrgghhh!" As Ben drop kicked him in the ribs. Ben emptied his rounds into it and reloaded. Ben began to fire again but this time, more carefully aimed, aiming for its face. He gave it a hard right hook and it screamed and hit the floor. The thing dropped its chainsaw. Ben grabbed it by the head and pressed its face to the still running blade. The scream was ear shattering as the blade sawed through the flesh, bone and cartilage of its skull.

Claire felt as though she would be sick as dark red blood splattered from the head as it split apart. Claire felt sick to her stomach, even after all she had seen in her life a sight like this was nothing to get used to. She turned away from the god awful mess on the floor to see Ben run toward his wounded comrade. She had dark hair and dark eyes with light brown skin and glasses. She was pretty. She looked like she was from India or Pakistan.

"Aasha hang in there. How bad are you hurt?" He asked her using a green herb on her bleeding arm and her hip.

She responded in what sounded like a nearly British accent. "I got hit hard on the head but I'll live. Bloody thing tried to cut me too and it would have done worse damage if I did't have my Baby Eagle to its head. That thing saved my life..." Ben looked at her with concern. "What happened here? What are you doing here in a Mosque?"

She smiled. "I had realized I didn't go to Mosque for a week. Because of work I rarely can. There was nobody here I thought until I saw some carriers." She paused and looked up at the young Redfield sister. "Who's your friend?"

Claire told her, "I'm Claire Redfield. I was kidnapped and brought here but I managed to escape. My brother works for the BSAA. He helped start it."

Aasha smiled bigger at this. "I know him! One of the original eleven. Yes, how could I not know of him? He is a hero after that thing he did in Russia!"

Claire smiled at that but said in disagreement, "He was a hero long before that. I chose to try and be the healer in the war, helping zones affected by bio terrorism while he went out and fought the battles."

Aasha looked at Claire with a curiosity. "Didn't you do some work in India? You worked with a girl named Rani Chawlwa?"

Claire nodded. "How did you know that?" Aasha had a troubled look on her face. "I was with the team that cleaned up the B.O.W's. Her parents were killed by zombies. She was terrified. Well, I managed to get her to safety before the zombies got to her. She had been hiding in a closet. Anyway I saw you later when you were doing your humanitarian work."

Claire nodded. "She was a good girl. We were with her at the Hardanville airport."

Ben looked at his wounded comrade. "We need to get you some medical help. I'm not sure an herb is going to be enough."

Aasha closed her eyes but said, "Well I'm okay. I'm just going to wait here a bit and rest but then I'll be up and about in a moment. I just need to rest. I did lose a bit more blood than I should have but at least he didn't kill me." She said, looking at the dead chainsaw majini. Ben looked at her with concern. "If you aren't out here in twenty minutes I'm coming back for you so hang in 's an order."

Claire looked at Ben as they left the Mosque with a wonder. Had he been in the Military? It was the way he carried himself. "Well it looks like I'm stuck with you, kiddo. You stick by me and we'll find Captain Stone and he'll point you in the direction of your brother."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you just reach him now?"

Ben sighed. "Damn grenades. There was a firefight going on in town earlier. A few of the rebels tried to kill me and Aasha. We shot three of them and a few grenades went off and wrecked our PDA's and any other means of communication. If we are going to find him, we gotta do it on foot, in person."

Claire held the Beretta in her hands which were sweaty even though it was cold out. "Okay, let's do that. I also have to help free a friend of mine that was kidnapped too."

Ben cut her off. "Wait a minute what was that you were saying about Albert Wesker was still alive? How do you know that and how is it even possible?"

Claire tried to piece her words together. "I just know. Him and my brother have a long history and they hate each other. If you know about Africa, you'd know Chris was one of the two agents who blew him up. We've been fighting Umbrella ever since Raccoon was destroyed."

She could see her words troubled him. "You were in Raccoon City? I was up in the Arklay Mountains but I saw the starting stages of it before I skipped town. I could see it coming."

Claire still felt as though she had seen him somewhere before. It would make sense if he had been in Raccoon City but she hadn't seen him there. She thought she had even seen him on TV before but could not remember where. "Yeah, I was. I helped rescue William Birkin's daughter."

Ben whistled and said, "You may have made a mistake there. You mean Sherry? That girl has gone crazy. She works for them now. She was in with Wesker. When he was alive, I mean." He said insinuating he did not believe her when she said he was alive.

"Look, you're here to catch a guy named Dick Valentine right? He is Jill's father but he isn't himself. Wesker used his body because he probably expected to get killed so he had a body on hold for him. I've seen his eyes, I have no reason to lie about that. He used the virus to extract his own mind. The virus copied his mind and memories so he could have one of his goons inject the DNA into the spare host."

Ben lit a cigarette. "Let's just pretend I even believed you. If that's true, how many other hosts would he have on ice waiting on him?"

Claire nodded grimly. "That's a possibility actually. Which is why its even more important that we find him and stop him. We have to stick together."

Ben took a drag off the cigarette. "Okay. For now you can be my shadow but I'm not gonna save your ass. Truth isI don't give a fuck about you. I just care about my team mates."

Claire glared and said, "Get over yourself! The world is bigger than just you. Stop being a dick."

Ben blew smoke at her. "The day I stop doing that, is the day I stop being me." He said with a grin.

They began to head toward the factory. They found a window to climb through. Ben knocked the window out with his ARX and climbed on through. As Claire climbed through the window just as her feet reached the floor a slamming sound nearly gave her a heart attack.

She turned to see that the window they had climbed through had just been blocked as an emergency shutter had come down. Claire ran toward the front door and tried it. It was electronically locked. "Damn it! Somebody has us trapped! It must be Wesker..."

Ben put his cigarette out and slung his Rifle over his shoulder. "He probably isn't the only one. There are a lot of these pieces of shit. Leftovers from white Umbrella. Plus Tricell. Don't let it scare you. That's what they want you to do is freak out. Like you said, let's just stick close, yeah?"

Claire didn't know about this guy. He was BSAA but there was the nagging feeling in her mind that she knew him from somewhere.

_Leon_

He was at a loss for words. He had no idea where Ark was. All he had was that damn bloody coat. He checked his watch in the cold snow. It was just after one in the morning. He had reached the factory but as he was outside, he could not see a way inside. The front door was locked and he could see glass shards near what had seemed like a broken window. There was a shutter in place of it so he couldn't get inside.

_Jeez she wasn't kidding about being trapped inside...I can't help Clare if I can't find a way in..._ He thought. He had just gotten the note that Ada had thrown about two minutes ago. He suddenly felt a gun to the back of his head. He froze. "You look lost, handsome." He felt relief that it was Ada but he was annoyed at her greeting at the same time.

"You know, normal people would just say hi." He grumbled.

She smiled at that. "Normal people aren't much fun. It looks like you need a way in."

She pulled him close and felt him tense up as she did. "Relax. Now hold on." She shot her grapple gun and pulled them up to a window on the second floor. She used her handgun to fire, blasting through the glass. They climbed to safety and Leon brushed the glass off of his pants.

"Why are you helping me? The last time I saw you, you put a gun to my head. So much for trusting you." He told her bitterly.

"Leon, I did what I had to. You know that I want to stop Wesker." She pleaded.

He scowled. "No I don't know that. I know that you are a master of manipulation which means I shouldn't trust you. If you had let me destroy that sample we wouldn't be in this mess! I didn't think the world relied on my mission to protect Ashley. I thought America and Spain would at most but since you brought him that plagas sample, he completed his research!"

Ada looked beautiful, she really did. She was dressed in black tactical gear but she was still hot, a femme fatal. She reminded him of that show Nikita. "You know that I have to keep my cover. I couldn't have gotten this information to you if it wasn't for them trusting me. When the time is right, I'll show them where I stand."

Leon got an angry look on his face. "I was born at night, not last night. We would have come here anyway considering they kidnapped my friend."

Ada gave an accusing smile. "You like her...more than as a friend...its cute."

Leon looked down. When Ada talked to him in this way, it made him feel...like he was two inches tall. "That's not your business. She's a hell of a lot more loyal and up front than you though!"

Ada stared out of the window. "Hmmmmm. Maybe. Then again, let's just hope she doesn't still have feelings for Steve."

_Steve...? Is she mind fucking me like usual...? Or is she serous?_ Leon wondered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "Steve Burnside? He's dead. Claire told he was."

Ada nodded without facing him. "True but he's got the T Veronica virus in his body. You can ask Claire what that is. Long story short, Wesker brought Steve back. Both him and Spencer were like father figures to him, as unorthodox as that sounds. Now, he's a hit-man. Whatever it was your friend liked about him is gone now. He gets thrills out of killing BSAA agents and anybody else Wesker disliked. He took some jobs from Spencer too. I would say he was closer to Spencer than Wesker but now he's as crazy as Wesker is."

Leon scoffed. "So now he's a rogue mutant bent on world domination too?"

Ada shook her head. "Not at all. He's just a ruthless killer. Maybe he does believe what Wesker says, I'm not sure. All that I know is he helps him which means he's a also might be onto me too. I think he suspects that I'm playing devils advocate."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Somebody didn't trust you? Shocking!"

Ada turned to face him. "I know I did what i did and I'm sorry but I had to earn his trust. The truth is...I work for the BSAA."

Leon looked at her in awe. "Ada...why didn't you tell me?"

She looked into his blue eyes. "I couldn't. I'm an agent, not part of a unit but unlike you friend Chris, I don't even take a partner along. I'm a solo girl. Initially, yes I did work for Wesker and I did a lot of bad things but after you escaped in Spain, I was captured by the BSAA. They used the fact that I was one of Wesker's errand runners to their advantage. It was a good move despite how new their organization was at the time."

Leon didn't know how to respond to that so he just said the first thing that came to his lips. "You still betrayed me back in Raccoon. You still put a gun to my head. You might work for the BSAA but this was before it."

Ada looked a bit hurt but she hid it. "Wesker wanted me to kill you in the castle and I wouldn't do it."

Leon shrugged. "For all I know you had your own reasons for that too. Like for me to get the sample?"

Ada looked down. "Wesker did want you to take out Saddler." She admitted. "He said it was a bonus but he did want me to kill you. If I wanted you to die, I wouldn't have given you a way out of there alive. Leon, you know I still care about you..."

Leon sighed. "Okay...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but I need your help to find Claire. You helped her escape, right? Now I need to find her. It would be good if you can point me in Chris's direction too. He'll need to know his sister is safe."

Ada nodded. "She is in this building. We should split up and look for her. She got here before us so it may take us a minute to find her."

Leon held his gun in his left hand which he had at his side. "You...won't betray me this time? I'm serious Ada...I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt but...please...no more games."

Ada nodded as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you around." She whispered and headed down the hall. Leon began to head to the south east. He turned on his flash light again as he moved through the dark hall. Just then Leon heard several gunshots.

He followed the sound down the hall and he could see the muzzle flashes lighting up the darkness. Soon after, he heard a loud scream of serious horrific agony. Then he heard a loud thump. Leon held his USP tightly ready o shoot anything that didn't identify itself.

He came to find a dead body in the hall. It looked as though it had been decapitated. As Leon shined the light on its corpse he saw that its head was barely attached by the exposed spinal cord. For the most part its neck was completely torn up. It had been a BSAA agent. Leon checked the identity. he was an agent named Daniel Archer from South Africa.

"What a mess..." He muttered. Just then he heard the sound of footsteps. He stood up and got his H&K G36 readied. As he turned the corner, he spotted a dark figure just ahead of him. Leon aimed the weapon at the person. "Turn around slowly and don't make any sudden moves!" He ordered.

The person held their hands up, both of which were covered with blood. "Turn around! Slowly." He warned. The man had a goatee and long messy dark hair. He did not look familiar. The man snickered. "I know you. You're Leon, right?"

Leon kept the Assault Rifle trained on his face. The guy looked to be in his early to mid twenties. "Who are you?" Leon demanded. The man sneered. "I'm Santa Clause."

Leon gritted his teeth. "How do you know who I am?"

The man chuckled. "Well, for starters, the internet. See I heard about your little overtime with the presidents daughter back in 2004. Turns out you and her had more than one night stands. You were more like friends with benefits. Anyway Wesker was keeping tabs on you so he had your apartment bugged and that included webcams."

Leon couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "That Ashley? Whoa. She may have been a virgin but she was a fast learner. Wasn't she a bit young for you, Kennedy?"

Leon snarled, "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed. "The question, is, who are you? Its funny that I know who you are but you don't know me. You're the guy Claire emailed to have her brother come get her."

Leon looked at the man, realizing who he was. "You're Steve..."

The man grinned wide. "There ya go! Took you long enough! Anyway Claire's only three years younger than you. I thought you liked a seven year gap since that was what Ashley was?"

Leon shook his head. "What can I say? We all do dumb shit when we're drunk. What does that say about you? You like to watch?"

Steve didn't seem bothered by his words in the slightest. "Regardless, Claire, Ashley, it seems like you always show up to save the day. Its gonna get you killed one day, you watch."

Leon snorted. "Yeah well you won't be the one to do it. You're just a punk kid. What the hell happened to you? I thought you were on our side?"

Steve had a smug look on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know? Did you just call me a punk kid? I just killed a trained BSAA agent." Steve held up a bloody wallet. Leon had his finger on the trigger. "I said no sudden moves! What do you need his wallet for?"

Steve checked it and stuck a wad of cash in his pocket. "You're pathetic." Leon said in disgust.

Steve's grin came back, seeming amused at Leon's contempt for him. "Oh he doesn't mind. Hey you don't mind do ya buddy?" He beckoned to the dead body. He cackled. "Nah, he said go head." _Great now this sick fuck is cracking jokes about a man he just killed..._

"Where is Claire?" Leon demanded. Steve's grin faded. "She escaped. I think we got a traitor in our midst to be honest and I have a hunch as to who it is. It doesn't matter as long as it gets Chris Redfield here."

Leon's curiosity was now aroused. "Why does Chris have to be here? What are you trying to do?"

Steve shook his head with a sneer at Leon. "You really can't put two and two together? You heard about the outbreak, you heard about Claire being brought here but you didn't hear who was behind it?"

Leon thought for a moment. "I remember hearing something about a man named Richard Valentine being involved in the kidnapping. Jill's father. He has something to do with this. If I had to guess, he was placed under Wesker's control the same as his daughter was but nobody ever brought him back to normal."

Steve chuckled again. "How did you survive three incidents? You've got to be the dumbest gorilla in the jungle. Oh well. It should be fun when you actually do catch on."

Leon got closer. "Where is Richard Valentine and why did he kidnap Claire and Jill?"

Steve's grin faded. "I'm not telling you anything. That would take all the fun out of it."

Leon had his finger itching to pull the trigger. "I'm not giving you a choice! Out with it!"

Steve turned his back to him. "The sad thing is, I'll probably find Claire before you do. Don't worry. I'll send you something to remember her by. Like her eyes or her ponytail. Or a Let Me Live jacket coated in blood." Leon fired but as he did, Steve swiftly moved and whipped his own jacket off and wrapped it around the assault rifle and pulled it from Leon's grip.

Steve threw it out of reach and gave him a kick to the stomach. Leon fell back holding his gut as the wind was knocked out of him. Leon got back to his feet and aimed his pistol but Steve kicked him in the forearm and knocked the gun from his hands. Then Steve did a martial arts kick in which he climbed onto his shoulder and gave him a kick to the face.

Steve charged toward him and brought his fist down. Kennedy barely moved in time. As he did, he gave Steve a kick to the jaw and rolled away and got up. "Why are you doing this?" Leon asked. "You helped Claire and you saved her life! Why the change of heart? Why fight for Umbrella?"

Steve glared. "I want the people who killed my mother. See, Claire and I had a disagreement. She puts too much faith in people. My faith was in guns. In the end, I was right. Wesker told her I'd still be alive after a little while and she never did come to find me. She never came to see if I was okay. I killed my father to save her and told her I loved her. She can't even at least make an effort? Anyway as it turns out, Wesker and Spencer shared my dislike for human kind."

Leon scoffed at his words. "Yeah I heard your little sob story. You shot your old man but he was a zombie. Can I get you a cross, martyr?"

Steve charged at him and Leon threw a punch but he blocked it and head butted him. Leon hit the ground and Steve gave him a kick to the chest. "Come on, man! You killed Krauser? Are you fucking serious?" Steve taunted. Leon gave him a kick to the groin. Steve doubled over and Leon got up and gave him a left hook, ignoring the pain in his chest. Leon then hit him with a right blow to the cheek.

Leon hit him with another punch to the nose and then he jabbed Steve in the abdomen. Steve grabbed his arm and swung him sending him flying into the wall. Leon groaned as he rolled on the floor. Steve charged toward him and drove his knee into Leon's side. Leon hacked and coughed in agony as the wind was knocked out of him. Steve grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the back of the head.

Leon grabbed his knife and plunged it into Steve's stomach. Steve cried out in a roar. "Ahhhh! That fucking hurt..." Despite his abilities, and the endurance he had to knives, it still hurt like hell to be stabbed. Leon swung the blade for his throat but Steve dodged and the blade just swiped him on the cheek.

Leon attempted to drive the blade into his chest but Steve grabbed his arm. He twisted his arm and Leon screamed as the younger man nearly broke it. Steve punched Leon in the face and then in the stomach. Leon landed on one knee, his lip bleeding.

Steve drop kicked him in the face and sent him flying. Leon hit the wall hard. He once again had the ind knocked out of him and he hit his hard hard. Leon felt like screaming but only a croak came out. Blood ran down the side of his head. His vision was blurry. He finally began to see straight again. He looked down to his his H& K Handgun. Steve held Leon's bloody knife as he took a few steps toward him.

"I think I see how you survived Krauser. You've got a lot of luck." Steve said almost as if he admired him. Leon coughed but said with sarcasm, "Call it...the luck of the Irish."

Steve drew his arm back to throw his knife. Leon had grabbed his USP Handgun. "Let's see if luck helps you through this." Steve said and threw the blade at him at a high speed. Leon fired his pistol and the bullet hit the blade sending it flying and it landed on the floor.

Steve sped up to him and Leon fell back but still fired. Steve dodged the first five bullets but three grazed him in the leg as he dodged. Leon was punched by Steve and the gash on his head bled more but Leon fired four more shots and hit him in the back even as he tried to back flip out of the way. Steve dodged the rest of the rounds Leon fired. When his gun clicked empty Steve rammed into him like a football player.

Leon slid across the floor. Steve took his empty gun and pressed the smoking hot barrel to his cheek. Leon howled. "Noooooooo!" Steve grinned pulling the gun away admiring the brand he had left on the older man. Steve shoved the gun into his mouth. He shoved it in far enough that Leon gagged.

He began to choke and struggle but Steve had him pinned down. "That's enough." Said a sinister voice.

Steve removed the weapon from his mouth and Leon hacked and gagged but Steve stood up and kept his boot on his chest. Leon looked to see a man in an auburn beard. "So you...are the man that Ada just couldn't bear to kill...how sentimental." He said, his eyes glowing.

Leon looked in wonder at him, "It can't be..."He gasped. "Wesker...?"

Steve took his boot off of Leon and Wesker approached the two of them. "Ahhh yes. What's the matter, you don't see the resemblance?" Wesker said, in a voice that made his skin crawl.

Steve turned to Wesker and then back to Leon. "Meet Mr. Valentine. Or, what was Mr. Valentine. Really its just his meat suit."

Wesker looked at the dead BSAA agent and put his hand on the body. Wesker stood up, blood dripping from his fingers. He licked the blood off of his finger and grinned through bloody teeth. "What can I say, boy? Its finger licking good..."  
Steve picked up Leon's knife. "Can I kill this fucker now?"

Wesker declined saying, "Oh no. Why pass up a rare opportunity such as this? We can use him." His twisted,grin grew wider...

_Chris_

He turned to his partner in disbelief. "Shit...he's still alive? How many times do we have to kill this guy?"

Sheva shuddered. "He's one cruel bastard I know that much. Using Jill's father as a host for himself? I couldn't think of anything more evil..."

Chris sighed. "Believe me, I'm sure Wesker can. You were with me in Africa so you got a taste of him but it isn't the same as knowing him as long as I have."

They continued toward the factory. They tried the front doors which were locked. Then Chris searched the windows. All of them were sealed off but he saw evidence of a window being recently broken despite the shutter being down. Just then Sheva spotted a way in. "Give me a boost and I'll pull you up." She told him pointing up to a fire escape." He did so and flipped her up there. Then she bent down and helped him pull himself up.

They kicked the window out and climbed through. They cam into a dark hallway. They tried a door and went through it. They found a dimly lit room that looked like a staff room. Other than a fridge and a microwave and other kitchen utilities, it was empty. They tried another door.

There they came out to what looked like one of the main rooms where the workers had once operated in the factory. Chris could hear a dripping sound. "You hear that?" He asked. Sheva nodded and put her finger to her lips motioning for him to go on one side while she went on the other.

Chris found the source of the sound. He looked up to see a dead body being hung from a hook from the ceiling by the flesh in its back. Just then they heard what sounded like a demon from hell shrieking. Just then Sheva gasped in disgust and whispered, "What is that god awful smell?"

It smelled like a dead body. Chris kept the shotgun steady for fear that it was one of the old zombies instead of a majini. Chris looked to see what it was. Chris could just barely make out what it was. Then he got a closer look. It was a woman. Or what was left of her. She was a skeleton and the only indication she had ever been human was the hair that was barely attached to her skull.

Her teeth were rotten and decayed, her eyes were long gone, the sockets were deep and big. She approached him and Chris aimed the shotgun at her. Just then she let out a screech and swung at him, striking him in the arm. Chris tried to move out of the way but something sharp cut him.

She was holding one of her own bones! She had broken it and turned it into a makeshift spear like object. Sheva opened fire on the lady, the rounds hit her in her rattled bones. Though she appeared to be mostly bone, somehow there was still just enough flesh attached to her that she could still bleed.

Chris fired his shotgun and blasted her at close range. Her arm shattered from the blast. Sheva continued to light the ugly bitch up. Finally the thing fell at his feet and something popped out of its back. It was a parasite, the same flying B.O.W's from Kijuju. Chris fired his shotgun at her back as it got out but it did not kill the thing.

It attached itself to Sheva and began to spit acid at her. Sheva blocked it with her arm to avoid it getting in her eyes but it burned her skin and screamed. "I need your help!"

Chris fired his own MP5 and hit the thing in its wings and it let her go. It tried to fly up but Chris caught it in a sweep of rounds and finally it landed on the ground twitching. Chris stomped on it and squished it. Chris turned to his partner. "Are you okay, Sheva?"

Sheva nodded. "That hurt but I'm still alive. I'd hate to have to face another one of those things! It was bad enough on its own but when that bat flew out of it, it was just like in Africa..."

Chris disagreed. "No, this is something much different. This is beginning to smell more and more like Wesker's doing. There's something new going on and he must have another assembly line of B.O.W's ready for his little holy war."

Sheva nodded as she used a green herb to tend to their wounds. "Then we need to find him and finish him off and make sure its for good this time." Just then Chris got a call on his PDA. He feared it would be Wesker again but it was from a BSAA frequency. It was supposed to be that of one of the African agents from Josh's team.

"Chris Redfield, do you copy? Come in, Delta Team." Then Chris's heart skipped a beat when he heard a voice he had not expected. "_Chris! You made it...I'm still alive...where are you? Are you here in town? In Jardin Gele?"_ _Jill!_

He spoke up, "Jill, I'm here, are you okay? Where are you?"

Jill sounded like she was out of breath. _"I'm okay. I got attacked by one of those axe majinis but an old friend saved me at he last minute. Listen, Wesker brought you here to trap you here. He's trying to kill you. That's why he got me and your sister. I don't know what he's planning but I think its the same as usual. I just don't know how he plans to do it this time but he does have something in store,"_

Chris exhaled in relief. "Jill, I'm glad you're okay. Do you have a weapon? Can you hold on till I get to you?"

Jill's reply was quick. "_Yes. I can. Chris...I need to tell you something..."_

Chris asked, "Yeah?"

_"I know that I was emotionally distant the last time we were together...and that I hid my emotions through all those missions, I tried to just be a perfect soldier and never let anything get to me but it always did...I just kept it inside...and...I wanted to tell you something the night we went after Wesker in Spencer's mansion but I couldn't find the words..."_

Chris didn't know where she was going with this. "Jill...?"

_"After all that time I was under Wesker's control I wished I could go back to you...I missed you Being away from you so long then...and now...I realized that there are more important things than being a strong soldier..._.." She trailed off and from what it sounded like she was in tears. "_Still, even when I attacked you I wanted to tell you I was sorry, I wanted to hug you, for you to hold me...I wanted to tell you...I love you... and I don't want to ever be away from you...I don't want to lose you.."_

Chris felt warmth in his chest despite the freezing cold. "I love you too Jill...I'm coming to get you and once I do I'll never leave your side again. Just hang in there and I'll see you soon. Over and out."

TBC...

_F...F..f...f fuck off folks! Syke hahaha porky pig. Nah but that's all for this chapter I hope ya'll liked it and that I left you enough suspense to hang on till the next one. It should be pretty obvious as to who Ben Conner is. Also, if you want to see who I have as Hassan Freeman go to my profile under Captivity OC's. _

_That is still under construction. Anyway who saved Jill Who was her old friend that saved her from the axe? Also, can Claire trust this 'Ben Connor'? Will Josh be able to keep his team mates alive? I had the scene with Chris and Jill talking because I realize its too soon to have them reunite but fear not Chris/Jill fans they will be soon! This was just to tide you over, their little PDA convo :P _

_As for the B.O.W. that Chris and Sheva killed, also can be seen on my profile. _

_I got it off Stephen Gammel's freaky fucking images as he was a disturbing illustrator for horror story books. Lastly, what does Wesker and Steve have in mind in terms of Leon being "Usefful"I can't tell you but knowing Wesker is it ever anything good? I think not ;)_

_Anyway Please R&R no flames :) _


	6. By Any Means Nessecary

_chapter six here! I am glad that this has been blowing up with reviews I'm happy about that :).. I always like to entertain ya'll. Anyway There will be a lemon in this chapter but at this point even though I did decide to go with Claire Redfield 86's advice and go Chris/Jill/ Josh/Sheva & then Leon/Ada/Claire. I will be doing that but before that there may be a mini lemon that is strictly Claire/Ada._

_For those who dislike Sheva but come on, its not her fault the CPU on RE 5 sucks! Plus I think she was a lot like Claire in the sense of not just acting like a stone cold soldier. Plus Jill is alive so there's nothing for Jill fans to hate4 either! I mean I respect ya'll's opinion but I gotta love that she is a surviving black protagonist. After killing Marvin and Kenneth I think we could use a little justice on that front! For those fans who have a certain RE character I WILL make that character likeable to you!_

_Enjoy_

_A.S_

_Rebecca_

She ran toward the sound of the screaming. She saw Jill being held down by a majini and an axe majini was coming toward Jill. She fired her Armsel Striker shotgun hitting the woman with the axe in the chest. This majini was a lot smaller than most big axe majinis. She kept firing a second and third shot hit the woman in the torso. The woman fell back and Rebecca gave it a head cracker.

Then She used the flammable spray and set the thing ablaze. It let out a shriek like a bat out of hell. Then she fired another two shots into its chest. Rebecca got her Heckler & Koch MP5 out and readied, firing it and let off seventeen rounds into its chest. Rebecca gave it a kick and finished it off.

She fired and killed two majinis. Jill got her gun reloaded and fired hitting a majini in the head. As the majini fell dead on the ground Jill put another in its temple. Then when they were all dead she looked to me and said, "Rebecca? Is that you? Its been ages!"

She nodded at her friend. "I know, I'd heard that you were still alive after all but I couldn't believe it. I meant to come and see you but I just never got around to it. I cried when I thought we had lost you."

Rebecca was a BSAA agent too. Jill pulled out her PDA and said,"Just a sec. I gotta make a call."

Jill had an emotional conversation with Chris and she told him that she loved him. Rebecca had a Beretta as well. She equipped it and said, "We have to go after Wesker right now. I just got Intel that he is going to try to escape here soon. He's going to another country in a civil war but I'm not sure where."

Jill had a look of anguish in her eyes. "He's been using them for his own gain. Its all he ever does. He just doesn't even care if the rebels believe in their cause for freedom or if the government believes in fighting for order. They're all just expandable to him."

She had tears in her eyes. Rebecca saw her pain and gave her a hug. "I know. Just stay strong. We're going to get through this and we'll finish him."

Jill's tears flowed freely now. "I've always tried to be the strong one. I always tried to be a stony soldier...but I can't do it...not now..."

She pulled away and brushed the tears from her eyes. "You have no idea what country he's going to try to go to?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I wish I could say I did but I don't. He's got a few people who work for him around here. Sherry Birkin is still alive and is and has been working with him for several years. If we get her to talk, maybe she'll spill it?"

Jill nodded and they began to search the factory. Jill looked at Rebecca who still looked just about the same age as she always had and said, "How did you get in here? As far as I could see this place was locked down."

Rebecca grinned. "I snuck in through a vent."

Just then they could hear movement up ahead. They heard an explosion which knocked them both down. Rebecca got to her feet, her Beretta readied but then they could hear Assault Rifles being fired. Jill and Rebecca moved swiftly but silently toward the firefight. They could hear screams of pain, indicating some people had been hit.

Rebecca saw the muzzle flashes. **_Its the rebels and the government... _**Jill mouthed to Rebecca.

Just then a flash bang went off and more rounds were fired. The abruptly the fight was over. They attempted to sneak past them. One of the soldiers hit a wounded man in the chest. "How do you feel you terrorist piece of shit?"

The wounded man was a man with a reddish brown beard and curly hair.

The man coughed up blood but he said, "Like hell. Maybe I'd feel better if I stuck my tongue down your moms fart box." This got him another blow to the head. The man had been shot. "Keep laughing asshole. We're going to take all of your leaders out and you'll just be pages in a history book."

The man spit blood at them. "You know damn well it was wrong of you to kill those Native American protesters! We're on their land and now you want to take even more of it from them? Just for your damn big companies? Its funny how you claim to be so much more progressive than America. The friendlier neighbor to the north...you killed them just the same..."

The soldier who had hit him aimed his Assault Rifle at his face. "You are a traitor to your country your government, and to Her majesty. All you are is a back water truck driver. You should have stuck to driving. Not armed guerrilla warfare against the government. Not to mention you let off a virus that turned the town folk crazy."

The man glared at the soldier. "Yeah well I got laid off from my job after working there for twenty years. That shit is supposed to be something Americans on Wall Street do. Not Canadians! I have a family to support! I got three kids, two of them are in college and I didn't release that virus, you son of a bitch! The Mounties did!"

The man looked at the other four soldiers. "I killed a lot of policeman, government boys, local boys in Militias and young punks in uniforms like you and i'd do it again! Her majesty? We live in the year 2011 those two words shouldn't be in the same sentence!"

The soldiers took the weapons off of the man's dead comrades. "I'm gonna put a bullet in you, in Hassan, in Victor, all of you and your Communist leaders."

The man screamed in a sudden burst of anger. "You bastards shot my wife! The lot of you. You're all guilty of it! She was with the protesters when the Mounties started shooting! So yeah I killed a lot of them. I killed those bastards who pulled the trigger and I killed a lot more. You will all pay for the innocent lives you took!"

The soldier said, "Bullshit." He fired. It was a single round and the soldier had it on semi automatic but the man was hit in the stomach and he fell against the wall. Just then as Rebecca and Jill were almost past them, a soldier snapped his weapon and said, "Hands where I can see them! Both of you!"

A light shined in Rebecca's face. "Drop the guns!" He commanded. Rebecca and Jill obeyed. They had the drop on them. The soldier motioned for them to step to where the others were. "Who are you and what are you doing in our city?"

Rebecca kept her hands up and so did Jill. "We're with the BSAA. We're not trying to take sides in your war. We just want to stop the bio terrorists who unleashed the progenitor virus in the area. That's what made the people in your town go crazy."

The man who had shot the rebel asked, "How would you know what the virus was called if you aren't involved?"

Jill told him, "I was kidnapped and brought here by a man named Dick Valentine. My team mates came for me to help me escape. We know about the virus because we've been trying to stop it from spreading for over ten years!"

The soldier who appeared to be a Sargent asked, "Do you know where Hassan Freeman is?" Jill tried to think up a lie on the spot. "My team mates are here to go after him but I'm telling you, he is't responsible for this outbreak. Its Tricell. They want you at each others throats so that they can take over!"

Jill said nothing more than that because there would be no point in explaining the rest. The man didn't seem to buy it. "You're under arrest until I can get some confirmation from your Superiors about who you are."

They shoved the two women forward. Just then Rebecca noticed that the man they had shot was still barely alive. He had a pocket knife. Jill kicked one of the soldiers. The man lunged out with the knife and slashed the man who had shot him across the jugular. The soldiers shot him and he fell as the hail of automatic rounds dropped him.

Rebecca grabbed a flash bang and pulled the pin and gasped to Jill, "Shut your eyes!" It went off and they heard the soldiers scream at this. Rebecca waited and opened her eyes and delivered a punch to the Sargent's face and then a kick to the stomach. They retrieved their weapons and Jill grabbed a soldier with her legs and slammed him down to the ground.

Jill pounced upon his chest with her knees first and then punched him in the nose. Jill got up and kicked a man's Rifle just before he could fire it at Rebecca. Her foot knocked it away and Jill kicked him in the groin. Rebecca fired her MP5 and hit most of them. Then she and Jill took off running down the hall. One of the soldiers was either not wounded or was still okay enough to fight but he fired after them.

Jill grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her to the left and they narrowly dodged the rounds that followed. They ran down the hall, through a door and up some stairs and into an office room. "That was close." Jill panted.

Rebecca smiled. "Girl power."

_Claire_

Claire followed Ben into what looked like some sort of storage room. They searched the room. Claire spotted some shotgun shells. Even though she was having a shitty day so far, it looked like things were getting better. She reloaded her shotgun. The shotgun was fully loaded now, with ten shots due to the fact that it had a law enforcement ammo tube. She had four spare shells aside from that.

Ben was still smoking. Finally he put the cigarette out. "I don't want to be this girl but you do know that smoking is bad for you right?"

Ben snorted at that. "What are you, my mother? I'm a grown man."

Claire put a hand on her hip and said, "Well I'm just asking because the job you have seems like the type where you'd need to be able to run fast. Not so easy to catch your breath when you're too busy coughing and hacking up your black lungs." She said smiling but with a sarcastic tone.

Ben just snickered. "Listen, little girl, you don't understand the stress of this job, okay? So I like to smoke. Its a stressful damn job!"

Claire shook her head. "It'll still kill you." She said with a look of contempt.

Ben smugly retorted, "Only if I live, right?"

She walked ahead of them and just then she heard a sound behind her. Claire spun to see a shutter come down and she ran toward it but it was closed before she could get to him. She pounded on it and just then she heard a voice on the intercom.

_"Oh where oh where has my Redfield gone? Oh where oh where could she be?" _A voice mock sang. It was Wesker.

"Wesker! What do you want with me? I won't be bait for my brother!" She hollered.

Wesker laughed at that. _"Oh I'm sorry. Forgive me... its just adorable when you speak like you have a choice in the matter. Chris is already here and soon I'll be choking the life out of him. Regardless, you will serve your purpose."_

Ben yelled from the other side of the shutter. "So you must be Wesker! You're the bastard who caused all of this?"

Wesker laughed again and said, _"Ah William Coen...nice of you to show up. I take it your BSAA comrades haven't figured out your true identity?"_

Claire's eyes went wide at that. _William...Billy Coen? The guy who killed so many villagers in Africa...? I thought he ended up on death row...?_

Claire backed away from the shutter. _"Yes, my dear, be careful who you trust...it appears you can only trust your brother which is why I know he will be here to save you. Even Leon can't help you now...you are alone in the cold. I will be seeing you very soon."_

Claire backed away and went through the first door she found. She shivered as she spotted a window with broken glass. She felt chills all over and could feel her lips going numb. She wished she had on warmer clothes. She rubbed her arms to try to get warmer. She was up on the second floor, she knew this much but she had no idea where she was going.

She moved across that hall as quick as she could. She was relieved to find that there were no open windows in the next room which looked to be an office of some sort. Despite there being no open windows or source of cold air, it was still freezing. Claire was shivering. She could see her own breath.

Her hands were numb and soon so was her lips. Just then the door opened a a person came through the door. Claire pointed her Beretta at the person. The person had a gun but did not draw it on her. "I helped you escape...there's no need to be hostile." It was a woman's voice. The woman had in fact been the one who freed her and got her the clothes.

She removed her black mask. She was Asian American and had a soft throaty voice. "I'm Ada Wong. I helped your friend Leon escape. We both saved each other on a number of occasions."

Clare felt anger for reasons she couldn't figure. "I know who you are. The woman responsible for the research that helped Wesker get his virus on the market again! The plagas sample you took from Leon is the cause of this. You may have saved my life and I appreciate it but as far as I'm concerned you're part of the problem, not the solution." She told her.

Ada tried to explain to her. "I had to. I've been playing devils advocate. I worked for Wesker and earned his trust. I work for the BSAA. Your brother is the one who got me involved in this. He knew I gave Wesker the sample. He was just as angry about it as you are..."

_(Flashback)_

_2004_

_Ada had just given Wesker the sample. She was now going to catch a plane back to the states until her next , after such a long mission she needed a break. She had taken several showers since that mission. It seemed she could never get the nasty feeling of blood and guts off of her skin._

_The first night back she taken five in one day. It seemed a bit extreme but even though she could kill easily, did not mean she was okay with it. Leon had been used as a pawn to kill Saddler. True, he was a threat to the world so it was good. Just then a van pulled up and three men in black masks and tactical gears got out. They tried to put a napkin over her mouth but Ada flipped the man to the ground._

_Another one threw a punch. It hit her in the side of the face but she gave him a kick to the stomach. Ada hit him with the back of her hand. Ada punched the man in the nose. He gave her a kick to the stomach She stumbled back but as another man threw a punch she blocked him and drove her knee into his groin._

_Ada gave him a kick to the chest and threw a left hook to the face. The man fell and she gave him a kick to the face. Ada withdrew her Punisher and aimed it at the three of them covering all of them._

_"Who sent you?" She demanded. A female voice behind her spoke up, "That would be us." She turned around but as she did, she was hit from behind. Ada, who was an expert in hand to hand combat had been downed by one punch. She looked up dizzily to see a buff Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. She also saw a woman with auburn hair and was dressed in blue. The last thing she saw was her boot coming toward her._

_Ada woke up hours later in a daze. She was tied up. She had a massive headache. She looked up and saw that she was in a dark room. "Where am I?" She asked weakly._

_A male said, "Right where we need you. I'm agent Chris Redfield Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance. This is my partner Jill Valentine."_

_Ada looked at the two of them and said, "I know you. You both survived Raccoon City. You're pretty high on Wesker's shit list. What do you want from me?"_

_Chris sat down at the interrogation table. She was tied to the chair that sat in front of it. "You're a terrorist just like he is. We know that you brought him the sample of the Las Plagas."_

_Jill held up her PDA. "We were able to access some of the communication between you and Albert. We listened in and found out you even had orders to kill Leon Kennedy. You didn't. Why?"_

_Ada closed her eyes trying to block the pain. "Because I care about him. We're on the same side. Wesker thinks I'm loyal to him. Are you two going to kill me?"_

_Jill also sat down but she turned the chair backwards. "No. We're going to recruit you. I know you don't want to let stuff like the plagas get out but the fact is, you did bring him the sample. Even if you did it to prove loyalty, the fact is, now a terrorist can easily can get access to it. We have to stop it. Wesker is planning something and whatever it is, it can't be good."_

_Ada looked at her, her head throbbing. "You expect me to go undercover? Its hard enough not blowing my cover with him."_

_Chris removed his knife. "I'll cut you free right now if you agree to it. We make you a Special Operation Agent. This is a bit unorthodox but since you know so much about Wesker's inner circle that can be a lot of use to us. To the world. Think about the lives you'd be saving! It would be under the radar of course. You'd be a double agent which I know you have no trouble with."_

_Ada sighed and looked down. "Me and him...its like a game of cat and mouse. I think he knows what I'm up to but he hasn't confronted me on it. If I do this, I'm risking my life."_

_Jill nodded in agreement but said, "You'd be risking your life either way. At least by doing this it would be the right reason to do it. You would be doing a service to the world. Innocent lives would be saved instead of being destroyed."_

_Chris leaned in. "If this is a game of cat and mouse and you're the mouse, just keep it going long enough for the dog to arrive and deal with the cat, okay?"_

_Ada opened her eyes. "Okay...I'll do it...I can get you a little bit of information but we have to be careful."_

_(Flashback)_

Claire had a look of distrust on her face. "Even if that is true, you still played with Leon. You manipulated him into feeling something for you. Whatever you meant to do, he shouldn't have trusted you. You pulled a gun on him more than once and he took a bullet for you!"

Ada smiled. "You're like a school girl, you know that? You're so head over heels for him but you never make a move. You liked Steve but he's a sociopath now thanks to Wesker. Though he probably is good in bed. The crazy ones always are."

Claire felt her face grow hot. "You don't know anything about me!"

Ada smiled slyly and stepped closer. "Are you just mad that you don't have the fire for Leon? He keeps chasing me because he knows that I feel something for him. You even let that idiot Angela get closer to him than you! He saved your life too. You met him before I did. You should be making him yours."

Claire growled. "Shut up."

Ada kept her smile. "You act like I don't have feelings for him when I do. I'm just a complicated woman. I leave him wanting more. You, I know your type. The girl who claims they'd really love a man but you never tell him how you feel. I can make Leon feel like a real man..."

Claire lashed out and smacked her but Ada caught her arm and slammed her into the wall and pinned her. Ada looked at her and said, "Your skin is freezing. I know I didn't get the warmest clothes but you are shivering. Your lips are blue."

Claire licked her lips. She couldn't see them but they were numb. "No shit. Its freezing here. Now let me go! I have to find Leon and my brother."

Just then Ada kissed her and Claire's eyes went wide as she did. Her lips were warm against Claire's. Still Claire pulled away. "What are you doing?" She demanded in a whisper.

Ada smiled. "We need to warm up before we go into the cold again." She kissed Claire again. Claire tried to struggle but she wasn't strong enough. Ada had her pinned. Claire tried to pull away still but Ada kept her lips on her. Claire trembled as Ada's hand touched her bare belly and moved up to her vest. She began to unzip it and Claire struggled again. "Don't you dare..." Claire hissed at her but Ada suddenly twisted her and put her in front of her.

She began to kiss her neck and removed her top. Her hand freed Claire's pale breasts and she rubbed her soft breasts stroking her hardened nipples. Claire let out a gasp and this prompted a smile on Ada's face. She reached with her hand down her stomach and toward the short blue skirt. She reached and pulled it down slowly. Claire breathed ..."Please..."

Ada kissed her from behind their mouths meeting together again, her tongue lightly teasing Claire's lips which were still cold but getting warmer. The kiss silenced her small protest her fingers trailing up her creamy thighs, her hand finally touched the lacy black panties. Ada whispered in her ear, "Founds some warmth after all." She caused Claire to shiver at this.

Despite her resistance she could tell she was enjoying it. Ada removed her panties and slid her fingers toward Claire's wanting womanhood. She removed Claire's vest and top leaving her fully nude. Ada's hand gripped her ass. Ada removed her boots too. She pushed Claire down onto the desk.

Ada removed her own top and her pants. Revealing a pair of purple bra and panties.

She began to plant kisses on her ample breasts. Ada gently ran her tongue along the flesh. Claire let out an involuntary moan as she did. Ada began to move lower. She rubbed Claire's right breast while her tongue ran along the nipple of her left. Claire's head leaned back letting out a sigh of pleasure, despite her resistance.

Ada kissed her again, her wet lips pressing against hers. Their tongues finally met and wrestled. Claire was nervous. She had clearly never been with another woman before. That was obvious to Ada. Ada moved her hands down to the heat of her flower and began to massage her entrance. Ada pressed herself against Claire, and indeed, their bodies were heated as they embraced.

Claire whimpered as Ada's fingers massaged her quivering walls. Claire let out what sounded like a mix of agony and pleasure in a moan. Claire kissed her back but even as their mouths met again, Claire let out an, "mmmmmmmm..." Against Ada's mouth.

Ada felt the wetness on her fingers as she rubbed Claire's labia. Claire finally participated further and reached and unhooked Ada's bra. Claire didn't know why she was doing this. She wasn' a lesbian. She liked men and she had feelings for Leon.

_But this feels so good...and so right...warm..._

She thought as her hands cupped Ada's breasts and began to kiss them. She kissed the pink nipples her tongue flickering against them.

She removed Ada's panties running her hands down her round butt. They kissed and Claire continued to move her kisses down Ada's abdomen. She moved her lips down her waist kissing her gently and it was Ada's turn to moan. Ada pushed Claire down on the desk and began to lower her mouth to her mound of flesh. She kissed her gently there and Claire seemed restless as she did but Ada began to rub her clitoral hood gently running her tongue along her vulva.

"Ahhhhh! uhhhhhhhh..." Claire yelped as Ada's tongue stimulated her pink flesh. Ada, unlike Claire, had been with a woman before. She knew how to get her off.

Ada rubbed her fleshy lips rubbing her but also tenderly licking her. She squirmed as she did this. Claire had never been on the receiving end of oral sex and now that she was, she figured she had never thought much about it when she had been with her boyfriends of yesterday, but now she couldn't believe how good it felt.

_I've been missing out..._She thought as Ada caressed her thighs. Ada slowly licked near and around her clit which was standing at attention just as her nipples were. She was no man but she wondered if this was how it felt when men got blue balls? Was this the female version?

Because of this reason, it felt so good it almost hurt. It was an agonizing pleasure. Ada licked around her clitoris knowing not to apply direct pressure to it so she teased it licking it just short enough to send a jolt of pleasure all the way through Claire's front side. Ada's pussy became wet at the mere sound of Claire's moans. Ada moved her tongue up and around her swollen lips.

Claire's perky breasts began to rise and fall as Ada's tongue swam inside of her. Finding its way to her hole in tasted the dampness of her womanhood. Claire's legs were shaking and she gripped Ada's black hair tightly. Ada didn't mind.

Ada squeezed her creamy thighs while still tasting her but also her finger going in and out of her pussy. Claire began to breathe more rapidly, her damp slit becoming more wet and warm. Claire's walls quivered and Claire grabbed Ada's hair again as she let out a yelp of Ecstasy gripping harder than she intended to.

Ada looked up at the young brunette with a smile on her face as she knew Claire was close to her peak. Claire whimpered and said in a gentle whisper, "Please...don't stop...I'm close..."

Ada licked down and teased her opening gently rubbing while running her tongue down to Claire's perineum just above her anus, at the bottom. Claire's chest was heaving up and down. "I'm coming..." She gasped.

Finally she did and it felt like a dam had broken inside of her, she was between hyperventilating and screaming. She bit her lip, trying to stifle it but then she could not. "Ahhhhhhooooooohhhh!" She wailed as she climaxed. Despite her release, Ada still licked, tasting all her essence. As Claire reached her peak, she fell off the desk, which only increased the sensation of her pulsing pussy.

Claire laid there breathing heavily on her side. Ada was in a squatting position still and she gave Claire's round, lovely ass a smack causing her to let out a high pitched cry of suprise.

Ada sucked on her fingers and Claire got up sitting in the rolling chair knowing it was Ada's turn now. Ada positioned herself on the desk wrapping her legs around Claire and pulled her toward her. Claire kissed down from, Ada's waist line and began to move toward her entrance. Ada pushed her down, guiding her between her creamy smooth, silky thighs.

Claire tried to copy what Ada had done and first started off fingering her. Claire could see a first that Ada wasn't trilled so she tried to do exactly what she had done but at the same time, do what she would do to herself if she were masturbating.

Finally she could see that Ada was closing her eyes, her mouth open. "Ahhhhhhhh...mmmmmm..." She purred as Claire's tongue teased her labia. Claire's tongue flicked against her clit and Ada let out a sharp cry of pleasure. It seemed she was more able to handle the direct stimulation of her clit hands on than the brunette was. Ada scooted to the edge of the desk pulling Claire in more toward her lap.

She was already wet and as Claire began increased the stroking as she fingered her, Ada threw her head back but as she did and let out moans that seemed to come from deep inside her, Ada positioned herself on to of Claire her legs now resting on her shoulders, Claire allowed her to lwer her mound onto her face and Claire licked again.

Now she tasted the depth of her swollen cunt and Ada let out lower but still feminine grunts as she did this. As Ada began to grind herself in a thrust toward Claire's face, Claire pressed her mouth to her flesh, her lips pressed against her vulva as Ada gyrated. Ada cried out, "God...ahhhhhhh...ahhaaaaaaaaaaaa! uhhhhhhh..." She also came, sooner than she thought she would. She did not ejaculate.

However her throbbing walls did moisten and she felt the wonderful contractions of her vaginal muscles as she rode out her orgasm. Ada opened her eyes and commanded, "Come here."

Claire looked up, wondering what the Asian beauty was up to now.

Ada pulled her to her so they were chest to chest, stomach to stomach. They kissed and Ada caressed Claire's sensitive breasts. "What now...?" She whispered feverishly.

Ada tugged on her ponytail. "Do you know what tribbing is?"

Claire shook her head. Ada pulled her closer still and pressed her womanhood directly against Claire's. Claire gasped, shocked at the jolt of pleasure. She let out a moan gasping as Ada began to grind against her. Claire let out a wail of agonizing ecstasy as Ada's wet folds rubbed against hers and teased her clitoris. "Ada...ahhhhhh...! uhhhhh..."

Claire began to buck her hips to try to meet Ada's circular motions. Ada's hand found Claire's ponytail again and this time undid it pulling the scrunchie out freeing her long brown hair. Claire kissed Ada's breasts again, her lips pressed against her perky nipples, and she lightly, gently suckled at the skin.

As Claire caught up Ada began to let out cries of pleasure as well as their wet entrances met and rubbed against each other, as entwined as the two women were in the passion of the moment. Claire let out several whimpers of excitement as she felt Ada's warmth against her. Then Ada began to rock her hips the other way around. "Ohhhhh!" Claire exclaimed in joyful surprise.

Claire never though she could do anything like this, have sex with another woman and granted she tried to tell herself it was just for the warmth but she knew that she was enjoying every bit of guilty pleasure that surged through her body.

_I don't even know this woman and she wants to fuck...? Oh well...just one time won't hurt..._she thought dizzily.

Ada's walls began to throb more and she could feel how close she was. Their cries of passion filled the cold night air but they were warm in each others embrace. Ada's voice, low but sexy, and loud throaty, Claire's shrill, high pitched in nearly a squeal of sexual bliss.

Ada was about to come and Claire was as well. Ada tried to speak even in the trusts of passion but it was easier thought of than to do. "Uhhhhhhhhh...uhhhhhhhh! c...c..come...come with me...uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Her throaty moans caught in her throat as she came and could no longer talk as she climaxed. Claire removed Ada's plump breast from her red lips, her face flushing as she also screamed as her clit was still sensitive from her first orgasm and it was about to go through another.

Ada's orgasm came first, the young Asian woman's waves crashing against Claire's throbbing womanhood, adding to the stimulation. Claire threw her head back as she came screaming loud enough to wake the dead, unable to control the volume until finally her voice caught in her throat and she let out only a soft squeak. Ada kissed Claire's neck tasting her sweaty skin, which caused goosebumps to form on her skin.

Their orgasms had happened pretty closely within each other so they had reached a height of ecstasy. Finally the two women collapsed together in a sticky, warm, almost poetic delight. Claire felt almost embarrassed at what she had just done but for now, as she laid her head on the woman's soft breasts, it felt right.

She knew there was no time to sleep but just for the moment, they held each other in silence, and despite the feeling of the naughty thing she had done, despite, the fact that it was still Leon she loved, she was grateful for the warmth the mysterious Asian spy provided.

_Josh_

He had just gotten an update. Chris had just contacted HQ and told them that he had encountered Hassan Freeman but was not attacked by him and that he believed that somebody else may have been the one who started the outbreak in the small town of Jarden Gele. He had also said that he had confirmed Jill Valentine was alive through her reaching him on his PDA.

Still, they needed to find out who had started all of this. Plus it wasn't good enough that that knew she was alive. They needed to find her so they could get a briefing as to Dick Valentine's whereabouts. Josh had managed to get past one of the doors that had been locked. He hated to waste a grenade but it got the job done and he had a mission to do.

Josh got inside the factory. There had been several firefights in the last few hours, tiny skirmishes between Marxist rebels and government and law enforcement officers. He searched the dark areas and finally he found some stairs that led up. Josh could hear clicking. He moved toward it and the laser sighting on his Assault Rifle spotted a Licker. It dropped down from the ceiling and Josh backed away firing his H&K. The rounds hit it in its bony back and it let out a screech.

Josh fired twenty founds into it and it slashed at him. Josh backed up as it did, but it did get him just a bit as he saw blood on the front of his uniform. "Shit." He breathed, and fired another ten rounds and they hit it in its brain like head. At that, it rolled onto its back screeching but dying. Josh spotted another coming up the hall. Then another. It was like they were in packs now!

Josh fired his weapon, the muzzle flashing the shells flying, and hit the filthy creatures as they approached. One of them used its tongue and went for his throat. It nicked the side of his neck causing minimal bleeding but he batted it away but then it wrapped around his forearm. Josh roared in agony but sliced it and cut half of its tongue off. He fired again, letting the rounds hit them both. He severely injured one of them but the other was still going strong. His weapon went dry which astonished him as he expected a 100 round c mag drum to last longer.

He Reloaded while backing one of the two Lickers died in the storm of rounds in its chest. The other seemed to keep going even after a fifteen round burst. It jumped at him but he dodged. Josh pulled the pin on one of his grenades and lobbed it to where it landed and he hit the ground as he would in an air raid as the grenade went off. The blast for a moment, seemed to light the whole room up. As it did, Josh saw the damn creature ablaze.

He looked at it to see it rolling around shrieking from the torment of its wounds. Josh squeezed thde trigger letting off a short burst and it stopped moving. He used a green herb on his moved down the halls carefully, waiting for anything to jump out at him.

Josh tried a door ahead of him but it was locked. He gave it a kick. Then a second and third kick. Finally after a fourth time it burst open. Just then a man pointed a shotgun at him. The man was clearly a Mountie based on his red uniform but he had a large bandage on his leg and his side near his rib cage. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Josh told him, "Captain Stone, Delta Team for the BSAA West African division. Lower your weapon please. I am not a rebel."

The man did and he said, "My apologies. I am Norman Pierre, Royal Mounted Police. I am just highly on edge. I was just in a gunfight with some rebels. I've lost a lot of good men to those fucking scum. Those rats hit me quite a few times but they won't get rid of me so easily."

Josh nodded. "I met your superior, Sven St. Clair when we first arrived here. He said this situation is out of control but he did not seem to want outside help. He has a lot of confidence that his own men can take them all out."

Norman nodded to confirm that. "He wants to kill Hassan himself. I wish I could because of how many good men of mine died to protect our country from him. Yet I know Sven would never let me have that privilege. He could easily have gotten us more support from NATO but he did not because to him, its his war. You'd think he was a bloody governor!"

Just then, they heard a loud scream. A blood curdling scream. "We need to see what that was. That was one of my men!"

Josh didn't really have the time for this but he would help him still because in the end, that was what he joined the BSAA for, to help people out. He followed him and Norman kicked down a door. Josh followed and he saw the muzzle flashes and heard the thunder of Assault Rifles going off.

He looked to see what was going on. A Mountie suddenly landed at his feet, his throat ripped out. Sven fired his shotgun and hit what was attacking. He looked to see a man in a fur coat attacking people. Josh watched that man disembowel a police man.

_Is this a new B.O.W. of some sort?_ Josh wondered as he aimed his Heckler & Koch and began firing rapidly. Norman also fired his shotgun. The rounds hit the man in his chest and stomach. The man looked at them and ran toward Josh. He swung a bloody hunting knife. Josh cried out it agony as the blade got him. "Ebu Mwana makahaba!" He cursed in Swahili. Though it was one of many African languages he knew, it was the one he knew best.

Josh let the rounds hit the man in the chest stepping back. Norman fired the shotgun again and caught the man in the stomach. The man stabbed Norman as well catching him in the side near his ribs. "What the hell is this thing?" Josh exclaimed as he fired.

Norman limped back reloading. "This thing has killed several of my men! I don't know what it is but we need to stop it!"

Josh retreated but then he turned and pulled the pin on his grenade and lobbed it toward the thing. BOOM!

The explosion knocked Josh back even as he dove for cover and he looked to see the man split apart. His shoulder blew apart and its left arm blew off. Tentacles came out of the wounds even as blood poured from them. Josh fired at that as well. Finally all of the human flesh fell away and it revealed itself looking like a humanoid shape made of tentacles. It strongly resembled Uroboros.

Josh fired at the orange flesh in its black mass, and it let out a shriek and it lashed its tentacle out at him. Josh growled as the tentacle jabbed him in the shoulder. Josh hacked at the tentacle with his combat knife. Josh fired again, unleashing the rounds into its body. He reloaded with a thirty round mag.

He pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it again. It exploded and the fire englufed the B.O.W. in flames. The thing was ablaze and finally it died. Josh checked Norman. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" He asked the Canadian.

Norman nodded. "I've endured worse. Thank you for assisting me. I need to rest a bit and then I will go and seek out the rest of my men. You should do what you came here to do and try and return to wherever your home is. This situation will only get worse, this war..."

Josh nodded and then tried a door. He mixed a green and a red herb and used it on his wounds. Josh reloaded his weapons and tried another door. As he did, and he stood in the doorway he saw two women with guns on him. He aimed his Assault Rifle at them.

"I don't want to harm you but I will." He warned. Just then one of them lowered their Handgun. "Josh?" She looked at him and he reconized her. "Jill! You're alive! Shit, you had us all worried. Are you all right? Where is your father?"

Jill had a look of anguish on her face. The other woman, who had short reddish brown hair said, "Its not her dad. Its Albert Wesker. He just used her father to go undetected and catch her off guard. Its still Wesker, just using her father as a puppet."

Josh opened his mouth to respond to that but he had no words for that. He was just shocked at that. He had seen a lot of bad thins but that was beyond evil. It was demonic! _Wesker is a majini as it is...since he was killed but he still is here among us, tormenting us. When he should be dead... He is a devil..._Josh thought in anger.

When he finally he spoke he said, "I am very sorry for your father, Jill...is there any way we can possibly liberate him? If he wasn't dead, perhaps your father is still there, and still aware but is unable to control himself because Wesker is like a possessed spirit in his ody, trying to force his own out."

The other woman disagreed. "It could be but it more like he's a posessed mind. It doesn't matter, the point is, Wesker was able to transform his mind into the body of another human. That's a big problem."

Josh looked at her and asked her, "Who are you? Are you trying to bring down Umbrella as well? I'm Captain Joshua Stone."

The woman extended her hand. "Rebecca Chambers. I've been trying to bring Umbrella for a long time. They just keep growing back. They're like a really bad tumor."

Josh nodded. "Okay, we need to go after Wesker. He must have the same plan as he did before. We need to find the others before he goes any further. The people in this civil war have been pawns."

_Ada_

She and Claire were dressed now and they gathered their supplies. Claire was silent. She looked as though she was trying to avoid Ada's gaze. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked. Claire blushed. "Look...I was just trying to keep warm..."

Ada smiled at that. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

Claire got defensive. "Hey, I like men! I didn't want that to happen but I was cold..."

Ada smiled slyly and said with a chuckle, "I like men too. I never said I was only into women. I swing both ways but you can't act like you didn't like it because I know better."

Claire faced her with what seemed like irritation. "Who do you think you are? You think you can read minds?"

Ada's smile faded but she smiled with her eyes. "You didn't have to say anything and I don't have to read your mind. Your body told it all, hon."

Claire's face was blushing either from embarrassment or anger. _Or both..._Ada thought to herself.

"I appreciate you helping me but I still have my eye on you. You could still be loyal to Wesker and just be using Leon again. You don't love him." Claire snapped.

Ada smirked saying, "My pleasure. I liked gettting you off."

Claire scowled. "Not what I meant. I mean for freeing me."

Ada teased, "Its okay, you can thank me for the other thing too...I can see why Leon likes you. There's something we have a mutual interest in. Maybe we can share him? I'm sure he'll love what's in store with you, especially how limber you are."

Claire looked ready to fight her. "Stop it! You're just a siren leading him to his death. That's all. You don't love him. You don't even know what love is!"

Ada didn't know why but that bothered her but it did. She told the Brunette, "You don't know that. I do know what love is and I have risked my life to save Leon on many occasions just like he did for me. Where were you in Raccoon City? I didn't see you backing him up!"

Claire looked as though Ada had punched her. "Where were you when the outbreak at the airport happened? I was with Leon but you were nowhere to be found. Oh wait, that's right you just so happen to work for the same people responsible for all this!"

Ada scoffed. "Well you weren't in Spain. Look we can sit here all day arguing or we can try and get you out of here. Your brother is here and so is the BSAA plus Leon. They all came here to find you and Jill. We should find a way out of here. If Wesker doesn't already know I helped you, he will soon. I don't expect my role in all of this to be secret much longer."

Claire nodded in agreement. They gathered their gear and walked out into the cold dark hallways of the factory. Claire had a flashlight. She spotted a man lying on the ground. Ada approached the body cautiously. Then she saw who it was. "My god..." She gasped as she saw that it was Leon Kennedy.

He had a gash on the side of his head, his lip was bleeding and he had what looked like a burn on his cheek. Claire ran to his side and so did Ada. Claire touched him gently shaking him. Ada checked his pulse. "He's alive...he just got knocked out." She looked at him and said, "That's strange..." Claire looked up at her, her blue eyes teary but wide with concern. "What is it?" She said, her voice cracking despite her attemps not to.

Ada said, "I swear he had another weapon before. Now he doesn't have any of his guns. Whoever beat him must have taken it. It sure wasn't your average virus carrier."

Claire gently shook him again softly calling his name. Just then, he opened his eyes. Claire stared into them for a moment but it was shattered as Leon flipped her onto her back and began to strangle her. She tried to cry out but could not. "Leon...please..." Ada pressed her handgun to the back of his head. "Let her go." She commanded.

Leon drove his elbow into Ada's abdomen. Ada grunted and stumbled back, her pistol discharging and fekll, the round hitting the floor. Claire drove her knee into his stomach and he let her go but she punched him in the face and he staggered back. He growled wiping blood off of his chin as Claire's blow had re cut his already fat lip. He reached for his knife and Claire gave him a kick to the face.

His lip bled even more now but he got to his feet and Claire threw another punch but he caught her arm and flipped her slamming her to the ground. Claire gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Ada gave him a kick to his rib cage. He caught her foot as she tried another kick. He punched her as he held her foot but she did a leap in the air and kicked him in the face.

Normally that would have scored a knock out but whatever was wrong, he was not normal. He got to his feet and Ada could see his eyes were normal so he hadn't been infected. Leon gave Ada a kick to the chest and she hit the ground hard, his boot giving surprising force, even more than she expected.

Claire aimed her Beretta at him. "Leon...I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to...please stop."

Leon growled, "Really? Do it then."

He stepped closer until the gun was an inch from his face. Ada got to her feet and observed. Just by looking at her and the impression she got so far, Ada knew she wouldn't. She had tears in her eyes. Just then Claire tried to aim lower, to shoot him in the leg just to wound him.

Leon saw this. Leon tackled her and shoved her toward the wall and began to tackle her trying to take the gun. Claire hit him with a left hook but he rammed her with his shoulder and the gun fell from her grip. He then drove his elbow into her back and she fell. Leon took her Beretta and aimed at Ada, firing several shots.

Ada ran for cover hoping to get behind the wall in time when..."Ahhh!" She cried as searing, burning pain shot up her arm. She was hit. He had actually shot her!

Claire tackled him from behind and brought him to the ground. Her hand felt his back and she noticed an abnormal lump on his back. She lifted the shirt and saw a red device of some kind. Leon drove his elbow into her jaw and she fell.

Claire ran as she got to her feet. She picked Ada up and they ran shutting a door behind them. As they did, Leon still fired and as the door shut several shots hit the door. Ada panted, holing her arm. "What do we do?" Claire asked. "He had something on his back." Claire observed.

Ada held her own recovered gun in her non bloody hand. "I think I know..."

_Chris_

Sheva emptied her clip into the back of a majini. She had put down nine so far. Chris had also shot a lot of them. They were deeper into the factory, still, no sign of Claire anywhere. They reloaded and tried a double door. Just then they spotted Wesker. "Where's my sister?" Chris demanded.

Wesker turned around, a grin on his face. "You never cease to amaze me, Chris. I thought that with all the rebels and Canadian soldiers would have kept you occupied. Then again, you do have a lot of luck. You managed to stop me at Kijuju. That was only temporary delay, I'm afraid."

Sheva gritted her teeth. "What about all these people dying here? The innocent citizens who became infected? In Africa? Are they just a dime a dozen to you? Who do you think you are?"

Wesker mocked her. "Ahhh...my dear I'm afraid they aren't even worth as much as a dime a dozen to me. Everything I want to do is falling into place. Countries around the world are breaking out in civil war. Soldiers go out to die and indeed they do, while their wives and kids wait, wondering if they are alive." His grin grew wider. "Really, its quite hilarious."

Chris was shocked at the fact that Wesker could still get under his skin but he kept his cool, keeping the pistol trained on him. "So what now? Back to your old plan? Drop the virus from an aircraft? Then you become God, is that it?"

Wesker's grin faded. "Close...but no. Indeed I do plan to become a God to mankind but I don't need to drop the virus on people. I can watch as they destroy themselves! I told you that humanity is always at war with itself. It always has. They are destined to kill one another. So naturally, I provide the armed masses with a little more backup to their weaponry."

Sheva yelled, "We won't let you get away with this!" She fired. Seven shots were flying at him but he easily dodged them. Wesker sped toward the African agent and hit her in the stomach. He grabbed her by the throat and growled,

"You can't stop me. You two are foolish to think that this is all I had planned, this frozen wasteland they call a town. No, dear, I have other cards on the table."

Chris ran toward him, scared to shoot for fear of hitting his partner. Chris ran up and hit the man in the chin. Wesker let go of Sheva's throat and caught Chris's next punch. He kicked Chris in the chest and as Chris fell gasping, he hit him with an uppercut. Chris flew back but as he did Wesker was there and brought his elbow down on his abdomen.

Chris hit the ground, his voice catching in his throat before he could cry out. He coughed. Sheva got up and fired again, this time hitting Wesker with two rounds in the forearm. Chris struggled to his feet. Wesker struck the woman in the cheek and she kicked him in the solar plexus.

She tried another kick but he grabbed her foot and flipped her to the growled.

Chris got to his feet. He fired hitting him in the back. Wesker spun around dodging the next four shots.

Wesker appeared behind his back and gave him a kick from behind. Chris hit the ground hard. Sheva swung her blade at Wesker but he caught her wrist and threw her aside as though she didn't weigh anything at all. Wesker walked toward his fallen enemy and said, "You want to know where your sister is, Chris? She's just as preoccupied as you are. For now, I will keep you alive just so that I can see the look on your face later at the sight of your sisters demise..."

He charged toward Chris.

_Jill_

She answered her PDA. "Carlos? What's going on?" She asked. Her old friend who had survived with her in Raccoon City was now a BSAA SOU agent with the South American branch. The last she had heard, Carlos was to be infiltrating a base owned by Tricell that was said to be providing weaponry to the people in Brazil, which had also, just broken into Civil War. Jill didn't know specifics. Carlos was from Brazil and had anticipated that the situation might get to that point. Jill knew Bioterrorism was everywhere but she never thought she'd see the day when Canada would be in chaos!

"Listen I have something very disturbing to show you, Jill. Me and the rest of Aplha Team are in a testing lab and we found this..."

Carlos showed her with the PDA, a woman in a glass tube. Jill couldn't pin point where she had seen her before but she knew she had. The woman was nude, her eyes closed. Then Jill remembered. Back in 2003, after the mission in Russia they later had managed to get some information from one of the files of a scientist. Her name was Alexia Ashford. Jill had seen photos before from satelite images, plus date collected by Wesker's men around the same time that the body of Steve Burnside dissapeared, just shortly before Chris had decided to blow up the base.

"That's...Alexia Ashford...she's supposed to be dead." Jill told him.

Carlos brought his own face back to the screen. "That's not the disturbing part." She showed her another tube, this one containing the body of a man, also blonde. As Jill focused she could make his feautures out. It was Wesker! _Or at least what Wesker looked like before..._she thought.

"What is it?" She blurted without thinking. Carlos told her, "I don't know maybe a clone, I'm not sure. Captain Fortuna says we have to destroy it though."

Jill nodded. "Good idea. You should be..." Jill was cut off as the feed seemed to be cut. The screen went to static. "Carlos? Carlos, come in!"

The static remained but it looked as though the PDA was trying to bring it back but all that remained was the audio. "_Chingada! ¡Retroceda! Andale Andale! ¡Despida a voluntad!"_

Jill spoke into the PDA. "Carlos? What's happening?" She could hear Assault Rifles being fired. Then just static. "Damn it...something is going on...something really wrong...Wesker must have something else planned..."

Meanwhile...

Steve had him by the throat. He was fighting John Andrews and David Trapp, two men who had been an enemy of Umbrella and were on Wesker's shit list ever since Caliban Cove. Steve felt a sharp pain in his back as David attempted to stab him. Steve jerked the blade out of his back and kicked David.

As David flew back he threw the blade at him. It nearly got him. John hit him with a hard jab to the stomach. Steve drove his head into the big man's chest and he hit the wall hard. As the man slumped to the ground Steve hit him in the abdomen in a similar big black man, that stood about six and a half feet tall, was taken aback by the hard blow and gasped as Steve hit him.

Then he grabbed him by the throat yet again. David fired his M-16 and Steve took this chance to throw him into the line of fire. Several rounds struck him in the side and in his hip and near the ribs. John fell, blood pouring from the wounds, staggering before falling face down.

David yelled, "John! Hold on!" He emptied the rounds as Steve who easily dodged them running around them, letting them slam into the wall. Steve sped toward him and stopped in front of him. David hit him with the butt of the Rifle. Steve took the weapon and threw it aside leaving a crack in the wall. Steve grunted as David punched him. Then David delievered a series of punches and kicks. Steve grabbed David's arm and twisted it. He dislocated the man's shoulder. Steve threw him threw the window and the man sailed one floor down to the pavement below. He was covered in glass and his own blood.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Steve promised. Steve grabbed John by the gasped even as he did. "Why are you...trying to kill us...? Who are you...?" He demanded weakly as Steve squeezed his throat.

Steve brought his other hand to choke him more. "You shouldn't have done what you did. Also, you stole some valuable information from Umbrella's branch in the Utah desert remember? Oh yeah, you asked who I am? I'm the last face you'll ever see." With that, Steve crushed his wind pipe.

_Hey people! Its finally ready! I am sooooo glad I got chapter 6 going. For those who don't know, David and John are characters in the SD Perry books Caliban Cove and Underworld. Also,Dick Valentine is a mentioned name in those books which is why I am using him. Seemed valid enough to be canon I didn't see Capcom give them trouble._

Anyway what do ya'll think so far?_ How did you like it? I also got the yuri out finally, I know not everybody likes it but I"m just trying something I never have as a writer and to be honest it was challenging. As far as lemons go, even though this is a Chris/Jill I might have a Creva lemon, not as lovers but sort of a friend with benefit thing...maybe just in a flashback or something, that occurs before this takes place like maybe right after RE 5. Obviously now, it would be just plain wrong considering Jill & Chris admitted their feelings!_

_A creva lemon would be strictly for the Creva fans just briefly. I know some like that, most are about Chris & Jill. I like Creva as a pairing cuz its the underdog but I could see chemistry. Plus you usually don't see white guys with black women. At least I don't. Its usually the other way which is too bad...I 3 the sisters, be they light brown or dark chocolate syrup :P_

_Lol. I aim to please though so I will try 4 a happy medium & this will still be Chris/Jill._

_Also, one of you guessed that Carlos was the friend who backed Jill up. You were right but because of that I altered it because it might just have been too obvious and it would have been for everyone so I found a place for Becky instead._

_Let me know your fav parts! I want details, the longer the review, the better! HAHA._

_no flames and hope you all stay tuned._

_FYI I named this chapter after one of my favorite things said by brother Malcolm X AKA Malik El Haji Shabazz , the man that inspired me to be an advocate for equality & a freedom fighter.  
_

_1925-1965 R.I.P.  
_

_Sorry I'm rambingLater_

_Afro_

_What next? Will they be able to make Leon normal? What will happen with Wesker fighting Chris & Sheva_


	7. Cataclysm

_Hey ppl so here goes the next chapter I can see a couple of reviewers liked my yuri. Well keep up the reviews & maybe there will be more :P But for now I will try to distance the lemons a bit. When I do they'll be one of my straight pairings. Who should it be? Chris/Jill? Sheva/Josh? maybe Billy/Rebecca? Sophie I already know what your vote is and its duly noted haha. _

_Anyway so I'm just trying to wrap up this Canadian aspect of the story and move it to South America as it will be just like in previous stories but I aint gonna bail on this one so don't sweat ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_Claire_

Her heart pounded as Leon rammed against the door. "Open this fucking door!" Leon screamed in a rage as though he were possessed by a demon. "Open the door if you know wha's good for you!" He rammed it again. She stepped away from the door. He kicked the door in and burst in. Claire tackled him and pinned him against the door frame.

She drove her knee into his abdomen. She grabbed his arm attempting to wrestle the Beretta from his grasp. He slammed his arm against the frame. He swung and hit her hard in the jaw. Ada gave him a kick to the back. He turned around and grabbed her by the throat. Ada punched him but as she did he grabbed her arm and swung her around to the ground and body slammed her.

Ada cried out in pain as agony shot up her wounded arm as she landed with a thud. Ada pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at Leon's feet. "What are you doing? No..." Claire started to say but Ada warned, "Shut your eyes."

They both did and they heard Leon cry out in surprise and anger. Claire opened her eyes and saw him stumbling. Claire charged at him swinging her fist and hitting him with a hard right blow to the temple. She kicked his feet out fron under him and kicked him in the gut. He got to his feet, his vision was coming back, so Claire wasted no time. She kicked him in the groin and wrapped her legs around his head anxd brought him to the ground in a hard slam.

He lay there dazed and Claire pinned him to the ground. Ada rushed to aid her and began to help her remove the device on his back. "This won't come off easy with our hands." Ada said and she removed her knife from her sheath on her leg. She began to pull the device up and cut it, trying not to cut hs skin but she saw a trail of blood as it cut him still. She did not hesitate. She managed to get the thing off and Leon quit struggling.

He had a bad mark on his back now. He lay unconscious for the time being.

Claire turned to Ada. "Is he...?"

Ada assured her, "He's fine he'll wake in a moment."

Claire mixed a green herb with a red one and began to tend to Ada's gunshot wounds as well as Leon's back wound, despite him being out cold. "Who could have done that?" Claire asked aloud meaning only to think it but unwillingly vocalizing.

"Wesker, of course. If he can do that to Leon, make him shoot me when before he took a bullet form e, and attack you the way he did, the world is in trouble. I mean serious trouble. Wesker still hasn't found me out yet so I should try and find out what he's up to. There's more to what he's doing than he let on."

_Steve_

Steve normally didn't feel guilt at all. He had the mentality that once something is done, its done and that there was no need for crying over spilled milk...or blood in his particular case. Yet still, he felt bad for how he had treated Claire. She had saved his life more times than he could count when she had barely known him a few hours. He had once said he loved her.

Steve knew that he couldn't let the young brunette distort his objective but still, he knew deep down he still had feelings for her, as much as he hated to admit it. His PDA indicated that Wesker's contact with the Canadian government was attempting to contact him. "What is it?" He demanded.

The suave smug bastard answered, "I'm afraid we have more than just Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar as a problem...more than the two escaped hostages...we have more trouble."

Steve sighed. "Could you be more specific?"

The man nodded. "Josh Stone and his unit."

Steve repeated what he said. "Josh Stone and his unit?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Sounds like a porno."

The man scowled on the image on the screen. "Where is Wesker?"

Steve said in a mocking chirpy tone, "In the garden having tea."

The man was more irritated which Steve liked. "I detect sarcasm, Mr Burnside."

Steve chuckled. "That's good cause I'm laying it on pretty thick. Don't worry about the BSAA. They're my problem. All except Chris and Jill that is. You just do your part and make sure the rebels don't take this town."

_Billy_

He had lost Claire when the shutter came down. Now he wasn't sure what to do. He was not sure if he should be paranoid now and worried for his own ass. _Okay so the jig is up. Can they really try me for the same crime twice? I didn't even do it..._

Billy made his way through the dark halls. He still had his Assault Rifle. In fact that was all he had. He had given his Beretta to Claire. Now he at least knew that Wesker was alive and well. He hoped that he would be able to take part in bringing him down. Wesker was a real bastard and he deserved to die but at the same time, he had the issue of the other BSAA agents. Would they try and kill him now that he was out in the open?

He wondered if Josh would want to kill him. It didn't matter what had actually happened in that African village. The fact was, his superiors had made it seem as though he was the one who killed the African villagers when in fact it was everybody BUT him! He had tried to stop them but he was knocked out.

It was his C.O.'s word against his and he had been screwed over by the Military court and the Military Police. _That was then...this is now...I wanna move on but Wesker might have just made things a lot harder for me..._ He thought. He moved down the hall and found a dog. No, not a dog. One of the fucked up mutated things Umbrella used as a test subject that had once BEEN a dog.

He remembered somewhere that he read they called the dogs from Raccoon Cerberus. Yet as the dog's head split up and tentacles came out of its body. Yet this thing looked more like the Cerberus from Greek mythology. Billy aimed his Assault Rifle only half aware that he had and began firing. The rounds hit the thing in its white fur and the rounds hit it in part of its spit head. It whipped him and he fell as the whips drew blood on his cheek and then on the side of his neck.

He fired still, and the rounds hit it in the center of its split head causing more bleeding. The thing jumped on him and went for his throat. He tried to fight it off. It caught him in his left arm and he felt something bite his arm. With its original mouth and the lashing tentacles he couldn't see what was happening. He removed his hunting knife and stabbed it and it got off of his arm. "Shit! Argggggg!" He cried out and pain shot up his left side. He got his ARX again and fired and hit it in its head again. This time it gave a yelp and fell dead.

Billy saw another running toward him. He fired and hit it, nailing it head on with every round and he killed it instantly. He panted and then cursed under his breath as he saw one more. It ran at him. It jumped at him, biting for his throat. Billy screamed and fought to kick the Adjuele dog off.

He kicked it off and it tried to leap at him again but Billy hit it with his Rifle. It hit the ground with a thud but this one also split apart. Billy pulled the pin on a frag and jumped to the ground for cover after lobbing it into its fleshy center. BOOM!

The explosion rocked the room and even shattered one of the windows. He checked his ammo. He was dry. That grenade had in fact come in handy. He used a first aid spray and some gauze to tape his neck wound. He needed ammo. Yet he didn't think he would likely find what he needed. He moved own the hall and tried a door that was slightly ajar already. Just then he felt a gun to the back of his head. "Drop it." A female voice ordered. _That sounds familiar..._ He thought.

He asked, Why? Its empty." He regretted saying that as soon as he did. "You're with the BSAA? Who are you?" She demanded. Billy grinned as he recognized her voice. "Just like old times ,eh?"

Rebecca didn't seem to get what he meant. He turned around and faced her. She kept the gun trained on him, aimed at his face. "Don't move!" He pushed her gun out of his face and tried to pry it from her hands. That was a mistake. She drove her knee into his groin. He grunted as she did and she hit him in the face, punching him in the jaw. Then she gave him a roundhouse and sent him sprawling. "God damn it! Rebecca...its me."

She flashed her light in his face. "Billy...? Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?" He was aside from his groin. "I'll live." He said exhaling. She offered her hand to help him up. He declined and stood up on his own. "What are you doing here? You're a BSAA agent now?" She asked.

He saluted. "Ben Conner at your service." She laughed at that. She had to be at least twenty eight now maybe more. Yet she looked just as youthful, and certainly just as beautiful. Her hair was the same length as the last time he had seen her. She was cute. "What about you?" He asked.

She was holding a Beretta. She also had a shotgun and an MP5. "I'm with them too. I'm a medic. I'm with the North American branch. My friends are here and they want to stop Wesker."

Billy got a look of stress on his face. "I know. I heard him. He revealed who i am to this...this survivor."

Rebecca looked around as she heard the sound of automatic Rifles sounding off. "We should stick together. Both of us have friends here and we have to try to save them! I know we need to stop Wesker but I've lost enough friends for one day."

Billy wanted a cigarette but fought the urge. "Amen to that."

_Sheva_

Wesker appeared in front of Chris and hit him in the gut. Sheva charged and kicked him in the ribs. She hit him in the face but Wesker drove his elbow into her fell forward, even now, still amazed at how fast he could move as he had gotten behind her. Sheva stood up and felt pain in the back of her head.

Sheva fired her MP5 at his stomach.. A few rounds hit him but he dodged the rest. Wesker's eyes flared like an ember. Chris fired his MP5 at Wesker but he dodged it. Wesker moved out of the way each time. Chris kept firing and as Wesker ran he tried to fire the rounds after him. Five rounds struck him in the upper back. He also hit Wesker with three rounds in the elbow. Just as he managed to hit, the weapon went dry. He reached for another magazine but Wesker charged at him and kicked him in the chest.

He flew across the room and Wesker followed him as he sailed across the room. Wesker hit him as he landed hard. Wesker jumped up high and began to bring his fist down. Chris barely dodged. The ground caved in as he did breaking the concrete. Chris gave him a kick to the face. The fight had gotten them down to the first floor in the assembly line area.

He ignored the pain and began to punch him as many times as he could. After the fifth one Wesker grabbed his arm and drove his knee into his gut. He punched Chris in the face. Chris stumbled and the blood dripped from his lip onto the floor.

"I tire of the two of you interfering with my destiny. This ends now." Wesker growled.

Wesker kicked him again and sent him flying. Sheva fired her MP5, emptying it and Wesker easily dodged it as the last twenty rounds were fired. Yet it had gone how she wanted it to. She kept him off of Chris. She started to reload but Wesker smacked her in the face and she hit the ground hard and slid across the floor. She reached for her handgun and began shooting from the ground at him.

Three rounds hit Wesker in the chest. He kicked her gun away and her arm slammed her arm hard banging her elbow. Pain racked her arm. Sheva had her knife back in her hand but Wesker caught her hand as she made a feeble attempt to stick him with it. He flung her over him and she hit the ground hard.

Wesker picked her knife up and grinned. "I think its time to pay the piper Chris. Of course I'm going to make you watch as I kill the two women you have cared about for so long. But let's start out with your partner." His voice was so sadistic sounding it sounded like Satan himself. Wesker advanced toward Sheva. She struggled to get to her feet. Wesker grabbed her by her naturally curly hair. She cried out in agony as he did. Chris held his side and tried to get to his feet.

Wesker noticed this and said, "You're getting old, Chris. You can't deny that. Yet I have never felt younger."

Wesker brought the knife toward Sheva's neck. Chris desperately grabbed his own Handgun. He aimed at him and Wesker sneered. "A Handgun? Oh spare me! Grasshopper, I know I taught you better than that, you'll need a little bit more to impress me."

In Wesker's normal voice as Sheva had known it in Kijuju, saying a line such as grasshopper would have been weird considering the man and it didn't seem like him to reference Kung Fu. Then again, he had taken a normal American father and warped him into a maniacal maniac, using his body to commit evil . He was like a demon in that sense.

Chris aimed but it didn't look like he would be able to hit Wesker without hitting her. Knowing him, he would probably try and use his fast moves to make her a human shield. Then again, what was he doing already?

Wesker touched the blade to her skin and she could feel neck bleed at just the slightest touch of the sharp blade. _Just get it over with you bastard..._Sheva thought with anger. But she knew he wouldn't. "You know what makes me feel even younger? Young blood." He said licking the knife. He brought the blade back to her throat. Sheva closed her eyes and braced herself for pain but it never came. Suddenly Wesker let go of her. Wesker dropped to his knees. Sheva looked up to see Jill holding a high powered Sniper Rifle. It had been a silent shot too.

Sheva took the chance and grabbed the knife and she stabbed Wesker in the stomach. He let out a sharp cry of agony. She withdrew the blade and stabbed him again, this time twisting it. Another slug tore into him. He punched Sheva with a sharp jab to the belly. She stumbled and the wind was knocked out of her. She spotted the red dot on Wesker's temple. Wesker quickly removed the blade and heaved it at Jill. Jill narrowly dodged it and blade stuck in the wall where she was on the second floor balcony.

Jill easily and gracefully jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet. Jill aimed an H&K MP7 and fired. Wesker made no attempt to dodge this time. He grinned as held his bloody wounds. "What's so funny?" Jill demanded. Chris called out, "Jill..."

She heard him but did not reply. She couldn't. Not now. She had to finish this. Wesker spat blood at her. "You do realize that it wouldn't just be me you would kill?" Wesker's eyes flickered, as they glowed but suddenly his eyes went to that of a normal human being.

He looked at Jill then at his own wounds. Then at Sheva and Chris. "Good god...what the hell have I done? Jilly bean? Is that you?"

Sheva got to her feet and could see that Jill had frozen in her tracks. "God...I'm sorry, Jill...I haven't been a ble to control my own tongue or body for a while...but I've been awake...I killed so many people...Jill...you have to stop this man...whoever he is...he's using my body..."

Jill had tears in her eyes. Dad...? I'm gonna find a way to help you...I promise."

Dick groaned in agony. "I know, honey." He said, and as Sheva observed this, she did not know what to do. She retrieved her weapons and took aim at him with her pistol. Chris stopped her. "No...its really him. He's talking like her dad. I met him once."

Jill was trying to hold her own but hot tears fell as she stared at he father. "Just in case you don't...you have to kill him, Jill. I'm proud of you, sweetheart...I always knew you could be more than a criminal...that's why I wanted you to turn your life around...you went and became a cop...which was the opposite of what I was...I was against that...but...now...you helped start an anti terrorist organization...I'm so proud... but you have to do what it takes to save everyone...even if you have to kill me..."

Jill was trembling. Dick fell to the ground and began breathing hard. He was on one knee. "Jill...he's starting to take over again...it wont be long...he's done this a couple of times, just to fuck with me...when I'd kill people, he'd give me control. I'd try to tell them to run...but now I feel myself having less and less control...I'm sorry Jill... I'm sorry this happened..."

He looked at his daughter with a desperate glance. "Please...shoot me now..." Jill stared at the ground unable to look at him. He fell face first on the floor. Jill rushed to his side. "Dad?"

She shook him. Just then his fist shot out and hit Jill in the stomach. She grunted in pain. A smile crossed Dick's face. His eyes were orange again. "Sorry...Mr. Valentine has left the building."

He gave Jill a kick to the chest. "You can't stop me,. None of you can. None of you will."

Just then, Josh burst into the room and was firing his own weapon

The rounds from the G36 took Wesker by surprise. He easily dodged the next ten rounds after the fact and he kept dodging all the while getting closer to Josh. Josh fired at him up close but Wesker knocked his weapon from his hand and hit him in the face. Josh fell on his back but he quickly got to his feet.

Wesker delivered another blow to him but Josh gave him a hard kick to the abdomen and hit him with a series of punches and kicks as he knew African martial arts such as Nigerian style Igba Magba and Dambe, Hausa boxing style. Wesker grunted with each blow but after taking several he caught Josh's arm and heaved him across the room at one of the machines, what Sheva thought was a forklift. Wesker sped over to the agent and gave him a kick to the torso. Chris and Sheva fired at him and he moved way from their comrade.

Josh got back to his feet and grabbed his Assault Rifle. Jill did too. Wesker scowled and said, "I don't have time to toy with you. I have more important matters at hand. If you survive long enough, I will see you again and next time there will be no stale mate."

Wesker sped out of the door of the factory. Josh fired after him and so did Sheva but he was long gone. Chris wiped Jill's tears away. They embraced and kissed. Her lips pressed to his in a passionate lock. They broke it but her head was still against his, her nose gently rubbing his. "I'm glad you're safe...I'm sorry about this, Jill. I'm sorry Wesker got a hold of him. I'll do whatever I can to help get him back."

Jill hugged him. "I know. I just don't know how we can. He's in his body. The only thing I could think to do would be to give him the anti virus and hope it would work and return my father to normal."

Josh approached Jill "Do you have any idea where he might go? You saw him and encountered him before we did."

Jill tried to focus and remember. "I just talked to Carlos...he's in South America. The last I checked he was showing me what he had found in the lab. There was a tube with Weskere in it, or what looked like him anyway...I lost the signal with him though. I think they were attacked by something there."

Sheva touched Jill's arm. "Do you know where he was in South America? If Wesker is going to try and escape from here, that could be where he wants to go next."

Jill had a flash of frustration in her eyes. "No. I know that he was in Brazil but I don't know what city. According to him, there is a civil war going on there too. I don't know what the details are but its getting pretty bad."

Chris put his MP5 around his shoulder but he still had his Handgun out and ready. "Then we need to stop him hear and now. The longer he lives the harder it will be to stop him later. "

_Leon_

He woke up in agony but he looked to see Ada and Claire right by his side. He sat up. "God...I'm sorry...I know what I did...I'm really sorry..." He aid almost right away. He touched Ada's arm. "God, I didn't mean to do any of this...I couldn't help it...I fought Steve but him and Wesker held me down and put that thing on my back."

Ada touched his arm gently. "I know...its okay. I'll live."

Claire's eyes went wide at that. "Steve? I still can't understand how he could side with Wesker. I saw him earlier and he was nothing like the boy I knew. Leon, we have to find my brother. He came here to find me and Jill and we need to find him before Wesker or one of his goons kills him."

Leon nodded. "You're right. We should find him and get out of here."

Ada didn't agree. "Wesker has to be stopped. He's not going to stop here. He's still going to try and infect the world. I don't think my cover is blown just yet so I need to find out where he's going to try and run to. There's a few revolutions breaking out all over. Even in the US."

She stood up and headed toward the door. "I'll go find out what he's up to."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Leon blurted. "We should stick together. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ada turned to face him. "We have to stop him. We can't just get on a chopper and fly away. You know that. He has to be stopped."

Leon looked down but he said, "Just be careful Ada. If you sense something is fishy get the hell out quick okay?"

Ada nodded. " Claire looked at him. "We have to find Chris and the others. Let's go."

He looked her in the eyes and said, "Claire...wait I want you to know something. We've been friends for a long time and...it seems like we always were into somebody else. You were into Steve I was chasing Ada and then later, Angela but somehow I just had this feeling that no matter what, you'd always be there. I love you. I have for a while..."

Claire had a shocked expression. "I...you ...love me...?" Her blue eyes were misty with tears. "I...love you too Leon...I just never thought you'd actually feel the same way."

They embraced, hugging and he kissed her, tasting her sweet lips. She kissed him back, her lips tasted like strawberries. She pulled away but even as she did she had her hand on his chest. Leon opened the door and they headed out. They headed down a corridor, the only light coming from the moonlight which shined through the window.

In the moonlight , the young brunette looked like an angel to him. He smiled at her. "Did anybody ever tell you..." BOOM!

A loud blast cut him off.

The force knocked them both back. Leon saw a pillar of fire busting through the windows as the building shook. Leon jumped on top of Claire, covering her from the blast. He cried out as it stopped and he fell off of Claire, his back ablaze. He rolled and tried to put the flames out by rolling on them. Claire took on of the curtains and threw it over him smothering the flames.

Leon panted. "Jesus...That was a goddamn artillery shell! Or something..."

Claire was at his side. "Are you okay?" She said but he couldn't hear her over the ringing in his ears.

Luckily the burns were not that bad. He stood up, brushing glass off of himself. "I'm all right..." Me assured her. "I just can't hear anything."

His hearing returned finally and slowly, but then more clearly he could make out the sound of an Assault Rifle. _No, more like a hundred..._ he realized.

Claire grabbed his hand and they ran down the hall, to escape the flames that had now spread to the floor and the shelves. Leon peered outside to see a major firefight going on. Then suddenly they could hear what sounded like it was also going on inside. Leon and Claire got to a corridor on the first floor. Claire stopped dead in her tracks as she saw several Assault Rifles aimed at her.

Canadian soldiers dressed in white snow gear and dropped her weapon. Leon did the same and of the soldiers grabbed her putting her in a half nelson. "Get off of me!"Claire yelled. "I'm not a terrorist!"

She drove her elbow into the face of the man who had grabbed her. He smacked her and Leon picked his gun up to shoot the man only to find three Rifles pointed at his head once again. "Don't even try it, you Yankee jerk off!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"You've got the wrong people! We're not terrorists!" Leon hollered repeating what Claire said. A flash grenade went off near them and they both stumbled as the light blinded them. Based on the cries of surprise it got them too. Leon knew what would come next. He felt Claire's bare skin, remembering what she had on.

He tackled her and they hit the ground and a split second later the sound of rapid fire filled the room. They stayed down, staying covered. Leon could barely see, he could make out the shape of Clare ponytail. She pressed against him, trembling. They could hear the cries of the soldiers near them. From wherever the MLF rebels were they were farther away.

Finally Leon got his eye sight back and they crawled on the floor as the hot shells flew. The rebel fighters were wearing Baklava's. They fired from the cover of one of the corners. They managed go gather their own weapons before taking off running. One of the soldiers aimed at them and gave chase. "You two don't fucking move!" Claire fired and hit him in the right eye.

At that the other soldiers took notice and fired at them but Leon covered Claire as they fell back to the end of the corridor. He let off several shots at them as they ran. One of the Canadian soldiers yelled, "Fucking American pigs! Go back to your own country!" A rebel holding an AKS fired and yelled, "Its not their country! This isn't yours either!"

He hit one of the soldiers, and the blood quickly coated the white uniform. Leon managed to find a door that was slightly ajar. He kicked it open. "Claire! Come on, hurry!"

Claire followed him gunfight in the halls grew more carried away. He couldn't tell who was winning since both sides had casualties. His best bet would be the soldiers since they were wearing body armor. Still, the rebels charged on.

Leon fired a shot shattering a window of the room they were in. Claire hissed, "Are you insane? There are soldiers out there! Its worse out there!"

Leon pointed. "Look." Claire followed and just barely under the moonlit night she spotted four people. Two Caucasians and two black. It was Chris! He was alive! They were sneaking past the fire fight down a snowy hill. Leon pistol whipped the rest of the broken window knocking the glass out. He held his hand out. "We've got to catch up with them. We can get the scoop on Wesker. Claire, I need you to trust me." He told her.

She took his hand and out of the window they dropped. She didn't even remember grabbing her gun again after the flash bang. She obviously had and she was greateful. Her heart pounded at what seemed like a mile a minute. She was scared. Leon could see it but she braved it out and began to head toward the snowy hill where her brother had gone. Just then, they heard a snarling voice yell, "Don't move...stop or I'll shoot!"

Leon looked to see Norman Pierre, the mountie, wounded. He had been cut somehow or damaged in some way and he had been shot but now he still looked crazy. "You...what's your name?" He demanded, his 12 guage aimed at Claire. "Claire Redfield. Why do you ask?" She said calmly, almost as if she was not at all scared. Leon didn't want to admit it but he certainly was. _Then again you'd have to be a crazy son of a bitch to not be in a situation like this..._

He cocked the shotgun. "You're coming with me. I have it on good authority that your brother was seen speaking to Hassan Freeman. He tried to tell me that he was just here to stop the biohazard infection but he lied. You see, if that were the case, Hassan would not have spared him. He is the piece of shit that started this. An American dog like you. You two are in league with him!"

Claire started to defend herself. "I don't know what you're talking about but I..." He snapped and cut her off. "Shut up! I don't want to here it! Drop your guns. Now!" Leon dropped his and so did Claire. Norman began tlo approach them with caution. "Hands behind your back. No sudden moves." Leon did but as he did, he grabbed a fist full of snow. Claire did the same. Leon flung it into the man's eye. The man cried out in surprise and fired, luckily the blast went wild, not even coming close to hitting them. Claire kicked the man and he fell toward the snow. Claire started for her own pistol but Norman fired from the ground. As he was Leon could see he would so he pulled Claire back and they ran for some trees, the shot barely missing them.

They ran and found a tree to take cover behind. They caught their breath but they could hear footsteps running toward them in the snow. Leon held his finger to his lips but even as quiet as they kept, Norman pumped his weapon and stood in front of them. "If you aid a known terrorist, you become one of them. I would expect an American to know that." He said as he aimed at Claire. Just then he cried out in pain as several rounds hit him from behind. They hit him in the legs, rounds from the MLF rebel who had been in the factory just a few minutes ago.

Norman was still alive but barely. Another rebel approached and looking at the fallen police man. He withdrew a pistol and said, "Need to use the Glock for this motherfucker."

He fired and shot Norman in the head. They both turned their weapons toward Claire. "Who the fuck are you?" Demanded the one with the Glock. He sounded like he had a ghetto accent. A ghetto accent that one normally heard in America. "You're American." Claire said. The man said, "So are you. We been getting a lot of you here. You got it wrong miss. I'm an African. It just took me a while to realize that. Now who are you? If you aint with the government, we'll let you go."

Claire nodded but Leon wasn't sure. This exact situation had just happened and when she had spoken up it had gotten them in trouble. The black man looked at Leon and said, "Is that who I think it is?" He and the man with the Assault Rifle looked at him. Then he aimed his Glock at Leon. He tilted it slightly to the side but had it pointed at his face. "This isn't the movies. You aren't supposed to tilt it to the side." Leon mocked him.

The man scoffed. "Yeah I know but that's from far away. I got you right in my sights. You're right in front of me. I aint even got to really aim. Now you work with the US government! Secret Service if I remember it right."

Leon stared at the man. "How did you know that? Who are you?"

The man raised his own Assault Rifle at him. "I'm one of the people the US has a problem with. They'd like to pull my finger nails off. I do my homework. You're Leon. You protected the brat of the white house. Rescued her from Spain. Some religious cult?"

Claire spoke up hoping to defend him. Leon wished he hadn't dropped his gun. "I'm Claire Redfield. Chris Redfield's sister. He talked to your leader, Hassan Freeman? The guy spared him. We're not here to stop your war or take sides. I was kidnapped and brought here."

The man repeated her words. "Redfield? Oh okay. Yeah that big buff looking cat. All right then. Where is he?"

Claire explained, "He just ran down this way. We were trying to get past the soldiers when Norman found us."

The man with the AKS began to fire as some soldiers tried advancing down the hill. So did the other rebels nearby. The man pulled his mask off. "You want Hassan Freeman You're looking at him."

A female rebel who was crouched down in the snow and firing an Assault Rifle, yelled, "Guys we need to fall back! They've got more men than we expected!"

Hassan turned to Claire and Leon. "Look, if we're going to have to get out of here. We'll take the woods. If you stick by us, we'll get you to your brother. He couldn't have gotten far." Claire nodded. They began to run toward the woods, darting past trees. Leon was close behind. Bullets whizzed past his ear as the soldiers advanced and fired at them. One of the rebels, the big man with the AKS was hit. He had been hit from behind while firing at a Canadian soldier. Hassan stopped and a female rebel yelled, "Daddy!"

She and Hassan helped the wounded man him taking one arm and she taking the other. Another rebel, who Leon suspected was one of the high ranking MLF leaders, a blonde woman, covered them. "Hang on, Vic! We're gonna get you some help!" Yelled Hassan. The big rebel known as Victor groaned. "Shit...second time I been shot today."

The female rebel handed Leon an M-4, a Semi Automatic Carbine Rifle. She also handed Claire an M79 that she had taken off of a dead soldier. She gave them both ammo for it. "I hope you two know how to use that thing or you won't last long out here!"

She was obviously a local based on her accent. Claire loaded her weapon and fired. The shot hit a trio of soldiers and they screamed like bats out of hell as their skin was melted by the Acid Rounds.

Leon backed away to run again but aimed and fired squeezing off five rounds at a time at a soldier. One of them was hit in the face, a young man of about twenty or twenty one years. He looked away from the gruesome wound. Leon had not come here to get mixed up in anybody else's war.

He spotted a soldier firing at him. He crouched and fired letting off seven rounds. He hit her in the chest. The woman fell to the ground but he was not sure if he had killed her or not as the rounds may have just injured her. Then again, it wasn't accurate to call body armor bullet proof. Bullet resistant was the more accurate term. Bullet proof would imply it always worked.

The rounds may or may not have actually gone through. Still, he wasn't going to wait to find out. More soldiers were coming so if she wanted to kill him, she would have to chase him for if, assuming she was still alive of course. _To hell with that these people are trying to kill us! That's reason enough for me to 'get involved' in a war that aint mine._

Leon thought. Just then one of the rebels came running. "Run! Its that asshole Sven! He called in a ..." He was cut off as a loud explosion rocked the area. Leon and Claire both were knocked down from the force but they got back on their feet. They began to run. The man was caught up in the blast. His left leg and right arm had been blown off. A jet roared up ahead as it sped across the sky line.

The fighter jet circled around and fired more rockets. The top of the trees caught ablaze as they exploded. They were already sprinting. Leon took a look back to see that the blonde lady who had given them the weapons was also wounded, and had been hit by a few rounds from enemy fire but she kept going despite her bleeding arm and hip. Leon kept running as the jet fired again. He tripped over a tree root and fell forward several feet only to find himself face down in the snow.

Claire pulled him to his feet with surprising strength and they continued to run. They could hear the deafening explosions getting closer.

A branch of a tree came flying at them and Claire barely ducked in time.

Twelve rebels were caught in the blast of the missiles and killed along with five Canadian army soldiers. Those who were not killed in the blast but were nearby were killed or pinned down by the falling trees. Leon and Claire were knocked down again by the climax of the blast.

He looked up to see a tree falling toward Claire. He tackled her and they barely moved out of the way on time. They got to their feet to behold the site behind them. The majority of the rebels were now separated from them. There were just a handful on the other side of the fiery woods where Claire and Leon were.

The woman who had given them their weapons was pinned under the tree. Leon tried to see what was going on. She could not get free from under it. It looked as though she couldn't get free.

_Jill_

Jill could hear an intense battle going on just behind them in the woods. This was a bigger gun battle than there had been in the nights she had spent trapped in this place. Yet at the moment she could not focus on that at all. They were being attacked by majinis armed with various stabbing weapons. She fired her C14 Timberwolf Sniper Rifle. A round went through the chest of a majini as it ran toward her with a raised hatchet.

It fell dead but others came to fill in his place. Jill fired again, this time hitting a majini in the forehead blowing a big chunk of their skull out. They closed in and she was stabbed by a woman with a letter opener in the side. Jill tried to shoot but she was grabbed from behind. She drove her elbow into the man who had done it. Josh fired his G36 and the rounds slammed into the female mainis back and severed her spinal cord. Josh fired more letting a large burst of rounds off on a four man pack of majinis. One of them managed to to hit him with a glass bottle but the rounds sprayed them down and the majinis fell like dominoes as he shot them. Josh put the weapon away and retrieved his Handgun and began opening fire.

Five rounds from his gun hit a majini in the chest. He fired again and hit the man right in the heart. The man fell dead after this. Chris fired his Handgun and hit a majini, who had been a Mounted police officer. Four rounds hit the man in the chest but he still came at him. Chris cried out as a sharp pain went through his already broken ribs which he had Wesker to thank for.

He had been hit with the guy's night stick. Chris fired two shots and hit him in the legs. He followed this with a hard right hook to the face and sent the guy sprawling back on his ass. Jill fired her MP7 and hit another majini, this one was a soldier and its white uniform blossomed with red as the rounds went through at close range. He fell dead at her feet.

Sheva fired her pistol at a man in a black jacket hitting him in the chest. Sheva fired again and shot him in the head. Sheva looked to see that the man Chris had shot was back on his feet. Chris fired three shots. Of the three shots, only one wound bled. Chris realized that since the majini was a police man, or had been, it was wearing armor. Chris fired another shot but his gun was empty yet the shot hit the majini in the cheek causing the majini to scream as it held its wound and stumbled.

Chris hit it with his Glock in the forehead and it fell to the snow. Chris hi it again causing the bullet wound to gush. Finally as he brought the gun across his scalp, he heard a cracking sound and knew it was dead. Jill got her Sniper Rifle out again and fired, blasting the head off of a majini in an already bloodied T shirt. She emptied it killing two more. She reloaded and Josh covered with his Handgun. Josh dropped two majinis and wounded a third hitting him in the stomach the majini falling to its knees. He fired again and hit it directly in the nose. The round destroyed the cartilage and it died as it fell face first and a circle of blood formed around its head. Josh pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at the rest of the infected carriers.

The explosion killed three of them and injured the rest with debris and shrapnel. Josh and Sheva finished the rest ff with single shots to the head on each carrier. Jill heard an Assault Rifle being fired. She aimed her Sniper Rifle at the person. She got her sites on a man with sand colored hair. He did not raise his weapon. "We're on the same side!"

Chris spotted his sister. "Claire!" The two siblings squeezed each other in a hug. "I knew you'd come! I'm sorry about this..."

Chris shook his head pulling back. "Its not your fault. Its Wesker's. Believe me, Claire he's gonna pay and this time I'm gonna make sure he's dead."

Claire had an unsure look on her face. "Shouldn't two rockets have killed him already?"

Chris smirked. "Shouldn't being impaled by a tyrant?"

Claire smiled. "Touche. I'm glad we're all together. Listen,I heard about Ada. I met her and she told me that you guys got her to be a double agent."

Chris whistled in disbelief. "She told you about that? She must have taken a shine to you."

Claire blushed which Jill felt like she was the only one who noticed. "Yeah...you could say that."

_What's that about...? _Jill wondered as she pondered Claire's strange behavior regarding the spy."

Chris introduced Claire and Leon to everybody else. "Who were you guys shooting at?" Chris asked Leon. Leon motioned to a few rebels behind him. He nodded at them as if to say _Its cool you can come out. _Among the men, Jill spotted the man who freed her. Yet he ventured off by himself as the rebels treated their wounds. Jill waited and then followed to see what he was up to. He checked on a wounded big man and what looked to be his daughter. "How is he?" The man grunted. "I'll live."

He turned to the young woman. "Where is Sandra?"

The woman looked at the rebel commander with uncertainty. "I think she got caught in the blast."

He spotted a woman trapped under a big fallen tree. She was trapped. The man and three rebels tried to lift it off of her. Even the young woman helped and they still couldn't get it off of her. Jill helped and they barely got it off of her. Even without the big tree on her, she still had a big chunk of a broken branch was in her stomach. She coughed blood. "Hassan...I can't move...you have to take care of me...I don't want to die like this, slowly, painfully...please help me..." Hassan had a look of what looked like anger at first but then grief for his wounded comrade. He turned to the other rebels.

"Give us some space." Jill took the hint and did the same following them down the path. Jill spotted Chris and saw that he was contacting HQ. Just then Jill heard a gunshot. A minute later Hassan came from the trees a look of distress on his face, holding his pistol like one would hold a dead rat.

Jill didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. Chris looked at her and he said, "Wesker just left on his chopper out of the area."

_Steve_

_Steve_

If the city of Jardin Gele was a war zone before, it was like the Apocalypse now. Steve looked at several buildings that were now bombed to rubble. They were on fire or some had collapsed down to the foundation. Steve turned to see that smug Canadian prick Sven St. Clair shoot a rebel in the head. His men were carrying some dead bodies. They set them down. Steve noticed the body of a dead girl of about twelve years old. "What the hell? Somebody shot a kid?" Steve asked, in shock.

Sven lit a cigarette. "You my friend are naive. Her parents were both rebels. If I had shot them and left her alive, she would flock to terrorists like Hassan Freeman and Victor Shelton. That is what we are dealing with Mr. Burnside. Terrorists. Now its not just some Muslim Jihadist. Now their tactics are being used by Westerners. Now anybody can be the scum of the earth."

Steve looked at the girl, her mouth twisted in a silent scream. _I'm no saint...I've killed plenty of people more than I can ever count but I never killed a kid...Jesus..._He felt sick. "Yeah that much is obvious. I'm talking to one right now. That kid was no threat to you!"

Sven blew smoke in his face. "If you want to be the would be assassin with morals be my guest. Others have a country, if not the world to protect from terrorism." Steve in a quick flash snatched up Sven's pistol from his belt and had it pointed at his head. "Would be assassin? You sure about that?"

Sven laughed. "Look at you. All juiced up on the T veronica virus." Steve had his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it but Sherry stopped him. "Stop. We have other things to worry about. There is a BSAA agent still alive."

She pointed to a wounded man, with his uniform covered in blood. He was wounded badly. Steve recognized him. He had been the one who injured him. This guy was David Trapp, a former S.T..R.S. member and friend to the Redfield's who worked for the BSAA now, him and John Andrews both worked in the branch in Europe, in London. David himself was a Brit and he had helped Claire invade a facility owned by Umbrella.

Steve looked at the wounded man. He had to have so many broken bones just from looking at his condition. He also was cut up pretty bad from Steve throwing him out of a window. "I know...who you are...Claire...she loved you...don't prove her wrong..." He had killed John Andrews by crushing his windpipe and then he had fought David who despite his accuracy, was ultimately beaten and thrown from a window. He looked like hell. Steve couldn't believe the man was still alive.

Sven gave him a kick to the ribs. "This man is from England. You know these rebel dogs are rebelling against the crown. Maybe we should throw the dogs an English bone to play with? It would make for a good distraction."

Steve glared at him. "Shut up."

David attempted to sit up but Steve put his boot on his chest. He lifted the man up and began to choke him. "Liar! I know she didn't feel that way so don't try and act like she did!"

David gasped, "You've already lost your father...don't lose her too...we are not your enemy." David was in no condition to even try to put up a fight. Steve released his grip and the man fell coughing and gasping for air. David gasped but looked at Sherry. "Claire rescued you...I know you...what happened to you...? Why...would you work for them...? The same people responsible for your parents dying..."

Sherry cocked her gun. "You won't convince me to turn against Wesker. He's been there for me when Leon and Clare went out on their little adventure to stop Umbrella. Wesker looked after me. He was my fathers closest , finish him off!"

Steve looked at her. "We don't have to kill him. He needs help. We could just hold him captive so he can't reach anybody else but we don't have to kill him."

David nodded at Steve as if to say _You did the right thing. _

Sherry scoffed. "Oh for Christ sake I'll do it myself." With that she fired two shots and killed him. Steve snapped, "He was already down! What the hell?"

Sherry glared at him. "You better not be going soft on me. Get your shit together. We have to meet Wesker in Brazil tommorow."

Sven put out his cigarette. "Baiser minet" He cursed blowing smoke.

_Meanwhile..._

He woke up in pain. He looked up and tried to sit up but could not. He saw a doctor, a female with dark hair and gray eyes. "Onde eu sou?" He asked. (Where Am I?)

The woman looked at him, she was pretty but she looked evil too. "Você é onde nós queremo-lo. Dois de seus companheiros estão ainda vivos. "

(You are where we want you. Two of your comrades are still alive.)

_Whoever this lady is, one thing is for sure. She's a local...probably a researcher or chemist for Umbrella..._He thought in disgust.

Carlos heard another voice and looked to see a man with auburn hair and a beard grinning. "Ah this must be the famous Carlos Olivera. I must say you are quite an inconvenience for me You and your team. You have bombed several R&D facilities all over the continent. I must say I've always wanted to meet the UBCS merchant who switched sides and helped Jill, one of our biggest enemies to escape."

Carlos was in pain on his whole upper body but his head was pounding too. "Who are you and how do you know me? Of course I rescued her! She was trying to help that town out! What Umbrella did...what they do is evil..." He sounded weak, the way his voice came out but meant it. He was restrained, his arms and legs strapped down.

The man stood over him and the doctor moved out of his way. "I am Albert Wesker. Alive and in the flesh...well...not my own flesh but soon we will change that! My new host is nearly ready for me to take control."

Carlos laid back knowing it was useless to even try and escape. He barely remembered what happened. Him and his team had been attacked right after discovering something...a clone of Wesker and and of Alexia Ashord. Carlos had no idea what he intended to do. "So you're in Dick Valentine's body? You used Jill's father for that? How sick can you be?"

Albert grinned. "Oh don't you worry." He droned in his venomous voice. "She'll be along shortly. She really believes her father is still alive and that she has a chance to return control for him. I must say its really quite hilarious."

Carlos felt anger boiling up at him. "Where are my team mates?" He demanded. Wesker chuckled. "They are being looked after I assure you. Still, I warn you, if you try to escape I will take dire measures. Do not toy with me. Otherwise I will kill both your friend who is like a brother to you, and the woman you love."

He stepped outside of the room. He checked his PDA. "Yes?" It was Sven. "We're on our way to you. I have a major rebel leader in my Shelton. I pursued him and Hassan but Hassan and Victor's daughter Raven escaped. I believe they were aiding Chris Redfield. We wounded him and he decided to stay behind after we pursued them a second time."

Wesker was pleased. "Good. Execute him. You are acting as the law man of Canada, so I expect you to take care of him. The MLF should split apart with his death. Victor is just as wanted for terrorism as Hassan Freeman is. They attacked a Tricell base in second town we took. They are a pest. Nothing more. Deal with them accordingly."

Wesker turned off the PDA.

He then waited for Dr. Montebello to finish with Carlos. She finally came out. Now they walked toward his lab. As it had before, the virus would transfer his mind his memories and his DNA into the clone. Wesker had been lucky that Richard Valentine had been the same blood type when they had first tried the experiment. Now he would be in a body hat was truly his. Just like his old one. If they hadn't saved the DNA that was left from his old body at the volcano in Africa, he would not have been able to do such a thing.

Now he could dispose of the damaged goods that had once been Richard Valentine. As long as Wesker had the virus, he would live.

"Let us hurry my dear. Destiny awaits me."

TBC...

_That's all for this chapter people! So their time in Canada is drawing to a close and they will soon be in Brazil! Yes, Brazil just like in Hell Incarnate only I am gonna keep on this story! Then again, I could go back and edit my mistakes on that story too because I really should keep at it! Anyway yeah, so Ada is on Claire and Leon's side but is her cover blown as a double agent? What attacked Carlos and his team? Should I have hassan Freeman also be an OC in this? The freedom fighter hey thought was a terrorist? _

_It often happens in plots like that sometimes. An enemy becomes a friend. & vice versa. Anyway I will try and get Chris/Jill going soon. Maybe the next chapter maybe the one after this. I wanted this one to be all about action! _

_As for John Andrews & David Trapp they are both mediocre characters from the S.D. Perry books, just like Richard Valentine. Which is why I killed them off. lol. _

_How did you like the fight between Chris & Sheva against Wesker? What about the emotional thing Jill had when her father briefly returned? What did you think of Steve's sarcastic remarks earlier? That is a trademark I tried to do with adding to his character. On top of being a bad ass, I made him sarcastic. _

_What do you make of him hesitating to kill David? What about that little bit with Sherry? Also I brought billy & Rebecca back together again after all these years! Initially the idea is that Rebecca briefly split up with Jill to venture off on her own and then ran into him. Some details I couldn't have in here or it would take forever! Also obviously the thing with Leon was a lot like the scene where they remove the device from Jill's chest except I did it on his back so his scars could look like some cool scarred version of angel wings :P_

_Anyway please R&R and the more detailed your reviews, your fav parts the better :) _

_No flames_

_One love ya'll_

_Afro_


	8. The Same Song & Dance

_Hey people I am grateful for your positive feedback! I decided I'd get this chapter under way as soon as possible. Now you get to see where Alexia comes in at! So even though Wesker is already in Brazil, Chris and co. are not out of the woods yet! They still gotta get up outta there! Also as I showed in the last chapter, despite working for the Canadian government, he's on Umbrella's payroll. Anyway also you will see where this all goes from here! Oh shit before I forget, warning 4 those who don't like lemons there will be smut._

_Also, to who it may concern I changed my name to my favorite Drawn Together character, the crudest most warped adult cartoon ever. & Captain Hero is a superman parody who is NOT heroic at all. He's a necrophiliac, a pedophile, deviant, and he pretty much has sex with anything alive or not. Not to mention he's a lunatic who can go from 0 to 10 in a few seconds and is quick to snap necks of innocent ppl. His motto is "Save yourselves!"_

_lmao. Also he's my profile pic :P_

_Anyway nuff chit chat._

_Enjoy!_

_Josh_

The BSAA agent looked to see that more soldiers were coming after them. Chris's sister, Claire, who Josh had just met, looked panicked. "They think we're terrorists because they saw you talk to Hassan!" She exclaimed. Leon nodded to confirm this. "We need to get out of here. They have a lot of soldiers after us."

Victor angrily corrected him. "We aint terrorists, asshole." The Native rebels daughter began to open fire with her Assault Rifle. Hassan and Victor did as well. There seemed to only be a handful of rebels nearby. The majority were still caught in the assault on the town or had been caught up in the blast. A young rebel was struck down as a Sniper from the top of the hill fired. Claire aimed her M79 up the hill and fired. She tried to get it as close as possible. It didn't kill him but it did wound him.

One of the rebels, a local man named Jason Thorpe, who was one of the people who had started the MLF and had helped take the first two cities, also fired. Jill stayed back but kept firing her Sniper Rifle. The five rounds in the Rifle was spent all too quickly as she kept picking off advancing enemies. Jason unloaded on two soldiers as they came out of cover from behind the trees. "Fucking A! Where are they all coming from? Hell?" Thorpe screamed.

Victor unloaded his last rounds in his AKS on a soldier as he fired from cover, hitting the guy near the rib-cage and the side of the face. "We didn't think they'd have this many troops!"

A soldier opened fire on Victor and then went back into cover firing about ten rounds. He fired quickly as he could with the Semi Auto Rifle. He hit Victor but Josh did not see how many times. "Daddy!" Yelled Raven. She fired and hit the guy in the leg but he otherwise took cover. Josh pulled the pin on a grenade as four soldiers advanced toward him and Sheva. He lobbed it at them. They all dove for cover but only two survived the blast while the other two were blown to pieces by it.

Sheva finished the two wounded off with shots from her Handgun. Chris and the others were about to run. Josh told Hassan, "If you want to survive, follow us!" Hassan ran toward the fallen friend, Victor. "I gotta help him!"

Victor protested. "No...get my daughter out of here! You too kid...run like hell...watch out for her...I'm gonna stay right where I am. I can't move fast, I'd slow you down." Hassan and Raven both objected to this but Victor looked at him with determined eyes. "Mister...do you have kids?" He asked as Thorpe and two other rebels that remained fired and kept the attacking soldiers at bay with automatic rounds and grenades.

Josh answered. "Yes I do...their mother was killed by B.O.W's. They are being looked after by their uncle. I will return to them as soon as I can. They are all I have to fight for these days."

Victor nodded as he held his bloody wounds his abdomen with one hand, and his handgun in the other. "Then you know a fathers duty..." Josh sighed. He and Chris pulled Raven away and began to get her out of there. "No! I won't leave my father! Let me go!"

She struggled and drove her knee into Chris's stomach. In response he hit her, knocking her unconscious with a pressure point and Josh looked at him in shock. "We don't have time, Josh."

They began to run from the advancing soldiers, Jill and Josh covered while Chris carried Raven over his shoulders. Hassan willingly came along finally but he yelled, "You sure, Vic?"

Jason waved and said, "i'll stay behind and watch out for him!" The rebel looked at the town of Jarden Gele and shook his head. "There goes our town. I've here all my life. Now they're even bombing the church..."

Josh nodded and they kept running. They crossed a river and kept going through the woods. Finally, they came to an open field and a chopper touched down. Chris ran up to the BSAA agent as they got out and explained the situation yelling over the blades. Chris informed Josh that since Hassan had information on the government actually being involved in the bioterrorism, they'd help him escape and question him. Also, according to Hassan, Raven knew about Dick Valentine and his status as a so called rebel soldier.

More choppers would be arriving shortly to transport everybody out of the area. Just as they all began to lift off, Josh could see some Canadian soldiers running toward them, firing at them. One of the BSA agents fired at them, keeping them back as they lifted off. Even as the soldiers fell in the storm of bullets Josh wondered if Victor and Jason, two brave souls were still alive. Had they been killed? How else would these soldiers be here?

They began to fly over the land as they escaped. Josh, Chris, Claire and Leon were in one chopper, while Jill and Sheva rode in another. Leon sighed and said, "Farewell Ark." With a look of sadness in his eyes. Chris asked, "Who's Ark?"

Leon shook his head. " Nobody. It doesn't matter now."

Meanwhile...

Sven followed his men as they advanced forward attempting to pick off the stragglers from the Marxist Liberation Forces. He could hear the thunder of Assault Rifles just up ahead. Three men about fifty yards away from him were dropped in a storm of rounds. There were two rebels firing and then taking cover from behind the trees. A soldier fired his Assault Rifle and nailed one of them in the back as they went back into cover. The soldier who was fired suddenly was caught in a blast and his left leg and much of his face was destroyed. It was a grenade and the force of the blast knocked Sven on his got to his feet and looked horrified at the soldier's ruined form, as there was only a mess of ripped muscle hanging from a broken bone where the leg belonged.

Another blast sounded off and the rebel behind the tree flew through the air and hit the ground hard. Blood splattered on the snow where he landed. His arm had been blown off by one of the soldiers who had an Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher mounted on the bottom. The other rebel was wounded but still fought. He attempted to fire again but Sven fired his MP5 and watched with delight as the rounds tore into his left chest. The soldier with the Assault Rife was hit several times by fire from the rebel known as Jason Thorpe and a few even bounced off of his helmet.

However the helmet had protected him and so did his body armor. Still the guy fell to the ground stunned by the force of it. Thorpe also hit Sven, who luckily also had a vest on. Sven had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground again. "You're a fucking coward, St. Clair! Hiding behind your men as they fight and die! You're exactly why I hate the rich! Snooty bastards like you..." He started to say more as he advanced, and shot the soldier in the head this time killing him but Sven fired back and got him in the stomach and chest. Four soldiers ran up to him and one gave him a kick to the ribs. "I just critically wounded you. You were saying?"

The man coughed up blood and smiled through red teeth. "I stand by it...you called in an air strike...and you don't care who you kill...you lost some of your own men by that jet...you can kill me...but you can't stop the revolution...you can bomb our city but your boys still haven't taken back the factory...we aint terrorists...we're workers...men like us built this town, this country...I aint afraid to die...just be a man and kill me yourself...matter of fact...why don't we have a duel?"

The soldiers removed his Assault Rifle from his reach. "Because you don't deserve it. You killed a member of Parliament and for what? For your noble little cause? Because you really think you can take on the Royal Army? Or maybe the Prime Minister? You're a boy with a Robin Hood complexion. Kill him."

The soldiers beat him but forced him to walk. "Kill me yourself!" Shouted Jason. "You fucking snake! Coward!"

The soldiers hit him in the back with the butt of their rifle. He coughed up blood as he fell to his knees but another kicked him ordering, "On your feet!"

He did. Sven smiled. "Don't you worry! I will kill Victor. Then I will kill Hassan. With you three dead the MLF will fall apart."

Sven spotted the wounded man. He removed his Desert Eagle from its holster. "Victor. So I finally get to meet the man responsible for the deaths of so many law men."

Sven contacted Wesker and asked for clearance. After a brief conversation he was given the green light by Wesker. As he turned back to Victor he saw that the wounded rebel commander had withdrawn a pistol. He fired six shots. Four of which hit him in the chest. One went through the armor getting him in the right chest. The other two hit him in the arm. Even from his downed position Sven fired. A round from the Desert Eagle hit Victor Shelton in his already bleeding chest.

The man crumpled in a heap face down in the snow. He was still alive but barely. Sven got to his feet grunting trying to block out the pain. He grabbed Victor by his long hair. "You can't escape justice."

Victor coughed blood pouring out of his mouth turning the white snow red. "Neither...will you...I see...your future...you're a tool...the day you realize this...will be your last."

Sven fired and shot him in the head. "As today is yours."

Not far away the four soldiers lead him out into the woods deeper. Thorpe asked, "Am I under arrest, boys?"

The man in charge laughed. "We should just kill you now. Saves us all a lot of time."

Jason shook his head. "I have a right to trial."

This angered him. "You have no rights! You committed treason against your own country. You're a terrorist!"

He snorted. "I'm not anymore a terrorist than you are." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Josh and Chris and the others crossing through the woods. They went across the river. _Probably going across to the open field...wait for evac..._he thought.

The soldiers all laughed at that. "You think you have a shot at getting off free?"

Jason Thorpe had his back to them. "No...but the struggle would go on without me. You call me a terrorist? What about your boss? You do know he got help from Umbrella right? It was him who released the virus not us."

He heard a shot and soon Sven came walking back from where the gunfight had been. _Victor..._

Sven and about eight soldiers were headed toward them. Sven stood and watched as Thorpe was about to be executed. He said, "Check the river, make sure none of them are here. If they are shoot on sight." _Shit! _Jason thought.

The soldiers behind him had their Rifles ready to fire. " Any last words?" One asked. He pulled a pin on a grenade he had hidden from their sight. "Yeah...heads up." He spun around and lobbed it at them and dropped to the ground just as they started firing. He shut his eyes as the flash went off. The soldiers cried out in surprise. He grabbed one of the Rifles and opened fire killing two of them with head shots at point blank range. The other two tried to back away in a panic but Jason lit them up.

The other soldiers aimed their Rifles at him. They fired. He ran as rounds went past his ear. He got behind a tree and the rounds followed behind chipping the bark away. "Give it up! Its over! Come out with your hands up and surrender your weapon!" They ordered.

Jason knew he would likely die but at least he had kept them from going after the others. He could hear a chopper somewhere in the area,. "Come out or I'll blast you out! We got a rocket launcher!"

He believed the man. He tossed his Rifle out and called, "All right! I'm coming out! Don't shoot!" One of the soldiers was starting to go after the sound of the helicopter. He had seven Assault Rifles plus Sven's MP5 aimed at him. He still had a pistol in the leg of his pants. It was in the back of his leg. He took the safety off and got it ready. He aimed at the soldier headed toward the BSAA agents. He fired seven shots aiming for the man's head. The soldiers opened fire on him. Pain shot all through his torso as round after round penetrated him. He rattled and shook like a leaf as seemingly hundreds of rounds went into him. He also felt a lot of them go through his back.

He fell his head hit the cold earth and he felt very tired. He felt his lungs collapse and he couldn't breathe. As he fell his head turned to the side he saw that at least one of the seven shots had hit the soldier. They had him him in the back but he stood up, with no wounds. He had failed to kill him. Yet he could hear the chopper giving lift off and he could tell from the sound that they were in the air. He knew he was dying.

His lung had been pierced and had collapsed. His eyes caught sight of the falling snowflakes. He had don his part. He had helped them escape. The last thing he saw was those beautiful snowflakes falling and even the Northern Lights was visible. He died with a smile on his face.

One Day Later...

They'd hardly had the time to get showered. They had been flown straight to Rio De Jeneiro Now they got checked into Hotels. It was actually a nice Hotel and Jill was surprised that the BSAA had funded their staying there. Finally she had time to shower which she did and then they soon went to a BSAA base for the South American branch. Josh was talking to a Hispanic man, in uniform. The man had slicked back dark hair and bronze colored skin. Like Carlos, he looked as though he might be of the Tupi Guarani Indian stock.

"I heard of that mess in Kijuju. My sympathies for the loss of all your men. However I am grateful for their sacrifice because the world is a little bit safer with Wesker dead."

Josh shook his head. "No, he is not dead. He is alive and well just using a human host for himself. That is why we are here. Do you have any idea as to the where abouts of Carlos Olivera? He contacted one of my team mates and was in a lab of some kind when he lost contact. According to her, there was a body that resembled Albert Wesker in his original body and Alexia Ashford."

Josh shook his head. "No, he is not dead. He is alive and well just using a human host for himself. That is why we are here. Do you have any idea as to the where abouts of Carlos Olivera? He contacted one of my team mates and was in a lab of some kind when he lost contact. According to her, there was a body that resembled Albert Wesker in his original body and Alexia Ashford. I appreciate your simply did not have as much technological financial support as the European or American branches. "

The man nodded. "Si mon. It is the same story with us as well. We tried to contact his teams captain and all we could hear was gunfire and screaming. Alexia...where have I heard that before... oh yes! She is related to Veronica Ashford, no?"

Chris stepped forward and nodded. "That's right. I killed her just three months after Raccoon City was destroyed. If you had seen the weapon I used, you would have to wonder how they managed to put a leg together let alone an entire body when she was blown to bits."

The man extended his hand. "You are Chris Redfield? You are a hero my friend. I am Alejandro Ramos. South American Branch. Carlos is one of my compadres.A good man. For him to have once worked for the enemy and to see the error in his ways takes a big man. Come Te llasmas?

He turned to the others. Looking at Claire and Leon he said, "I will be your guide and my men will accompany you on your mission. We don't want to lose so many agents this time. However I am afraid we cannot have civilians in on this mission. It is a danger to them and us."

Claire took offense. "Hey, we're experienced at this too! If not, more! I've been shooting these kind of things since I was nineteen!"

Alejandro smiled flashing white teeth. "Mas você é somente uma juventude agora!" His smile faded and he said, "I appreciate it but you should leave this to the professionals. I am afraid I can't violate policy."

Leon stepped forward saying, "What about me? I was a bodyguard for the presidents daughter. I saved her from the Ganados and the Los Illuminados. I've also survived Raccoon City."

The agent looked at Leon with a sort of disapproval and said, "Pesaroso Americano but no can do. This is Brazil. Not a John Wayne film."

Chris took his sister aside. "Claire...I have to go...we have to stop Wesker. You decided you wanted to be a healer of the world. I'll always be a fighter Claire. I can't risk your life for this. Wesker kidnapped you because he knew you were important to me. That's why I can't take you with me now."

Claire looked like every bit of her wanted to fight them all to stay but she hugged him and said, "Just be careful. We're all counting on you."

Chris nodded. "I got Jill and Sheva looking out for me. Leon, keep my sister safe."

Leon nodded. "You got it."

Alejandro briefed the group. "Okay, as you all know we are in the middle of a civil war..."

Sheva rolled her eyes and muttered, "Another one?"

Alejandro nodded. "Si. Many countries are in chaos around the world. This one included. Just as it was before it was the rebels against the government but unlike Canada this country has neither the government nor the rebels to blame. It is a small group of a faction of the rebels. You see, the rebels call themselves the Exército amazônico de Libertação. That is the Amazonian Liberation Army. They are consisted mostly of Indians., you see. All across the Amazon they have been waging war but there is a small faction of them that are infected with the virus."

Jill looked at him and said, "So the rebels didn't spread it? Or the government? How did it get there?"

Alejandro explained, "This isn' fault of either one. All though I do suspect a third party might be in play. People from both sides have been infected but that is not what I fear most..."

Everybody had their eyes on the Brazilian agent and he told them, "The tribe I come from are the same as many of the men in this group. You see, there is a certain thing about our people, a dark history when we faced the European colonists ,when we would capture enemies, instead of just killing them, we would eat them. Our ancestors believed that when they ate an enemy they gained their strength. Cultures all over the world have had this kind of belief we are not the only ones."

Chris asked, "What does this have to do with the war? Or the outbreak?" The man sighed. "People on both sides have been infected. Not only that, but the virus mutated. Umbrella must be trying something new here because...I'm afraid, that they are cannibals, just like before, in Raccoon City yet the more people they feed on, the harder they are to kill. Whoever designed the drug had to have known of the traditions of the Tupi Gurani people."

Jill thought about it. "A local had to have done it."

Alejandro confirmed this with a nod. "Exactly. This civil war, that has my own countrymen killing one another, is about exploitation. They do not want the higher classes to exploit workers any longer. Yet from either side, if they get infected, they will turn on their compadres as expected."

Josh asked, "Is it just the Natives who are infected?"

Ramos shook his head. "No. It is not racially exclusive. Many of the Afro Brazilians have some Indian blood as well but that does not matter. They do not all to be Tupi. Only somebody who is familiar with their culture such as somebody from that tribe themselves or definitely a local, could have started it though given how the majinis have developed and are now acting in the same way the Tupi Gurani used to act."

Ramos shared his date on his PDA with them. There was a picture of a woman with dark hair, olive skin, and honey colored eyes strangely enough.

"Her name is Carmela Montebello. She used to be an employee for Umbrella a long time ago. Before the company was shut down but when Tricell emerged they hired her right away. She is very skilled in chemistry and bio chemistry. Do not let her beauty fool you. She is also a killer. My men have been after her for years now. One of my men, did not know who she was yet she lured him for a night of wine and sexual pleasure. However, two days later he was dead."

Chris had a look of distress on his face. "That's just great. Now Wesker will have his army for his new world. Plus they'll be harder to kill. That's the last thing we need right now."

Alejandro nodded. "Yes. Tommorow we head out to Riacho De Selva This is the place where Carlos was last seen. Get some rest tonight we meet tommorow."

Later that night, Jill had just gotten out of the shower. She sat on the bed of the Hotel room. She channel surfed through the TV but all of them were in Portuguese so she couldn't understand what they were saying. Jill sighed and turned it off. She knew she needed to learn it. She had a couple of languages she would need to learn. As many as possible in fact. She was after all, an agent out to stop bioterrorism so she would need to be able to communicate with people when it mattered.

She was thankful that she had her Ipod. At the moment, the song Magic Man by Heart was playing.

There was a knock at her door. She held her M92F she walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Chris. She set the gun down and opened it. "Hi, Jill."

She smiled and said, "Hi...what are you doing here?"

Chris held a rose which he gave her. She smelled it and said, "Its beautiful."

Chris smiled and said, "I just wanted to see how you are. Can I come in?"

She nodded. "Of course. Come on in."

He followed her in and he sat in the chair that the Hotel room had while she sat on the bed. "So...are you nervous? About the mission I mean." She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. I'd be crazy if I wasn't. Especially hearing what that guy Alejandro told us about the majinis. Its almost like..."

He trailed off but she finished his sentence. "Like they're a combination of zombies and majinis?"

Chris smirked. "Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking. I guess the nightmare never really is over is it?"

She looked down. "I want to believe it will be. I have to believe it...but you're right. It always seems like there's something else that has to be done. That there's always gonna be B.O.W.'s. I knew that it wouldn't stop just because Wesker died but I hoped it would at least put a dent in Bioterrorism. Then again...he's...not dead."

Chris put an arm around her. He hugged her as he saw the tears in her eyes. "I miss my dad...he always tried to do the best for me. Even when he was a burglar he was always trying to give me a better life than he had. Its just not fair."

She hugged him back as her tears fell. "He's going through what I went through...but worse. He's got an entirely different person in his body that he can't get out of him. Chris...I don't have it it me to shoot him...even if I have to."

Chris looked at her and said, "Jill...your father would want you to be strong. He would want you to do what was necessary to keep the world out of danger. I know its a lot of pressure but even if it meant doing...that he would want you to. Your father is proud of you. I am too. You helped me start this thing. We took the fight to the enemy and we make the world a little bit better each day."

Jill wiped her tears away with a tissue and sniffed. "I know. I just know how hard it is to not be able to control your actions. That was him, Chris. That was my father talking to me. For a minute he actually came back. That's why I wonder if we can still save him. Maybe its not too late."

Chris rubbed her arm softly. "I don't know. That definitely wasn't Wesker. I don't want to tell you anything that would give you false hope but maybe there is still a chance. We just have to find out how we could save him."

Her head rested against his chest but she looked up into his eyes. "Chris, did you mean what you said to me back in Canada? That you love me?"

He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek and said, "Of course I do. I've always loved you. Even back when we were S.T.A.R.S. members. Each year, I loved you more and more. Do you remember after Russia, when I told you I did?"

She blinked back tears at his words.

She nodded and said, "I know...and I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I do love you. I just, was trying to always be a fighter and a lot of the time, I didn't know how to express my emotions. I didn't want to come off as some emotionless ice queen. I do love you Chris."

He grinned. "Music to my ears." He kissed her. Their lips meeting pressing together. His hand touched her cheek feeling her soft skin. She kissed him back, her wet lips tasting his. Her lips parted just slightly, enough for him to gently slip his tongue into her mouth. She allowed him to and her tongue teased his. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. They had been together before, they had sex on seven different occasions but even though she had felt feelings for him, she had never known how to express them in a way she wanted to. She didn't want him to feel under appreciated though.

She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his athletic frame. Their mouths pressed together as she pressed her warm body against his. She sat on his lap, his hand trailed up her back, under her shirt feeling her smooth skin. She could already feel him getting hard. Chris kissed her passionately, his tongue wrestling with hers.

He began to lift her shirt up but she stopped him. "No..."

Chris kissed her lips but whispered, "Why not?" She said, "Because...that scar I have...from that device."

He kissed her again, as his hands caressed her back. "So?"

She looked down, shamed. "Its an ugly scar."

He he tugged at her shirt. "Let me see...I won't judge you. Please?" She exhaled but did as he asked. She removed her top to reveal her were beautiful and big, her creamy skin, her pink luscious nipples, looked perfect. The scar was still there and that was the only flaw. Jill put her hands over her chest to cover it. "Its ugly." She said. They weren't. They were actually almost perfect.

Chris shook his head. "Not at all. You know, the Navajo Indians would make art , and whenever they would, they would always try and make one mistake. One flaw. They did it because it would symbolize human beings, since human beings are also flawed and could never be perfect."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you think they're flawed?"

Chris grinned and kissed her. "No...I think they're a work of art." He kissed her, his lips pressed to her mouth. Between kisses she smiled, at what he had said. "Okay..." She breathed. She removed his shirt and admired his cut abdomen. He was muscular but not like how he was when he rescued her from Kijuju. Still he was fit . She kissed the top of his chest.

Chris kissed her neck and she let out a breath as he did. She threw her head back. He began to plant kisses down her neck to her chest. He kissed the scars on her flesh, as though they were beautiful and with his left hand he rubbed her left breast. He kissed her breast and it sent chills up her spine. He kissed the flesh of her nipples, he kissed around her areolas. He licked the flesh and gently began to suck on her breasts. When he finished with the left he moved to the right.

He took her breasts in his mouth his tongue teasing the sensitive skin putting his mouth on her breasts, sucking first and ending in kisses. Jill let out a gasp as he did this. He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them touching her. She removed his belt and undid his pants. She pulled his jeans off to his boxers and saw the bulge in them. He sat back up and kissed down her stomach but still kept his hands squeezing and gently rubbing her breasts. He planted kisses down to her belly button and his lips reached there and kissed around the circle of her navel. He kissed it on her center and this caused her breasts to rise and fall. She squirmed with er mouth closed throwing her head head back and practically leaning to do a back bend on him.

He licked around it and then gently teased her belly interior with the tip. Her tummy now had a trail of his saliva but she didn't mind. "Uhhhhh...Chris..." She purred as he worked his magic. He pulled her pants down slowly as he moved down to her waist. She shivered as he did but then she stopped him and pushed him down on his back onto the bed. He looked up at her and she stood kicking her pants all the way off revealing a pair of black panties.

She was wet and was ready to jump on him and go wild but first she wanted to tease him a bit. She removed his boxers and got onto the bed and began to climb toward him, her round bell shaped butt sticking up in the air. He was fully hard, his cock standing at full attention. She lowered her mouth onto his tip and nothing could brace him for the wet yet warm feeling on his dick. "I missed this cock..." She said in a near whisper. God he loved it when she talked like that.

She lowered her mouth further down his member and began to suck him off. She brought her mouth back up to the top of his cock and began to stroke his shaft with her left hand. Chris let out a guttural growl as she took him in her mouth. She moved her lips down halfway down the shaft.

She liked driving him crazy. His hand gripped her ponytail hard as she sucked him but she didn't mind. She licked his shaft up to the tip and began to massage the head with her thumb. Chris groaned. He had no idea where she learned that but it felt really good.

He could feel himself losing control. She kept her mouth on him deep throating almost to the point of choking on his cock as she attempted to take his entire manhood in her mouth. "Jill...ahhhhh!" He climaxed but she kept her mouth on him, and kept her mouth on his dick as though it were an ice cream cone. She licked his shaft clean.

He pounced on his old partner and reached for her panties. He grabbed the top of them and began to pull them down with his teeth. He got them down past her thighs before he pulled them all the way down to her ankles. She kicked them off of the bed and he began to kiss her down past her waist. Jill closed her eyes as he did, his soft lips meeting her bare creamy thighs. He kept kissing, staying in the same spot and only slowly moving down to tease her back. Her thighs began to shake as he did this. Jill's pussy was wet as he got closer and closer to her womanhood, and the anticipation was killing her. She wanted him to touch her.

He kissed her finally closing in the space between her warm thighs to her flower. He kissed her sensitive flesh and slowly, gently rubbed her there. This earned a shivering breath from her as his tongue connected with her labia. He kept it up but he kept it slow. He stroked her wet fold and she whimpered at the agonizing pleasure. It felt so good it was painful. He moved his fingers inside her increasing the speed ever so slightly. He moved his tongue up her lips, tasting her essence, running his tongue up to the top of her cunt as he moved in toward her clit. He knew not to directly stimulate it off the bat. He licked her, around it, from side to side moving over it. "Chris...ooooohhh Chris...Chriiiiiiiiii...!" She cried out not finishing the last letter of his name. Chris smiled to himself at that.

He moved his tongue inside her opening, and her hips bucked as he did. His tongue swam inside her and Jill laid back, her chest rising and falling, her luscious tits evident of her breathing looking as though she had just ran a marathon. "Sooooooo good..." She cooed as he ate her out while fingering her at the same time. He moved his tongue down her swollen lips and moved to the bottom of her vulva, down too the beginning of her ass. He licked her in the zone that was just between the two, and her hips gave a violent jerk as he did.

She accidentally kneed him and he stumbled but she said, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." She breathed. He got up, with a forgiving smile but he grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed with surprising strength even for him. He kneeled down and brought her to him, his face buried in her lap. She wrapped her legs around him and he moved in again.

Her clit was still aroused and he began to move back to it, his tongue slowly working up her labia, and it was driving her crazy. Every time she thought he was going to move up, he'd back it up and go back down, his talented tongue teasing her in every sense of the word. In a way, it was a game, she would tease him and now he was teasing her back and she was losing.

His tongue finally reached the point of contact with her clitoris and it was just a brief touch but it got a loud yelp out of her. He teased her, playing once again with her wet folds. As he worked, her hand gripped his hair, almost pulling on it and then she was. Still Chris didn't care. The hard pull of his spiky hair, was not painful it was a sign he was doing it right. '

He began to roll his tongue along her clit and decided to try a little trick. He began to spell out letters with the motions of his tongue. He spelled her name with his tongue. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter and he kept it up,. "Chris...ahhhhhhh!"

She finally came, her orgasm finally happening and she let out another moan as her juices emerged from her quivering walls. Her thighs squeezed his head as she climaxed. Her head shot back, his hair tickling her waist. Finally she let out a final cry of ecstasy. She softly ran her hands through his hair. She stood up, and said, "Give me a sec..." She went to the bathroom where she, grabbed some mouth wash and rinsed her mouth out. He did the same. As she finished he grabbed her, and kissed her, which got a squeal of surprise.

They fell onto the bed and their mouths met once again. He was completely hardened again, if her legs squeezing his head and her grip of his hair wasn't hot enough, the sound of her getting off had made him fully erect.

He suddenly stopped kissing her as he realized something. Jill whispered almost in a pleading voice asking, "What? What's wrong?" Chris had a guilty look on his face but he admitted, "I don't have protection."

Jill pulled him closer, kissing him again, tasting his minty mouth which matched hers. "Did you hear me?" He asked her pulling away slightly. She nodded. "Yes and I don't care. If there's any guy worth that risk, its you." He looked like he was trying to decide so she pulled him back. He followed her lead and slowly entered her. Her wet entrance welcoming his throbbing cock.

He slowly eased his way inside of her. She let out a moan as he did and slowly began to penetrate her. The wetness of her tight punani felt incredibly good as he slowly increased the pace. She began to move her body to meet his penetration, her walls wrapping around his dick.

He went in and and out of her as he fucked her, her parrying his movement, her flesh against his, her cunt wrapped around his manhood sliding over it as they made love. Her hands trailed up his chest feeling his abs and moving all over his biceps. It felt a lot better without a condom. Jill was moaning and her breathing was harsh, "Chris...mmmmmmm...uuuuhhh!" She wailed as he began to increase his speed. They had made love before but never like this. They had always had feelings for one another but both had been scared to admit it. They had sort of just developed to the point of friends with benefits.

In a way, now that their feelings were out in the open, it was like they were making love for the first time again. Chris had first had sex with Jill in 2001. They had tried dating other people but they had ended up not working out, for either on of them even though they had both dated nice people. Even before when Chris and Jill had sex, he still felt more close to her than he had with any of the other women.

The same went for Jill. In reality she and Carlos had a few flings but Jill had called it off. As Chris kept up his penetration, it felt as though he was having sex with somebody who had not been with many people. God she was tight...

Jill bucked her hips, her hands still touching his arms, and she gasped to him, "I...I've wanted to do this for so long...I...I...I missed you..." She stammered as he fucked her, his rock hard cock increasing the friction. "I missed...you too...Jill..." He gasped.

She cried out with a wail of passion and pleasure as he began thrusting, pounding harder into her hot tunnel. He lowered his mouth to her breasts. His mouth began to work on her nipples as he buried his head in her chest while still keeping up the sex. Jill threw her head against the pillow and without her control her mouth opened and sdhe let out a loud moan. "Ooooohh! Ohhhhhhhhhh...Chris...oh...Chris...give it to me..." She demanded.

Hiss mouth suckled on her breasts still, gently nibbling on her nipples. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and gently rubbed his balls, straddling him. He kissed her again, their mouths becoming one, their tongues wrestling. Even as they did so, she moaned against his lips and even gently bit down on it nibbling on it. Chris grunted as she matched his every movement and thrust.

Just then, in a sudden swift move she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him off, and flipped him onto his back but still on the bed. Now it was her turn to dominate. She stayed on him lowering herself onto his cock. She let out a soft moan as she did but they began again. She could feel every inch of him inside of her as she bucked her hips, riding him. He thrusted in an upward motion. He kept up the pace and she tried to keep it up as well, riding him, hard, Chris gritted his teeth and grunted as she had her knees near his lap as she practically bounced up and down on him. It was driving him crazy. She was enjoying it just as much moan after moan escaping her open mouth her eyes closed. He gave her a smack on her round cute butt and she yelped in surprise but giggled breathlessly and then her harsh breathing went back to sporadic moaning. Her breasts bouncing as the two lovers held each other, grinding into each other.

As she rode his shaft, the wetness teased his erection her walls constricting on him. Chris rotated his hips in a circular motion causing Jill's moans to get louder and more high pitched. "Ahhhhh! Chris..."

Her nails dug into his back almost hard enough to draw blood but he didn't mind at all. She was his. Their bodies were hot and sweaty but still they pressed each other as they would if they were in the dead of winter. Chris kissed her neck, and even licked her tasting her skin, Jill shivered at this, goosebumps forming on her breasts.

She wanted this to go on and on, she didn't want this to stop. Yet Chris was not far from climaxing and neither was she. "Jill...I...can't hold on..." He grunted.

She spoke, barely getting the words out. "I know...come with me...come with me...Chris...ooooh!" She squealed again as he slapped her on the ass again. Their thrusts increased speed, him, thrusting upward into her hot wet tunnel, she, sliding up and down on his cock. "Uhhhhhhh Jill..." He wanted her to come he tried to hold on. He closed his eyes. His eyes opened as her moans of Ecstasy grew louder. "Ohhhhh Chris...ahhhhhh ahhhhhh...uhhhhhhhhh!" He lost it and exploded inside of her but even as he did he kept thrusting even as her seed filled her up. She came and her juices were like a river. "AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! ahhhhhh...Chris..." She cried as she rode out her orgasm.

Her walls tightening around him and her face flushed, they both finished and Jill fell on top of him their bodies soaked in sweat. She panted. God she was sexy...

She finally lifted her head up off of his chest and pressed her lips to his in a fiery passionate kiss. He kissed her back, just as passionate and she moaned against his mouth. "Mmmmmmmm..."

He sat up to clean himself up and they did what they had to. Several minutes passed by and they lay in each others arms. "That was...I never had it like that..." She said in awe. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead. "I missed you Jill."

She kissed him back saying, "I missed you too...I never stopped thinking about you, even when Wesker had control..."

Chris brushed her sweaty hair from away from her eyes and promised, "I'll never let them take you again, Jill...I love you too much and I couldn't sleep when i thought you were gone."

She smiled her eyes misty. "I love you too, Chris. I'll never leave your side again...and you aren't going anywhere either. You're stuck with me." She beamed.

Chris happily replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Ada_

She hadn't left with Leon on the chopper. She had left with Wesker and Steve. Now they were in the small town of Riacho De Selva. Ada observed it as she walked through. So far, Ada did not believe Wesker suspected her of helping Leon. He had just given her an assignment. Ada was supposed to assassinate a man, a doctor who had originally worked for Umbrella once but had been trying to create an anti virus that would cure the Progenitor virus in its most recent mutation. Wesker wanted him dead for reasons Ada wasn't sure.

Maybe it was to keep him from developing a cure to the disaster that would be Wesker's new world. Maybe it wasn't that simple. Maybe he just wanted control of any cures. After all, Wesker had the anti virus in full stock as well so whatever they were for they served their purpose but Ada knew that whatever that purpose was, he wasn't out to help people return back to normal. Wesker had never a shit about people so it was clear whatever his actual motive was, it was far more dark than that.

Maybe he needed them so that he could always make the virus better. If the virus always changed, it would be harder to come up with an anti virus. She walked down a dirt road, armed with only her Kel-Tec P11 Handgun and a Saiga 12 Shotgun.

She had an uneasy feeling about this place. If Wesker was not aware that she was not on his side, she had nothing to fear but maybe it was all an act? Maybe he knew exactly what she was up to? She looked around the shanty towns but nobody seemed to be in sight. Ada held her pistol readied at any time to take down any hostiles.

She knew that Wesker had the support of certain people within a certain religious cult of Tupi Indians who were appealed to his new strain of the virus. Ada hadn't seen the results of it yet in person but she knew that before the day ended she would. What she found ironic was that Wesker had never seemed to develop a way for the majinis to not attack people with Umbrella.

She didn't know however, if the rebels or the government would try and shoot her. It seemed as though this was the exact same situation she had just escaped from in Canada. Except now, she was in a hot country instead of a cold one. That was the only major difference.

"Ada." A voice said sternly. She whipped around her pistol aimed at the source of it. It was Steve. She lowered her gun. "What do you want?"

Steve had somewhat of a glare on his face. "I know what you're up to. You helped Leon out. You helped Claire get the device of his back. You aren't on our side at all." He was holding a knife. Ada aimed for his waist. "What are you going to do, Steve?"

He stood his ground. "Nothing. For now. I know you have a thing for him. Its all over your face."

Ada lowered the gun and said, "You see it too don't you? You know this is all wrong. I heard about that thing with David, the guy from England. He's an old enemy of Umbrella but you hesitated. I don't think Wesker would appreciate that." Ada smiled and added, "I know you still like Claire. Maybe, just maybe, you have a chance with her. I have Leon wrapped around my finger."

Steve scoffed. "Sven is just a dumb muscle with a false sense of destiny. That's it. He'll be dead soon. I'll deal with him if he becomes a problem. You aren't in any position to tell Wesker what happened. By the way, I don't disagree with Wesker. I admit I don't see him as a God but he does have a point about people. I've never agreed more with that."

He gazed at the Asian spy. "What are you going to do? How long do you think you can keep this act up? Pretty soon, he's gonna know what you're up to. If you're gonna make a move, now would be the time."

Ada looked at the young killer who had once been a boy with a good heart, who now was cold as ice. "You could do the same thing. You have the abilities to take Wesker on. You're the only one who probably could. You know what we're doing is wrong. You may not admit it but its true."

She began to walk away from him but as she was Steve said, "Just so we're clear, if Wesker gives me the order I will kill you. I never did like you. I'm not blinded by some love triangle bullshit either."

Ada smiled but didn't look back she simply said, "You are...you can tell the whole world otherwise but you can't lie to yourself."

She walked down into the town further. She didn't know if she would even go through with killing this man Wesker wanted her to kill. The man's name was Dr. Salvador Reyes. He, much like Carlos Olivera, had left Umbrella behind and had seen the light. In that sense, Ada respected him. Carlos too, they had done something she still hadn't to this day and had stood up.

They had risked their lives and still were to this day. Ada knew this because Carlos was being held by Wesker and his men at the very same time she was thinking about these things. Just then, Ada hear a man yelling in Portuguese and screams soon after. She ran toward the scream. She ran past several houses and buildings. She heard more voices in Portuguese.

The screaming was more intense and ear shattering. Ada came to where it was and saw a bloody mess where four men were bent over a man. Ada looked in disgust as she saw one man even feasting on his heart. He stared at Ada with bloody teeth and growled. He had the eyes of a majini. Ada fired and three shots hit him in the chest. The man growled and stood up, a hunting knife dripping with blood and the other three stood up as well. Ada fired a head-shot at the one closest to her.

Ada stepped back firing five shots, hitting the original man she shot with two more rounds to the chest. The other three hit a man in a tank top holding a bloody hammer. Ada cried out as she was hit in the side by the one she had not harmed at all. He had hit her with a wooden club of some kind. He swung it at her again but she ducked and fired two shots one pierced his throat and the other hit him in the head.

Ada reached for another twelve round magazine. Then she stopped cold after reloading when she saw the man who she had shot in the head first was back up and charging toward her again. She fired four shots and hit him in the chest. The man fell to the ground as the fourth round tore into his chest near one of the lungs. Ada fired another two shots at the man who had eaten the heart. A round hit him right where his heart would have been. He screamed in agony and fell. Ada examined the dead body of the man they had been eating.

His stomach had been cut open. The wound looked too big to have been made so quickly by a man with just a hunting knife. His intestines hung out of his ghastly wounds and his chest had been cut open. She looked and nearly vomited when she saw that the intestines had been bitten into.

She heard a growl and looked to see the man she had shot thee most, the majini who had taken a bite out of the heart, stood up! _Jesus! Wesker's plan is actually working! Whatever their new experiment was worked. They actually get stronger...feeding off humans...like they were absorbing their energy...damn it! How can he still be alive? I shot him so many times, a zombie, a majini from Kijuju, would have died three shots ago!_

"Eu devo ajudar! Esta mulher tenta matar nos! Ela é forasteira!" He yelled.

Ada aimed to finish him off but out of her side vision she saw a man with a machete swinging at her...

TBC...

_Hey ya'll I am sorry if this chapter is a lack in excitement I mean I got the idea from the cannibal majinis because of a fact I read about the Tupi Gurani Indians of the Amazon who actually did believe that by eating their captured enemies they gained heir strength. Anyway, I'm suffering a severe fucking case of writers block so once again, I apologize if this chapter out & out sucked. Needless to say hope the lemon was enjoyable at least. They can't all be violent filled!_

_Also, I won't take anonymous review cuz some cowardly bitch took it upon themselves to flame my story but hey, you can't be a flamer without being flaming...I think I know who it is too. Anyway, to those of ya'll who aren't hating fucking trailer trash, much love._

_Sorry 4 the short chapter._


	9. Partner For My New World

_Hey ya'll! Here I go again! It just got good! I mean the new development in majinis and all! Anyway so there was the lemon between Chris & Jill! Do you think that's all I should do or more? LOL. Regardless I'll be sure to see to it that I don't forget the other pairings as well. Leon has not yet had the company of both Claire AND Ada yet XD. _

_Not to mention 'm probably gonna do one with Josh. lol I like Sheva/ anybody paired up! I hope ya'll like what I'm doing so far! As always I have to make sure to keep Wesker as evil as can be!_

_Anyway enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER_

_I am putting this on a couple other stories so the word gets out there: This is to all Sheva haters because I'm getting annoyed that they are the only ones being heard when there are ppl who love Sheva but we get drowned out by douche bags. Like my friend. He said that when Jill got freed they should have just got rid of Sheva. _

_The whole AI excuse is a retarded fucking reason to hate Sheva. If you play as her Chris is just as useless. NOT TO MENTION he blocks the fuckin path with that damn box thing on his back I just realized that he takkes up the fuckin hall way! Most of the people that hate Sheva are white ppl who can't get off Jill's tit and fail to see its finally a black character that didn't die. People never have legit intelligent complaints about her. They'll say her character sucks but have nothing to back that up, meanwhile Jill is an emotionless shell who never cries, not when Brad died, not ever yet she almost cried in RE 3 when she thought Carlos was dead, the guy she just met but oh I'm not gonna shed a tear for Brad or the other dead S.T.A.R.S. members. _

_Solution? Hate the haters..._

_Carlos_

He felt serious anger and frustration that he couldn't get out of his restraints. The young Brazilian agent had no resources not even so much as a tiny safety pen to free himself with. There were two armed carriers just outside the door to the room he was being held in, keeping guard. He could hear them conversing in Portuguese but could not make out what they were saying however the manner in which they spoke sounded almost as though they were normal humans but Carlos knew better.

He rested his head against the table he was restrained to. He was nude, and he couldn't imagine why that was necessary to keep him restrained. _Then again, Wesker is a sick bastardo..._he thought. He had left the room, with Dr. Motbello, Sherry Birkin and two scientists with him. He didn't know what for but knowing just what he knew without ever having met him before, he knew it wouldn't be good. Carlos tried to remember what had happened after he had contacted Jill when he and his team had found the test tubes with Alexia and Albert's bodies in it. He was actually very confused about why Alexia was there in the first place or if they were cloning themselves. He didn't have the slightest clue at all.

_Okay...I remember...we were attacked by something...a new type of creature...not anything I've ever seen before Raul opened fire on it first and it ran him through. Then me, Carla and Emilio lit it up too. It attacked us, it had blades of some kind, very sharp blade like claws. It attacked us but I recovered. Pedro shot it with his Rifle and that seemed to slow it down a bit. Then he kept firing, and it got closer and closer and it got too close for him. Then it slashed him up pretty badly. It killed Maria and Javier right away. It killed all but me, Pedro, Carla and Emilio. _

_Pedro couldn't hold his Rifle anymore so he was shooting him...then the thing hit me and knocked me against a wall...and that's all I remember..._

Carlos opened his eyes as several gunshots sounded. He heard the AK's of the majinis thunder in the hallway. Then he heard more shots from a pistol and then screams of pain. Then nothing. Just then he heard the door unlock electronically and in came Emilio! Emilio Sanchez was a black man who had grown up with Carlos, also a Brazilian but he was also mixed with some aboriginal blood as well. He had brown skin and a round face with deep dark eyes. His hair was in a miniature Afro and he always wore sunglasses.

He was in fact, Carlos's best friend and it was he who persuaded him to join the BSAA's South American branch, knowing about Carlos's experience in Raccoon City. He did not speak any English, only Spanish and Portuguese and even just a tiny bit of one of the languages in Angola, called the Kongo language. He was an expert in the martial arts known as Capoeria. "Emilio? "Emilio? O que ta fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha morrido."

(Emilio? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were dead.)

"Não mesmo, amigo! Eu vim para! Eu vim para salvar você e achar a Carla." (Not so friend! I have come to save you and we will find Carla) He freed Carlos from his restraints, the ones that bound his hands and Carlos sat up to undo the ones that bound his feet.

Emilio returned after stripping one of the dead majinis of its clothes. ""Veste isso. Nós não estamos em Grécia, homem." (Put these on. We aren't in Greece, man)

Actually Carlos's boxers were discarded on the floor but other than that his other clothes were gone.

Carlos looked at them. 'Elas tão manchadas de sangue."He complained looking at the blood stained clothes.

Emilio smirked. ""É tudo que temos! Vamos nessa

(Its all we got bitch! Now come on.)

Carlos dressed himself using his boxers but the clothes of the dead man. He did not wear the blood covered shirt so instead he took the greenish brown jacket and put it on over himself. Emilio laughed despite his wounds which were on his arm and side. He had definitely been fighting every inch of the way after escaping whatever restraints Wesker had placed him in.

Carlos looked at him. "Que?"

""Jesus! Você parece um desses ** modelos masculinos! É sua escolha, Fabio."

(Jesus! You look like one of those fucking male models! Its your choice, let's go fabio.)

Carlos tied the shoes. He addressed his friend in Spanish this time. "¿Jamás no oyó usted que usted no es supuesto llevar las botas de un muerto?"

(Didn't you ever hear that you aren't supposed to wear a dead man's boots?)

Carlos examined the bodies. Emilio handed him a Handgun, a Beretta U22 as well as five magazines for it. "¿No recordaron ellos esta arma? ¿Porque despide aún en Cuándo la seguridad es? Idiotas. Europa y Norteamérica consiguen la cima de las armas de la línea pero si es de Africa, Sudamérica o Asia que consigue las sobras. Carbones." He asked, complaining.

(Didn't they recall this weapon? Because it fires even when the safety is on? Idiots. Europe and North America gets top of the line weapons but if you are from Africa, South America or Asia you get the )

They went outside of the room. They heard yelling in Portuguese and a door to the hallway was kicked open and several infected came in, armed with stabbing weapons. Carlos fired hitting a stocky man four times in the chest and he fell at his feet just before he could get to him.

Emilio fired too, he had the same kind of handgun. He hit a man three times in the gut. The man went down and Carlos fired two more shots into the man's chest. Just then pain shot up his side as a woman with a club with barbed wire on it hit him. He screamed, "Ahhhh!" He fired a shot and hit her in the face. She stumbled and he kicked her away. He was then grabbed by a carrier which attempted to bite him. Carlos drove his elbow into him and he heard a cracking sound as the man stumbled backwards, his broken nose gushing blood.

Emilio fired his SM-03, a Brazilian Sub Machine Gun and the rounds slammed into his back. The man fell dead as the rounds severed his spinal cord. "  
"' Cuidado! Esses são mais fortes!"

(Careful these ones are stronger!)

Carlos fired his pistol and hit the man who had gotten to his feet, the one he had shot several times. He hit him in the chest on the left side. He hoped he had hit him in the heart as the man fell down to the cold floor. _And stay down..._he thought.

Just then the woman was back up and Carlos fired a shot hitting her in the cheek. She screamed and he fired again and a round hit her in the same spot and the round went into her mouth. She growled spitting bloodied broken teeth out and Carlos fired again a round hitting her in the forehead. She fell dead at his feet. Carlos reached for a mag to reload. Just then, he spotted that the majini whom he had shot several times was back on its feet. "Pinche Cabron!" Carlos hissed as he reloaded and the guy charged at him. The majini tried to bite him.

Carlos shoved him back and gave him a kick to the chest and he fell backwards. Carlos fired three more shots and hit him in the stomach. The man fell to the ground again. This time, Carlos didn't give him a chance to get back up. He saw that he had shot the guy a total of ten times and there was no reason for him to still be alive.

Still despite the blood on his gray shirt, from the bullet holes in his shirt and body, he still started to get up. Carlos noticed this and fired two more shots as he got to his feet. Carlos hit him in the face one round hitting him in the side of the head and another near the jaw line. Carlos grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the wall.

The guy's skull cracked and a big bad bloody stain got all over the wall where his head hit. Finally the carrier fell dead at his feet. Emilio fired his SMG and mowed three of the majinis down trying to keep the rounds aimed at the head.

Carlos spotted a majini up ahead aiming at them. Carlos spotted this and bolted down the corridor as they opened fire. Emilio returned fire but headed the opposite direction when he realized he was overwhelmed with majinis with AK's.

Carlos didn't want to separate but he figured that Emilio would hold out. The guy was tough as nails. If he had survived the thing that had attacked them, he could hold out against majinis. "Eles escaparam! Wesker estará zangado! Ele acaba de receber o seu novo corpo!" They yelled.

As Carlos heard this he felt cold despite the humid air. _Wesker's alive...and he got his new body after all...as long as he gets humans with similar DNA he can continue to salvage his mind, his DNA, even himself in order to keep himself alive. That explains what the farm of bodies were for in Kijuju that Jill told me about..._

Carlos ducked into a break room clutching the Beretta. _Jill...if Wesker is here...she must not have made it after all...maybe none of them did! That means its up to me, up to us..._

He slumped down on the other side of the door his back against it and closed his eyes as the footsteps went away.

_Damn it! Jill...Chris...I'm sorry guys..._

He brushed the tears away knowing that there was no time. He had to get some better weapons and take Wesker out. Maybe they hadn't died, maybe they were still alive? Then again, his mind was telling him what he wanted to hear and he knew this. Knowing Chris and Jill, they would never have let him leave Canada alive. Or they would have chased Wesker here. Then again, maybe, just maybe, they were alive. He would need to get some way to reach Jill. If he could get a radio or PDA maybe he could see if she was okay.

He stood up, and opened the door heading back into the hallway. This was South America and it was his country being terrorized by the likes of Wesker and all of the people he had manipulated and it was his duty as both a Brazilian and a BSAA member to take Wesker out. It was their time to shine...

Claire

She had convinced Chris that she was going to head home for the United States but she didn't intend to obey. Hassan was waiting for her. "You sure you're up for this? You got a chance to leave."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that ship has sailed and it did a long time ago. I have to help my brother even if I have to stay out of sight. What about you? Why are you here? Don't you have a civil war to fight in Canada?"

Hassan shook his head. "It was never my war. I'm trying to create an uprising among the people of all of Africa. I was just asked by Jason Thorpe a few months ago to help them in their revolution. They wanted to set it off and I helped. They knew what I had done with the bases all around Africa, the US embassies. Anyway this kind of shit is happening in the mother land and it will get worse if Wesker leaves from Brazil and goes to Africa. He'll destroy the world. See to you, i might be a terrorist but to other people, I'm a freedom fighter."

Claire looked at him with uncertainty at what he was saying. "You were using the Canadians?"

Freeman shook his head. "I didn't say that. I helped them in their struggle. I already was on America's Most Wanted and the FBI has me on their hit list as well as the CIA. They didn't care what my politics were. They just liked that I had managed to jack three banks without getting caught and that I blew up an IRS building and managed to not get a bullet in my skull. They knew I would have to move on and they agreed. It wasn't even like I intended to go there I just...ended up there."

He continued, "I met Victor and Raven, somehow I was just drawn to them. I knew I had to help them. I mean, come on who deserves liberation more than North America's first people? And their first victims...Victor...he was like a father to me. I learned so much from him. See I knew there were tribes that had territory in Canada and America but I always had Canada pegged as a nation of pussies but Vic...he taught me that it didn't matter where in the mericas you lived...a Native warrior is a Native warrior. I miss him..."

Hassan was drinking a coke and he took a long sip before pouring some out on the ground. This got a laugh from Claire. "What? What's funny about that?" He demanded. Claire shook her head. "Not that, just you pouring a drink out. Don't you have to have a beer for that? Plus be in a gang?"

He showed her a tattoo on his arm that said Crip OBG. "What does OBG stand for?" She asked. Hassan told her, "Original baby gangster. That's a way of saying a young gangster. Its just one stage down from Original Gangster been down ever since I was twelve. How do you think I ended up in the pen?" Claire remembered briefly hearing about him on the news. He had been a gang member well into his twenties until he was sent to prison and he converted to Islam.

He took another drink of the coke bottle. "I don't drink no more. Besides, pouring one out aint just a gang thing and it aint just with beer. Its called Libation. That's a tradition that goes back to Africa, pouring one out for the dead, in their case, water or palm wine."

He had a look of sadness in his eyes. "Anyway, we should head out. I got two people at the village waiting for us. You want one of these for the road? Its a bit of a drive." Claire's throat felt dry. "Sure, why not?" He went and bought it and then brought it to her before going around to the driver side of the Humvee. "Thanks." She said as she got in, taking a drink.

"Who are these guys meeting up with us?" She asked.

Hassan started the vehicle up and said, " Black revolutionaries just like me. They're also on America's shit list. Good brothers, they helped me get out of the country. If you feel tired now is the time to get some rest. You won't get another chance."

Claire nodded but he said, "There is just one thing though..." She dreaded what it might be. Claire had an unfortunate history of guys thinking that she should sleep with them to repay the ride. It had happened before. Sure, Claire wasn't as busty as Jill or as curvy as Sheva but she was very pretty and many guys had asked her out or just had flat out rudely made passes at her.

"What?" She asked. He turned to her and said frankly, "Your brother already told you to run. If you're coming along, you gotta be in it to win it. No punking out." Claire felt relieved. _Well he may be a killer and a wanted terrorist but he isn't a chauvinistic pig. A rare find in an American guy. Then again, he'd probably get angry if I said he was American..._

"I know..." She told him as she laid back in the seat. "Like I said, that ship has already sailed."

Claire woke up to the sound of Hassan shouting her name. "Claire, wake up!"

She did and rubbed her tired eyes and saw that he wasn't in the driver seat. He was about twenty feet from the car examining two dead bodies. "I can't believe it! I just talked to them and they're fucking dead!" He stood up frustrated. Claire thought she saw a tear in his eyes but he just brushed it away and got his weapon from the vehicle. He had an M110 Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle and an H&K MP5 with a suppressor on it but also had a laser beam. Claire had only just woken up and hadn't noticed the war paint he had on it was green and black like he was a Marine or something.

Then again, the US Army hadn't actually invented that tactic so maybe it wasn't fair to think of it like that. "Here, take something you like." He said, as he took two .45 pistols as well. Claire approached the back of the vehicle to select some weapons for herself. She took a Glock 19 and an M-16A2. It also had a M203 Grenade Launcher mounted on it. "Where did you get all this?" She asked him.

He smiled looking at his collection in the truck the way one might look at a nice car. "Me and some boys from the states helped me jack a weapon shipment that was meant for the US Military, and law enforcement, all that kind of shit. Those two helped me with it." He said, his smile fading as he was talking about his two friends.

They both took as much ammo as they could. Claire was now dressed in black combat boots, a black tank top, under a green jacket and camouflage pants. She had her hair tied back in her ponytail as usual. Hassan took his shirt off and even though he was a scrawny guy he had muscles on his arms. He just never overdid it with working out. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He told her, "I know for a fact there's gonna be a lot of guns in this place, all right? I just know it. Especially if that snake Sven is there. He's still acting like some anti terrorist agent even though a lot of people know better than that. Plus, Umbrella is actually in cahoots with the CIA, just not officially. Off the record. They can use the virus and the B.O.W's. to destroy governments or armies they hate. Anyway I know they'll try to shoot my black ass on sight if they see me so I'm showing up prepared."

He decided to put the vest on over his white T shirt which e put back on, instead of putting the vest over his bare torso. Then after he put the vest on, he took the jacket he was wearing and buttoned up to hide the fact that he was wearing a vest.

"The CIA? How do you know that? Can you prove any of it?" She asked. Hassan indicated a no with a head shake.

"I was in Africa though. Same place as your brother and trust me, Kijuju aint the only place in Africa that was terrorized by the progenitor virus. Its been seeing a lot of activity with bio terrorism going on about fifteen to twenty years now. I helped some African revolutionaries get rid of a lot of those majinis. Them and those other things they created. I couldn't believe it all when I saw it for the first time. I thought I had a big enough enemy on my hands with the US, the CIA and NATO on my ass but now we got creatures that used to be natural turned into abominations."

He had his two pistols out for the time being. Claire looked at the sky. It was dusk. "Okay, you got a reason for being here and so do I. We both wanna take out Wesker but you're also here for your brother and I'm here for Raven. She said she'd meet me here. Do you want to split up or stay together? Its your call."

Claire thought about it. "We both have something to do but we should meet up once we find them. It isn't safe to split up for too long. I don't know this town or this country enough."

Just then they heard a shout ahead of them. "Estrangeiros! Receba-os!"

A man came running with a hatchet, a brown skinned man in a floral shirt. Hassan fired his twin .45's three times each. The rounds tore into the abdomen of the hostile man. He was definitely a carrier. He fell to the ground and Claire began to fire with her Glock. She fired four shots at a female majini with dark hair with blonde streaks in it as was sometimes popular in Brazil.

Claire's first two rounds hit her in the upper chest and the next two tore into her fired again and took her out with a head shot. A man swung a knife at Hassan. The blade got him in the forearm. Hassan aimed his left pistol with one hand and fired five shots at point blank range into his stomach. The man coughed blood as he fell at his feet. A female majini with cornrows ran toward him and he fired taking her out with a head shot.

Claire fired five shots at a stocky majini in a police uniform. As the rounds penetrated his flesh he was still close enough to her to hit her with his night sick. Claire let out a sharp rasp as the wind was knocked out of her. It hit her again but this time up side her head. She fired two shots, one to his groin and one to his eye, killing him instantly. She spotted Hassan being grabbed by a female majini attempting to bite him. Claire kicked her and she was knocked off of him. Claire fired a round at her and hit in her in the stomach as she landed and Hassan fired his right pistol twice, one round hitting her in the stomach and the next hitting her in the face, shattering her cartilage in her nose.

It made a mess of her face. Just then he saw that the same man who he had originally shot six times was back on his feet. Hassan fired again, the last three rounds from his right pistol tore into him, the first round hitting him in the right lung, the second hitting him in the head. He paused before the third shot to observe he man twitching after hitting the ground. He fired into the back of his head and the twitching stopped.

"Mantenha-os de escapar! Seu veículo! " Yelled a female. Claire fired her pistol five times. Three rounds hit a man in the chest a majini with a shaggy haircut. A fourth round hit him near the heart. The last round missed. The man fell hard but Claire took the chance to finish him by pinning him to the ground with her knife.

He stayed down as she pulled the blade from the wound. "I wish I knew what they were saying! I know they're up to something!" Hassan yelled as he readied his pistols as they were fully loaded again. Claire spotted a man with blonde hair and green eyes and tan skin holding a machete as he advanced toward her. She fired three shots the first two tearing into his jaw line. The last hit him between the eyes.

Claire reloaded taking a thirty three round mag. If her Glock had been on automatic that wouldn't last long at all but she now had it on semi auto which was also how she preferred her Assault Rifles since it conserved ammo that way. She automatic because he could send a stream of rounds into the same person which would kill them instantly. In a way, both methods were good.

Claire fired her pistol seven times hitting one of them in the back. The man fell down on the ground, his back bloody as the holes leaked. She noticed some majinis were nt engaged in the battle and about four of them had run toward the vehicle. She fired two rounds into the back of the head of one of them. Two of the majinis growled and engaged with her while the other one still went for the Humvee.

The majini yelled to them, "Mantenha seu ocupado! "

One of them hit Claire on the head breaking a glass bottle. She cried out as they did and the other one stabbed her with a letter opener in the side. She cried out again sharply as the blood ran down the side of her head, and she felt the wound on her side. Claire pulled the trigger hitting one of them with a head shot. Claire fired again four, five, six shots hitting the other one in the chest. To Claire's surprise, the man she shot seven times in the back was on his feet again.

She fired two shots, one hit him in the upper back and the other hit him in the side of the neck. He went down holding his neck wound. _Stay down already... _she thought frantically.

The man she had just shot who had stabbed her was back up as well. Claire fired a shot to his face tearing into his right cheek. She fired again and hit him in the head right above the eye brow. He fell dead for good as she saw brain and skull fragments emerge from the gunshot wound. BOOM!

Claire was thrown to the ground from the deafening explosion. She looked to see the source of it and saw that Hassan's vehicle was ablaze. He came running over, this time, his MP5 was out and he opened fire on the majini who did it, even as the guy had unwillingly gotten himself on fire. The rounds from his weapon killed the already screaming, burning. "He just blew up our only way out!" He yelled in anger.

Claire started to reply but gasped as a pair of hands grabbed her roughly. She saw who it was and it was the guy who she had shot nine times. _He's alive...what's with these guys...? They're even stronger than before! _

She shoved him away and gave a kick. The man stumbled and fell. Claire took the chance to get her M-16A2 out. She fired , squeezing off three rounds, the weapon thundered as she did. The man held his stomach as the rounds hit him and he bled.

The man growled and charged at her. It was in that instant Claire saw the blood around his mouth. At first glance it looked like he had coughed it up but then she realized it was dried blood. He lunged at her again but she fired the Assault Rifle several times. His head split apart. The majini died.

Hassan looked frustrated. "There goes our way out. If we split up we should do that now. I'm gonna try and find another way to escape when we have to."

He headed off. Claire moved through the town trying to decide how she was going to make sure Chris was okay without him discovering she was there.

_Chris_

He knew that the events that had occurred the night before needed to be the last thing on his mind. He had been with Jill plenty of times before. _Its never been that good as it was last night..._

He thought as he walked through the township of Rio De Selva armed with a Glock 17 and a Heckler & Koch HK417 which he had a scope for. Sheva was with him and she had an AK-101 with a grenade launcher mounted to it. For a side arm, a Beretta M9 which she had equipped.

Josh, Jill and Rebecca and the other SOU members had headed to the town square as there were supposed to be a number of majinis in the area. According to their Intel, there were some black market dealers here in the area who were in fact now on the payroll of Tricell, being used as distributors in various global regions. Sheva looked at her partner. "In a way, this place reminds me of Africa!"

Chris turned to her and asked, "What makes you say that?"

She looked around. "Similar buildings I suppose. Plus I've taken some time to learn about the indigenous tribes of the Americas. I thought I had my hands full just learning about the tribes in North America! Anyway, in a way they sort of remind me of the tribal cultures back home. That plus European colonization if I may be so blunt."

They tried an empty house, searching for hostiles. They were in a small part of the town. Chris smirked."Yeah, it kind of makes me wonder how the Amazon, the river running through this town, got its name? I can't imagine that the Greeks came here!"

Sheva answered the question, which he was surprised she knew: "It was because of a man named Francisco Orinella. They said they were attacked by some warrior women. It wasn't the Amazons per say but they did fit the characteristics. Anyway, I was quite surprised myself."

Chris started to say something back but was cut off by the sound of a man screaming a blood curdling scream. Then they heard an awful dragging noise. Chris looked around and Sheva spotted it and ran after it. "Sheva wait!" He ran after her and saw what she was chasing. There was a man trained to a pickup truck and was being dragged through the road. Chris spotted the glowing eyes of three majinis, all who were riding in the back of the truck where the canopy normally was. "Isso é o que acontece a traidores! " Yelled one of the majinis at the man being dragged across the dirt road.

Chris was hit twice by two sharp objects and looked to see that they had used blow darts. Or one of them had. One caught him in the side of the neck, the other in the chest. He pulled the one in his neck out and held the bloody wound. Sheva fired her Beretta four times. It hit the man with the blow dart in the chest The man fell off the side of the truck. Sheva fired at another majini hitting him in the head. Chris fired his His H&K. The rounds hit the third majini in the truck and knocked him down as several rounds hit him in the chest. Chris fired through the back of the window of the truck and hit the driver in the head. The driver's blood got all over the windshield and the truck crashed.

Chris and Sheva examined the wounded man. His face was badly damaged the road had torn off a lot of skin, it seemed his whole body was torn up and his arms were ripped down to the bone. Chris tried to unchain him from the truck. Sheva breathed heavily and offered the man her hand for comfort. Chris kicked the chain attachment but it wouldn't budge. Chris kept trying but could not free the man.

He sat on the bumper in defeat. He stood up, withdrawing his Glock. The man stared at his gun and then gave Chris a single nod. Chris aimed at him and pulled the trigger but averted his eyes. They walked away from the bloody body both too horrified to say anything. Just then they heard a shout again and Sheva said, "More are coming we need to take care of your wounds."

She used a first aid spray on him. She taped a bandage to his neck. Seven majinis came running out from the trees. Chris fired, hitting one six times in the stomach. He hit the man as he fell to his knees. Sheva fired her pistol, emptying the rest of her clip into three majinis. She reloaded but as she did, a female majini growled and bit her. Sheva gave a kick to her chest and fired her pistol five times at her. Two rounds hit her in the right chest, two in the left arm and one in the neck. Sheva fired another six shots at a majini in a fedora. Two rounds hit him in the left knee, another in the femur while three hit him in the gut.

Chris fired his Glock rapidly trying to hit as many people at once, ending up wounding four of them. One of them was on the ground. Sheva pinned him to the ground with her combat knife. She withdrew the blade from the open wound. Sheva fired another four rounds at one of the people Chris wounded and finished him. As she did this, she noticed four majinis not even paying any mind to Chris or his partner. They were walking toward the pickup truck.

"Faminto..." A woman moaned as she walked toward the truck. Sheva reloaded and a man lunged for her but as she slapped the magazine home she planted it in and hit him with the gun. She fired a single head shot to the man hitting him in the right temple. Chris was stabbing a man with his Hunting Knife and the man stabbed him with an object, Sheva couldn't see what. Chris, however won the stabbing battle as he drove the blade into the larynx of the majini, blood spurting as he removed the knife. Sheva looked to see where the four majinis had gone which was by the truck. Then she looked in disgust when she saw what was happening.

They were eating the wounded man! One majini broke his arm off and chewed into the muscle, the female majini was eating the heat. Sheva felt she was going to be sick. She fired four shots, hitting the woman twice in the collar bone and twice in the head. She fired two more shots, hitting the man with the arm in the left eye. She finished off the last two, both of whom, were feeding on the man's stomach.

_What the hell is going on here...? These things are sick..._ She thought in disgust. Chris reloaded his pistol and with six shots took out a majini closest to them. Sheva counted as many as thirteen arriving plus a few more. Then five more. They both began firing rapidly as they retreated. Just then, they stopped in their tracks at the same time and muttered to each other in their language. "O deus chama-nos..." A tan red haired man said.

They all began to run away. Chris turned to Sheva. "What the hell was that? What just happened?"

Sheva shrugged. "You've got me. I have no idea. I'm just grateful that its bought us some time."

Meanwhile, Alexia Ashford awoke, her head swollen, pounding. She looked up to see a tall man in sunglasses and blonde hair. Just then, all her memories flooded her mind, playing in front of her like a fast forwarded video. She remembered it all. _The boy and girl who had destroyed our home, Alfred dying in my arms, turning the boy, and then, this man in front of me demanding my legacy. Then after, the man, who had come for the girl fighting him, a flash of light and my world coming to an end..._

"Where...am I? I demand to know where I am and who you are! I remember you!" She hissed.

The man calmly said, "Albert Wesker. You are safe."

She was angry. "You...I remember you...you wanted to steal my legacy. You were with that young man before he killed me."

Wesker looked at her and said, "Rest assured I am by no means a friend of that man. He is is my mortal enemy. He's a tool at best. Every time I have tried to take my rightful place, my destiny, that arrogant fool always finds a way to foil my plans. Of course I don't have to tell you. His sister murdered your twin brother and he killed you. Or at least he tried. Through getting just enough of the ruins that was your DNA plus the virus I harvested from the boy, I have brought you back."

Alexia was bewildered. "That boy...I gave him the virus...are you saying I am a mere...clone?"

Wesker shook his head slowly. "You are far more than that. Think of it not as a clone but as your Resurrection. You still have your memories, your brilliant mind, your appearance, and your soul...that is if you believe in this sort of thing. Why not so long ago, I had to recreate my own body. It was all possible due to ground breaking research. I can use any human host, and strip them of their hair, turn them into a cold stony shell, a host on ice. I have an entire factory with bodies such as these. They are insurance for those worth to bask in the glory of the new world I am creating."

Alexia stared at him. "What world are you trying to speak of? What is your plan?"

Wesker sneered. "I am trying to make the world a better place. Man has shown that he is destined to only kill himself. War over religion, political differences, economy. With my technology we can force the evolution that they are so persistent to resist against. I have done wonders with your virus and every virus that has ever been made. The world needs drastic change and I will lead it to the new world order. I will be their savior. Their God."

Alexia couldn't help but be astounded by his energy. Even though she had fought this same man when she had met him. She had deemed him unworthy of her power. Yet she now wondered if she should have heard him out.

"What does this have to with me?" She asked eyeing him. He grinned. "I will need a queen t assist me in my new world. A woman came to me with this proposal before but she was not worthy to be my partner. My equal. You,on the other hand, have immortality running through your veins. I know of your plans to put the worker ants in their place. I shall see to it that your rightful place in the world is met. Join me my queen."

She looked at him and then said, "Long live the king.." With that, Wesker released her and had clothes brought to her.

"Long live the queen, my dear." He said.

_Leon_

He had just arrived at the town in Brazil. It had taken him three planes to get here plus a ride in a car but he was here now. Hunnigan would be meeting him just in case Ada was not truly on his side. All that mattered to him was to stop Wesker. As he observed the town he figured he was either way too early or too late...

TBC...

_Hey people that's all for this chapter! Its kinda short but yeah I have several I'm working on at once so I put into this what I was willing to not much more right now. I got some shit to finish with school I gotta quit procrastinating. Anyway I hope ya'll like it just enough to give u a teaser and leave u hanging. Yeah I'm an ass like that :P_

_& to be more of an ass and a non patriotic person, here is a joke about the holiday which just passed . How long does it take to get to the top of the world trade to the bottom? The rest of your life! ooohhhhh. _

_I'm meaner than Daniel Tosh :) _

_Read & Review! _


	10. A World With Fear

_Hey ya'll Afro here, this is the story I have put in a bunch of effort into so far so I figured I better not let it get rusty as I have with other stories which led to me deleting them. What can I say? Writers block is a bitch and it almost always finds me! Anyway due to a request from one of my loyal Chris/Jill reviewers who I give shout outs to, Sophie ;) because even though she's a fan of Chris & Jill she's not hating Sheva like a lot of Jill fans, anyway she requested that the next lemon be Josh and Sheva. Since Ada and them were the ones I did first and then Jill and Chris. So I'll do that in a chapter or so. Now I won't lie, I do like Sheva better than Chris but I'll meet you halfway, I think Jill is way better than that partner Chris has in Resident Evil Revelations. I just don't see what she's gonna have to bring the table. I mean it seems like just another Angela. Sheva, yes she's new but at least she fits right in she has a background, a history of hating Umbrella since they killed her parents. Any how, enjoy the read!_

_Afro_

Leon

He had a Walther P99 Handgun. He had ten magazines for it so he was thankful for that but the pistol was all he could get on such short notice. Ten twelve round mags in all. He wished he could pack some heavier fire power along with it but right now it was all he was able to get. Leon had the same radio he had used in Spain. Just then it beeped. "Hunnigan, what's the score?"

Hunnigan replied, "There's something you need to know about what's going on here. There's two factions at war here, one is a Leftist military group and one is the government, they tend to want friendly relations with the US and all the major industrial countries. The Amazonian Liberation Army is a left wing group that pretty much occupies every country that the Amazon river goes through. They're led by men and women from the Aboriginal tribes but its not exclusively Indian, all though they are attempting to liberate the land from any Western European governments."

Leon replied, "I know a little bit. There's also been some really traditional people who have been resorting to cannibalism right? It seems like this is the same as Canada. i mean neither side is directly responsible for the Bio Terrorism."

Hunnigan keyed in saying, "That's right, there are some Tricell deserters who are now part of the black market and they sold B.O.W's to rogue armies all over the world but at the same time, since the ALA is Communist but the government here is Capitalist, and want friendly relations with all the NATO countries, they could just as easily have a stake in Umbrella's cause too since Tricell is looking to purchase land all over Africa, South America and Asia."

Leon sighed. "I guess they really are trying for a new wold order. Thank you Hunnigan I owe you one."

Hunnigan replied in a sassy voice, "Damn right you do! this is way above our pay grade! We were just Secret Service before, remember?"

Leon told her, "Yeah I know but there are millions of lives at stake which is a lot more of a priority to me than the life of one man."

Hunnigan corrected him, "One young woman you mean? Remember?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Ashley's his daughter...whatever you know what I mean. I'm heading in, over and out."

He went to the East end of town. He heard a thump nearby. There was a shed near one of the shanty town houses. Leon pushed the door open. All there was in the shed was wood and various garden tools. Leon heard something running toward him. It was a dark figure. He saw its eyes and fired three shots. It let out a screech and slashed him. "Ahh!" He grunted as it cut him. He fired an additional four shots into its already bleeding torso. He gave the thing a kick sending the green creature onto its back. He fired a shot as it lay on its back shedding more blood on its green scales. It got up again and ran at him scratching him again. Leon stabbed it with his combat knife driving the sharp blade into its bullet wound.

It fell back and he stabbed it in the eye and it shrieked and died. He turned around to see a Hunter right behind him. Leon fired a shot into its head and it died right away. He began to back up. He looked to make sure there were no more of those things around. He used a first aid spray on himself.

He walked around panting. He spotted two dead bodies nearby that had been slashed to ribbons. He examined the blood stained coat, the red blood coating the yellow letters that spelled Policia.

It wasn't a Hunter that had done it. Judging from the wounds Leon figured it to be the works of majinis. He headed past the shanty towns and and searched one of the homes. He kept his pistol ready to shoot anything that tried to harm him, be it an animal or a person. Despite this being an impoverished section of the town, there was electricity. Leon wondered about that since he knew that the slums in Mumbai, India were often without electricity or telephones.

Then again he had read in a book once that the slums of Brazil, known as favelas often could steal electricity and have it for free. Leon didn't blame them one bit. He had never been in a living situation like that but he knew what it was to be down and out so if they could get a basic living need, then more power to them.

As he searched the books on several tables all in Portuguese he smiled at that thought. "To think I was gonna be a cop..."

A soft throaty voice scared him half to death. "Not a very good one at that. One day on the job..." He raised his gun to see a figure dressed in a dark cloak that covered their face. "Put the gun down, tiger. We both know you aren't gonna shoot." _Ada..._

He was glad to see her. Even though he had strong feelings for Claire that had developed over the years of their friendship, the mysterious spy drove him crazy. He didn't know what it was about her. It could have been her seductive voice, it could have been the way she looked at him. It could have been the fact that at any time in Raccoon she could have left him. She was a spy after the virus but she didn't HAVE to patch him up. She had still done that. Then again, maybe it was the dreams he had about her at night.

He often had dreams about the cat like Asian woman. He would always be in different places, sometimes parking lots, sometimes, his apartment in Queens, sometimes in luxury Hotels. he would always be fully dressed, wearing the same clothes he had wore in Spain. At some point she would show up. He fully dressed, her in the nude. She would approach him, a sly grin on her lips ad kiss him pressing her body to his. Then they would fuck. Even in one dream, they had screwed in a confessional at a cathedral.

In the dream he had tried to resist the luscious woman in the confession booth as he had been raised Catholic. "_We shouldn't do this here...anywhere but here." He protested between kisses. _

_She bit hit bottom lip and tugged at his belt saying, "You never struck me as the church going type."_

_He sweated. "I'm not but I was raised Catholic and I still read the bible from time to time. I got nothing against...this...its everything I've ever wanted but...here?"_

_Ada brushed her hand on his chest. "Your Catholic guilt is cute. We're in the right place, we can say some hail Mary's afterwards. I don't mind getting on my knees if you don't." She said pressing her lips to his as she forcefully removed his pants. _

_She pushed him down into the seat, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Stii...if there is a God and he is watching, I don't know that he'd like you sitting on me in his house..." She grabbed his crrotch positioning herself on him and her tongue wrestled with his. She broke the kiss with a sly smile. "I think you like me sitting on your lap." She looked down at the bulge in his boxers and said, "So does he."_

_He grabbed her pulling him back to her. They began to make love. _

Leon shook the thought of the memory of the dream away. It had ended right in the middle of them. What was worse was he could feel her despite it being a dream.

"So you made it here...how's your pal Wesker?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. Ada softly told him.

"Leon, you know what I have to do. You know why I've been doing this all of this. I don't know if Wesker is onto me yet but one man is That's why I have to meet you like this."

He softened his gaze but told her, "I think you're playing with fire. Remember what you told me about Krauser? It could be the same deal here."

Ada came into the room and said, "About that, I thought you should know, you injured him pretty badly but didn't kill him. In the end, he tried to go after me and I had to put him down. The friend you knew was gone. I'm glad though, because he would have blown my cover for sure."

Ada handed him an MP7 and said, "I brought you this, I need you to survive, you may not believe me but I do care about you. Your friend Claire is here now too. She just touched down a while ago. She's with that freedom fighter, He helped her get in so she could watch after her brother."

Leon got a look of what resembled tranquility on his face and said, "That sounds just like smething she'd do. Wait, how do you know Claire?" He demanded.

Ada kissed him on the lips and for a brief moment he saw her almond eyes as her lips kissed his. "Let's just say we got to know each other...see you around handsome." She said as she headed out the door.

_Sheva_

She got to the side of a building and stopped waiting for her partner. They could hear the thunder of Assault Rifles in the area. It sounded close. Chris looked in the air as smoke began to rise up from wherever the fire fight was. "Those things were more like zombies. Maybe they weren't rotting but that was cannibalism. They were eating just like the ones in Raccoon. Just somehow...more sophisticated in a way. Like they knew what the wanted. Like they knew what parts to eat."

Sheva suggested, "Maybe they want to create a combination of zombies and majinis. With the intelligence of the majinis, but also with the infection of the virus just like the zombies it can spread faster."

Chris put the strap of the H&K around his shoulder. "They spread the virus through the bite from their face splitting, I only meant they were like zombies because of them eating human flesh."

Sheva thought about it and said, "There has to be more to it than that. Remember what that man Alejandro said? He said that its an old belief of the Tupi Indians that they would eat their captors and gain their strength. What if that was why they were eating that poor man? I think their cannibalism is related somehow... the question is, what kind of research could cause that to work?"

Chris started to answer but was cut off when several voices yelled and they heard more gunfire up ahead. They saw the muzzle flashes along a dirt road. A brown skinned woman with black hair, dressed in combat boots shouted, "Eles vêm! Despeça à vontade!"

Her and the two men with her fired at something. Sheva could hear a vehicle speeding up the road and the trio attempted to scatter as a military Humvee pulled alongside firing at the people as they tried to take cover. The two men hit one of the soldiers on the vehicle and caused him to fall off but they were then mowed down by the big mounted Machine Gun on the back of the vehicle. The woman barely escaped the hail of rounds as she ducked behind a small house taking cover.

Sheva raised her Assault Rifle but Chris roughly put his hand on her shoulder. "No!" He said in a stern whisper. "That isn't our mission...that's between the rebels and the government we really gotta remain mutual on this."

The rounds sprayed the house up and Sheva looked at him with despair. "What would you have us do?"

Chris kept his voice low. "We have a mission we have to stop Wesker. What they're doing, its just a side show, Sheva. They don't even realize what at stake."

Chris heard a click and turned to see a soldier dressed in green camouflage pointing an Assault Rifle at them. " Caia suas armas!" He warned in Portuguese. Chris didn't know what he was saying but he started to lower his weapon. He slowly began to set it on the ground. He aimed at Sheva who had his back to him. "Você também! Agora."

Sheva spun around swiftly and kicked the butt of the Rifle catching him off guard. The man dropped the weapon but not before letting off a few stray rounds. Sheva kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back hitting the dirt. Chris saw him reach for his side arm but he gave the man a boot to the side and the gun fell out of reach and Chris quickly ejected the magazine and threw the gun away. The man came up swinging and hit Chris in the side of the face. Chris stumbled back, as the punch had somewhat blinded him momentarily. The man swung at Sheva hitting her in the chin. She countered his punch, bring her left hand across his lips.

Sheva drove her knee into his abdomen and hit him in the cheek with the palm of her hand, which caused him to stumble. Chris proceeded to punch the man, hitting him in the face with a hard jab. Then he hit him with a hard right. With that one, he drew blood. Chris him him a third time and gave him a kick to the side which connected with the man's right arm as well. The man grunted in pain but in a swift move he used a foot sweep to knock Chris down. Chris tried to get up again but the man kicked him in the face. He grabbed Chris by the hair and delivered several blows to him back and Chris fell face down. He was trained in some kind of martial arts, possibly kick boxing.

Chris weakly tried to get up but the man gave him another kick and sent him sprawling to the earth. He felt like he was floating, his ear was ringing. Sheva kicked the man from behind and dropped him to his knees. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and drove an elbow to his back. She came around to the front of him, hitting him in his already bloody nose. He barely had time to recover as his head snapped back and Sheva hit him with a back kick. She trained her AK on him as she grabbed it off the ground. The man heaved dirt in her eyes and she cried out as it stung. She couldn't see and just like that, the man was pounding her in stomach and then he took her to the ground with a round house. She had dropped her AK now and she struggled to fight back but the man took her M9 and as Sheva's blurred vision got clear enough to see, she could see the man pointing the gun at her.

Just then, she saw Chris who had crept up on him and stabbed him from behind. The man started to howl but Chris put his hand over his mouth as he twisted the blade and whispered,"Shut up."

Chris helped her to her feet. "Thanks..." She gasped. Chris grinned. "Don't mention it. If it wasn't for your Amazon woman skills I'd have been punch drunk myself."

They began to recover their weapons. Just then, they spotted four soldiers, all aiming Rifles. "Para baixo! No chão" One of them said.

Just then more rounds were fired and Chris saw the muzzle flashes of what seemed like an endless amount of Rifles. Two of the soldiers were hit and killed instantly. They scattered and Chris grabbed Sheva's arm. "Come on!"

They began to take off running through the town, cutting behind houses. "Os rebeldes! Seu um ataque!" Yelled one of the surviving soldiers who had just tried to catch Chris and Sheva. They could hear a moving vehicle. Then they saw a bright light on them and the Humvee began to fire at them. They sprinted running as fast as they vehicle was in front of the row of houses while Sheva and Chris were behind it but it still fired, the rounds tearing through the cheaply made structure trying to kill the two BSAA agents.

The rounds tore through the houses and every time there was a space between houses the soldiers tried to hit them. Chris and Sheva nearly tripped on a tree root that was sticking out but managed to jump it just in time. Sheva was scared, her heart pumping from fear and adrenaline, she gritted her teeth as she and her partner ran, trying to escape a damn truck. They managed to find a port to try and take cover in until the truck crashed through one of the sheds. The man with the mini gun aimed at them and Sheva raised her Assault Rifle but she couldn't stop shaking.

_No...god this can't be..._**BOOM!**

The explosion sent the young African agent flying landing in the water. She landed hard in the water. She felt like she was going to pass out. She looked up to see the vehicle ablaze and that same woman they had seen holding a rocket launcher. "Sheva!" Chris called to her. She tried to get back to him but she was dazed and helpless against the current of the river. "Chris!" She cried back helplessly.

She felt herself go under but she got back to the surface, coughing and sputtering. She felt like she was going to die. The burning site was far away and Chris tried to go in after her but the woman and two Indian men held him back warning him about something. The fire was almost pretty under the struggled to get to shore. She could hear something coming toward her. She yelped when she saw what it was, in the glint of moonlight over them. A crocodile. It tried to devour her. She barely dodged it, whimpering as she tried to escape. It circle round and came back toward her. _God please..._

Her heart nearly jumped from her chest when she heard an Assault Rifle being fired near her, the rounds sending water up. The crocodile was dead. She crawled to shore and the man holding it helped her and as she fell into his arms, he said, "Sheva?"

Sheva looked at her rescuer and said, "Josh..." She didn't know why she felt so weak but she did, she felt physically drained. Josh carried her to safety.

_Leon_

He was still thinking about Ada no matter how much he tried to shake it. He sneaked through the dark of the night still armed with his P99. He spotted three majinis near a cabin and one of them had a motor bike. He could see their eyes even through the green vision of his binoculars. He waited until they weren't looking and then started toward a narrow trail. So far he hadn't found anything but a few B.O.W's and now some infected humans. He knew he was at least in the right place, this town was most definitely infected, or at least 80% of the population was._ Those still breathing that is..._ he thought.

He came to the end of the trail and he spotted a big building that looked like it might be the Tricell base. He couldn't be sure until he got there but there was just one problem. The bridge to it was out. It looked like it had been blown up recently. He didn't see where he could go other than that. Just then he got a radio call. "Leon, I'm right in front of the base. Where are you?"

It was Hunnigan. He replied, "I'm in front of a bridge...or what's left of it. There's a building just on the other side but I can't get to it and its a long drop down."

Hunnigan told him, "Hey do me a favor, get your flashlight out and turn it on and off. I'll signal back to you. I want to make sure, we're in the same place."

He did as she asked and flashed it like a blinking light. She returned the signal. "Okay I can see you. Let's see if we can find a way to get you over here." She started to say something else but then he heard static. "Hunnigan? Are you there? Hunnigan?" He put the radio away and shined his light to where he had spotted Hunigan. A chill went through him as he did not see her or the light. _Hunnigan? What the hell happened to you?_

He had to get himself to the other side. He had an idea but he wasn't sure if it would work. It was a long shot. He had seen that one of the three majinis had a gun. He hoped he could get this done as smoothly as possible. There had been no radio stations in English when he had rented the car in Brasilia so he had brought his Ipod. He even had a speaker for it that he could plug in. He removed it from his bag and began to set it up. He selected a song. _This will lure them out..._he thought with a grin as loud Rock & Roll blared. It was just as loud as a car stereo. He could see one of the majinis riding toward him on a motor bike. Actually there was two. The one with the gun rode on the back. The song You Could Be Mine by Guns N Roses blared.

I'm a cold heartbreaker  
Fit ta burn and I'll rip your heart in two  
An I'll leeeeeaaave you lyin' on the bed with your ass in the air  
I'll be out the door before ya wake  
It's nuthin' new ta you  
'Cause I think *we've seen that movie too

'Cause yooooouuuuuuu could be mine  
But you're way out of liiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
With your bitch slap rappin'  
And your cocaine tongue  
You get nuthin' done  
I said you could be miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

The majinis got nearby where Leon waited. He fired his Walther hitting the one driving and they both fell off. With that Leon marched to them and fired a single shot into each of them. He took the bike and put the Ipod back in his bag but left it blasting and he began to speed toward the broken bridge. _Hope this works...do or die..._

He sailed as it took the jump off the bridge. He managed to land on the other side without even crashing. Hell, he would have been happy with a bike accident even if e had broken a bone or two as long as he made to the other side. The only injury he did sustain was it was a bit rough on the crotch but still he managed to park it. He got off the bike and turned the music off. He approached the front of the building. The words on the front were in Portuguese but the Tricell logo was unmistakable.

It had become as recognizable as the Umbrella logo even. He spotted a smashed up radio on the ground, which he presumed to be Hunnigan's. "Shit." He muttered as he headed in through the front doors. He got in, surprised to see the lobby of the building was well lit. He spotted a man in a bloody shirt with sweaty and matted hair. The guy was wounded but alive. Leon had to do a double take as he thought he recognized the man. _Could that be...? Nah. It couldn't...wouldn't make sense..._

He approached the guy and said, "You okay mister?" Wishing he could speak the language here. As he looked at the face of the bloodied bruised man he thought _Holy shit it is..._

"Ark! You're alive!"

_Claire_

She spotted her brother near a flaming wreckage. He and a woman with dark hair, who looked to be a local, were firing at some majinis that were attacking them by the river. Claire had taken a scope for the Assault Rifle as well as the other accessories for it. She attached it as quickly as she could and zoomed in on the battle. She was about a hundred meters away from him. She had to be careful not to be caught. Really, she didn't need his permission to come here. She was a grown fucking adult. Yet for now it would be best if she watched out for him as his guardian angel from a long way off. When the time was right he would realize that she was a lot tougher than he thought she was.

She spotted a majini with a machete running toward him. She fired and nailed the thing in the back. He looked in shock at the thing but then resumed firing his pistol. Claire fired at another majini and Chris and the woman fired at a four man group of infected carriers. Chris said something to the woman and pointed toward the direction Claire was in.

_Time to go..._

_Disclaimer: This is to Evening Sunlight my bad if the Portuguese is inaccurate and good looking out on helping me with the previous chapter but the only flaw with just using you is that it seems like it would take too long to get the words to you and then get the translations. Unless you have a better way to do it? That's all thanks!_

_XXXX_

The majinis backed off of him finally. She retreated into the woodsy part of the city and tried to get away through the dark of the newly arrived night time. As she ran, she spotted a muzzle flash up ahead. Then several. She then realized that there was a gun fight going on nearby. She spotted Brazilian soldiers. "Caia de volta e reagrupe! Se nós permanecemos aqui nós estamos alvos fáceis!"

(Fall back and regroup! If we stay here we're sitting ducks! ) Claire saw the man who had yelled that firing an Assault Rifle and he lit up a trio of majinis. As they fell in a storm of bullets he snapped his weapon toward Claire. "Parada!" She raised her hands taking it off her weapon which was strapped to her. "Don't shoot!" She begged. The man lowered his weapon and said, "Americano?"

She confirmed this with a nod. "This is no place for a civilian!" He said in English. She nodded. "I know but I'm here to fight the creatures here. Like them." She said pointing at a dead majini who had a large hole in her head. Claire saw one soldier firing at a majini who in turn split and transformed into a Duvalia and devoured him biting the man in half. The soldier who Claire was talking to's was named Ricardo Amado. He yelled, "What the fuck?" As he and two other soldiers opened fire at the flower like creature aiming at its center.

The thing died as one of them managed to hit it in its fleshy tail. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" He demanded. Claire told him, "I'm with Terra Save. We help global communities like this who are victims to bio terrorism. My name is Claire. Claire Redfield."

Ricardo reloaded his weapon and said, "Well sure enough our beautiful town is a victim of terrorists! Yet your US president does not send Army here to assist us with these cowards, eh? Maybe if we had oil to give." He joked but then said, "We are all we have. These fucking terrorist scum destroy's his country. Its been so long since independence days and we have become a great country. We could be as great as the US if it weren't for these bastardos!"

He took a drink from his canteen and then continued. "So these idiots ruin the peace and fight for a cause that even they are not sure of. Comprende? I am Tupi Gurani myself, mixed between Portuguese and Indian but you do not see me bombing buildings for our tribe! The way they are going about their problems is not helping anybody."

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. The rebels must be promising the people something."

He loudly said, "Lies! That is all! Making promises to people that they will never keep! That is who they are. They are cowards and traitors to their countrymen! They must learn that a patriot is a hero, and he is to be rewarded as one accordingly but to be a traitor is the lowest filth. Senhorita do not speak on what you know nothing of."

Claire sighed. "Okay, whatever its not my business I'm just trying to stop the kind of terrorism that's going on here in your town."

Finally all the majinis were dead. They had eight soldiers aside from Ricardo himself. "We're losing good men. We already lost half a platoon in a fight with the rebels. Then we encounter these things. These demon possessed people."

Claire told him, "They aren't possessed."

He raised his eyebrows. "You have another explanation?"

Claire told him, "They became infected when those parasites were shoved down their throats or there's a chance they may have been bitten."

"Let me ask you a question Ms. Redfield. How do you know about these things?"

Claire could see what he was getting at. "Because I've been fighting things like this for longer than you think. That's the only reason I'm here in Brazil."

They had a POW with them that Claire assumed they had captured from the battle. Two soldiers were shouting at the man in Portuguese. The many had been wounded in the fire fight and his face was bleeding as the soldiers took turns punching and kicking him. One of the soldiers slapped the man as though he were nothing. The man spat on the soldier cursing him in a language Claire didn't recognize. _That must be an Amazonian language..._

With that, one of the soldiers raised his M4A1 and shot the man. Claire exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing? He was unarmed!"

Ricardo said, "You must understand he is a terrorist. They were questioning him about their arms dealer trying to pin point where they got their bio weapons from, you know these things here?" He said nodding at the dead majinis. "They aren't human and its pieces of shit like that who make me ashamed to be Tupi. Acting like a salvage! Proving the conquistadors right! I for one, want to prove that we can be civilized."

Claire shook her head in disgust. "Like I said, this war isn't my business and I'm gonna keep it that way. I don't think you're any better than a terrorist or any different if you allowed an unarmed captive to be shot for not telling you what you want."

One of the other soldiers understood what she was saying and aimed at her but Ricardo ordered the man in Portuguese to stand down. "I am sorry you feel that way. We are both just trying to protect people, no? You should do whatever you came to do and go back to the states. I don't think our ideological differences makes you my enemy. Just know that if you do not stick with us, we cannot protect you from these creatures or the ALA."

Claire walked away after defiantly saying, "I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

The man nodded the turned to his troops and gave the signal for them to move out. They headed the opposite direction. Just then, Claire heard a gun click. She looked to see a blonde woman with a gun on her. An MP5. Claire considered shooting her but the woman had the drop on her. That plus Claire saw that it was Sherry.

"Sherry...what...what are you doing here?" She asked nervously. Sherry coldly ordered, "Drop the weapon. Both of them."

Claire said, "Don't you recognize me? Its Claire." She did as Sherry demanded putting her guns down.

Sherry growled. "I know who you are. Wesker ordered me to bring you in. He has a little test he wants to use you for just for fun. Still, if you give me too much of a hard time, I can kill you. Either wa he'll get his test. He doesn't need you. Just your body"

Claire's heart sank at what Sherry had become. The scared little girl who had once looked up to her in Raccoon City was now working for...for a modern day Hitler practically! "Sherry..." Claire said lowly. "Don't forget that I saved your life. I care about you Me and Leon both did. Wesker is evil. Let me help you."

The blonde scoffed. "Yeah, you saved my life and then you left me. I ended up in Wesker's custody. You know, I never asked you to save my life and I never asked you to lie to me and sugar coat the truth. You could have told me that my dad was the mutated creature I kept hearing! That he was that that...thing."

Claire felt like crying. "You were just a kid...how could I tell you that...? Wesker...he's not a good man, Sherry! He's just using you!"

Sherry shook her head with a bitter smile. "He was like an uncle to me. He and my dad were friends. I've known him longer than I've known you! I'm just glad he found me. For the record, since you're trying to guilt trip me about saving my life, I wish you hadn't! I wish I could have died then and there like my parents! They were all I had."

Claire looked at Sherry trying to still reason with her. "Sherry he thinks he's a god. I know you may have looked up to him but he isn't a God! What loving God would try and kill millions of people if not billions?"

Sherry let out a cold laugh. "What kind of God? How about the one in the bible? He wiped out entire cities! Even flooded the world. At least Wesker wants to change it and make it a better world!"

Claire didn't give up. _I can't give up on her..._ "That was different. He was punishing evil people...look that's not the point. Wesker is trying to establish himself as a God and kill all the people who don't fit into his new world. He'll just get rid of you once he's gotten what he needs!"

Sherry's eyes were like ice. "There is no God. No heaven and no hell. My parents are not in a better lace. If there were a God, I wouldn't want to meet him since he let our town get destroyed and my parents. Wesker isn't a God but he is a leader and a visionary. Humanity does need to evolve."

She finished talking and said, "Enough chit chat. You're coming with me." Claire suddenly spun around and did a spin kick intending to knock the weapon from her hand. Instead, it hit her in the waist and caused her to grunt. Claire tackled her and they wrestled for control of the MP5. Claire wrestled it away and threw it toward some bushes. Sherry snarled and punched her.

Claire drove her knee into the woman's solar plexus. Then Claire hit her with a left hook to stun her. Claire started for her guns but Sherry tripped her and she fell and the younger woman attacked pounding her in the back of the head. Claire felt sharp pain as blow after blow hit her behind the ear. Claire drove her elbow into Sherry's chest knocking the wind out of her. Claire kicked her off. Claire got to her feet and so did Sherry. She screamed and lunged at Claire hitting her in the mouth. Claire fell as she slipped on the wet grass. Sherry went for Claire's handgun which was 3 feet away.

Claire grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground and then pounded upon her back pinning her and twisted her arm behind her. "Let me go you fucking cunt!" Sherry roared.

Claire said sternly, "Not until you calm down!" She secured her pistol but then she heard several clicks and looked to see three men dressed in tactical gear aiming MP5's at her. Claire stared for just a moment and in that moment Sherry kicked her off and took her gun from her. Sherry had the barrel pointed at Claire's face. "Change of plans. I'll kill you here."

Just then something dark and blurry and fast crashed into Sherry and sent her flying several feet. The men fired at the person who had stepped in but the person dodged their rounds at super human speed. In an instant he was behind one of the men and broke his neck. Then he took the still firing MP5 and used it to hit another soldier right in the face. The last two fired at him but he easily evaded the rounds. He hit one of them with an uppercut that lifted him fifteen feet in the air. Then in mid-air the man leapt up and kicked the mercenary and sent him sailing into a tree where he was impaled on a branch.

The last man, he stabbed with a combat knife. Then the man sped over to Claire and extended a hand to her, helping her up. "Steve?" Claire uttered in surprise as she saw his face. "Claire...listen...you were right...Wesker is wrong...and I was lying when i said I didn't love you...I still do but...me and Wesker...we have unfinished business. I've always loved you. I just said I didn't because he was listening in. The truth is, I may be the only one who could kill him. I can match his strength I can beat him Claire. I can get him off guard."

Claire didn't know what to say. She finally said, "Steve...I...I love you too...but I love Leon too...and he's..." Steve cut her off by saying, "Its okay...I understand. If that ever changes, and I'm still alive, I hope I can make all this up to you. I know I've done bad. I've got a lot to make up for."

Claire felt a lump in her throat. "That would be nice." She admitted. Steve looked into her eyes and said, "Maybe we would all have the chance to be with who we wanted and be who we were if it weren't for Wesker. For now that's my mission. Just know, I never stopped loving you. Not once." He kissed her and Claire was shocked she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should pull away or slap hm.

So she did neither. She kissed him back, her lips pressed to his. Then, just like that, he broke the kiss. "I have to go..." HE looked back at her and said, "I love you."

Claire stared at him in shock, not knowing what else to say. Just then, she heard a burst of automatic fire and looked to see Sherry firing her MP5 at him and he easily dodged it getting closer to her as she fired. "You coward, I knew you'd get cold feet!" Steve hit her with a punch to the face and sent her flying. As she hit the ground she was out cold. Steve looked at Claire and said, "I'll take care of this. Go find your brother and all your friend Wesker is trying to catch everybody by themselves."

As Claire ran from the sight of the massacre, Steve carried an unconscious Sherry to find some rope to tie her up with.

_Josh_

He had carried the young African agent into a nearby cabin and locked the door. There was a small bed left for whoever owned the cabin. He had her her on it and then he drew the shades so that no majinis and no Umbrella mercenaries could see in and come after them. He looked at her as she slept from his place on the floor. Much to his luck there had even been a shower in there. He had used it cleaning himself before he had to put on his dirty blood stained BSAA uniform again.

He had no vest on he just wore the white shirt underneath. He leaned against the wall, his eyes starting to close. He knew now was hardly the time to sleep but he knew he would need to at some point. He had reluctantly set the AK-200 down but kept it near him, also his pistol nearby. Sheva suddenly stirred and sat up. "Josh...you saved me back there. Thank you...I owe you my life."

Josh smiled and said, "Nonsense! You owe nothing. I am glad I was able to get you out of there before you got hypothermia."

She sat up pushing the blanket off of herself seeing that her clothes were still wet. She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after midnight. You were out for about four hours." She saw that her arm had a bandage on it. "You were bleeding, I think you may have been hit by some debris. I took the shrapnel out myself as best as I could. Also, I got you some spare clothes." He pointed toward a dresser where a business suit he had found lay. "You're a saint. You saved me and qwent above and beyond to help." She hugged him. Josh told her, "You'll need to clean that wound so that I can redress it. You should shower, there's a fresh towel there."

She nodded. "Okay."

She went to the bathroom and he heard the water running. Josh had this uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He pictured her in the shower, the water glistening over the ebony beauty, her bronze skin looking as she would in the tropical rain or even under a waterfall, her curly hair wild and free, not constricted by the ponytail she often wore.

_Stop! You must not think this! She's like a sister to you! _He thought to himself. Yet even as he thought it he didn't know how true it was. Yes, she had been like the baby sister of the team and yes he did care for her, they were really good friends, best friends even. Yet he had been on many missions with her before Kijuju. They had hunted countless terrorists who weren't so different than Irving. They had arrested some and shot others. They had done things that the police forces of the world didn't do and frankly didn't care about and they had done what many armies wouldn't do.

Josh knew it was up to people like her and him to help protect Africa, from bio terrorism, war lords, genocide, rape, child labor,slavery, things of that nature. Even though the BSAA was a global force he often felt as though the East and West African branches were isolated. The North American branch had a lot more resources and better equipment, than Africa. It wasn't surprising seeing as it was one of the biggest industrial countries in the world. Africa was limited on what it had. Aside from people like Chris, they didn't really have too much international backup. Africans would often be left to fend for themselves.

If there would be a bio terrorist incident in the pacific islands or off the coasts of the USA then there would be BSAA agents from everywhere to back the local branches up. The same went for the European branch which was by far the most advanced and well equipped since headquarters were in London. They were even better off than the North American Branch. The South American branch was a lot like Africa. They didn't have nearly as much as needed but they would always try and do their job regardless. Yet even still now, the South American branch was better off than Africa. They still had backup from every corner of the world.

The ONLY reason other agents from other places like Kirk and Dechant had been there was because Kijuju was a starting point for what could have been a worldwide epidemic but because of Josh, Jill, Chris and Sheva, that had been avoided. Still he couldn't count the amount of times they had been under attack by B.O.W's of old Umbrella in the regions, be they zombies, Lickers, whatever, they had been left to deal with it themselves. So a lot of the time East African and the West African branch would back each other up. Since the rest of the world seemed to think that European lives were more valuable than African lives, they were all they had was each other.

They were each other's back up. Josh and Sheva had been through a lot together. He often wondered if it really was just a close friendship that was almost like they were siblings, or if there was more to it than that? He had noticed her beaming seemingly every time they had talked to each other she always seemed to brighten in his presence as though she admired him. Likewise, even though he had been just a young man when he first started training her and she, a teenager, he saw now that she had blossomed into a beautiful bright, wonderful woman.

_Yeah and what would you do? You are in your thirties and she is in her early twenties how would that ever work? _Then again, as he pondered at that thought, he also noticed chemistry between her and Chris. Maybe it wasn't that the two were in love but he knew that if Chris didn't have Jill, she might have been interested in him and as far as Josh knew, Chris was the same age as he was. Then again, age seemed so superficial of a reason to not express one's feelings for a person. Sure, he could see how it would be wrong if he had dated Sheva when she was fifteen but this was different now. She was an adult. A woman and even for her young age she was very mature. It was a culture difference. She was not an adolescent adult as many American girls her age were.

She was a Shujaa as the tattoo on her arm said. She was well deserving of that brand. He heard the shower stop and she opened the door. As she did, Josh averted his eyes. She chuckled. "Its all right, I'm dressed now." She was wearing the clothes he had set out for her. "Can you help me with the bandage?"

He got up and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I was zoned out." He sat next to her on the small bed as he addressed the wounds. He sprayed the wound down with F aid spray and also the bandage. He taped the bandage to her and smiled. "Good as new." She stared into his brown eyes. He stared at the hazel orbs that were eyes. She kissed him, her lips pressed against him which surprised him.

He broke the kiss and said, "Sheva...what are you doing...?"

She looked hurt. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." She looked away but he touched her arm. "Its not that I don't want to...I just..are you sure this is what you want?"

Sheva nodded. "Of course. I've been working with you for years. I started off seeing you as like a big brother but...you're more than that to me...You and I have known each other about as long as Chris and Jill have known each other. I'm not that same girl when I first started out."

Josh rubbed her arm, touching her right above where her tattoo was under her blouse. and said, "I know...its just...the age difference...I'm the same age Chris is. If it would have been wrong for me to have dated you when you were fifteen, why wouldn't it be wrong now?"

Sheva smiled and said, "I'm not a teenager any more. I'm a full grown adult perfectly capable of making her own choices. Besides you're better than all the men out there, my age or yours. I love you..."

Josh's eyes widened at her words but she said, "I understand if that's forward and I don't care if you feel the same way. Its true. I care so much for you. You're my hero. Even if you could never love me back, I still feel the same regardless. You can still see me as a sister but I see you as more than that. I have ever since our first mission together."

Josh looked down but said, "But Sheva...I do. Remember when I left you and Chris in that cave? I could have waited for HQ to send backup but I never would have done that. I had to come after you. The truth is, I did see you as a little sister but...you are more than that to me."

She asked, "Did you just say that you also love me?"

Josh said, "I did.. and I do."

He had been married before. He had married a good African woman. This was twelve years ago. They had children. A daughter and a son. He had still been married when he met Sheva. Yet a year later, a terrorist killed her, intending to kill him as he was believed to be in the house. Josh had killed one of the two men responsible but the other had gotten away and he had never seen him since. Josh had mourned her death and of course for a man like him, it wasn't easy being a father.

His job was what made it especially hard. For now, his son and daughter were staying with their aunt in Nigeria. He tried to be there for them as much as possible. He knew as a BSAA agent he had been a fool when he had married their mother and had children with them. It was hard enough to have a relationship as an agent but to a civilian? It was unheard of.

Yet Sheva was the type of woman who he knew would be able to protect herself. She was tough, smart and a good person. Upon hearing how he felt, she kissed him again. This time he didn't resist. Their lips pressed together and he slowly undid her suit jacket. She began to tremble with excitement as their tongues battled. She began to lean backwards him leaning on her as their mouth melted together. His mouth eagerly kissing hers, she decided to fight fire with fire.

She pulled up his white shirt to reveal his dark skin, his chiselled abs, his buff arms making him look like the African warriors of the past in their museums, the warlike men who fought against slave traders and their guns using their conventional weapons against their muskets. She tugged at his pants, her hand feeling the bulge in his pants that grew with arousal at her gentle touch.

Her hand trailed up his toned chest, he, touching her face, kissing her as he brushed her flushed cheek, kissing her passionately. The force of his kiss sent chills up her spine. She allowed herself to be held in his embrace by his big strong arms. He felt the soft breasts that felt trapped in her top as though begging to be freed. He removed her suit jacket getting down to the white blouse beneath, and began to unbutton her blouse revealing the caramel colored s kin beneath, while at the same time his right hand trailed up her short skirt feeling her warm thighs.

He peeled the blouse away to reveal her leopard print bra. He began to kiss her, his gaze taking in the sight of her beautiful body, as he kissed down her toned abdomen. She let out a breath as he did this he began kissing around her navel which caused her to giggle at the touch of his fingers and the kiss of his lips. She giggled more but threw her head back uttering incoherent phrases in Swahili. He kissed the oval shape of her belly which caused her to close her eyes. He was teasing her.

His tongue licked around the flesh and then, in and around it, he, suckling at her belly button. She let out a muffled cry as she bit her own lip shivering and looking down at him. He began to move down his hands trailing up her thighs rubbing them driving her crazy. He felt her black panties and removed them pulling them own her smooth ebony legs.

He removed her skirt leaving her half naked, only her bra remaining. His hand began to touch her zone, teasing her wet folds. It was at this point that she had enough of his teasing and it was her turn for revenge. She caught him off guard flipping him off the bed but still landing on top of him. She unbuckled his pants and undid the zipper, her hand grabbing his bulge earning a sharp gasp from him. She removed his pants the rest of the way discarding them. She teased him, stroking him through his boxers before she removed them completely. Josh grabbed her and said, "Are you sure...?"

She nodded. "I've wanted this for a really long time...I've even dreamed of it."

She began to tease him in the same way that he had teased her. Kissing down his abdomen onto his toned chest, his cut arms, her hand running down his stomach. She smiled as she could see him sweating with anticipation. slid his boxers off and left him bare.

"But I'm going to have fun with you first before you get to do it to me..." She teased.

She lowered her mouth down to his manhood kissing the whole way down until she reached his hardened cock. She kissed it gently sending a jolt up his body. She took him in her mouth. He twitched with agonizing pleasure as she slowly slid her mouth down his shaft. She lowered her mouth just past the tip stopping short at the helmet. She moved her mouth further down his shaft while her hand pumped his erection, teasing him all the more. Her tongue flipped along the tip of his dick, driving him crazy.

"Sheva..." He crooned as she did this taking the full length of his manhood in. She moved her mouth up and down at first but then she resumed the wonderful yet agonizing torture as she moved back up to the top, only bobbing down half way and having her sucking motions get closer and closer back to the tip of his length.

Even more delightfully cruel, she still continued to stroke the bottom half of his cock moving up giving him two sensations at once. He lost control and came. As he did she had his member out of her mouth to up the ante on the hand job. She wiped away the cum that had hit her bottom lip. She had only gotten a little on her but she licked the bit of essence from her finger.

"I...didn't try to..." He started but she said, "Don't worry about it. It was fun to see a big warrior like yourself shake." She said with a seductive grin.

He pounced on her pinning her to the floor. Now he would do the same to her. He began to kiss down from her waist to her wet entrance his fingers teasing her there with is left hand while his right caressed her thigh, squeezing them. Her breasts rose and fell as he fingered her and he could see that she was getting hot, her luscious breasts unable to contain themselves. She tried to remove the bra but he grinned stopping her swiftly pinning her hands and saying, "No...this is part of my way of paying you back." He moved down again to her womanhood, his tongue moving along her velvety petals causing her to squirm.

His tongue tasting her wet essence as he also fingered her gently stroking her wanting lips. Bastard..." She hissed. "You'll pay..." She said haughtily.

He smiled but continued gently at first but his tongue began to increase the speed. She whimpered as he did so. he lifted her legs back squeezing her curvaceous behind, using two fingers from each hand on either side of her petals. His tongue darted out at her, tasting her more moving up her labia. His fingers massaged her quivering entrance while at the same time parting her folds and sending his tongue inside her to taste her depth. His tongue moved up to her clitoris moving along the hood just adding enough stimulation to drive her crazy. He licked down her vulva to the bottom of it which was very near her anus which also was very sensitive.

"Ahhhhh! Ohh...god...Joooooshhhh!" She moaned. She wiggled under him as his tongue went up to her shaking wet walls, his tongue swimming inside her. "Ninakupenda!" She cried in Swahili.

His tongue began to move around ad on her swollen clit and he formed and spelled letters on her driving her crazy her hand grabbing his short hair. "Ohhhhhhh...! Jiwe...Jiwe..." She moaned. Jiwe was his actual last name. It was Swahili for Stone which was how he became known as Stone in the first place. His mother had been a Kenyan but his father was from Nigeria.

"Jiwe...I'm coming..." She threw her head back and her chest and tummy rose and fell as she reached her peak, coming. Her juices flowed and he lapped them up. Her voice went high and was loud enough to wake the dead. He feared that they would be discovered if it got to loud. Finally she fell, laying on her back her legs resting on him, her hand rubbing his head tenderly as she finished riding out her orgasm.

She was breathless but she sighed, "I guess this makes us even..."

He nodded but he said, "Why don't we go for a tie breaker?" He grabbed her and she yelped in surprise as he carried her and set her onto the bed. He removed her bra finally freeing her breasts. He began to kiss her lovely tits, his lips moving along her flesh. He began to kiss her nipple flesh. She closed her eyes and laid back and told him, "I want you inside me..."

He didn't have protection. He looked at her with uncertainty. "Its a risk I'm willing to take." She said. "Now come here." She ordered. They kissed and she pulled him toward her, his dick fully erect again, mostly from the sound of her when he had eaten her out. He slowly eased his way inside of her. She was tense at first but she let him ease his thickness inside of her. He was about two inches in. He slowly began to go in deeper. He pulled out briefly by about halfway and then slid back inside her nether lips again, swallowing his cock much like she had when she had pleasured him with her mouth.

In a very real sense it kind of felt the same in a way, her tight walls warm and wet as her mouth had been around his hardness. He began to penetrate her, the flesh of his Johnson brushing against her wanting folds. He kissed her again, his mouth pressed to her open mouth muffling her gasps and her mouth only letting out an "Mmmmmppphhhh..." As their mouths melted together. He began t kiss her breasts again gently rubbing her right breast as his tongue flicked out against the areola of her left breast teasing the dark flesh of her lovely chocolate kiss shaded nipples. She got goose bumps at the touch of his hands on her breast and his mouth on her nipples,suckling at her.

He gently nibbled on her flesh causing a combination of a hushed whisper of a gasp and a whine of arousal. He moved in deeper their gasps and moans becoming one as he couldn't seem to get enough air as they made love, both of them trying to get used to the overwhelming feeling of their warm bodies entwined together. His pace quickened upping the speed of penetration and she did so as well trying to match his moves.

She matched him, her cunt sliding on his erection, teasing it while she wrapped her legs around him at the same time. Josh began to slow as he could feel the familiar feeling of a loss of control. As he slowed, using the start and stop method, she whimpered at the lack of friction but to keep her occupied and make sure she didn't lose interest he pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Her pulsing hungry lips attacked his their tongues wrestling, as entwined as the two lovers who were using them. Josh could feel the sensation starting to go away. He cursed himself being in his thirties, having not had sex in a long time. Years in fact. He had dated other women and fucked other women but they had never been close to him as his wife had.

They had never compared. Now, though Sheva did compare and she was a lot like her in a way, young, vibrant, full of life. He shook the thought of his dead lover away. _You're with Sheva now...don't waste a moment._

They switched positions, still kissing but he got behind her, and then slowly inched his way back into her all the while still kissing her, still cupping her luscious perfect breasts in the dime light of the room. She began to grind against him rubbing her wetness against his throbbing flesh stick. He had his mouth to her ear, his breath against it causing her earrings to dangle getting a moan to escape involuntarily from her lips, as he thrust inside her, the sound of her cries of pleasure only added to his, causing the throbbing sensation in his groin to increase as he squeezed his eyes, imagining what her body must be feeling like.

She caught herself moaning louder again as he penetrated her damp walls and she caught herself though her moaning was still very clear and audible she made sure it didn't get too loud so as not to alert any enemies who may have been outside. He lifted her right breast to him even as he was behind her and took it to his mouth earning a high pitched yet soft whimper from her as she closed her eyes with passion. "Oooooh...Josh...fuck...fuck me faster...ahhhhh...don't stop...please...don't...oohhhhhh...!"

He positioned himself with her on the edge of the bed and he against the wall, as he drove into her faster as she had asked. He smacked her big booty as he went into her deeper, his fingers reaching around her playing with her nether lips again, teasing her while giving her a feeling of a double sensation. His hand squeezed her breasts. She yelped at the sting of his hand smacking her bubble butt but it was a good pain.

She thrust back into him, enjoying the feeling of his pole and her moans, she kept under volume control but still far from being silent coming out in short whimpers as she slammed her bottom into him, rotating her hips in a backward circular motion. His cock thrust deeper into her at such a pace that he slipped and as he wad going into her entrance it brushed the nearby beginning of her ass. She let out a lower pitched moan of surprise as that happened,while it was very unexpected and a bit uncomfortable in a strange way it felt good but he took notice and he sheepishly took better care as he continued to drive into her.

He spanked her again getting her voice to go higher again letting out a high pitched "Oh!" As he did. He continued the motions of his probing fingers as well but took great caution to slow down so as not to hurt her. She was letting out a sporadic series of moans as he fucked her, pulling out a great deal every now and then only to start thrusting again teasing her still. She edged herself forward moving her damp pussy up on him almost to the point of exiting but once she got to the top of his member she would move back grinding back against him.

"You drive me crazy...Sheva.." He growled in her ear. She let out a breathless laugh as he thrust inside her still trying to get her off. She looked back at him turning to look at him and she used her arm to reach behind her pulling his head back to her in a fiery kiss.

She whimpered softly but abruptly as his dick brushed against her g spot as well as his talented hand teasing hr clitoris which was swollen and very sensitive from the orgasm she had earlier and she could tell she wasn't far from another more intense one.

"Josh...I think...I'm ...ahhhhhh...!" She sputtered. As he penetrated her throbbing pussy he could feel her tight walls closing in, constricting on his erect manhood. "Me too." He said breathless as he increased the speed of his penetraion while also increased the rate at which he fingered her. She began to push herself back and forth to match him on it, sliding along his pole as fast as she could. She yelped, "Josh! Oh gooooooood...ahhhhh...ahhhh...ahhh..." She bit her lip and he put his hand around her mouth to muzzle her cries of pleasure. He loved hearing her moan like that but he didn not want them to be attacked while they were both naked as jay birds.

She sucked at his fingers delaying him momentarily from pleasuring her with them. "Dirty girl." He said smacking her butt again but as she yelped again this time ke kept his hand there to rub it softly but firmly which she enjoyed.

"Fuck...Sheva..." he groaned as he drove into her as deep as her tight punani would take him. She cried out his name, "Jooooooooooosh...! Ohhhh! Jiwe...ahhhhhh! uhhhhh...ohhhhhh!" She finally came her juices flowed from her like a flood and her moans of excitement reached a peak, her essense drenching his hand and the sheets, but Sheva bucked her hips against him riding her orgasm out. He grunted and pulled out before he ejaculated sending his ivory essense in three blasts against the small of her sweaty back as well as the top of her butt.

They both collapsed sweaty and tired. Josh retrieved an extra hand towel from the night stand where the lamp was so they could clean up. After they did, they rested her lying on him listening to his heart beat, him nussling her neck hearing the pulse in her neck beating away. They werwe hot and sweaty but still they held each other in a daze, not wanting to let go. For just that moment nothing else mattered. For now, Sheva was not an agent, she was not a freedom fighter. Only a woman.

They fell asleep still holding each other, even as they drifted to sleep the only movement was her hand moving along his chest and abs, his on her soft belly causing her to giggle. Or his other hand playing with the curls of her hair twisting them with his fingers.

He stared at the tattoo which read Shujaa with admiration as she stard back up at him with a smile and then he looked down at her still playing with her hair. They fell asleep minutes later, and Sheva's last thought before she closed her eyes was how things were just the way they should be for once...

_Albert_

He watched with a grin as the BSAA agents continued their assault on majinis trying to find the Tricell lab as he had survalliance cameras all over. Jill had briefly split up from the rest of them to check on Chris. Meanwhile BSAA veterans such as Sonya Ortega, who had a history with Luis Sera and who had been part of the clean up crew in Spain, brought her knife into the throat of a carrier while Alejandro Ramos, also a veteran BSAA agent and among the first to have joined the South American branch, attacked the rest of them. He was not smiling at that.

Though both agents had been thorns in his side he was taking joy in the screen that showed Jill. She had tears in her eyes as she discovered what was in front of her. The discarded remains of Dick Valentine who was now little more than a shell to him and had served its purpose. The dead body lay there, his eyes still open. Wesker chuckled at the image of Jill sobbing. He picked up a device and pressed a few buttons, as this communication device was quite handy for him.

He contacted Jill on her ear piece. "So sorry to disturb you, Jillian. I understand this much be a traumatic moment for you."

She exploded only making his grin wider. _"What do you want from me you misrable son of a bitch? Its not enough that you used my father to kill people and that you held me captive for three years, and rapede me, you have to mock me too? You heartless piece of shit!" _She snarled.

He laughed and said, "If you recall my dear, all the times we engaged in those acts of physical gratification, you were a more than willing participant You didn't even mind when Excella joined in." He laughed at the irony of what he said but he knew he would antagonize her. Indeed Excella had indulged in his glory too. Yes, this was the reason she believed she had proven herself worth. Both for her research but also that as well.

"_You have some nerve I was a prisoner in my own mind That didn't mean I enjoyed it! I swear I'm going to tear you apart myself Wesker and I won't be quick!"_ She roared in angry tears.

Wesker beamed, "I love you too dear heart." He said and hung up.

Indeed, Jill had been a mere play toy for him and Excella, was just a temporary screw. Neither were truely worthy of him. However, Alexia, she was his queen and with her awake he could be a god king to humanity and she a god queen while the worker ants swiftly obeyed or were disposed of.

He attempted to contact Sherry but recieved no response. He felt a tiny bit of worry at this as she would normally answer him right away. He pressed a button on the intercom and said, "Have a team search for Sherry."

_"Right away sir."_

Wesker stared at the sreen where a handful of BSAA agents, mostly rom, South America but a few Africans and Americans and Europans as well, tried to hold off some Lickers. He shut his eyes and willed all the majinis in the area to go after them.

_All you faithful citizens of the coming world, assemble together and get rid of the enemy..._

The virus which coursed through his veins were always giving him newely found abilities. Now he tested the latest one out as a swarm of majinis armed with hatchets, knives, machetes, baseball bats, a chainsaw, and even conventional tribal weapons ran forward toward the rag tag BSAA members, rushing to battle to do his will...

**TBC...**

Hey people that was all for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Anyway yeah for those who don't know ninakupenda is Swahili for I Love You. Anyway, what did you think of the lemon? I tried to vary more on words as Evening Sunight and I think Carbon Godess also told me so as well, about repeating words. naturally its impossible not to to some degree in a lemon but I varied as much as I could! As for the lemon itself, you have my permission to touch yourselves as you read but every time you do, I get paid 50 cents :) LOL just kidding hahaha.

That would be awesome but obviously I'm kidding & Id never take from the ppl who enjoy my art form :P

Yes, that implication I did make with Wesker having molested Jill is just to make you hate him more. Honestly i am not the only author to think of having that happen and even have Jill enjoying it physically because of the p30.

Also that scene where Leon stole the bike is sorta insired from Terminator Salvation in which John Conner did the same thing using the same song! Cause its a great song! bad ass and it was in T2 as well :P

For those who aren't familiar wih all the games, Hassan, Raven, Alejandro, Emilio, all those people they are characters I made up but yhe majority are canon characters. Leave a long & detailed review no flames! For reading this chapter and each chapter before, each one of you owes me ten bucks :D

LOL again, kidding! Could u imagine? XD Anyway hope u enjoyed!

Afro

Anyway, shout out to all the


	11. Our Blood Is The Soil

_Hey people so here I am and here's another chapter of captivity! So now we just had a nice lemon between Josh & Sheva so I'm gonna kinda cool it on the lemons for a little bit. Don't get me wrong there will be more later just not for another few chapters. Right now I gotta turn up the heat on the violence! Anyway so aint Wesker an asshole? Stay tuned here goes chapter 11._

_A.S._

_Leon_

He couldn't believe his eyes. The friend he had thought was dead was now alive and well. _Okay not well he's bleeding like a tampon but still...I thought he was dead. _Leon thought. He approached his friend and made him sit down, Ark's clothes were soaked in blood. "What happened, buddy? You look like hell."

Ark put a cigarette in his mouth and said, "That's great...I'd hate to feel like hell and not look the part." Leon asked, "What happened to you? I found your coat was it was covered in blood. Thought those beasts got you." Ark lit the cigarette and said, "I think they did. When I came to though, I was gagged up and this asshole named Sven St. Clair was punching me and yapping about you being a terrorist and me being an accomplice."

He took a puff of the cigarette and said, "Ya know, come to think of it, I think the carriers did kill me. Hit me with a bottle of wine. Next thing I know I feel a needle in my chest and I wake up gasping and of course I almost choked to death on the gag in my mouth."

Leon gave him a green herb to use. At the moment it was all he had but Ark needed it way more than he did. Besides, Ark was his best friend, after all. "How did you escape? Are you carrying?"

Ark blew smoke. "How did I survive a helicopter crash? Who knows. Just lucky I guess. Yeah I'm carrying." He revealed a blood stained Beretta. Leon made a disgusted face at the smoke and sauid, "Will you put that crap out? Its bad for you."

Ark stood back up and said, "Hell, everything is bad for you these days! What are you doing in Brazil, Leon? Government business?" Leon nodded. "I'm here to back up Claire and her brother, help them take down Umbrella and the Bio Terrorists. It didn't take much convincing for Hunnigan and the big whigs to get that this is a matter of national security. World, security really. Cmon Ark, really put the damn smoke out." Ark had a smug grin and said, "Look, if I want to die through lung cancer that's my business. Besides, i don't gotta worry about my lungs if I die soon."

Leon shook his head as Ark took another puff but then he removed it, snatching it from his mouth and stomped it out. "Ah you prick! Whatever...listen you got a mission to do and you should get to it. This area is getting pretty bad. the government and the ALA are shooting it out and I guess the ALA are in just about every country the river passes through. I'll be here to back you up but first I gotta make a call."

Leon shot him a funny look. "A call? To who?" Ark had a grim look on his face. "My bitch of an ex. She's getting the kids. I gotta call my daughter and talk to her. It may be the last chance I get whether I survive or not." Leon was about to head off but he said, "As soon as we finish here, and we will, I'll help you. Don't give in just yet old timer." He cracked referring to his age, off forty four years. Leon added, "Be careful out here and keep your hand on your Beretta."

Ark nodded and Leon went into the building. He had to make sure Hunnigan was okay. In the time it had taken him to get here, she had been taken and he should have been able to stop that from happening. Especially, since it was right there. He was surprised by how bright the light was as he entered the Tricell base. He spotted the body of a BSAA agent. Leon checked her identity. Her name was Lucia Vegas, she was from the South American Branch, and was from Colombia. She had several stab wounds all up and down her chest. He also noticed some purple bruises on her neck, implying somebody had either tried to, or successfully strangled her.

He was no mortician so he couldn't determine the cause of death but it was safe to assume a carrier had gotten to took the MP5 from her corpse which he checked and it had thirty one rounds left in the mag. He put it back together again and searched the corpse for ammo. She had one more thirty round magazine and a C beta drum magazine.

He took her dog tags and decided he would take it to the nearest BSAA agent so her next of kin would be notified. He moved into the hall and tried another door. Locked. So then he tried another door further down. This one opened and he went in. His heart seemed to stiop for a moment as he saw the man in front of him. _How is that even possible...I saw him die..._

Leon lowered his pistol as he saw his face clearly. "Luis...?" It was indeed Luis Sera from Spain, the man who had betrayed Saddler and assisted Leon briefly. He had seen the man killed though. Impaled by a tentacle under Saddlers control. Yet here he was standing in front of him. "Luis! What are you doing here? How are you even alive?"

Luis stared at him in a fixed gaze and spoke, "El Dios del mundo le ha marcado para muerte.."

Leon shot him a funny look. "What? Come on, Luis, I know you understand English." Luis suddenly lunged out at him. He hit Leon in the face. Leon stumbled back in surprise at this and the man did it again. Leon ducked his next blow and side stepped him but Luis came back swinging. "Whoa, Luis, what the hell?"

He caught a blow but Luis drove his knee into his groin. Leon dropped to his knees as pain shot through his whole front side. Luis hit him in the face but Leon tackled him around the waist and slammed him against the wall. As Leon smashed him against it, he took the chance to hiit Luis in the face. "Luis, what are you doing?"

Luis tried to attack again but Leon punched him in the face yet again and gave the Spaniard a kick to the chest. Luis kept coming so finally, as Leon backed away he managed to fire his gun twice at point blank range hitting Luis in the chest. The right side of it. Two bloody stains filled his white shirt but Luis just stared at him through dead eyes and charged at him. Leon fired another three rounds, one hitting him in the left side of the chest, the other two in the gut but he still charged and knocked Leon back and before Leon could blink he was on the ground and Luis had Leon's gun aimed at his head. Leon could only stare at the barrel which was an inch from his nose.

Luis's eyes glowed red for a moment and he said, "What is your bidding, my Lord?" He didn't at all look to be talking to Leon. "Si...it will be done." He was about to pull the trigger. Leon closed his eyes knowing he couldn't get to his MP5 or any weapon that might save him fast enough to fight off the crazed man who he had thought was an ally. A shot rang out and Leon opened his eyes to see Luis fall to the floor. He took his gun from him and looked to see who his savior was. "Leon!" She yelled. He looked to see surprisingly that the man had gotten up even though Ada had shot him in the head. She fired six shots at his back aiming for hs spine but suddenly he spun in a rapid motion and had a dagger out and lunged at her. Leon fired a shot into his shoulder as well. Ada joined him and they both emptied a clip each into him. y the time they had to reload, his clothes were completely soaked with his own blood.

Once again, he rose to his feet having collapsed yet again. He stared at the two of them and Ada fired another shot. This shot hit him in the face but as he staggered, he looked back at them. He stood there and his stomach seemed to bubble not just audibly but also his stomach was moving. Just then, he spat at them and a shot rang out. Leon was hit in the arm. He cried out in agony and fell backwards. He fell on his back and Ada helped him to his feet and He did the same thing again and another round hit Leon in the shoulder and another in the leg. Ada grabbed him and helped him to run but Luis still came toward them. still firing. Ada and he fell to the floor, her pulling him down and she pulled the pin on a frag grenade and lobbed it toward the pursuing menace.

The blast rocked the room and blew up walls on both sides of Luis. Luis still had his limbs intact but was bleeding considerably more and was falling to the ground as shrapnel had wounded him. Ada got Leon to his feet and began to help him down the hall, down a corridor and through a door in what looked like a break room which luckily had a medical kit. She locked the door behind them and made him sit down. She examined his wounds and said,

"Damn it. I'm going to have to cut the bullets out Leon. I'm sorry but at least the one n your leg has to so you can walk. The others we can take care of later." She got out the supplies and gave him a handkerchief to bite down on tying it down on his mouth. She began to use her butterfly knife and a pair of tweezers to cut into the bullet wound. "Ahhhh god!" His cries were muffled by the rag but still she could tell he was in a lot of pain. She could see his fists clenching, sweat pouring down his forehead, and tears in his eyes as he winced with pain. He was bleeding even worse and she cut his bullet out. She got it with the tweezers and then he removed the rag and was panting, hissing in pain as she patch him up after using a F aid spray on his wounds.

Leon closed his eyes, still in agony lying against the wall but as Ada treated his wounds she said with a gentle smile, "Can you ever not get shot?" He observed her own wounds and replied, "I could ask you the same..."

Ada smiled. "Well I have you to thank for that." The look on his face was a look of hurt. "I was just kidding Leon. I know you didn't meant to..."

She kissed his cheek and said, "You took a bullet for me. I'll never forget that."

_Chris_

He could have sworn somebody had been shooting from the shadows. As if he had a guardian angel of sorts. Now he was headed in that direction. The woman who had helped him, whose name was Esmeralda Torres, introduced him to a rebel commando, her name was Manuela Hidalgo. She was a Caucasian Hispanic but despite this, she was a member of the Amazonian Liberation Army. "I'm sure your partner is fine. Its not safe to venture out just yet. The government troops are everywhere and they'll shoot you down on sight."

Chris looked at the woman and said, "You don't know that for sure. Even if she's alive I have to help her! I'll take whatever risk there is." Chris turned to her and demanded, "I know your name. Hidalgo. Why does that name sound so familiar?" She looked at him with seemingly haunted eyes. "You have not heard of operation Javier? The US government was sent to assassinate my father. They sent two men. Leon Scott Kennedy and Jack Krauser. They killed both my father and my mother but it had to be done...my father...he did bad things."

Chris shook his head and she explained her life to him, telling of how her father, a South American drug lord,. had unleashed the virus in Mixcoatl, their home village in the Amazon. "Its not too far from here. This was nearly ten years ago when all of this happened. Her father, had kidnapped many young girls and harvested their kidneys to give her transplants so that the T Veronica virus would not control her. He looked at this poor woman, who had practically had her whole world torn apart.

"What happened to you The US government had you in quarantine, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes. I learned that they would never release me and so they the same government the two men worked for to kill me just as they had my father." Chris considered shooting her but so far she had helped him and had shown him no aggression so far but he was still suspicious of her. She was after all, as she had just told him , infected with the T veronica virus, the same virus that had been under the control of Alexia.

"You're...you have the virus in you?" He asked. She nodded. "I am not like my father. I know that I'm different. Maybe I'm not even human but I can use my abilities or good. I'm now fighting an oppressive government that has been co-opted by the CIA. You see, I am not from here but not Brazil. I am Colombian."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering how you figured Dilma Rousseff was a bad president. She seemed all right to me."

The South American smiled. "That is another story. Sure she has been a part of a guerrilla movement in her past but she still is from an upper middle class family. As I was saying, I am from Colombia. Our people faced much political and social persecution from the government. Now I am fighting to liberate these lands from European hands as well as American. Even people in your BSAA want me dead because of my abilities. I met this Wesker once and I know he and my father were not so different. Now I know he has taken an interest in this land and intends to use it as a test bed for his experiments and he supports the government because of their interest in Tricell and their medical technology."

Chris kept his Heckler & Koch ready for any enemies that might try and attack them. "So now you're engaged in guerrilla warfare against the government? Well I guess the BSAA isn't the only enemy of Umbrella. I guess the Brazilian government must paint a different picture?" Manuela confirmed this with a nod. "The CIA also favors the governments of the countries which the Amazon runs through. Its even been rumored that the CIA has even used some of the virus themselves against whoever they call their enemies. This would all be off the record of course."

Chris shuddered at the thought of that. Not only would many lives be lost but it was supposed to be the CIA that had employed Leon in the first place. He knew that even though he may not have liked the man's cocky attitude but he did feel a sense of gratitude that the man had contacted him to go and find Claire in Antarctica. As he recalled the memories of that night when he had gone to Rockfort Island, he remembered that in a strange way, he also had Wesker to thank as well. If it had not been for him, despite the fact he was attempting to choke Chris to death, he did reveal to him where Claire was. If it had not been for that he would have wandered that island aimlessly and he would have been likely killed by one of the many B.O.W's there.

Chris asked Manuela, "So how is it that you have the virus inside of you but you aren't using it for some big gain? World domination, brainwashing the world with a religious cult?" Manuela smiled at the naive American. "Its just like anything, Mr. Redfield. Some use for good, others for evil.I choose to use the virus to fight the very destruction that befell the village some..." She was cut off at the sound of Assault Rifle fire.. Chris ran from that taking cover behind a tree as military clad men fired at him. He caught some rounds in the back and hit the ground hard but he crawled the rest of the way behind the tree just as the rounds could chip away at the bark.

Manuela fired her Assault Rifle as she retreated to cover as well and hit one of the men despite their crouched firing position the rounds hit the man in the chest and in the armpit area. Some of Manuela's comrades fired from the trees. The gunmen were taking cover behind trees as well. "Tangos in the bush! man down! Man down, we need a goddamn medic!" Yelled one of them and tipped Chris off that they were Americans.

There were five comrades with them. They were in good enough vantage points against the enemy that they had the upper hand, one of them was a Sniper perched on a tree branch in a crouching position, his sights on a retreating man in black zooming in on his helmet. It was a woman and she fired. The shot tore the targets head apart. One of the comrade took fire from the gunmen who were advancing little by little. They had wounded one of the comrades, a man with reddish brown hair and tan skin, who shouted, "Manuela! Sua a CIA! Eles receberam soldados de legalista seguindo atrás deles! Vá!"

( Manuela! Its the CIA! They've got loyalist soldiers following behind them! Go! )

The man was badly hit and managed to stand up but he had no time to get to cover. The sniper covered from the tree. A round hit the armor of one of the CIA agents. The agent fell back but a second was fired and the round pierced through the armor. The wounded ALA member fired and hit one of the advancing gunmen in the chest but it was uncertain if the rounds were armor piercing or not. The man attempted to fire at the face but return fire tore into his arms, legs, stomach, and lungs and he rattled as the rounds tore through him. The rounds instead hit an agent in the throat but the rebel was dead before he hit the ground. Chris fired from cover and hit one of them in the chest. The man fell but was not dead. The thing about body armor was that they were never bullet proof.

Bullet proof would imply that there was no way to get through. A more accurate way to put it was that it was bullet resistant. They held off against rounds most times but they could still sometimes go through. He wished he had some armor piercing bullets because even against Kevlar or any body armor, they always went through. Another rebel from the Amazonian Liberation Army fell, killed by several rounds to the head from an agent who was running from one tree to another to switch cover.

Manuela pulled the pin off a grenade with her teeth and lobbed it before getting back behind the tree. BOOM!

The explosion seemed to cause a mini earthquake but that was just the blast radius sending debris eveywhere. Two more agents were killed. The sniper in the tree finished offf a CIA agent with his right arm and left leg blown off, sending a round into the back of his skull. The surviving agents still fired but were retreating yet soldiers were still coming. The sniper yelled one word down from the tree as she fired again and again at the soldiers who seemed to be a whole platoon of Brazilian soldiers as well as some armor clad men who Chris could not tell where they were from. At least until the sniper yelled, "NATO!" A mini gun was fired and the rounds swept up the trees, branches snappedf and shattered. The sniper was hit in the arm by one of the massive rounds and it tore a huge hole in her shoulder. She screamed in agony but her scream was cut short as the big strong sturdy branch she was perched on broke from the sweeping rounds being peppered on the trees. She fell, at least twenty to twenty five feet down. Her bloody mangled body lay in aheap on the forrest floor and Chris could not determine if it was the rounds or the fall that had killed her. Probably the fall, or both.

"Bastardo!" Yelled Manuela this time lobbing two grenades in the direction of her enemies. The explosions went off and more soldiers were wounded and more limbs were lost. The mini gun fired at her too but she dissapeared behind the trees again. She shouted to Chris, "Let's go! Vamos!"

The rebels yelled something to her in Portuguese and she grabbed Chris's arm and led him down a path of bushes and trees, nature rushing past him as they sprinted, running for their lives. The soldiers were in hot pursuit, firing at them and giving chase but the rebels, though they too, were retreating, managed to temporarily keep them at bay. One of them had an M-16 variant with a Grenade Launcher. he managed to fire off one of the grenades at the military vehicle where the mini gun was mouted. The soldier manning the weapon ducked down as the explosion rocked the vehicle. Flames were all over but still the soldier was unharmed. The other rebel, the only other one left, was wounded by some rounds to the leg from a government soldier but was now trying to shoot it out with the NATO troops as well. He had only the cover of a tree, just like his comrades, to hide behind. He lobbed a flash bang at the NATO soldiers and this blinded them. Meanwhile the rebel with the M-16 was mopping up soldiers with the mounted grenade launcher.

There were so many blown off limbs, it was impossible to tell who they had belonged to, which soldier or even whether or not they were an arm or leg. The wounded ARA man fired spraying at the NATO soldiers. He mowed down four of them in a row. Most of the soldiers in the NATO squads here either hailed from England, Spain, France, Portugal, Holland, or Germany. Several rounds hit him as they returned fire. The rebel, a brave Tupi Gurani Indian warrior, even dressed in traditional clothing, bled and tried to limp back behind the trees but he fell as more rounds hit him in the back. He lay dead, face down, a brave warrior.

The last rebel was ducked down behind a big rock now but still was under fire from the soldiers. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the Humvee. Sure enough, this fgot the gunman to duck for cover as the rock hit the windshield thinking it was a grenade. This gave him the chance he hoped for. He fired the grenade laucher and hit the vehicle. He did it again and the vehicle was engulfed in flames as was the man who had used the mini gun but he had also taken shrapnel from the blast so the soldier fell off the truck writhing and shrieking as the flames peeled his flesh away.

The rebel fired his Assault Rifle on semi auto squeezing the trigger rapidly, nailing a soldier in the eye, and another in the juggular. A Brazilian soldier fired, hitting him square in the stomach. The rebel tried to return fire but the rounds tore through his spleen, his kidneys, and pierced several other organs. Blood dripped from his mouth as he fell to the floor of mother earth. He looked at the man who had shot him. The man had dark skin and a shaved hair cut. A cafuzo. He had Native blood just like him. It was a shame as the man stood above his fallen form with his Rifle smoking he was a brother but he was not fighting in the interest of the people. He was on the wrong side. He died there but his last thoughts was that the fight would go on and he, was going home to a place where these Conquistadors would trouble him no more...

Meanwhile Chris and Manuela were still running and were now on the run from a helicopter as somebody must have called in an air strike. They were being fired upon by machine guns and missiles from the chopper. They were lucky to have the trees as cover even if rounds kept narrowly missing and each blast caused these trees to fall nearly crushing them both. Just then they heard a hiss in the air and then a loud bang. Louder than any gunshot in the world. They saw the helicopter now in a fiery inferno falling to the ground. Chris looked and saw Hassan Freeman and Raven, the rebels he had met in Canada. They waved and Chris smiled. "That's our cue. We need to keep moving."

Hassan and Raven heard a series of explosions just up the river and Hassan grinned. "They fell for. Fuckin claymores." They rushed to the scene of the explosion and saw a bloody mess in front of them. All of the soldiers were either dead or wounded. Hassan said, "Okay here's the plan...we follow them over to the base where..." He was cut short as he felt hard steel slam into the back of his head. He grunted and fell to the ground. Before he could even face his attacker he was kicked in the face and knocked out cold. Sven stood there with a wicked grin on his smug face. "Ah Ms. Shelton. We meet again. I was hoping I'd find you two here.

Raven scowled. "You son of a bitch! You killed my father. You slaughtered so many of my people and any who stood by our side! You're a coward. My father should have killed you."

Sven had his Desert Eagle at her face. "But just the opposite happened, no? Don't worry you'll be seeing your precious daddy soon enough. I just wanted to execute you personally." She looked past the gun and past him and said, in a frantic voice, "Come on, shoot him!" Sven growled bringing his gun to face the attacker only to find he had been duped. She drove her knee into his groin. She then hit him in the face with a hard long fist punch. He tried to fire but she tackled him and they wrestled for the gun. She kicked him in the stomach and she karate chopped the weapon out of his grasp. He fell to the dirt the wind knocked out of him,his breath coming out in a gasp.

She tried to bring an axe kick down on the back of his head but he grabbed her leg as it came down and tackled her lifting her off her feet onto the ground. He punched her in the tummy as he did and as she hit the dirt he hit her in the face. He began to try and choke her but she kicked him off of her. She got up kicking him in the face. Sven lunged at her slamming his head into her chest which in turn, knocked the wind out of her. She fell and he gave her a sharp kick to the side and body slammed her. He gave her another sharp kick and started for his Desert Eagle but she kicked his feet out from under him. His lips was bleeding and he growled through his red teeth. In a rage he stood up taking one of her round house kicks and he snapped his left fist forward and the punch was so hard and fast it temporarily left her vision blurry.

"By the time Hassan wakes up, you'll be dead and he'll have your fresh corpse to greet him." He said as he threw a second blow to the side of her head. Her vision cleared finally but the world seemed to bounce as he hit her again and again. She caught a fifty punch and drove her elbow to the middle of his chest and hit him with a right blow to the adams apple. He stumbled back and she hit him with a hard open handed blow and he fell, blood dripping from his bloodied lips and his bloody nose. He landed on his knees, his palms catching himself before he fell down all the way. She gave him a hard drop kick to the face and more blood flew in the air and he hit the ground with a thud. "Look at you, big bad anti terrorist agent and you're getting beaten by a girl." He growled as he sat up spitting blood and three broken teeth snarling, "I beg to differ!" He gripped some dirt and flung it at her face. It got into her eyes and the Native rebel yelped and stumbled blindly falling onto her butt. She felt more pain as he punched and kicked her. He grabbed her by the ponytail and she whimpered in pain and she swung at him trying to punch him in the balls again but due to the dirt in her eyes, she had jabbed him in the abdomen again.

He grunted and punched her with one hand while holding her hair with the other. Finally he gave her a kick to the forehead and left his boot imprinted in her head. He unstrapped his MP5 and aimed at her nearly forgetting he had even had it with him. She heard the click of it and saw him aim even through her blurry teary vision. "I enjoy a good fight and I love when they fight back before dying but I do have more important matters to attend to. Say hello to your father."

Just then she heard several shots ring out from a pistol. She saw Sven fall to the ground, two, three rounds had hit him in the chest and the body armor he had on the outside of his uniform. He also took a round in the chest which went through the unprotected part. The last three rounds hit him in the arm pit, the arm, and the shoulder. She looked and saw that Hassan was holding his Handgun and was back up despite the knock to his head. Raven smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him. "I never thought I'd do this but..." She kissed him which took him by surprise. He resisted at first but she grabbed his face her lips against his. "Thank you for saving me." She said smiling sweetly.

**BANG! BANG! **Hassan was hit twice in the back and she looked to see Sven snarling through his cuts and bruises and blood, holding the smoking Desert Eagle. The shots tore into Hassan's back, the first tearing a major hole in his shoulder blade, the next hit him in the back left of his spine. Hassan fell face down on the ground, his own blood forming a dark red pool under him. She screamed, "Nooooooooo!" She grabbed her Uzi which she had taken before coming there, and fired, hitting him in the chest. The rounds slammed into his chest, the vest stopping the rounds at first but then she saw the red as some rounds got through. He fell down clutching his chest, his weapon discharging and hitting the ground, the round having been intended for Raven. She ran up to him and took all the weapons from his reach. She checked Hassan's pulse. Nothing. She tried giving him CPR for a whole five minutes before giving up, her bloodied hands holding his curly hair and she sobbed tears as plentiful as the rain.

Meanwhile Chris saw Manuela fall as a soldier fired upon her with what looked like an M-16 variant. The rounds hit her in the side and tore into her chest and went out the back of her shoulder. Chris thought with worry, _Crap, she must be done for..._ but to his surprise she touched the wounds, her hand bloody and she flicked her own blood as though it were water onto the soldier. The red stains hit his green camouflage uniform and then the blood caught ablaze and the man was engulfed with fire. He screamed as the fire burned his face, and scorched away at his uniform. He tried to stop drop and roll but Manuela threw more blood at him and the fire grew bigger and then his screams stopped and that just left the sound of his burning body and the crackling of the fire that did so.

_That's right! _Chris thought. _The virus gives her that ability! I remember when Alexia did that to me, nearly burned me to a crisp..._ Manuela stood up as though she weren't wounded at all and smiled, "You see?" Her blue eyes beamed. "I use my abilities for good. Still, I know that Umbrella does not like this and they would try and take their powers back from me if they could. I won't do it willingly. This can be used to reverse the damage they do."

Chris hated to admit it but she did have a sound point. "Well I guess I've never thought of that. It would be good to have somebody with the virus fighting on our side for once even if you aren't BSAA."

They came across a field littered with bodies. The only people alive were those who were treating the wounded or who were wounded themselves. She spotted many government soldiers among the dead as well as her comrades from ALA. She turned to the BSAA agent. "I must tend to my wounded. You should go and try to find your partner. I appreciate what you are trying to do. Really. I wish people like you had been around when my father was kidnapping young girls to save my life. I would not have been born but I still think this would have been better."

Chris shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason. At lest that's what my sister thinks. I personally don't think that, she and I differ on that and the subject of a divine creator. She believes, I don't but she's still smart so maybe there might be some truth even if its only a tiny bit.. Just the part about destiny. I guess I'm just saying that maybe this was the reason you survived. This moment." Manuela nodded. "I hope so. Good luck on your mission. Godspeed."

He had to find Sheva. He had to find Jill too. His feelings for Sheva were complicated to say the least but he had loved Jill for years and he had to get back to her to make sure Wesker didn't try and harm her. As much as he hated Jill he knew he hated Chris way more and he'd take more pleasure in how Chris would react to Jill dying rather than the act of just killing her for himself. Wesker was that sadistic, that evil, that demonic. It would be a living hell if he ever did take over the world and they had to stop him right here so this wouldn't be.

_Albert_

He saw Sherry's aggravated face on the PDA screen. "Report?" She fumed, "That spineless piece of shit Steve betrayed us. He had a chance to snuff Claire and he didn't. He knocked me out instead." Wesker calmly said, "I can assure you his betrayal shall be dealt with accordingly. Now, what of Carlos Olivera?" Sherry sighed and said, "He escaped. He was aided by another BSAA member and is on the run, loose in the base. Should I get a squad together to take them out?" Wesker declined saying, "I have just the right person to take care of him. As for the betrayal of Ada and that constant pest Leon, I have another specialist to deal with the. You just make sure Chris is not killed until he reaches me." Sherry nodded. "Yes sir. Over and out."

A soldier knocked and came in, a local. "Senior Wesker?" Wesker asked, "Yes, what is it? I am quite busy." The man brought in two men. Wesker smirked. "Ah, so pleased to see you could make it on such short notice." The one on the left was Nicholai, the other was Jack Krauser Nicholai would be tasked with killing Carlos as well as possibly taking care of Jill if not at least adding to her suffering while they waited for Chris to arrive for the show. Krauser, would have his revenge on Leon, his former partner who had assumed he killed him, & Ada who actually had. But Wesker had brought Krauser back to life soon after. He had been aware of Ada's betrayal long before she had tried to leave him. Krauser looked the God in the eyes, or at least the shades and said, "Don't mention it. You offered a reward but honestly I'd do this for free."

_TBC..._

_Hey that's all for chapter 11 ya'll! I hope you liked! I decided to give Manuela Hidalgo from Dark Side Chronicles, a role in this, just so spice things up! Sorry no Jill in this chapter but she will be in the next, no worries ;) I decided to bring back Krauser and Nicholai because Nicholai was as much of a dick to Jill & Carlos and as Wesker was to Chris! The same goes for Leon and Krauser as well. Also i killed off Hassan as I was running out of ideas for him which also disproves what one reviewer said about him being a mary sue, number one, bullshit, and number two I never made him invincible! Anyway I'm open to ideas on what you guys would like to see in the next chapter in terms of plots and all, not necessary but just thought I'd ask. Sorry if this was a bit short! Okay read & review people!_


	12. The Front Lines

_Okay not much to say so I'll just get straight to it! All though one thing I should add though is that I'm kinda gonna be showing a little bit of Steve's past after the events of Code Veronica just to make things interesting. The more details, the better right? Oh & I noticed that nobody noticed that my OC Hassan was killed off :_(_

_haha But any who..._

_Enjoy!_

_Jill_

She tried a door in the hall but it was locked. Jill used a bobby pin to pick the lock. She was angry. The conversation between herself and Wesker lingered in her mind and she hated that the bastard could still affect her this much. The worst thing about it was that everything he had said was true. Granted she had hated it but she was helpless not only to the actions she had taken under the P30 and even the words she had spoken. She observed that she was in an office with several computers and file cabinets. As she thought of the horrid events suddenly she got an intense headache. She cried out softly holding the sides off her head as the world seemed to flash in an angry red color. She fell to her knees and whimpered trying to block out the pain.

_(Flashback)_

_2007_

The blonde removed her knife from the throat of a secret service bodyguard. She moved to the end of the hall sheathing the blade and getting her MP5 out as she advanced through the halls of the office. She spotted an armed guard and he spotted her. He fired at her six times but she quickly dove to cover taking cover behind a desk at a speed faster than the normal ability of a human. The shots went through the top of the wooden desk nd two rounds hit the desk chair. Jill blindly fired from the side but she heard him cry out as the rounds hit him. She came out from cover to see that the man had indeed been hit several times in the legs and in the knees as well as in the side of the abdomen. He bled in his black suit. Jill's mind thought, _No! You've got to fight it...you can resist...you have to try..._

The man gasped in pain, and made no attempt to grab his dropped gun for fear of the killer in front of him dressed in a cloak and a beak shaped mask as well as glowing red eyes. "Please...I have kids..." He begged. Jill spoke coldly, beyond her control. "You have kids but they aren't going to have a father." She fired letting off a ten round burst and the man let out another grunt of pain but it was short lived as the rounds hit his internal organs. Then she walked past him and kicked open another door. A woman in a black dress as well as a young man in a white tuxedo, who were holding hands gasped as they were trying to escape at the sound of the gunshots. "Please..." The woman pleaded. Jill fired shooting her in the head and the rounds penetrated the man who fell in a crumpled heap on the floor at the head of the bed. Two more security guards came into the room firing. Jill took this opportunity to run up the side of the wall, and they tried to shoot her even as she ran but the rounds just ricocheted off the wall and she gave the first bodyguard near her, a Middle Eastern man with a shaved head, a kick to the jaw. He hit the ground hard and as she landed the other guard, a red haired Caucasian male fired hitting her in the arm.

She wasted no time, kicking him in the hand knocking the gun away. The gun spun away hitting the floor and she hit him with the heel of her hand in the chin. The man stumbled and she gave him a kick to the chest. He swung at her and missed as she ducked easily and then he tried to kick her but she grabbed his leg and with an axe kick, she broke it in two places. The man howled in agony and Jill felt a shard pain in the side of her face. The other bodyguard had hit her as he came up swinging. Despite the fact that her abilities were beyond that of a human, she had to admit the man packed a good wallop.

_Not good enough..._she thought darkly even though the thought was not hers. This happened to her from time to time. Inside her head, often while committing unspeakable acts on Umbrella's behalf, she would have conversations, arguments for control of her mind between her true self and the mind of the P30 infected version of herself. When it had started, she had just been with her own thoughts but now the thoughts of her evil side, which sounded like a protege of Wesker if not the man himself. It was probably meant for confusion as well as to drive her insane until she couldn't tell which thoughts was hers and which was not.

Jill hit him with a hard blow to the left side of the face, her knuckles banging against his ear. He grunted and tried to go for his dropped gun but she drove her elbow into his chest. Still, the determined guard dove for the gun but she kicked up the gun of the other guard who was incapacitated on the floor and caught the gun in midair. She smacked the other guard in the temple with it before he could fire. His gun discharged going wild and the shot hit the red haired guard in his already broken leg causing more agony and he screamed more but this time hos voice caught in his throat and came out in a silent rasp.

The guard who was not disabled was o n his knees. Jill slammed her own knees into his chest, slamming him to the floor in a body slam and her, flipping off of him. The man gasped for air. Jill brought her knife to the red heads throat and carved at his neck. his screams of pain were silenced as he choked on his blood, dying a gruesome but otherwise silent death. The remaining guard tried to get up but Jill kicked him in the stomach. The man still tried to get up so Jill wrapped her legs around his neck and snapped it.

She moved up the hall to some double doors. She kicked it open and saw four bodyguards with the same type of weapon as her. She held the bloody knife and threw it at one of them, hitting him in the right eye and began to run up the wall again firing her MP5. They fired back but missed terribly and two more were killed with shots to the head as the rounds made sickening noises as they hit their intended targets. The last man cowered in fear firing at her but she jumped over his head. He tried to bring the gun around to fire but Jill kicked it from his hand. Then she grabbed him by the throat and threw him through the glass, out of a window and watched him hit the ground three stories below. Jill finally spotted an elder overweight bald man fleeing but firing over his head rapidly and missing the shots like free throws. Jill ran up to him and got ahead of him.

The fat man who was Senator Ron Davis, a 56 year old was her intended target. He pulled the trigger but the dry click echoed the sound of his doom. He tried backing away as the female assassin in the bird outfit approached him. "Who...who the hell are you...you can't do this!" Jill thought inside of her head _I don't want to even if you deserve it! Run you dumb shit! _She tried to maintain control over her vocal cords. "G...get out...go...!" Was all that came out. The man looked at her shaking and asked, "What the hell is the matter with you lady? Are you on drugs? I am a member of the US Senate. Killing me would be an act of treason and terrorism. Go? This is my house!" He reloaded his pistol and was about to try and fire but Jill's foot caught him in the knee cap and she heard the thickening crunch of his knee being kicked in. The fat man howled in endless agony.

Jill found her voice again but the words that came out were not hers." Wesker says you're a liability or his plans. That's good enough for me." The man begged when he was able to talk. "Listen...please...we can work something out!" Jill coldly said, "Fine. You want to make a deal? Tell me where your laptop is and don't lie to me."

The man gasped, "In my brief case...just please..." Jill kicked him in the stomach and said, "Quiet." As she logged onto his laptop. She also used one free hand to toss his gun down the hallway out of his reach. Jill accessed the files he had with data on Umbrella as well as WilPharma. Jill deleted the files. It took her two minutes. After this she stood up and aimed her weapon at that fat bald pig. "Wait...!" Ron said. "You said you'd let me go!"

Jill told him, "I was lying." She fired and eight rounds tore into his forehead and his brains were blown out of the back of his skull, blood and gray matter leaked onto the floor as well as bits of broken skull fragments. Two rounds had even blasted off part of his face. Jill quickly informed Wesker of her success before making her escape.

(End Of Flashback)

Jill sat up, getting off the floor. _Jesus...I know I heard Ron Davis was killed but that was me...? _Jill had not remembered that but now somehow a memory had come back to her. A repressed memory but still a memory. She didn't know what to think. Granted, Wesker had used her to do some bad things but seemingly that was pretty light compared to some of the other things that they had been through. _The sex...her mind screaming no while her body had basked in the guilty pleasure of it, and Excella even joining in, anything to please her king... _Jill pushed the though out.

She spotted her weapons on the floor where she had passed out. She recovered them. A Beretta M92F and a Sig 556. She spotted a green sign in the end of the hallway. There was a woman's bathroom. She opened it slowly her pistol ready for any unknown threat. There was none. Just a dimly lit bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Her hair color was a reminder of Wesker's oppression. She began to cut it. All she had to do so was her knife. It hurt but she was as careful as she could be with it. After that, she died it, she still had some hair dye in her backpack. Why she was unsure but it was useful. After a lot time of rinsing it out, she dried off and stared at her reflection again. Now she saw the woman she had been before. She had a similar haircut to what she had in her mission in Russia and when she had escaped Raccoon City. That bob cut. Her hair was at its natural color again.

She smiled. For the first time she didn't feel guilt or regret or disgust when she saw herself. She loaded back up and began to head out. Just then, she heard several gunshots nearby as well as yelling in the local tongue. She slowly approached the gunfire source seeing the muzzle flash and hearing cries of men and women being hit. Jill heard a growl behind her. She was grabbed and she knew what it was. She shoved it off and drove her elbow into its face. Jill turned around firing two shots the gun pressed against the chest of the carrier. She fired again two more times into the same wound. The man fell at her feet but she fired a shot into the back of his head and he died.

"Back off!" He heard a voice yell in English. She heard a few more shots and a body fell back and the man was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the head. She could hear the man reloading and as she came around the corner she saw a man firing in the opposite direction at a female majini hitting her with three shots to the chest and one to the head. Jill said, "Hey..." The man whirled around and pointed his gun at her. "Carlos Its me..Jill." He looked at her with a fierce look in his eyes but he said, "Is...that really you?" Jill nodded. He lowered the gun and hugged her. "Jesus I thought you were dead, nina! What happened in Canada?"

Jill told him, "Nothing good. Wesker made it here. A whole city was lost to the infected. The North American branch has their hands full. Wesker must have a factory of spare bodies here too. He completely used somebody else's body after he was done with my fathers."

Carlos shook his head. "Chale! That man's going to bring his own end sooner tha it had to be. He's got more enemies than he can kill." Jill rolled her eyes. "Well its not like he hasn't tried. Its not like he won't still try. We can't afford to let him get away again."

Carlos said, "For now we need to stick together. I got split up from my compadre Emilio. There are hostiles nearby,armed to the fucking teeth. He's BSAA too. Plus I've been trying to find an old friend, she's an agent too. Special Operations Unit. Our Captain. Carla Rodriguez. I don't know where she is either. I want to try to find them but getting Wesker is more important."

Jill agreed. "Let's go." They continued up the hall, and Jill took a piece of paper off of a wall. She began to read the map. "Hmm...now that i wasn't expecting..." She said as she read it. Carlos read it as well and said, "Okay...we're here." He pointed at a section of the sub basement level two. "Oh wow it looks like this facility actually goes underground and is between two countries." Jill looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

He smirked. "This is my country, chica! The Amazon runs through a few countries, second biggest river in the world remember? Well this base goes just under Colombian soil in the village of Mixcoatl. That was a place that had been hit by bio terrorism before too." He studied the map a few minutes and then declared, "Shit! I take that back. They don't have the facility running across the border per say but Mixcoatl is across the river and they've got an R&D site on the other side. We need to get top side and hitch a ride over there. We're at site A. We need to go to site B." They headed past several dead bodies. According to Carlos, they needed to find an elevator to get them up to the upper levels.

"Receba-os! Mate-os ambos!" A voice yelled and Valentine saw a pair of orange glowing eyes glaring at her from about twenty feet away. Worse than that, he held an AK-47. "Get down!" Jill cried and tackled Carlos ad they hit the ground as the majini began to spray the weapon. She poked her head up and fired her Beretta up and hit the guy with three shots in the gut. She hit him with another to the leg. The man growled and held his wound. More majinis were coming into the room, another also armed with an AK. Jill rapidly emptied the remaining bullets, killing two carriers and wounding the other one withe the AK. Carlos ran up to it and hit it with a hard right hook. He grabbed it as it stumbled and got his combat knife out slicing the man's neck.

He took the AK from the dead majinis as well as two magazines for it. He still had his pistol equipped. He fired five shots hitting a majini in the upper body, the chest and neck, the fourth and fifth bullet going through the fourth going through his wind pipe, the fifth severing his spinal cord. Carlos fired another five at a female majini and hit her in the chest with them, the bullet hitting her in the chest. A majini tossed an object in the air and Carlos didn't need to guess what it was. "Down!" He screamed and this time it was his turn to tackle Jill. _Gotta get away from the blast..._**BOOM!**

He took some damage from the debris and caught some shrapnel in his shoulder. He rolled off of the woman and tried to see how bad it was. His whole right shoulder was in a lot of pain. Jill got to her feet firing an Assault Rifle. Carlos could barely hear the muffled automatic rounds. He raised his pistol to fire but then he saw it was broken, his pistol damaged from the grenade. The female majini he had shot was not dead, though her green shirt was soaked in blood she was very much alive. She hit him with a blow to the face. Carlos stumbled back, now his left ear was ringing and he realized he had been hit with some brass knuckles. With a burst of more automatic fire the woman's head exploded brains and blood covering Carlos.

Jill finished off the remaining majinis. "I...think Im done for..." Carlos said weakly, highly doubting she heard it. He sure as hell couldn't. All he could hear was the muffled sound of the weapon but then she was shouting something to him. She injected a needle of some sort into his chest and he was suddenly stronger if only by a little. She looked at him and finally his hearing was coming back.

"This looks bad we need to treat those wounds." Jill used a first aid spray on him. "Doesn't take the shoulder bling from my arm but it'll do." He joked, cracking a smile. Jill smiled warmly saying, "There's our old Carlos! Back to the jokes." Just then they heard a hammer being cocked. A woman with bleached hair and dark skin had a gun on them. She wore a white lab coat. "Great, what now?" Jill asked, contemplating the risk of trying to shoot the bitch on the spot. Carlos said coldly, "That's Carmela Montebello. She's one evil bitch. Alejandro told you about her, right? She's from these parts but she works for Umbrella. She's a scientist."

Dr. Montebello laughed haughtily. "You're quite cheeky for somebody with a gun on him! Carlos, the noble hero who tried to arrest me. Of course when you did, you had no evidence that I was involved in anything to do with B.O.W.'s. Even now, you can't do anything. " Carlos gritted his teeth. "How could you turn your back on this land? Wesker is bad news, Carmela. Consider what you are doing. The man is a mad scientist himself."

The woman smiled evilly saying, "This maybe true but he is a well paying mad scientist and he pays most wonderfully for my research and expertise."

Jill aimed her weapon back at her. "Looks like we have a stand off. Drop the weapon. You won't win." The woman had her hand in her pocket and Carlos saw a red flashing light from inside her lab coat. "I won't have to. I am not the one who will be fighting." They could hear heavy footsteps approaching behind them. Jill trained her Assault Rifle on the source, a large pale man in an overcoat came walking toward them. Jill wasted no time. She opened fire, letting off twenty rounds, hitting the man in his massive chest. Carlos whipped his AK-47 around to see it too and also opened fire on it.

Jill had seen this thing before. It was one of the tyrant B.O.W. prototypes and was supposed to be one of the things that Nemesis was made from. Carlos's fifteen rounds hit it in the chest and trailed up toward his massive neck. The tyrant was on them in seconds and threw a punch. It blind sided Jill and she staggered. It hit her again and drew blood, cutting her. It tried to throw another but Jill rolled away evading the blow. She let off twelve more rounds at it. One of the rounds left a fat hole in its white neck, but then it went after Carlos hitting him. Carlos fell on his back and as he hit the floor with a thud, he scrambled to get back up. He unloaded the remaining magazine in its stomach.

Carlos reloaded and it hit him again. Jill fired again, letting the rest of the rounds off into it. Its brown overcoat was stained with dark red and the tyrant began to rock back and forth and then side to side as though it were dizzy. Jill unholstered her pistol and fired two rounds into his skull as he fell to the floor. Jill panted and Carlos groaned from pain saying, "I've fought these things before. Tyrant prototype. Matter of fact, our team encountered one of those things before we saw the Uroboros."

"Hola! Americano! I need to speak with you!" A male voice said addressing Jill. Jill raised her pistol with one hand at the voice and Carlos aimed his AK-47 at the man. "The fuck do you want?" He demanded, in no mood for games ready to drop the man if he so much as blinked wrong. The man said, "No no! I come in peace! I am Raul Esuela. I used to work for white Umbrella but now I am a researcher for Terra Save. I am on your side!"

Jill demanded again, "What do you want from us?" The man looked at her and said, "You're Jill right? You were under Wesker's control? Well you are aware that you have abilities due to the virus in you, no?"

Jill didn't trust the man. "Why should we believe you? You could be setting us up! The doctor we just ran into, Dr. Montebello? She's loyal to Wesker. Right now I can't take the risk of trusting new people, Wesker has to be stopped." The man held his hands up still insisting, "Si that is what I am trying to say! I do not think Chris Refield is the one who can take down Albert. I believe you are the one."

Jill looked at Raul like he was crazy. "What do you mean? The virus? I don't want any part of that! It made me a freak." Raul explained, "No that makes you unique. Its not the virus that makes the monsters, nina. Its the intent behind it. Wesker is a monster but in your heart you're still a human. You can use the virus for good. Whatever he did, he increased your abilities. You just need to practice them." Jill lowered her gun and nodded for Carlos to do the same. "I don't know if that will work. He's way more powerful and I haven't tried to use my abilities since I was in Africa."

The man nodded. "You must remember, you have to use it. You still have it in you! The only difference is the P30 but you are free now. Chris cannot be expected to be the hero. Now is the time for..." Just then a shot rang out and his head exploded in a shower of gray matter and blood spatter, bits of cartilage raining upon the floor, some of his blood getting on Jill. A red beam shined at Jill. She moved just in time as another shot rang out. Carlos fired his AK to return fire and a shot was fired and his weapon flew from his hands. Whoever was shooting was a pro. The man was dressed in black combat gear and he pursued them. Jill fired her pistol and hit the man in the stomach six times. The man fell to the ground.

Carlos looked at Jill asking, "Are you okay?" Before she could answer the man was back on his feet, and aiming at them. They bailed, Carlos roughly seizing her arm as the man opened fire. They came to a door at the end of the hallway. Carlos tried it but it was locked. He kicked it twice but Jill decided to give it a try and with one kick got the door open. . They shut it behind them and kept running.

They came to what looked like a storage room of some sort. Carlos grinned at Jill and said, "Aye aye aye! You got the door opened in one kick! A woman at that! Guess you should wear the pants and I'll wear the dress!" Jill said, "Carlos this is SO not the time for a joke!" The man burst in as she said this and fired again. Carlos and Jill took cover and Carlos returned fire with the AK. Just then his weapon ran dry and he had a red beam directly on his eye. The gunmen did not fire. In fact, the person waved. "He's fucking loco, come on, Jill!" They took off again and ducked into a door near some stairs. Jill stopped short when she saw a huge water fall. They were coming out of some sort of tunnel. Just below, the rapid water was foaming white.

They heard a door slam and right behind them Carlos saw the masked shooter and tried to fire, already forgetting it was empty and the man hit him in the head with the Rifle. The young Latin agent fell to the ground, out like a light. The assassin trained the weapon on Jill. He removed his Baklava and Jill's eyes widened. "You..." She growled. Nicholai grinned. "Me. Nice surprise, no?"

Jill snarled. "You son of a bitch, you left us both for dead! You were going to just let us get blown up with the rest of Raccoon City and I'm sure that's what would have happened if an old friend hadn't arrived! I was hoping you would be dead by this time."

Nicholai laughed. "Not at all, M Valentine. I am far from it. I am alive and well and am satisfied with the way the new Umbrella is running. The old Umbrella had no dreams, no vision."

Jill was disgusted. "You call using people as lab rats for sick experiments vision? What the hell is wrong with you? Wesker is insane and so is anybody who follows him."

Nicholai's grin faded. "This may be true but we will win in the end. Your kind, the woman who tries to be a hero is obsolete. Humanity needs to evolve. That is all Uroboros is. This is all Wesker wants. For humanity to evolve past its own primal urges."

Jill scoffed. "You call the deaths of millions, even billions, evolution? I'd hate to hear what you call bad!"

He beamed. " It really will be splendid. How you say...must crack many eggs to make omelet, no? This is a part of evolution. Survival of the fittest. You are unfit to live. You may have strength and ability but I've also been trained to kill the likes of you. Wesker's guinea pigs that go rogue."

Jill snickered. "You think you can? You were missing pretty bad back there. Must not be a good day for you." Nicholai cackled. "I was toying with you. It is much funner to give your prey the idea that is is winning! All the more fun when you put a bullet through their head. I could have easily hit you with the first shot."

Jill started to raise her pistol but he fired and her gun was shot from her hand. _Damn it! He really was toying with us! _Jill glared at the Russian and told him, "So you're gonna kill me? Well i'm not gonna beg for my life. Wesker is a coward for sending you to do the dirty work."

Nicholai's grin was back and he said, "Ah but you see, you have it easy. I will finish you quickly. My old subordinate, Carlos here, I will have more fun with. See if he is improved at all." He said nudging his comrade with his boot. Carlos's eyes fluttered open which Jill saw but he did not. She trained her eyes back on Nicholai. _Gotta keep him talking..._

"He's not your subordinate anymore. He's better than you. He knew what you were doing was wrong. You hated him for seeing the truth." Nicholai's eye was on the scope aimed at her forehead. "Rationalize how you like. It does not matter. I'm still going to kill you." Jill's eyes shut and a shot rang out but the shot ricocheted off of the tunnel ceiling and bounced back, out into the outdoors toward the water. She looked and saw Carlos had lunged out and tackled him and was punching him. They struggled for control of the weapon and Carlos was losing the grip so he threw it over the edge, sending it falling to the waterfall. Nicholai drove his knee into Carlo's groin and kicked him in the leg and as he did, he got behind Carlos and in a heart beat, had a knife at his throat. Jill had recovered her pistol and aimed at him. "Drop the knife, Nicholai. I've got you and I'll shoot you in the face if you don't."

Nicholai pressed the blade to his former comrades throat. "You drop the gun or I will gut him like a pig." She held a hand up and started to slowly lower her weapon as if to set it down and Nicholai, though his knife was still near Carlos's face, it was not at his throat, which was bleeding just from being touched by the knife. Jill fired and the knife spiraled out of his hand. "Guess you aren't the only good shot. Now let him go." She warned prepared to shoot him, her finger just a centimeter away from blowing him away.

Nicholai saw that he had no weapon and said, "Okay...I will let him go." With that, however, Nicholai pulled Carlos back and they both fell out of the tunnel and fell into the water fall. They struggled in the water, even as the waves began to cover them, Carlos's bobbing head vanishing as the water rapids swallowed them both.

She felt like crying but then thought _You've cried enough...its good you still can to prove Wesker hasn't completely broken you...you still have your humanity. You can still save him if you hurry...GO!_

Jill ran saying aloud, "i've got to try..."

_Sheva_

They had temporarily split up. He wanted to locate Alejandro and some of the missing South American agents and she needed to get to Chris. He was out there, hopefully alive but he needed his partner. She readied her pistol. She was guided only by the moon. Up ahead, there was the river. She spotted a raft that had been built by the local Natives there to ferry across the river. Though primitive in appearance it had held on for years. There was a man in a ripped shirt and a vest standing there. He had medium length hair and he carried an MP5. He was a rebel. He spoke to her in Portuguese. "I don't...understand what you're saying." The man tried a different dialect. It sounded Amazonian. "I still don't understand. Do you speak English?"

He did not seem to. "Americano?" He asked. Sheva shook her head. He studied her with intensity and then said, "Africano!" She nodded. She tried sign language to him. This was universal. She told him that she needed to get to a Tricell base nearby. The man told her using the same means of communication that the base was nearby but was now off limits to civilians as the military had closed off the entrance but the base on the other side across the river was still an option.

"venha em, pressa." He said. "Vamos!" He said in Spanish. Sheva understood that. When she had attended college in the US she had picked up some Spanish from college students. She got onto the raft that was to ferry across the river. He began to do so and as they made it across the river, a crocodile tried to attack but Sheva opened fire on it before it could board it and lit the thing up with AK rounds. The thing fell off, its blood staining the raft. The water became red as the crocodile fell back under.

Just then, somebody opened fire from the shore. Sheva took cover behind one of the two crates that were aboard with them. The army was firing upon them. Commands in Portuguese were shouted over the Assault Rifle thunder. Sheva crouched and fired hitting one of the soldiers in the stomach, rounds slamming through to his solar plexus. The man was bleeding and fell to the dirt. Unlike the more advanced armies, many of the Brazilian soldiers did not have body armor. Some did but a lot were left without them. Sheva hit one of the soldiers who did have one as well and he went down but did not bleed. Sheva stayed down as they fired, the rounds chipping away at the wooden crate. The rebel manning the raft returned fire with his weapon, hitting two soldiers in the head, the rounds tearing through their skulls.

The soldiers fired from the point where the raft had started. The man was hit with a few rounds in the back. He nearly fell into the water but Sheva caught his hand. They both ducked down, the bleeding man wincing at his pain but was still in the fight. He hand signaled to her to cut the cord so that they would sail further upstream away from the soldiers but still to where they needed to go. Sheva nodded pulling the pin on a smoke grenade. This temporarily distracted them long enough for Sheva to remove her hunting knife from its sheath and cut the cord. Still, the coughing soldiers fired blindly into the river. A stray rounds truck her in the leg and she cried out but caught her balance, once again taking cover.

Sheva fired again, hitting a soldier with a head shot. The man fell from it, blood leaking from the holes in his helmet. The rebel fired again as well, hitting the soldier with the vest Sheva had shot but this time, the rounds hit him in the chest as well as the neck and as the rounds tore into his neck, he held his bloody wound dizzily falling. More rounds were fired as the soldiers pursued them up river. The rebel was struck again, near the arm pit and the rib cage. The man managed to steer it with a big piece of wood toward the river bank.

He tried to frantically tell her in sign language that he had to try and get her near shore and that she would have to jump to dry land and head for the base. Sheva, ducking down as he was, told him that this was not a good idea and that he was wounded and needed medical attention. She asked what he would do and he said he was going to stay behind and defend his raft. He was a revolutionary and if it was his time, so be it.

They were getting close enough to do just that. Sheva jumped and landed near a tree which she frantically took cover behind as the soldiers fired at her. The man returned fire providing covering fire. She quickly signaled to him saying good luck. "Vá! Go...Go!" He said in English, his knowledge limited to few words. He screamed as more rounds hit him in the side but he gritted his teeth firing back at his enemies and ducking back behind the crates. He reloaded and the soldiers tossed grenades but ended up getting them in the water and when they exploded it sent water flying in a huge wave from the blast. Sheva could see more soldiers coming. "I'm not leaving you!" She told him and he pointed his weapon at her yelling..."Go Africao! Parta e eu lutarei!"

Sheva listened and took off running as the soldiers advanced. He had to abandon his raft as it caught onfire so he too, jumped to shore using the same tree as Sheva had for cover. "Isto é nossa terra! Muito tempo Viva a revolução!" She heard him yell and that was followed by more automatic fire as they exchanged gunfire with each other.

Sheva kept running. Finally after the firefight sounded distant, she stopped. She moved through the woodsy area, and now she was in another village. She spotted a crude wooden sign that read A aldeia De Mixcoatl. _Mixcoatl...? Where have I heard of that before? _She wondered to herself.

She made her way past several homes and began to make her way to the town center. Just then, she heard her name. There was her partner, covered in dirt and blood. "Chris. You made it." They hugged and then he said, "You really thought I'd be dead? I thought you knew me better than that." He said with a cocky grin. Sheva looked back at the muzzle flashes behind them and said, "You never know when your time is...that's the scary part."

Chris rolled his eyes. "My time? Jeez you sound like Claire. Besides if I die, I'm either going to die trying to kill Wesker, or from liver disease from too much drinking."

Sheva rolled her eyes this time saying, "Oh joy, you're such a charmer, partner. Really positive thinking." Chris chuckled. "You don't ACTUALLY think we're gonna live long , do you?" Sheva's eyes stared at him in an accusing manner. "Actually I was hoping to."

He observed a gray building ahead of them. "According to a recent ally I just made, that's where the base should be. At least the entrance, that is."

They entered the small building and found only a room full of book shelves. He also saw a few words in Portuguese inscribed into the floor. "What the hell does that say?" He asked. Sheva shrugged. "You're asking me? I know a lot of languages but this is not one I'm any expert at."

Chris gave HQ a call who put him through to a BSAA branch in Brasilia. _"Agent Redfield, how may I help you?" _A gruff voice with a thick accent asked. Chris asked, "Yeah, I found an inscription on the floor of a suspected Tricell base and I can't figure out what it says."

The man asked, _"Can you pronounce it for me? Is it Portuguese?"_

Chris confirmed it was but said, "I can't even begin to pronounce it. I can spell each word for you if you think that will help." The man grunted and said,_"Fine." _So little by little, though it took a few minutes the man finally got all the words. "_This is the sentence, no? Quando o dois fluxo de adventurists no rio grande, o início de sua aventura começa aqui. Um, um gato, um com uma barbatana, eles navegam a destino."_

Chris and Sheva both listened and Chris said, "Yeah...that sounds about right." Sheva chimed in, "What does this mean? In English?"

_"When the two adventurists flow on the big river, the start of their adventure begins here. One, a cat, one with a fin, they sail to destiny. It is s a riddle. This I cannot help you with. You must find on your own."_

Chris sighed. "Thanks anyway." He began to search the book shelves looking at most of the books, most were in Portuguese but a few were written in Spanish & English as well. Chris said the riddle aloud again. "When the two adventurists sail on the big river, the start of their adventure begins, here. One, a cat, one with a fin. They sail to destiny...what the hell does that mean?"

Sheva suggested, "We should check these books. Maybe its like those secret doors in old movies. Maybe we pull one out?" Chris agreed. "Right, but which one?" He looked at the titles of some of them as Sheva pulled out a few looking at their covers, hoping for a clue. Just then, Chris spotted an American book in English and it dawned on him. "One a cat, sailing on the big river, the other has a fin, they tried to trick us, make us think a cat and a fish were riding the river but its not. Its a play on the names of two characters. Sheva eyed her partner with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Chris pulled the book out and suddenly a movement was heard and a book shelf moved to the side. Sheva went through the passage and saw an elevator nearby. "Amazing! How did you know that?" Chris held teh book up. "Huckleberry Fin. The two main characters are Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. In the United States, we call cats Tom cats. Fucking tricky bastards, I read this in 7th grade, they can't fool me." He grinned.

They pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did they got inside. Chris hit the button for B1 level. They began to go down and suddenly a voice startled them. _"Ah...so you two are still alive...isn't this a pleasant surprise? " _Chris snarled at the intercom. "Wesker."

_"Tell me,k have you found, Jill yet, Chris? I am being ironic of course as I am watching you now and I can see that you haven't. Don't you despair, I will find her...make no mistake about that."_

Chris snapped. "You aren't gonna touch her, you son of a bitch!" Wesker laughed.

_"Such passion...i really am going to miss you, Chris. You were my best man, after all. Its too bad you have such moral restraints holding you back. You really could have joined me and helped create our new world. But, there is always opposition for any great idea...I look forward to our next encounter. Oh, and enjoy the last remaining time you have with your partner. If you are too foolish to appreciate...such beauty...and insist on chasing damaged goods like Jill, then I will gladly oblige and take your place...such youth, such, beauty, such, innocence should not be wasted on the likes of you, Chris. A mere mortal...so I will have my time with her as well as Jill. I've already savored that piece of white meat and now I'm ready for younger more ripe fruit...am I angering you, Chris Good. You'll need it when you fight me again...I look forward to it Chris. Enjoy the remaining time you have..." _He laughed at that and then was gone and Shea shivered at the thought of what Wesker had described.

"That bastard is not going to put his filthy paws on me..." She said. Chris nodded. "Agreed. But let's go put ours on him. Make him regret ever screwing with us."

The elevator reached its floor and Sheva nodded, "Let's get to it."

Meanwhile, five soldiers stood over the dead body of Salvador Marco, the terrorist for the ALA who had helped transport rebels up river between countries, usually Brazil to Peru but sometimes, also to Colombia. Now they were on Colombian soil but they had superiors who would clear up any jurisdiction issues with the proper authorities. The blonde, Sherry Birkin also eyed the corpse. "You say the other one got away?" She asked and her translator, a BSAA agent named Alejandro translated. The soldier in charge nodded. Just then, some NATO soldiers also arrived and were carrying a wounded man. Sherry recognized him and said, "Sven, what happened?" The man gritted his teeth, in serious agony. "Terrorists...shot me...I killed Freeman...but Raven has escaped. She also shot me...I want that bitch's head on a pike! That bloody salvage!" Sherry told him, "Watch your mouth! Are you forgetting where we are?" Alejandro glared at Sven.

Sherry turned back to Alejandro. "Have any of your men spotted Steve Burnside yet? Or Ada Wong?" The man shook his head and she snapped, "God damn it, Alejandro! We've got two traitors on the loose and you're dicking around?" Alejandro told her, "No seniorita. I have my best men on it. Do not worry. The BSAA agents are still convinced I am on their side. Nicholai will deal with Carlos, my subordinate, and as for Ms. Wong, she has a surprise for her as well. This Steve, I will try to locate for you. We are on the verge of victory but I need a bit more time."

Sherry frowned but nodded. "All right, but don't screw up. If you do, you'll have to deal with Albert and that's way worse than anything I could do to you."

Alejandro nodded and questioned the soldiers on what had happened with Salvador and the missing African agent, going over the story with every detail.

Claire was out there somewhere too. If she spotted her again, Sherry would see to it that she got a proper goodbye...

TBC...

* * *

_That's all people! I hope you liked! I thought I'd end that on an eerie thought from Sherry :P You're all hella mean :( nobody noticed I killed Hassan off (Cries) But I did it since I ran outta material 4 him. See that's how you know he's not a mary sue! I killed him off despite liking him! _

_As for Nicholai, its only right I brought him in on this! Wasn't that dirty? Had Jill thinking he'd let him go but instead pulled them both to the waterfalls? Also, yes that was the surprise, Jill may be the one needed to take down Wesker due to her abilities. Thank you for the lemon request from Sophie I will do it but not until I satisfy the Creva fans with a Creva lemon in THEIR story that I dedicated to them! Also, I decided to have the village setting be in Mixcoatl from Resident Evil DC. Also thought itd be cool to bring Manuela in since she has Alexia's abilities. Also brought in teh tyrant from RE 2 that stalks you in scenario B. BTW, Evening Sunlight, you REALLY need to play it! That was who Carlos & Jill were fighting. I also thought I'd have Wesker say something to Chris this time._

_Also, the assassination of Ron Davis was mentioned on the RE wikia sight & its believed that Wesker was behind it. He was gunned down and his date was deleted, likely because Wesker believed he'd be a problem or was not needed. Supposedly this is revealed somewhere or hinted in RE 5 in relation to Albert & his affiliation with Tricell. I thought I'd have controlled Jill have a flashback of that!_

_All right read & review!_


	13. Another Ghost From The Past

_Okay not much to say so I'll just get straight to it Just so you know Shegiya means Bastard in Hausa. I made Josh Nigerian in this and Don't Let Go oddly enough. So both stories have that but its funny because one is a Jill/Chris and one is Chris/Sheva. __Kinda ironic! _ So that being said that would explain his muttering in Hausa in his fight with the chainsaw majini. All though i'm pretty sure I made him Igbo in this but I can't be sure, Hausa is the largest spoken native dialect in Nigeria. Plus in Africa a lot of people spoke several languages and could communicate with others in their areas. BTW know this story right now is in South America but Josh would still be able to speak his language wherever he was. That's all. Here goes another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Claire_

She felt like she might cry. She could see now the weight that had been on Steve's shoulders. Yet it looked as though he might actually be coming around to being that good guy she had known on that island. It felt like a lifetime ago but she remembered it like it was yesterday. On the other hand she was torn between him and her feelings for Leon. She loved them both in different ways. _Yet you had sex with the other woman in Leon's wife, this goes a bit beyond the whole love triangle thing. _Her sarcastic mind said and then she thought of Sherry. That sweet innocent girl who had been lost was now a psychotic mercenary working for Wesker. How times had changed...

She moved toward the base. Claire spotted a soldier urinating in some bushes. He was alone, his Assault Rifle on the ground. Claire had her knife ready, slowly crept up on the quickly as she could she grabbed him putting her hand over his mouth and slit his throat. The man tried to scream but it only came out as a choking rasp and he hit the ground, his blood gushing. Claire took his weapon and the ammunition for it. She hit his body in the same bushes and then moved to behind a tree looking at the source of some overlapping conversations. She watched at least a ten man squad of soldiers patrolling the area. She knew where the base was but it seemed that it was now off limits to civilians. Claire spotted another soldier nearby patrolling the area and he moved toward the bush where the body was. Claire heart began to pound at the sight of this and she saw that he was about to see it. The man had his Rifle raised, scouting the area. He pulled the dog tags off of the dead soldiers and Claire was confident as she looked back seeing the two men who were nearest by were walking back away from her scouting the rest of the area.

Claire jumped out at the man and hit him in the head with the Rifle. He hit the ground in a daze, his Rifle being dropped. Claire saw him looking up at her and gave him a kick to the face to knock him out. Indeed, she did. She brought him out of the site of the main woodsy trail that the soldiers were using. She took his clothes, his uniform and put them on for herself. She knew this was the only way she would be able to get into that base. She put the uniform on which was a little big for her but it would have to do. She took his ammo too including the magazine he had in his Assault Rifle. The Rifle she had from the other soldier was an IMBEL MD.

Claire spoke just enough Portuguese that she might be able to fake it. She had gone to Portugal in her college days as an exchange student. She found it harder to learn than Spanish. However she was aware that Brazilian Portuguese was different than the original. She hoped she wouldn't have to talk to them.

"Eu soube que eles permitiram mulheres no Exército desde os anos oitenta mas eu não vi um tão bastante quanto si antes!" One of them said. Claire got a little bit of what he had said, something about her being pretty and about women in the army. She smiled politely and said, "Eu sou envolvido mas obrigado. Você não tem uma patrulha fazer?" She lied to him. (I'm engaged but thank you. Don't you have a patrol to do? )

The man saluted her and she returned the salute. As she walked toward the base she saw just how many soldiers there were. She removed a lighter from her pocket. It had a symbol of a jaguar on it that said CIGS. They were Jungle Infantry. She noticed soldiers smoking cigarettes and conversing, she received some stares but otherwise was paid no mind as she carried her Assault Rifle and walked as though she actually were a soldier. She could hear fragments of conversation and overheard that this was in fact the 16th Jungle Infantry brigade. Claire could see the entrance to the base up ahead and several soldiers stood over some dead bodies with holes in them, these being dead carriers. She made her way to the entrance, passing more soldiers.

She headed through the door into the base. "Você! Você achou algo?" A man shouted to her. She turned to look at him. She wished she had a way to know what he said. She only had a little bit of the language down. The man looked like he was a Sargent or maybe a lieutenant. He had blonde hair about an inch long and ice blue eyes. He stood at about six feet tall and he had an intimidating stare. Another soldier accompanying him, a shorter man with brown skin and a shaved head said, "Mulher branca! O gato recebeu a sua língua? Ele perguntou-o uma pergunta!"

Claire only caught fragments of what was said and she knew she would have to answer them some way. Just as she was about, a large explosion sounded off and her heart nearly stopped frozen from the sudden startle. She heard the sound of automatic fire and looked to see one of the Uroboros coming for them. "Jesus! Olhe essa coisa!" Yelled the smaller soldier and him and his commanding officer took their positions using a Humvee as cover and joined in opening fire. Combat shotguns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and even grenade launchers were being fired. Claire had seen these things plenty since the days Chris had first encountered but she had never seen one this big.

"Aponte para a laranja!" She shouted but somehow felt that she had said that wrong. However at least four of the soldiers got what she meant, aiming for the orange flesh exposed in the black mass of tentacles. It let out a loud screech implying it had been hurt. _Or pissed off..._she thought. They still tried though and fired at the spots but the rest of the soldiers fired at their own areas. Claire heard even louder fire and spotted a female soldier manning a Gatling gun on the back of a Humvee letting off a seemingly endless assault on the deadly B.O.W. and one of the rounds had hit one of the orange mounds of flesh.

Orange fluid along with crimson streams of blood erupted from the wounds. A long black tentacle laughed out and knocked two of the soldiers firing at the the front of them. They attempted to get up but the tentacle hit them again. The lady manning the gun on the back of the vehicle figured out what the four soldiers were doing. Just then the Uroboros fired a piece of itself at her. It hit the woman and sent her flying back. The mounted gun lost control and the weapon, still firing pun out of control. The rounds hit the two soldiers who had been knocked down, one's back was split open by one of the huge rounds while another took three rounds in the leg and it severed his leg at the knee, sending blood spraying as the cartilage exploded.

The rounds hit three more soldiers and Claire stayed low avoiding the rounds, her heart pounding as she realized how close the weapon had come to hitting her. After mowing down two more soldiers, it finally spun to a stop, the weapon smoking, the shell casings flying. A wounded soldier was still opening fire, having been attacked by its tentacles as well. He unloaded his M-16 variant and hit the thing in its center. He gritted his teeth and pulled the pin on a fragmentation grenade. The grenade landed into its pulsing flesh and exploded. **BOOM!**

Claire hit the ground knocked back and her ears were ringing and she couldn't hear a thing. She saw a man screaming something and couldn't hear even the sound of the language she only understood a little of. Claire made her way to the door and with a shaking hand opened it. As soon as she got through the door. She could only hear her own heartbeat and the sound of the ringing in her ears.

She didn't even remember moving further up the hall. Her hearing came back and she could still hear Assault Rifles and screams outside. She was shaking but she knew she had a mission to attend to. Or more simply, a brother to watch out for.

_Josh_

Staring in distress at the dead BSAA agent, he took the dog tag from her. She was a woman from Colombia and had been killed by a serious cut to her abdomen, tearing it open like it were mere wrapping paper. Up ahead, he could hear the thunder of an SMG being fired. He also heard a chainsaw. A BSAA agent was still alive, a brown skinned man with shaggy hair and a black beard was shooting at a chainsaw majini. The man with the chainsaw swung the blade at him and the man barely evaded it. The man fired from where he was up into his chest and face. The rounds hit him but he still came at the man. He ran through the rounds and brought the blade into the man's shoulder and the agent screamed a horrible shrieking piercing scream. Josh aimed the AK-200 and fired sending a concentrated stream of rounds into the back of the chainsaw majini. "Shegiya..." He muttered. The rounds hit it and it turned toward him and he sent fifteen rounds into its chest.

He shot the last five rounds up to his neck and the man swung the blade at him. Josh moved out of the way quickly rolling just in time and gave it a kick as it stumbled. He reloaded using a casket magazine. Josh fired again, letting off thirteen rounds into its back and then its chest as it turned around to face him to attack. Josh fired a large burst and it shrieked, howling as it held its wounds and staggered blindly through the Forrest bed. The huge rounds slammed into its body tearing big holes in them and in turn, doing more damage as the rounds expanded inside its torso.

He hit the chainsaw majini with a dynamite kick. It howled even more as his boot connected with the open wounds. He aimed the rounds up to its head and the powerful 7.62x39mm tore away layers of flesh from its face, and chipped away at the bone of its lower jaw and he could see broken bone and teeth as the rounds shattered more of the lower part of its skull. Finally it gave a final cry as the rounds destroyed its brittle skull and it fell to the ground and did not get up again. He ran to the man who had been badly wounded by the chainsaw. The blade had gone through the muscle and cut through the bone and had severed his arm. The man had made futile attempts to stop the bleeding but his remaining am was shaking from the blood loss. Josh could see he was going pale from the blood loss. "Damn it! Stay with me...hang in there." He ordered. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Even if you don't understand!"

The man was going into shock but he muttered in Spanish, "Hay parar ...nolos. Están por todas partes..." He was shaking as he went into shock. Josh stabbed him in the chest with an adrenaline needle and the man let out a sharp cry and sat up briefly and then slumped back onto the ground. He let out a labored breath and then didn't move again, his eyes still half open. Josh took his tags off.

Josh looked at the blood on his hands, frustrated he hadn't been able to save his life. He had never met this man before but Josh felt as though another soldier on his side had just been lost and in a way it was true. Josh was holding true to his roots as a soldier. In his family they had always been warriors. As far back as when the first European slave traders had come to Africa his family had fought even when it was just with melee weaponry. Before that, against Arab slave traders. Then they had fought colonization always and even once their country had been colonized, when World War I and World War II had happened, his grandfather had served in the Royal West African Frontier Force in World War II. His great grandfather in the war before that.

Josh wasn't in any army now, at least not in any one loyal to the government but to him the West African Branch of the BSAA was like that. The war was real enough. All though his ancestors had fought against Kaisers in the first war and against the Vichy French, the Italians and the Nazis in the second,this was his war. As terrifying as WWII must have been in the past for his grandfather, who was now an old man living in Abuja.

Josh remembered his grandfather and the word he used to describe the land that was Africa. Alkebu-lan. This was the true and original name for it and in fact Africa was just derived from a Roman man who had defeated the resistance in Carthage. So the name that had so long been associated with it was just another lie. Now, here he was across the ocean from home yet still in a place that had been colonized and it was still a jungle. Above all, it was being exploited by Umbrella in the same exact way. A mere testing bed, nothing more.

He could smell smoke and burning flesh as well as hear screams and gunfire. He spotted the muzzle flashes and could see falling bodies in camouflage clad hitting the earth some of them with missing limbs, other impaled and some on fire. He heard a loud blast in the air and saw the smoke rising above the trees. He saw the burning decaying body of one of the Uroboros. As he got to where they were he realized this was the front of the base. The entire base entrance seemed to be painted with the blood of these soldiers. There was a wounded woman and a wounded man, helping an even more wounded soldier who had lost his left hand to limp away from the area. They paid him no mind. Josh faced a crisis that he often had in times like these. He didn't know what he should do.

He could see that even the Machine Gunner had been killed by this thing. The man who had killed it had blown it up with an RPG and based on the condition of the Humvee and the fire on the ground as well as some of the bodies charred beyond recognition, he could tell this was not the first rocket that had been fired at the thing. Sadly, this same man who had blown it up had been caught in the blast radius and he now lay face down, bleeding from the debris that had hit him and was also on fire, the horrid smell of his burning skin filled Josh's nostrils. He tried to breath through his mouth knowing that if he exhaled he would surely vomit.

"Hey...amigo..." A hoarse voice called out to him. Josh went over to the source of it. A man looked up at him through small eyes and a sunken face. He had several ghastly wounds that had torn into his abdomen and the wounds looked though it had been caused by the Mini Gun from the vehicle. Even though he may have only been hit by a few of the rounds themselves, they had caused a considerable amount of damage. The man weakly asked, "You are American, no?"

Josh shook his head. "No. You speak English?" The man nodded. "Un poco. You are a BSAA agent...por favor...get my bag, its near the back left tire...of the jeep..." Josh understood. He walked over to the nearest jeep and sure enough, there was the bag. "Take out what's inside it..." The man begged. Josh did so. "I need a shot." Josh did and the man grimaced but said, "I need more..." He held another in his hand but looked down at him and then back at the morphine shot. "If I give you more it would kill you..." He told him.

The man weakly coughed. "Si...I don't want to go home...like this. I'm not going to be able to walk again...let me die with dignity...with relief." His breathing was harsher as he spoke. He coughed up blood. Josh was pained to see him like this was but he said, "You're asking me to kill you...I cant." The man stopped coughing long enough to say, "I'd do it for you..." Josh could see the agony he was in and he stared at his wounds. He pressed his ear to his chest and what he suspected was true. The wound had caused air to begin to crush his lung. Josh didn't have any of the supplies that would be needed to help him and there was no telling just how much internal bleeding there was on top of the external bleeding. Josh closed his eyes for only a moment and then opened them, giving him the shot.

The man seemed to relax and laid his head further back instead of attempting to sit up and he said "Thank you..thank you...amigo..." Before he died.

Josh checked his dog tags. He took them off of him. He quickly began to take the tags off of every soldier and swore that before this was all over he would see to it that they were turned in to the proper authorities. Even if some of the government may have been supporting Tricell, the fact was, these were just regular men and women, most of them poor, fighting for what they thought was right.

He went into the door of the base, checking his weapon and saw that there were twenty rounds. He moved through shining the light on his belt as he moved through the dimly lit halls. He searched one of rooms and could see several books written in Spanish and in Portuguese.

He had taken the wallet of the BSAA agent he had found with is ID in it because that would better determine who he was than the dog tags would. The man was an agent from Paraguay named Raoul Climente. He checked the rest of the books and even saw a few journals lying on the desk of the room he was in. Most of them were in Spanish as well but he did find one written in English. He looked in disbelief at the date. Was it really 2012 already? Indeed, he hadn't noticed and had forgotten the date and time. Between Canada and now here, that had been his only concern. Still he would have thought he would have noticed that the year had changed. Maybe it just didn't even matter seeing as the world might not be around long. He checked the date on his cellular phone, turning it on just long enough to see the date, trying not to think of his children who were on his screen saver. _Today is February 3rd 2012...Don't think about them until the mission is over. Once it is, then you cherish every moment. _ He thought. He began to read the journal entry.

_Dr. Richard Wilson's Journal, Entry 1_

_January 22, 2012_

_There was a major success today! A new species of B.O.W. has just been created. I tell you, I've spent time in Africa and in Asia as well as Eastern Europe but I have never in all my years as a scientist been able to do what has just been done. It truly is, a miracle of science! I was more than happy to be blessed with the opportunity to be employed by Mr. Wesker to head thee R&D project for a new bio weapon. Albert has made his own great contributions to science and it was an honor, I have to say. My earliest tests were a failure but finally, using a small strain of the Progenitor virus, the virus that started it all, I was able to finally create the climate bio weapon and defy society's concept of nature! I had always learned growing up that the warm blooded and the cold blooded do not mix. But finally after years of hard work,. they have! _

_Indeed, I had tried to slice the genes of such things in the past and they had never worked but now, I realize that the P virus was always the key. The missing link. Maybe, it can help us discover the missing link in our own evolution? Not so much as to find the missing link between man and ape, mind, but to find our next link, the one that takes us to the next stage from where we are now. In this scientific break through, I have found a way to spice the genes from a Rattlesnake with that of a Coyote! Of course, I must credit my first success to Africa as this was where I was first able to test this on a coyote that had been a pest to some of the peasant farmers. Once we had tranquilized it, we were able to begin. _

_About 1 month later it ended up biting one of my assistants. Even though she wanted to use some anti venom, I first wanted her to wait it out so we could better see if the venom was even there. I promised her I would treat her if she was poisoned. Sadly, she died that night but in the loss of her life, a new discovery was made. Surely, there could have been a better way to have discovered this and if I could do it over I would but a true scientist must admit his failures as I have. _

_It was a sacrifice I was willing to make..._

Josh felt disgusted as he read this sick man's thoughts. He still felt like he should read on.

_Entry 2,_

_January 25th 2012_

_We got to witness first hand and watch as the new B.O.W. was tested in combat. A captured rebel from the ALA was brought to be tested, a generous gift from the Brazilian Military. He was killed as a result. This was the test to confirm it. We needed to make sure it would work with the wild life here as well as Africa. Indeed it did! This breed of the B.O.W actually was able to kill he human with only two bites, where it normally would take four! I am currently trying to get it to the point where it would only take one bit. One deadly dose of venom to the enemy. The enemy in this case? Anybody who stands in the way of our struggle Our attempt at global process. Only the strong survive..._

_Entry 3_

_January 27th 2012_

_I had an interesting conversation with Albert about spirituality today. I truly feel blessed at this because Albert rarely opens up with anybody and I am but a servant of mankind. However, he asked my thoughts on the religious aspect of this scientific crusade. I of course told him of my religious upbringing in the church back home in Alaska. Christianity, I found to be an absurd religion no matter how much I took an interest. To imagine a bearded man that sits in the clouds, granting wishes is a sign of how far behind humanity was in the days of these Religions starting, as well as how primitive we still are. I took an interest in Tibetan Buddhism however and my travels have taken me to even the most remote parts of Asia in the pursuit of enlightenment. I had learned far more there than I ever had in the church but even stll it always felt to me as though a part of me was missing. _

_An incomplete part of the puzzle. Yet it felt so right! Christianity, limits us, makes us feel as though we are all lowly sinners and that we should try try to be like the man known as Jesus Christ but that we never truly can become like him. That we will always be imperfect servants. It lacks the room for self improvement. Where as Buddhism does not even believe in God. If anybody can be Gods, it is us! he path to enlightenment never truly ends. We can always learn more in the pursuit of knowledge. We can become our own Gods! Gods of men, Gods among men. Yet as I said, the piece of the puzzle had not been filled. _

_It was at that point, I realized that the pursuit to become a God is not just a spiritual journey but a scientific one as well! At hearing these words, Albert smiled and admitted that if there were any religion fitted for him, that would be it. Except sadly, the great minds f the world have not collaborated on this subject. So now, I believe that in the near future, me and him, can combine Spirituality with Science, no more must they be two sides opposing each other! _

Josh set the journal down, in utter shock at how insane this man was. The door to the room opened and he reached for his Rifle and found a pistol aimed at him only for the person to lower it. "Josh!" It was Jill. She looked different. A lot more different from what she had originally looked like when he met her. She had her hair brown and cut in a bob cut at neck length. "Jill, I'm glad to see you are alive. Have you seen any of the others? Chris? Carlos?" She shook her head in dismay.

"Carlos is..." She trailed off. "I did see Chris too. But we got split up. I've been trying to find him. How is the local BSAA branch holding up?" Josh sighed. "Well I'm sure you can see from the scattered bodies, that it isn't going good. There's dead soldiers, agent, and rebels and I can't seem to save any of them. I guess it makes sense right now for me to be a field agent instead of Special Operations since I couldn't keep my men in Delta Team alive." He said with regret.

Jill looked down. "We've all done things we weren't proud of." Her mind flashes to the sex, the murder, the sex that was entirely voluntary by her own words but by her mind, was total rape. What had been worse was that her body couldn't tell a difference. She had orgasms with Wesker the same as she did with Chris but had felt so dirty afterwards. She had heard rumors from various staff ho worked for Wesker that they thought he was gay for not going for Excella. The truth was, he did but it was never when she wanted it. It was when he did and grabbed her in the spur of the moment but to a sick nympho like Excella Gionne it was all the same and she would take it from Albert any way she could get it.

Jill on the other hand had hated how her own words had betrayed her in the orgies they'd had. She shook the thought away. Josh asked her, "Where is Carlos? Have you seen him?" She shook her head. "He got in a fight with somebody who used to be his superior. Nicholai. They both used to work for the UBCS. They fought and they fell into the river I think. I don't know how Carlos could have survived..."

Josh suggested, "He may not have but he knows this place better than you and I so it would be a shame. I know he is your friend. It would be injustice to him if we didn't at least try to find him. At least we'll know even if its the worst possible news..."

Jill agreed. "You're right. He might be alive and injured. Hopefully that son of a bitch Nicholai drowned and died. They were all mercenaries and I guess after all this time I took for granted what a great guy Carlos is. He's the one who survived and he saw the error of the company's ways."

They moved through the hallways. Jill had her Sig 556 readied and Josh had his pistol out. They found a pool of blood near a dead soldier, his green camouflage covered in the dark puddle, his throat had been torn out. There was another one also bleeding and he was limping up the hall. He spotted Jill and Josh and aimed his Assault Rifle at them. "Afaste-se! Costas! Eu vejo-o. cão ...demon.."

He fired several rounds at them and Jill backed up aiming hers at the man but he continued to unload on the wall and then whipped the Rifle around him. He fell to the ground in a daze. His skin was insanely pale, almost to a green color. His eyes rolled in his head and he said, "Os demônios Seguem..."

He died after these words. Josh carefully checked its pulse keeping his weapon on him ready to shoot in case it tried to attack. The man did not. "I wonder that he was saying..." Jill's eyes went wide with alarm and she yelled, "Josh, look out!" She fired his Assault Rifle and let off ten rounds. Josh turned to see her shoot what looked like some kind of a coyote. It yelped as the rounds hit it. Jill fired her weapon and hit it with several more rounds to its head. She emptied her magazine into it and it fell dead. Another was coming however and it let out the whimper of a coyote but eerily, the hiss of a rattlesnake. As Josh saw its face closer he realized that the only thing about its face that looked even remotely like a coyote was its right eye which had a blue eye and a round pupil.

Its left eye was yellow and had an elliptical pupil like a snake's. Its head resembled a snake more than it did a coyote. Josh fired nine rounds at it from the fresh clip in the Glock. The rounds hit its upper chest and down to its lower body and near the rib cage. Though every round hit it, it did not stop. It ran toward him and he fired a head shot which hit it in the jaw but it kept coming. It snapped at him and bit him on the hand. He tried to pull free but it wouldn't release him so he brought his Glock up with his left hand and fired three rounds at point blank range into its face and it dropped dead.

They could hear more hisses followed by whimpers and Josh fired what was left in the Glock before reaching for another clip. Most of the rounds hit the thing while one or two missed. Jill lit it up with her Assault Rifle which she had reloaded. "What are these things? What the hell did Umbrella do to them?" Josh was tackled by the one they had both shot and it went for his throat and he could only guard it with his own hand. It bit him but Jill kicked it off of him and fired fifteen rounds into its side until it didn't rise again. Still, there were at least two more coming. Josh ignored the blood dripping from his hand and readied his AK. He fired fourteen rounds at one opening its massive jaws. The rounds tore into its gaping mouth and he could see brain spatter as the rounds shredded its brittle skull.

_One down, two to ho..._ he thought The last one seemed more ferocious. It ran at them in a rage. Josh fired and hit t in its furry chest. His rounds tore into the muscle of the coyote's chest cavity and Jill fired ten rounds into its head, two rounds tearing its eyes out. It seemed as though it would get to them but stopped short a few feet away from them and was dead as the rounds from both Assault Rifles had finished it.

"They're new B.O.W's...they're fresh off the line...I read this doctor's journal...it bit me." Jill looked at him with concern. "Good God, you're sweating pretty badly, Josh." He nodded. "Those things are venomous. I don't know how to stop it. I think it may be deadly though." They continued down the hall and she could see in his face that the more they walked the worse he seemed to get. She opened the door to a tiny office and made him sit down in the desk char. "I've got to go find some kind of anti venom for you. Otherwise you won't make it. It won't be easy but I've got to try." She started toward the door. "Don't go anywhere until I get back."

Josh nodded weakly still sweating. "Where the hell would I go?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

_Sheva_

They found a key card on the dead body of a scientist. The floor they were on was some sort of testing field for new B.O.W.'s. From what it looked like in usual fashion, they had been made to be weapons but in the midst it seemed the B.O.W's had gotten to the point of being beyond their control and had ended up killing many of the people testing them in the field. Sheva had to figure it would open one of these doors in this lab. Chris found a door ahead that had a card reader. "You think it will work for this one?" Sheva shrugged. "Its worth a shot."

She used it and a beep was heard and the red light on the door turned green. She opened the door. Sheva had her AK-101 ready for any threat that might leap out at them. Chris had the MP5 out. It wasn't as good as the weapon he had initially had coming here but he had lost it so it would have to do.

She made a face and asked "What is that god awful smell?" Chris smelled it too. "Burning flesh. Something's not right." They spotted a body burning in the hall. it blocked their path. Sheva spotted a fire extinguisher and put the fire out, spraying it off. The body was burned too badly to determine if they were man or a woman, or what they had looked like. Sheva looked at the blackened dog tags around its burned neck. "That's a soldier." She observed. Chris could hear what sounded like a woman singing. He moved past the body toward the singing. The tune sounded so familiar, like a song he had heard before but in Portuguese.

Sheva followed, covering with the AK-101. A woman stood over a glass case looking on it as though she were their God. She wore a purple dress and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She finished the song and turned to face them, not at all fazed by the weapons being aimed at her. "Such interesting creatures, don't you think? Humans are far more like ants than they would ever admit."

Sheva demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman eyed Sheva with what looked like an interest of some sort but then she looked directly at Chris. "You heard her! She asked you a question. Who are you?" Chris demanded gruffly. The woman laughed haughtily. "How ironic you don't recognize your superior! More ironic that you don't recognize the face of a woman whose home you destroyed."

Chris glared at her, training the MP5 on her blue eyes, wanting to pop some rounds into her self righteous aristocratic fucking face. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." He said flatly. She laughed again and once the laughing ceased she still grinned at him. "So strong...so handsome...yet so very ignorant. You are just a mere worker ant. nothing more. A worker ant that doesn't know his place." Chris looked at her, and Sheva saw the expression in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. Chris looked directly at her and said, "You're lying. I killed you. I blew you to tiny pieces you can't be alive!"

Just then, Wesker's voice interrupted. "_Yes...just like you killed me. But now you have two ghosts haunting you, Chris. Both from your past, both, very angry with you. This is my new queen. My partner in my new world. As much as I would enjoy crushing your bones under my feet, I would be just as satisfied watching her do the same thing to you. Alexia...my dear...enjoy yourself but do not kill him. I want whatever is left of him. But dispose of the girl." _

__Alexia smiled and said, "Now you recognize the face of a queen." Sheva mocked her logic. "If you're an ant queen, you do realize there can be no king, right?" Alexia walked toward them. "I beg to differ. Even if a peasant like yourself knew anything bout royalty, there is, after all a first time for everything."

Alexia turned back to Chris." Before I bring you back to him, you will bow before me and acknowledge me as your queen." Chris was tired of her. "I don't see a queen. All I see is a spoiled pathetic bitch who didn't get enough discipline from her dad." She looked at him with a scowl. "You will regret bringing my father into this."

She slowly but menacingly walked toward the. Chris whispered, "You ready?" Sheva nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

_Meanwhile..._

__He woke up coughing. Sputtering. He was blinded from the water, both in his eyes, and shooting from his mouth as he coughed. A woman's face, a pretty face with brown skin had been pressed to his face. He breathed, gasping for air. Carlos looked up at her and asked after catching his breath, "Onde eu sou?" H asked weakly. (Where am I)

She looked down at him. "?Que?" He repeated his question in Spanish. _I must not be in Brazil now..._ he thought. He remembered going down a waterfall out of an Umbrella facility. He remembered Nicholai, Jill, and the fall itself. _But where is Nicholai...? _

She told him "Mixcoatl." He looked up at her and spotted several people with people holding Assault Rifles. "¿Y estas personas?" (And these people?) She told him in English. "The Amazonian Liberation Army. Camaradas." Carlos searched for his weapons but she whistled and motioned to him pointing at a man guarding Carlos's recovered weapons. "Quizá debemos hablar. ... "

(Maybe we should talk.)

Carlos looked at the weapons and then at her, who held her hand out to help him up and then at the armed men around them. "Not like I have a choice..." He muttered.

_TBC..._

* * *

_That's all for this chapter people! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it wasn't as action packed, been hella busy with stupid ass college. I FUCKING hate it right now. Also I have to admit that new B.O.W. I was mentioning is based on the Night Stalker from the Fallout games. I just thought it was cool enough to be in a Resident Evil game :) Any who please R&R. I'll update when I can! _


	14. Stunning Revelation

_Hey people so here I go with the next chapter I'm gonna have to just make them a bit shorter now so that I can update more often instead of writing really long chapters. I'm not gonna dot by much, just enough to maybe lighten the load. Thank you to all you who reviewed as always. :D That's for Sophie623, Claire Redfield 86, Evening Sunlight, and Lonewolfbloodstorm I aint forget yours homes. As for the fight with Alexia i had a major fuck up with my files so U I had to skip that part but let's just say they fought her and she survived maybe in a future chapter I can have them flashback to fighting her or some shit. All right, nuff said, enjoy! _

* * *

_Carlos_

He followed her through the Forrest and he could see armed Aboriginal men and women holding Assault Rifles. Nearby, there was five men in what looked like construction uniforms. They were lined up in a row and the ALA soldiers opened fire on them. As the automatic rounds ripped into the men, they fell like dominoes with cries of pain that were cut short as more rounds took the breath from their lips, the blood from their veins and the air from their lungs.

Carlos tried to run forward but the woman grabbed him. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué dispararon ellos a esos hombres? " (What was that? Why did they shoot those men?)

She sighed looking at the fallen men but explained, "Porque son leñadores. Uno de estos hombres encendió a una chica de ocho años de edad del tribu de Awa en el fuego. La chica de un joven Amazonas es sin valor a estos animales. ¡Sus personas quieren esto que rompe nuestra patria aparte!"

(Because they're loggers. One of these men lit an eight year old girl from the Awa tribe on fire. A young Amazon's girl is worthless to these animals. Its people like this who tear our homeland apart!)

Carlos looked to see them approaching one who had been shot in the waist and the legs, but was alive and in excruciating pain. The man pleaded but one of the rebels, a man with brown skin and neck length hair and a gray bandanna tied in head band, shouted in his native dialect to a comrade who handed him a tank of gasoline. He doused the man with it and he cried out but the rebel just took one last puff on the cigarette in his mouth before flicking it onto the log worker. The man's screams were like a loud banshee. "He's the one who lit her on fire." She said with disgust.

Carlos looked at her and asked in Portuguese , "Que tal o outros com ele?" She asked him, "Do you mind if we speak in English? My Portuguese is rusty. I'm not Brazilian."

He shrugged. "Fine but you didn't answer my question." She looked at the fallen dead men. "They were there and they didn't stop him. They didn't care what happens so long as they get their money." Carlos looked at her and asked, "What do you want from me? I can't get involved in the war here. I'm just here to stop the creatures from attacking civilians. The Bio Weapons."

The woman seemed displeased by what he had said, "You are making a choice by not making a choice. Your job, if I remember the BSAA's goal, is to help humanity out. You should be trying to stop all terrorism, not just from rogue armies but also perpetrated by governments. You're of this land too, Carlos. Don't forget where you came from."

He took offense to this. "I know who I am! I'm trying to fight several battles on several fronts! If I don't do my job here, the world is in trouble and there won't be a government and there won't be a people's movement. There won't be anything. Just chaotic violence."

She looked at Carlos's weakened state from almost drowning. "You don't look to be in any condition to fight anybody. This is Colombia, chico. People can die pretty quickly out here. "

Carlos shook his head stubbornly and told her, "I don't care how I look," He said sternly. "My compadres are out here and I need to find them. I'm in Colombia? How did I end up here?"

She told him, "You were nearly drowned in the river, remember? This goes through my land and yours. You're just outside of Mixcoatl. Are you aware of its history?" Carlos did know of it. He had heard a great deal about Javier Hidalgo. No matter where he was, The US, Europe, he always would listen to BBC and try and stay updated on what was going on in South America.

"Si. He was a bio terrorists. Americanos took him out. " He told her. She nodded confirming that what he had said was true and then Carlos looked at the woman in wonder. "What is your name?" He asked. "Mi llamo Carlos."'

She sighed, sitting down on a rock. "My name is Amata Mendoza. I'm considered a terrorist in these parts. But I am just trying to give liberate these lands. It is so sinful what the Western world tries to do to our home. The Forrest, the land the rivers they drain. All for money. Now we have Tricell purchasing land here and having the military and even the CIA back them up to stop any locals from resisting."

She peered at Carlos with her hazel eyes. She was pretty. "I know your type. You probably think I am a terrorist. I am simply fighting for our freedom. I am willing to die for it and the fact that these creatures are being made by them just for their own gain, means more is at stake. The Indigenous have been pushed around too long."

Carlos looked at her ad said, "You're Mestizo aren't you?" She nodded. "That doesn't mean I don't know what side I am on. You were off in other lands trying to stop bio terrorism. I hear you were in America for a long time. While all this time there was a war at home to be fought."

Carlos was frustrated at her words. "Look I didn't mean to offend. Lo Siento. I do what I can. But I can only do so much. I don't work for a government either. I just want to stop this from happening." She smiled sympathetically and told him, "We are not so different. I understand you have good intentions but remember what path is paved by good intentions. Even many of your comrades might mean well but what happens when the BSAA is no longer an international UN backed organization? What if it is co-opted for the interests of the more powerful nations?"

Carlos looked down and said, "Yo no sé. Acabo de tratar y haré la cosa correcta."  
(I do not know. I will just try and do the right thing. )

She spoke in a Native dialect to one of the soldiers, a dark skinned man with a head band and the man gave Carlos a pistol and an Assault Rifle. He was also given magazines for them. "Você deve fazer o que você pode ajudar as pessoas no mundo mas não esquece-se onde você veio de." The man said in Portuguese to Carlos.

(You should do what you can to help people in the world but do not forget where you came from. )

The man was Amazonian and he added, "Você é desta selva e I. também. Não esqueça-se-o e não deixe-o é perdido."

(You are from this jungle and so am I. Do not forget it and do not let it be lost)

Carlos began to head away from their camp back into the township of Mixcoatl. He looked at the area and saw a wooden bridge going across to the just the other side of this base there was supposed to have been Army soldiers on the other side of it. The base seemed to be big enough to be in all of the countries the river went through. This was site "A" according to a journal Carlos had found on a body of a soldier earlier that day. There were two more sites, "B" and "C"

Each site was in a different country and was on the edges of the river. Carlos crossed the swinging wooden bridge carefully watching his step as he did. He entered the door of Site "A" as soon as he crossed over. The lobby looked just like any regular lobby with the exception of being empty. There was a secretary's desk but the phone was off the hook and the chair knocked over.

Carlos had the AK-47 that he had been given ready locked and loaded as he searched the office looking to see if anything was there. Just then he heard yelling in Portuguese and that was followed by automatic fire. It seemed to be everywhere and it was in the building. He slowly opened a door, searching for anybody that might be there. The firing continued and Carlos saw that one room was empty. He spotted a door at the far end of the hallway and headed towards it. Through the door's crack at the bottom he could see muzzle flashes.

Carlos slowly opened the door and kept his weapon ready to take out anything and anyone that might be a threat. He saw blood smeared on the wall and a wounded man with a handgun was firing blindly around the corner. Next to him was the dead body of two soldiers and this man was clearly not a soldier. The man was hit in the chest from return fire. It was then that Carlos saw his face and saw who it was. "Emilio!" He shouted as he ran to his friends aid as the ma collapsed to the floor bleeding from the wound as well as the gunshot wounds and the various wounds he had taken from majinis earlier.

Emilio weakly smiled and took off the sunglasses he was always wearing. It was funny because he had done something Albert always had done too but he did it for style where as Wesker had done it to hide the fact that he was a monster. Carlos had no medicine due to most of his equipment being lost in the water when he fell but he spotted a first ad kit on the wall fifteen feet away. Carlos rushed to rip it off and ran back to the aid of the wounded Afro Brazilian. "Emilio, irmão o que aconteceu? Somente pendure em aí e não mova, eu estou tentativa de gonna e pare a hemorragia." He asked his friend.

(Emilio, brother what happened? Just hang in there and don't move, I'm gonna try and stop the bleeding. )

Emilio lifted his head up only to lay back down wincing in pain. He was tough as nails, he always had been and he was a damn fine BSAA agent but even warriors had their limits. "Eu achei Carla. Algum bastardo entalha a sua garganta. Este homem com cabelo branco. Como um homem velho, mas ele era meio tentei t tomá-lo ali mesmo mas alguns soldados e rebeldes estavam no edifício e nós tropeçamos sobre um firefight. Algum de soldados de eh estavam na folha de pagamento da Guarda-chuva mesmo que eles alegam lutar para país e honra. Eles atiraram-me no seu orders. Eu tomei dois deles comigo mas eu sou bastante mau."

(I found Carla. Some bastard slit her throat. This man with white hair. Like an old man, but he was middle aged.I tried t take him then and there but some soldiers and rebels were in the building and we stumbled onto a firefight. Some of eh soldiers were on Umbrella's payroll even though they claim to fight for country and honor. They shot me on his orders."

He looked at the two dead soldiers near him who had did of gunshot wounds. "I got them too." He said in broken English. The gunfire resumed and Carlos looked at his friend s as he tried to treat his wounds.

He tried to stay calm even though he felt frantic. "Somente pendure em aí amigo, eu exigirei um médico."

(Just hang in there friend, I'm going to call for a medic. )

Carlos reached for his PDA only to find he didn't have it. _I lost that in the water fall too. _He realized. "Shit!" He cried out. He punched the wall, on the verge of tears. "Emilio, eu sinto muito bro. Isso era Nicholai. Ele era meu Superior de volta quando eu estava com Guarda-chuva. Eu deixei que toma partido por causa dele, de eu soube o que ele fazia e o que foi feito estava errado."

(Emilio, I'm sorry bro. That was Nicholai. He used to be my Superior back when I was with Umbrella. I left that side because of him, i knew what he was doing and what was being done was wrong.)

Emilio coughed blood. He was hit in his stomach as well as his chest and had some stab wounds in his back and s despite the melee vest he had taken some damage. "Seu tá bom, homem. Não importa o que você fez no passado. ... Importa o que você faz agora daqui em fora."

(Its okay, man. It doesn't matter what you did in the past... It matters what you do now from here on out. )

With that, Emilio's head turned to the side. Carlos attempted to blink back tears but they kept coming despite this and he tried to shake his friend whose head was now limp turned to the side. Carlos attempted to give him Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation He pumped his chest and then tried to give him air in his lungs but the kiss of life was not working. He leaned against the wall, his best friend's blood on his hands and sat there, not caring that he had his hands buried in his face and wept silently for the loss of his amigo.

_Jill_

She had no luck so far finding any kind of serum for Josh's poison. All she had found was a few green herbs and a first aid kit with two first aid spray cans inside. She spotted a woman in a business suit nearby. This appeared to be some sort of staff meeting room, possibly where announcements would be made. The woman whirled around a bloody letter opener in hand. Jill had found more ammo for her Beretta in a small room before this one and she intended to take advantage of it. The woman looked somewhat like a Hispanic version of Jessica, Chris's old partner but Jill knew it was not her. She aimed her pistol and fired, two shots hitting the woman in the head, one in the forehead, the other in the side, getting her hair bloody. She fell and her brains leaked out as she lay there.

Jill heard a man calling out to her in Portuguese. She moved toward the sound. She trained her Beretta at the sound and spotted a well built Caucasian man with sand colored hair. He was a Brazilian of German descent and as Jill looked at him she could see that he was not infected he was not a majini. He said something to her that she did not understand. He was dressed like a doctor and she could make out dark red stains on his lab coat. As she looked even closer she could see that he had two knives pinning him to the wall, one into his left palm, the other in the right.

He was getting pale and sweating and he began yelling at her in Portuguese but she still did not understand. "Hang on, I'm gonna get you down. I'm here to help," She tried to tell him in a calming voice. As she gt closer he appeared to be begging her not to come any closer. She heard a buzzing beeping sound and it got louder and more rapid. It was then that Jill realized what it was. She dove away trying to get clear and **BOOM!**

The explosion rocked the room, blasting chunks out of the wall setting the floor on fire. Jill felt sharp burning pain in her right shoulder. She had taken some shrapnel in the shoulder. She felt dizzy and her head hit the ground, the smoke making her dizzy and nauseous.

She forced herself to wake get up and opened her eyes to see a majini standing above her with a hatchet. Jill kicked him off and he stumbled back. ill snatched up her gun and fired wildly letting off six rounds and three of them went wild and the other three hit the man, two in the neck and one in the chest. The man went down and she saw four more of them rushing into the room. She fired four shots hitting one of them in the chest, the fourth round hitting him in the stomach, going and lodging into his left kidney. Jill reloaded and got to her feet firing two bullets into the knee cap of a female majini, a woman dressed similar to the man who had just been blown up by the land mine.

Jill had been lucky to dive for cover before taking more serious damage than she already had. The woman grabbed her knee and cried out and Jill wrapped her legs around her neck and broke it with a twist. Jill got up off the ground already firing again, emptying six rounds into the last one, four rounds hitting him in the chest, once in the larynx and another lodging into the sternum. The majini went down but Jill made sure he was dead jumping in mid air and slamming him down with her knee on his chest.

He gave a cry of agony before he fell fully, his back to the floor and breathed his last. Jill approached the man who had been blown up. He had all of limbs blown off, his left arm had been blown off while the hand hand remained still stuck to the wall, the knife now ablaze but with the thumb and pinky missing just like the arm and both legs which had been blown to meaty bony chunks and even his head lay on the floor as though it were just trash his mouth open in horror, a silent scream and half of his face burned off. She could see despite the blood and flames, on his torso that the name tag was just legible enough that she could see his first name was Wilhelm.

_I'm sorry..._ she thought silently to the man who had lost his wanted to blame herself but how could she? The majinis had clearly left him there as a trap for anybody who might try and help. It was a dirty tactic. It seemed that despite the fact that many of these people were scientists for Umbrella themselves, that outbreak had overtaken them just as they had with most outbreaks involving a virus.

She spotted another first aid kit and opened it. She found some anti venom. She returned to Josh and knocked on the door. "Josh its me I'm coming in." She called out, exhausted. She came in and used the anti venom on the agent, removing the poison she had gotten from the new B.O.W. they had encountered. "Are you okay?" Josh asked her. "You look terrible let me treat that wound." He used a first aid spray on her wounds.

Josh asked her, "What happened?" Jill just shook her head. "Don't ask. Come on let's go. We gotta find Wesker before he goes through with whatever diabolical plan he has."

Just then, automatic fire sounded in the air and Jill spotted a tear gas grenade landing near them. Jill readied her Assault Rifle as did Josh, freshly loading his AK. "Stay low and make every bullet count." Josh warned. "That way, we can stay alive long enough to get to Wesker."

_Sheva_

She and her partner had briefly split up but were still within close enough distance that they could help each other if something happened. They had fought Alexia minutes earlier but had been unable to drop her so they had made a retreat instead deciding to deal with her later. She had found a key card to a room and she searched for the door that it went to. She came to a door on the South East end of the hall. She slid the card int the key slot and it beeped and went from red to green. Sheva entered the room and saw that it was a lab room of sorts. She spotted several beakers and examined them. As she looked at it up close she saw what it was and took several of them as many as she would be able to carry. There were nine of them which she put in her pack and kept two more in her pocket. "Anti virus..." She breathed.

If only they had this back in Kijuju many lives would have been saved. She read the memo near it that explained what it was the anti virus would do. In the instance of being bitten by a zombie an older carrier of the human B.O.W.' variety, it could be used as a cure before one died and was reanimated as a zombie before it happened. In the instance of somebody being infected with the majini parasite it would need to be applied to the infected person as soon as possible as transition from normal human to hostile would happen much sooner. The slowest form of infection was in the case of somebody being poisoned by a spider B.O.W.

"_Did you say something?" _Chris spoke into her ear piece that she had taken from a fallen BSAA agent. She forgot that it was on her head but she figured he would want to know about this. "Yes, Chris I need you to come in here. I have something to show. You. I think our luck has changed for the better."

Chris opened the door his face eager to hear what she had discovered. Sheva handed him the memo and pointed out her findings. "Sheva, you're a saint. There's no more than this though?" He looked at her with a bit of dissappointment and she shook her head.

"This was all I could find. I know its not nearly enough but we might be able to do a little bit of good if we can save even one life that's better than none at all," She rationalized.

Chris took one of the sampples in hand looking at the blue fluid inside of it. "Better yet.." He started. "We can get this to HQ, if anybody can get this to the lab at HQ, we can produce more on a mass level. I don't know why Tricell only had that amount of anti virus vacines but somehow it doesn't surprise me. Bunch of selfish low lives."

Chris contacted HQ and said, "Redfield to command do you read me? We have located some new upgraded vacines of the anti virus, all purpose solution but there are only eleven samples. We need an extraction back to HQ so that somebody can figure out how these are made and do it on their own." Chris folded the memo over and saw a page that Sheva had not. It was entirely in Portuguese. "I think I might have instructions on how to make it as well. If not it can be figured out. We need a translator from either the South American branch or the European branch to read it." Chris gave them the coordinates as to where they were.

_"Redfield, what is the status of your mission? We can get a chopper there but I need to know your progress." _Chris closed his eyes in frustration. "We're still looking for Wesker we don't know where he is but he's in the area."

_"That's a negative on evacuation your mission and priority is to stop him but we can have somebody get there and take the anti virus from your hands. As for a Portuguese translator, all the European agents in the area are already deployed but they're having a hard time getting past ALA and Army firefights. There is one agent, Carlos Olivera I believe he is fluent in both Spanish and Portuguese. If you can locate him, that would make copying the anti virus and distrubuting it world wide much easier. He was one of the first agents on the scene in the area but he's MIA, we believe a lot of his team was killed but we can't _determine if he is alive or not."

Chris sighed and said, "That's fine we'll go after Wesker but you need to get these copied ASAP it could save a lot of lives and prevent a lot of people from infections. I also have no idea where in this town I could find him. He's in the jungle still but that's a lot of ground to cover."

The reply came quickly. _"He's in either Site A or Site C. We don't know what he has planned other than distributing the Uroburos and the progenitor virus all over the world. We can assume his mission is still the same but he must have a different tactic. We'll send you the coordinates to where you should search but make sure you find him. Every minute he's still on the loose, more people will die. Godspeed. Oh and one more thing, be on the lookout for one of the agents because one of them is working for Tricell and is giving away the SOA squads positions all over. We've already lost three agents in an ambush from the UBCS because of it so watch out."_

Sheva heard all this and said, "We'll be sure and be careful. Thank you. Over and out." Chris recieved the coordinates in his PDA. They began to head in the direction they were headed for. They took the elavator back up and as they went up, Sheva asked him, "Do you know this man? Agent Olivera?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, he's one hell of an agent. He used to work for Umbrella and he was in Raccoon City. He saved Jill's life. I think they had a brief fling but I think it was mostly just casual. It was a long time ago. He's the one who saved her from being infected too. She was with him when she got the virus in her."

Sheva laughed as they got to the floor they needed. "I see. I heard a hint of jealousy in your voice, Chris. Remember when I mentioned how much you care for her and you said that it was because she was your friend and partner? I think its a bit more than that." She teased.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I could say the same for you. Either you're more than just the baby sister of the team or you and Josh have a funny idea of family." Sheva looked at him in defense saying, "What would give you that idea? Did you hit your head, partner?"

Chris chuckled. "I can just tell." Despite her dark bronze skin, her cheeks blushed. "Okay, you've made your point. Stop."

They headed through a hall and tried a door. It was locked. Sheva kicked it and it didn't do any good. Chris did the same. Chris looked to his partner and said, "On three. Ready? One...two...three..." They both kicked at the same time and it busted open. It took them down some stairs and out of a door leading them back outside and down some more stairs. They saw a wooden bridge. They could hear the thunder of automatic fire and there was some kind of battle going on nearby.

Chris checked the PDA and said, "Okay that's the bridge to site B and just on the other side of it wil be a bridge that will take us to site C. My money is on Wesker being there and not here." They spotted the people who were engaged in the gunplay. There were three men dressed in civilian clothing two of which had on black ski masks. _Rebels..._Sheva thought as she knew the look all too well.

Two were armed with AK-47's and one had an H&K G36 and an RPG strapped to his back. The two men with Assault Rifles and masks were shooting at about a dozen Brazilian soldiers as their platooon attempted to move in. The sides were exchanging gunfire from opposite sides of the river. Five soldiers fell from the well aimed shooting of the ALA grunts. Orders were shouted in Portuguese as the Jungle Infantry was en route to back them up. The ALA soldiers were ducked behind two large boulders but still firing. One gunmen shouted to the other in a language that neither Sheva nor Chris had ever heard before.

The man who had shouted was then wounded as he took rounds from an Assault Rifle in the left leg. He hit the ground but attempted to stand up leaning on the rock firing wildly at his enemies and the soldiers scattered, two of them being hit by the rounds, others taking cover but returning fire. Five more rounds hit the rebel in the abdomen and he fell against the rock. He shouted something to his comrades and Chris looked to his partner. "Okay, we need to stay low and try and get across the river. Stay low so nobody sees you and watch your step. These bridges are really old." The younger woman nodded and went ahead of him, her AK ready for action if need be.

The soldier with the G36 was also firing and was hit by several rounds in the shoulder and he took cover again and tried to ignore his wounds and readied his RPG while his friends covered him. He came out of cover and fired sending a rocket at the other side and an explosion sounded in the air and Sheva's ears were ringing and she nearly fell of the bridge. Chris stopped her grabbing her arm before she went over the side,, she gasped as she stared at the violent rapid current of the river, fearing that they were close to a waterfall.

Chris warned her, "Just keep your eyes forward and don't look down. You can do this." Three soldiers had been caught in the blast and another was crawling, screaming as the flames peeled at his back and face, his legs having been blown off. The ALA soldier tried to fire again and did but just as he did, he was hit by a round from a Sniper Rifle, a female soldier. The round tore into his head and the rocket propelled grenade flew toward the bridge hitting the other side of it. The blast set the wood on fire and the ropes began to weaken, the wood starting to splinter.

Chris could see it was going to fall. They were closer to getting to site A than site B. "Come on!" He roughly pulled her and they ran back the other way as the bridge splintered more and began to collapse. They sprinted at full speed as it collapsed just behind them and Chris dove, jumping to the other side skipping several feet in a panic and got safely to the other side as the bridge started to go down. Sheva on the other hand, despite running just as fast, briefly looked down and saw the bridge collapsing, like an enemy chasing after her, an invisible force of death right behind her. It swept her and she cried out as it gave way. She fell but Chris caught her by the forearm. "Hang on! I've got you!"

Sheva was never more afraid of heights as she was right now. "Chris, don't let me go! Help me!" She cried out. Chris began to pull and it was hard but he got her up and pulled her to safety and she panted laying on the ground and he did too, looking at the disaster they had narrowly avoided and breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the collapsed swinging bridge. "You okay?" He asked her and got up helping her to her feet.

She nodded catching her breath. "Thanks, Chris. I owe you one!" He still looked worried so she lightly cracked, "I know you like Jill because she's your first 'partner' but I'm glad you put the same effort into saving us. "

Chris laughed and winked. "You're better than my last one." He was refeering to Jessica. Though they had worked together they had not gotten along. Just then, Chris heard static in his ear. So did Sheva. She cringed having just gotten her ears to stop ringing. Somebody was trying to contract them. "Hello? This is Sheva Alomar. Identify and acknowledge!"

It was from a BSAA frequency. "The God that walks among you. The agent this communication link belonged to will not have use of it anymore." Wesker!

"Wesker, what do you want?" She demanded. Chris followed up with, "You son of a bitch, I don't know what you're planning but its over! We're going to find you and make sure you're dead for good this time! We'll also blow up any body farms you have just so you don't have anymore bodies on ice for you to invade with your twisted mind!"

Wesker laughed. "How ambitious of you, Chris. I do look forward to our next encounter. I have something I want to show you when you get here. A surprise. Let's just say, you don't know what it is but it will be of value to you. And I have it in my posession. Whether you admit it to yourself or not, I am in control. You and I will have our chance to face each other again but before we do, I will take away everything and everyone you have ever loved or cared about."

Sheva screamed, "You're a sadistic animal and you wouldn't know the first thing about what it is to care about somebody! I'd like to cut your black heart from your chest and stomp on it!"

Wesker was further amused by this. "Love...such a petty human emotion. Nothing more than a mere dillusion we use on ourselves. Humanity will never be free with such things weighing their minds down from what truly matters. Sheva, i admire your passion. Its a pity that you are taking on a fight that is not yours. Joining Chris in his self rightous cruscade. It will not end well for you my dear. But you will find that out soon enough. Until we meet again..."

Chris ripp;ed his ear piece off and said, "That asshole! I'm gonna tear him a new one. I hope he's really where we think he is so I can put a bullet in his brain. I'll make sure he's dead this time."

Sheva looked at the older agent with concern asking, "What do you think he meant by saying that he has something you want? What could it be?"

Chris shook his head, unsure. "I don't know but if it were Jill or Claire, he would have said so. I don't know what it is but knowing Albert the way I do, it can't be anything good. I look forward to killing him but I'm sure whatever he's got to show me will probably be used against me."

Sheva nodded. "Then the sooner we find him the better."

_Leon_

He woke up in a daze. He had been asleep for a while. He sat up and saw that he was alone. It had been almost a day, nearly two since he had faced off against Luis as he had been turned into a B.O.W. and taking the bullet wounds and despite the fact that he had been in a world of hurt, his leg, though sore, was much better. Ada had given him some pain killers and he had passed out. He stood up and tried to see if he could walk on it. It hurt but he was able to. He saw two white pills next to a bottle of water and a note said to take them and that unlike the pills before these would not put him to sleep. Ada had been right to give him the pain killers even though they had knocked him out.

On this matter, he could trust her. Though she was a very secretive woman she did still care about his well being and he knew this. He took the pills and began to head out the door, wincing at the pain but ignored it and figured that the pain would stop once the pills kicked in. As he stepped out into the hall, he found himself wondering where Ark had gone. He checked his weapons. He had the P99 still and the H&K MP7 but the MP5 was missing yet he still had the ammo he needed. When Ada had given him the MP7 she had given him two forty round magazines.

He walked through the halls of the place looking for Ada and Ark at the same time. Ark was wounded so if he was in that bad of shape he had to find him fast. Leon was not having much of a picnic himself but the painkillers had worked for the most part. Leon searched the halls looking for any signs of either of them. To top it off, he needed to find Hunnigan too.

Just then, several gunshots sounding off and he began to head in the direction he heard it. He came down the hall, his Walther in hand seeing two bloodied bullet ridden corpses lying there. He saw the muzzle flashes just around the corner and came around his gun raised. There was Ark, firing four shots into the chest of a majini, and he was bleeding heavily in his arms his teeth gritted in pain. The majini went down after two more shots, the rounds lodging into the intestines and it fell, its stomach bleeding, and Ark finished it by unloading the remaining rounds into its face. He reloaded and looked at Leon and grinned.

"You're a bit late for the show, buddy. Sorry," He said to him and he looked down at his arm wound and said, "Those fuckers tried to eat me! They aint zombies like before but they slashed me and they ripped some of the skin of. Then she ate that skin!" He held one hand over the wound, blood seeping through his fingers and pointed at a dead female majini with the other. "These aren't like the zombies they're too smart but they got cannibal tendencies and I never saw a majini or ganado do any of that."

Leon looked at his best friend and gave him a green herb. Ark used it and said, "I'm not a hundred percent but I'm better than I was. Listen, Leon I gotta tell you something. I work for the government too. I wasn't gonna tell you until after we got outta this hell hole but now its looking like that may not happen. I'm on the same mission as you. I have to help find Hunnigan. I know where she is too she's in this building but I was waiting for you."

Leon was utterly shocked by his words. "You work for the US government too? Jesus, Ark you must have really been on the grid! That would explain your divorce though..." After he had said this he had regretted it. "I mean..."

Ark stopped him. "I know what you meant but actually this was after the divorce. These days the job is all I really have left. Its what I got to do and its how i wake up every day. A guy skilled in dealing with B.O.W.'s should be putting his skills to good use right? Anyway, lets go she's supposed to be really close."

They began to move down the hall. Leon looked at him, his Walther out and he asked, "How do you know how close she'll be?"

Ark turned to him and said, "Just like you I got my sources. All though my sources usually aren't some hot librarian looking babe," He grinned. Leon rolled his eyes.

"At least you haven't changed," Leon said with a smirk. They moved up the hall and they could see shadows through the threshold of a doorway. "Get ready to shoot." Ark whispered. They kicked the door down and Leon aimed his pistol and saw a man with his back to him. "Freeze! Where's Hunnigan? Don't make like you don't know who I'm talking about!"

The person turned around and Leon nearly dropped his gun. "Krauser! Son of a bitch! Where is she?" Krauser grinned and looked at his old partner with a smug grin on his face. "Somewhere safe and sound, Leon. Don't you worry about that."

Leon readied his H&K and aimed it at him, one hand holding it and the other his pistol. Krauser laughed at this and said, "Do you really think you're gonna kill me here? You couldn't kill me in Europe and neither could Ada for that matter. Believe me, the bitch tried. She thought she could tell Wesker I was dead. All this time she didn't even know I was alive but I warned Wesker about your slutty little agent. He knows what she's up to and she may think she's ahead but she's wrong."

Leon waved the weapons at him demanding, "Where is Ingrid, Jack? Don't make me shoot you. You're just like Wesker. A terrorist piece of shit and you don't seem to die. I guess Chris and I got that in common we both got an asshole from our past that won't stay dead. This time I'm taking your head Krauser unless you get the fuck outta my way."

Krauser scoffed. "You gonna kill me, comrade? Before you even know where Hunnigan is? How do you know she's even alive? For all you know I could be yanking your chain." Leon turned to Ark and said, "What the hell, I thought you said she'd be here? What...," His sentence was cut off as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Leon fell to the floor, his head throbbing and he felt his weapons being taken from him. "I lied," He heard Ark say.

He looked up at him and said, "How could you..." He started to try and get up but Ark hit him again with his pistol and the combination of the blunt force plus his head hitting the hard floor dazed him and his vision went blurry. He could feel blood running down the side of his head. His eyes closed but he listened. Jack and Ark were talking but he couldn't make out the words as they seemed to be farther and farther away from him. He lifted his head up and tried to get up but failed, as the world span and he just rolled over on his back staring at the ceiling.

Everything was spinning. Just then he felt a sharp kick in his side and tried to cry out but it only came out as a choked grunt. "Hey Leon, I want you to see something," He heard Krauser say and he was roughly pulled to his feet. He fell but Krauser picked him up and grabbed him by the hair. "Don't fuck with me or I'll shove my arm up your ass and you've seen what that thing can do," He warned.

Leon was forced into a room his vision still blurry as the walls spun past him. He was thrown to the floor but still able to see what was going on. He spotted Ark throwing a bottle of water on the face of a woman with duct tape on her mouth. She whimpered and Leon's vision cleared just long enough to see that it was Hunnigan. "Pay attetntion comrade. This is the good part," Krauser nudged him with his boot in the small of his back, sitting on a chair near the door. _Asshole...this is a fucking game to you...?_ Leon thought angrily but said nothing.

Ark ripped the tape off her mouth and she cried out and he took a bite of an apple and grinned at her frightened gaze. "Come on, Ingrid! Lighten up!" Jack heckled. _Ark...you son of a bitch._ Leon thought as he laughed at her. "Come on, man, enough with the suspense! Do it already," Krauser bellowed and Leon gritted his teeth in anger.

Ark sneered down at her and asked, "You awake, Ingrid? You awake?" He aimed his Beretta at his head. "Please...don't.," She begged him. "Not anymore," He proclaimed and pulled the trigger shooting her in the forehead. He fired two extra shots above her right bosom and she fell over in the chair. Leon reached out for her croaking, "No... Hunnigan!"

Krauser stood up clapping loudly. He turned to face Leon still on the ground. "Standing ovation for Ark best actor of the year. I of course wrote that little gem of a script. Thank you for coming out and good night! You've been a great audience." He said with a warped sneer on his face. With that, he brought his boot down on Leon's head and that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Leon awoke in a daze and his head was in massive pain. He looked up and saw Ark standing there with his pistol and looked down at himself to see that he had his weapons taken from him. He was also shirtless and was bare chested. he weakly stood up and Ark pointed his gun at him saying, "Hey sleeping beauty! Welcome back!"

Leon glared at the man he thought had been his friend. The man he had sent to go investigate Sheena Island, another place that had been infected by the T virus. A man he had been friends with for what seemed like forever. But all of that ceased to matter now. "Why did you kill her, Ark? Why would you help Krauser? How could you?"

Ark scoffed and told him, "In case you haven't noticed Leon, I aint you. You have two women interested in you. Not just Ada, but Claire too. You're a dumb ass if you dont see it. Also you have a big shot government job. You may think you have it bad but you don't know what bad is! I was just Ark, your wise cracking friend, good with a gun, divorced and a drunken mess. This is my shot to finally do something with my life. Give myself purpose!"

Leon shot him a look of disbelief, his head still throbbing and he still felt dizzy but he stood his ground but made sure not to make any sudden moves. "All this over jealousy? I may have some good things in my life but that doesn't make it easy! I've tried to save a lot of people and I've failed a lot of them! How does shooting an innocent woman help you have purpose?"

Ark laughed bitterly at him. "You think that broad was innocent? There's no such thing! Nobody is innocent, Kennedy," There was a venom to his voice. "I can have purpose by fufilling my destiny taking part in the birth of a new world and the death of the old world. There are so many things wrong with what goes on now. You really dont want to change that?"

Leon couldnt believe his friend was talking just the same way Krauser had when he had tried to kill him. "What I'm, doing now is trying to help people and helping people does change it! You want to help? Give to a charity, sponser a child in a starving country in Central America, adopt one even! Dig water wells in Africa but don't do this! What you're doing is going to help a cause that will kill millions, even billions of people!"

Ark snorted with contempt. "Do you really think you're some kind of hero? You work for one of the most crooked governments on the face of the earth! And that's saying a lot! A country that prides itself on freedom and fair government and being the greatest example of propsperity it turns out is just as bad as anywhere else," They were outside now, just outside of the base and Leon could hear the river and see the trees but it had taken him a moment to gather his surroundings. "Even as bad as this shit hole of a country! And you blindly follow what Uncle Sam says like a tool. Do you really think they give a damn about containing the virus? No, they're just as in on it as the leaders in Brazil, Colombia, and Peru. I lied about working with them. I just said that so you'd trust me and I could take you to see what you just saw."

Leon's anger increased at his words. "You son of a bitch, I did trust you! I was your friend! Or was that all an act too?"

Ark shook his head. "No it wasn't. I was your friend and I still am. I just wanted you to see how dedicated I am to the cause for the greater good. That's why I haven't killed you yet. But Hunnigan? She had to die. She was your contact in the government. By the way, you may think you worked for the Secret Service but you don't. You all worked for a dummy organization of the CIA. Its meant to fool everynody that you're secret service but its CIA," Despite his betrayal, Leon knew that he was telling the truth about this.

He continued, "Still, Leon, for old times sake I'm giving you a chance. Help me do the right thing or just walk away. Find an underground bunker to hide in if you don't want to see the things that will happen. But you'll be missing out. The world will have a chance at a fresh start. We can cause what took millions of years to happen in just a few!" Leon knew he was talking about evolution, Wesker's warped view on forcing mankind to evolve, his own perverse twist on what Darwin had said. Only the strong will survive, a saying that Leon had always found disturbing even before any of the Raccoon City incidents had happened and he had never dreamed that he would see a day when somebody would make that message even more disturbing.

Leon scoffed saying, "What would you have me do? Just walk away? Even if I believed anything that you're saying, even if any of it was true, the world is going to get worse before it gets better! A better world can't be made from mass murder," Despite his massive migraine and the weakened state he still felt, as tired as he felt he boldly looked his former friend in the eyes. "How can you possibly justify slaughtering so many human beings? Like an animal slaughterhouse?"

Ark merely shrugged as if it were no big deal. "As Albert would say, to make a perfect omelet, you gotta break a lot of eggs." He sneered at Leon keeping the gun trained on him. "I take it you're not gonna listen to me, then? I should have guessed that. Krauser was right. You ARE a coward."

Leon stood his ground and said, "I'm not gonna join you and I'm not walking away from this. So what are you gonna do? You going to kill me?"

Ark looked at him and stepped two feet closer his gun trained on Leon's head. "I was right to strip you of your weapons just in case you couldn't be trusted to do what needs to be done. Its a shame. If you and all your friends had just gotten over your self rightous morals and heped us you could have taken part in creating a better place for the future," He stood there pausing for a moment and then added, "Krauser didnt kill you because even though he wanted to, he wanted to leave that up to me. Us being pals and all," He gave a wicked wink. "He didn't mind. He still has that woman in red to look forward to killing. I gotta say I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

Leon looked past Ark and gasped, "Hunnigan!" He didn't think it would work but Ark turned his head, not entirely turning around but it was just enough time for Leon to step out of the way and grab the gun. The Beretta went off four times in the air. Leon tackled him and grabbed the gun. They fell o the ground wrestling for control. Ark managed to get a better grip on it but and sat on Leon but Leon kicked him off and the gun went from his hands. Ark tried to grab it but Leon kicked him and stopped him from getting to it. Before Ark could try again he jumped on his back punching him in the back of the head and using his other arm, he grabbed the gun but only had part of it, the butt of the gun while Ark tried to fight his way out from under him driving his elbow into his stomach.

Leon could see he was about to grab it and he only had hold of it by two fingers but he lobbed it toward the bridge and it fell off over the edge. Leon elbowed him in the back ramming his funny bone into the small of it and Ark cried out in agony and rammed him with his shoulder. Leon stumbled and Ark tackled him. Leon fell on his back and Ark punched him in the face adding to the pain in his head. Leon felt dizzy but he sat up punchimng him back.

He kicked him in the chest and tried to get him off. Ark body slammed him to the ground. Leon tried to punch him again but Ark had him pinned. He felt Ark take his knife from him and attempt to use it. Leon drove his knee into his gut and shoved him off and Ark doubled over on the ground holding his stomach as his knees hit the dirt. Leon sprang to his feet and swung at him but missed as Ark's head went down. Leon couldn't figure if he did this because of the wind being knocked out of him or if it was because he had ducked on instinct. Leon swung again hitting him in the jaw and Ark hit the dirt.

He attempted to kick him again but Ark caught his leg and pulled him to the ground hitting him in the abdomen with a left jab. He climbed atop his old friend and hit him in the face near the cheek.

Leon's cut was bleeding more and Ark hit him there too. He hit Leon in the mouth and tried to hit him in the nose but Leon barely rolled out from under him. Leon attempted to get his knife but Ark held up his knife and pointed it at him with a wicked grin. "Looking for this, buddy? I gotta say, Leon, I'm gonna miss you." He grabbed him by the hair pulling him toward the knife he was going to use to slit his throat. Leon tried to resist but Ark put a stop to that with a blow to the head.

Leon's dazed and blurry state did not stop him from seeing the gleaming blade coming at him. Just then two gunshots went off. Ark spun to look at the source of the sound and the blade blew from his hand, startling him. Leon took the chance to shove him back. Leon punched him in the face an Ark fell back, his nose bleeding. He stood up, a grin on his face. Claire stood there holding a smoking pistol and she warned him. "Make any sudden moves and I'll shoot you."

Ark laughed wiping his nose with his hand. "Real good, Leon. Deck a guy in the face after you get a woman to save your scrawny ass. You're such a tough guy."

Leon glared at his former best friend with a fire like rage and spat, "You're not so tough either. You hit your friend when he's not looking? That's because you know you can't take me on fair and square. Get out of here," He warned him. "If I see you again I'll kill you."

Ark sneered at him and then looked at Claire and snarled, "You should have killed me right here. Both of you are gonna regret this. Just remember that you had a chance to kill me but once again, your damn morals kept you from doing the smart thing. If it had been me, I would have shot you both."

Claire stood her ground her gun still trained on him. "Well he's not you. We're not you."

Leon answered what Ark had said using the same words his old friend had used on him before attacking. "I'm giving you a chance for old times sake. Choose life. Walk away."

Ark huffed and walked away but muttered, "For now." Claire helped him back into the building and Leon insisted pulling away that he could walk on his own. "We need to make sure you don't have a concussion, Leon. I should treat those wounds too." They were in a room with a desk and a computer and a rolling chair. It looked like somebody's personal office. It had two bookshelves and even a comfy looking sofa that looked more like a love seat as it only had two seats on it but still it seemed like more than most people would be able to have. There was also a big fish tank in the room too. All the chaos that had gone on, the fish were still alive.

Leon silently smirked at this as Claire treated his wounds, even the gunshot wounds with the first aid spray. "You're just a magnet of trouble, aren't you?" Claire joked. Leon wished he could smile but he was unable to. "He killed Hunnigan, Claire. She was my friend. I thought he was too but he killed her. he was working with Krauser,"

Claire sympathetically told him, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I would have been able to help you. I know you did what you could."

Leon sighed. "I wish I could believe that I did do my best but I know that's not true. If I just could have been more careful and Ark hadn't knocked me out she would still be alive."

Claire gently touched his arm. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. There was no way you could have know. He was your friend. There was no way you could have known. I thought he died in Canada though. Remember?" Leon was bitter.

"I wish he had," He admitted. "I don't know f he almost died there or if that was staged too. Just like his friendship. I don't know what it is that got him to turn on me. I can't buy that he's always been against us because I know he wasn't."

Claire asked him, "How long have you guys been friends?" Leon thought about it momentarily.

"We've been friends for a long time. I can't pin point the exact year but I've actually...," He hesitated and Claire looked at him waiting for him to finish. "I've known him longer than I've known you. We'd been friends a couple years before Raccoon City That was why i knew he was the right man to investigate Sheena Island. He investigated this crooked bastard Vincent Goldman. Back at the time he really was one of the good guys."

Claire sympathetically nodded but said, "Wasn't Jack Krauser the same way? Maybe he used to be good but people change. I'm sorry you lost Hunnigan too I know you cared about her."

Leon did but he pointed out, "Not like that. We weren't an item if that's what you're thinking," He chuckled and said, "Not to say I never tried but I guess I wasn't her type. Still I owe her my life because of how she helped me in Spain. I probably wouldn't have figured out where to go for a lot of that mission if it weren't for her. I wanted to save her tonight but I couldn't. I can't save anybody."

Claire disagreed. "You saved me, a long time ago remember? When we first met? You did the best you could and there was no way you could have known he would turn on you. I'm sure your friend would understand that."

Leon looked down and said, "Krauser used to be my friend but he betrayed me. Now Ark did too. I kept thinking I had friends and I was glad I did. I thought we'd fight to the end to bring these guys down but that's not the way it is. Everybody is just temporary."

Claire stared into his eyes, her blue eyes flashing with sincerity and concern. "That's not true, Leon. I'm here and I won't abandon you. Or my brother and I'm in this fight till the end but I don't plan to die. I will if I have to but I'm focused on living. Its not just bio terrorism we need to get rid of but terrorism in general. Chris killed Wesker and now he's back and maybe that's because in a way, he was right. That day, Chris stopped terrorism and he saved the entire world but he only did it to a certain extent. People still kill each other and people have wars. Wesker was right in a way. We do kill one another and that's exactly what happened when he was gone."

The government agent was puzzled "What are you saying? He should have let Wesker spread the virus everywhere?"

Claire shook her head yet again explaining, "No, I mean that as long as we continue to live like this, Wesker is right and if Chris manages to kill him and prevent the end of the world, don't we owe it to ourselves to at least try and make the world a better place? Little by little, we can try and stop the wars and the famines and the diseases and make this place what its meant to be. A utopia," She gazed out the window of the office they were in, upon the night sky and said, "This place is beautiful too. At least it can be. War will destroy it if we let it."

Leon smiled sadly and said, "I don't think world peace is ever going to happen. Don't you think if it was possible it would have happened already? What are we going to learn about ourselves that hasn't always been painfully obvious?"

Claire smiled back. "I'm an optimist Leon. I have to believe it can all be better one day. Maybe I won't see it in my life but I want to do what I can to contribute to it. Otherwise what's the point in trying? Chris maybe a cynic but I think he must believe that too deep down if he keeps fighting every time," She paused and softly added, "I think you do too. For the same reason."

She looked out toward the Amazon jungle from where they sat and said, "Maybe, Wesker is just a way to test humanity? An ultimatum as to what can happen if we don't work together?"

Leon met her gaze finally and said, "What if we can't stop him? Its not just about having faith in humanity. We need to be realistic. Your brother didn't finish him off like he thought he did," When he saw the change in Claire's facial expression he corrected himself. "What I meant is, he did kill him but that didn't seem to be enough. He was able to use Jill's father to come back. Who's to say he doesn't keep on doing this? Chris could get killed and then who would stop him?"

Claire pointed out, "We're every bit a part of this fight as Chris or Jill is. I have faith in my brother because I know he may not be perfect but he always tries to do the right thing. If he fails its our job to finish whatever he leaves behind. Chris maybe Wesker's biggest enemy but he isn't his only one."

The brunette exhaled and then said, "i'll fight him even if I'm the last one left. I hope it doesn't come to that but I will if it has to."

Leon weakly grinned looking up at the ceiling light. "Its funny I always thought that if I didn't die before everybody else I'd end up being the last one alive out of everybody who survived the outbreak. I've even had nightmares about it," He had a troubled look in his steel blue eyes. "Like I said, I lose everything eventually. It doesn't always have to be through betrayal."

Claire touched his arm softly and took his hand saying, "I'm not going anywhere, Leon. I'm here with you and I always will." He looked into her pretty blue eyes and she pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. He was surprised at the younger woman's advances but went with it, his lips meeting hers. "Claire..."

She broke the kiss and said softly, "If we day today and it is our last night on Earth I don't want to die with any regrets. I know we've been more of friends than we ever were anything else but you're the closest thing to a regular man in my life. And that may not be much but it is something." Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, her warm breath on his face. He pulled her close and kissed her, taking the lead, his lips to hers.

Leon kissed her deep, their noses touching as their lips did, her lips soft and very wet. "Are you sure that's something you want?" Claire kissed him, her eyes suddenly filled with passion kissing. "Better you than anybody else," She told him and even as she said that she thought of Steve. But what was he to her? She had thought he was just a sweet boy who had rescued her from the island and helped her escape and saved her life countless times. As it turned out, all this time he had been alive and just like Ada had been, he was a top assassin for Wesker. _He may have second thoughts about where he stands and he may not agree with Wesker but he's still playing it safe and that's too much for me loving a man living in a double life. I can see what Leon want through all these years..._

_Leon..._ The government agent was still kissing her firmly but gently, her hand was now on his bare chest. It was a complicated thing they had going on. They had dated in the past but it had been off and on. Their jobs had been a major factor in it and it had always gotten in the way of them having a normal relationship. They had broken it off because of their different choices in careers. When Leon had taken his job with the US government she knew it would be difficult to see each other. But even still, she knew what side Leon was on.

He had saved her life in Raccoon City and he had done that before Steve had. She never had to worry about Leon flip flopping between being against Umbrella and being for it. Granted it had been frightening in the brief moment he had turned on her and briefly became hostile but she knew that he had no control over what he had done. That he would never knowingly hurt her. Beneath all the smooth talking and wise cracking jokes she knew was a genuine sweet heart. He was a good guy.

His hand touched her bare hip feeling her skin. They pressed against each other, him feeling the warmth of her bare skin against her tongue wrestled with his. Just then the door burst open making them both nearly jump out of their skin. Claire went for her gun which was on the coffee table by the sofa but they both heard a gun click and heard a familiar throaty voice say, "Don't think about it. Stay where you are." Leon looked at her. _Ada...? What the hell..._ He thought standing up.

"Ada, what are you doing? Put the gun down," He calmly tried to reason with her. "Let's not do anything stupid."

She smiled a catlike grin and said, "I'm the one with gun, handsome so i'll be giving the orders. Sit in that chair, right over there and do it slowly." She took the magazine from Claire's gun ejecting it and tossing it aside.

She wore a red mini dress, dressed differently than the last time they had all been in the same room. She also had on black stocking and red shoes. Though dressed different from her tactical gear, it was similar to how she had been dressed when Leon had first met her.

Claire looked at her angrily and said, "You bitch! You're still on Wesker's side! I can't believe I took help from you." Ada hit her with the back of her hand and kicked her toward the sofa. Claire cried out in pain as her boot got her in the side. Ada swiftly moved to the back of the sofa and got behind Claire one arm around her neck. Her gun to her temple. "Please...," She begged, frozen with fear of the assassin.

Ada's smile stayed and her breath was on Claire's neck sending shivers up her spine. "You didn't tell him? That I saved your life? And then some..." She licked Claire's neck causing Claire to whimper. Leon walked up to Ada who aimed the gun at his head. "I'd watch my step, Leon."

Leon boldly defied her saying, "You won't shoot me! If you could you would have done it when you took Saddler's sample from me," Ada's eyes widened surprised at the confidence and that was all he needed. He knocked the gun from her hand and pushed her toward the wall. She used his movement against him and ran up the side of the wall in a martial arts like fashion wrapping her legs around his head and pulled him to the ground slamming him but was careful to not break his neck. Still, the government agent was stunned by the blow.

He tried to get up but Ada punched him so that he would stay down. Dazed, he laid back but saw her get up as she stood on top of his chest. "You stay there.I don't want to have to hurt you again. This is the part where you watch. Maybe if you behave, I'll untie you." Leon tried to respond but before he knew it she grabbed him and had his hands behind his back and she forced him to sit in the desk chair. She also had a pair of cuffs which she used to cuff him to the table. Leon could only watch helpless as she advanced toward Claire._ God, no don't kill her, Ada. Don't do this!_ He thought in despair.

She pointed her gun at Claire who attempted to get up. "You too." Claire sat back down and Ada got down on the floor but her face was near Claire's lap. She pulled her face to her and kissed her. Claire trembled but did not fight back. She allowed the woman to kiss her, her lips pressed inn an aggressive manner against hers and her hand slid up her thigh, caressing it as her hand trailed up Claire's skirt. Her other hand felt Claire's breasts. "Take this off." She ordered. Claire shook but she did as she was asked. Leon stared in horror. He knew Ada was one crazy woman but he never took her for a rapist! Most of his life he thought only men could be rapists.

Ada smiled softly at Claire as she revealed her naked breasts, pale in the night. She groped her, touching them, kissing the flesh and her left hand trailed down Claire's stomach and joined her other hand traveling up her skirt sliding her panties down. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You're in good hands. I'd rather give you the carrot than the stick, hon." Leon couldn't believe what he was seeing. He noticed Claire eased up a little bit and had to wonder what had went on when Ada lowly said, "Just like before." She removed her short skirt tossing them aside and helped Claire get the rest of her top off. Claire closed her eyes, exhaling, trying to relax on the sofa even though she was naked as the day she was born.

Ada began to massage her nether region, slowly and gently at first. Claire whimpered as she did this but it did not stop the Asian woman from doing so. She used two fingers massaging her lips, teasing them. Claire's eyes squeezed shut and she tensed up but Ada began to kiss her legs, moving her lips up her thighs as she did. "Don't act like you didn't like it before." She said in a hypnotic voice. She began to toy Claire's pussy with her tongue, her lips teasing the outside entrance, feeling from the damp flesh Claire was already aroused. Claire had her mouth shut and she bit her lip but let out a soft moan as Ada's tongue flicked at her labia. Claire let out a sharp cry as Ada stroked her now swollen lips her tongue, exploring the opening.

Leon watched this from where he was in utter shock. He couldn't believe his own eyes and even though this somehow seemed very wrong, Ada's sexual aggression, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He could feel himself becoming hard at the sounds of Claire's moaning as well as Ada's beaming grin as she toyed with Claire as a cat would with a mouse. Claire, on the other hand wanted to fight back but she knew that Ada could easily break her arm. She could feel Ada's tongue moving inside her and she squealed, "uhhhhh! Please..." She panted, prompting Ada to smile bigger and the brunette had no idea what she was pleading for. She was at a loss for words.

It had felt uncomfortable at first but now she could feel the tingling sensation as Ada ate her out. She felt so dirty and so used yet she could not deny how good it felt. It was just like last time, the wave of guilt and self loathing followed by a squeal of delight making her forget her sexual inhibitions. She didn't know what to think. She had intended on screwing Leon but then Ada had come in. Ada could be as rough as some drunken jock at a fraternity but still, Ada was a lot more gentle than any of them would have been. And she knew how to use her tongue better. Still as she peered over at Leon, her eyes just barely open, she caught him staring with fascination. Claire felt her face go warm, flushing red but in a way was turned on by the way he was looking at her, at them. Ada removed her mini dress and kicked her violet panties to the floor at her legs wearing only stockings now.

She continued to lick Claire's pussy, massaging her labia, moving her tongue along the wet surface. Claire breathed hard as Ada's fingers probed into her hole, her tongue moving up to her clit lightly teasing it. Ada's tongue spread the flesh apart as her tongue explored Claire's hole once again. Claire cried out, as Ada increased the speed of her fingers stroking her, rubbing her swollen labia and massaging the clit lightly as she gently brushed over it with the clitoral hood. Claire breathed hard, her gasp caught in her throat trying to sit up but finding the sensation leaving her dazed as she stayed sprawled on the love seat. Just then, she noticed Ada had stopped and saw Ada had her gun on her, naked and all, Ada had her gun aimed at her waist.

Leon struggled to get free, attempting to pick the cuffs with a safety pin. He was going to try and stop her if he could but all the while had a major erection at seeing what Ada was doing to the brunette. He hoped that neither would notice, assuming he could get free. "Don't move," Ada told her keeping the gun aimed at her waist. Under different circumstances, this could have been funny one naked woman holding another captive at gun point but this was not the case.

She warned Claire, "Hold still." She began to lower the gun toward her shaven entrance and Claire's voice was frantic with worry. "What are you doing? That could go off on accident and kill me."

Ada smiled wickedly saying, "Something I've always wanted to try. Don't try and get up, this is loaded," When she saw the fear in Claire's eyes, she added, "I'm careful but you'd better be a good girl."

She moved, pressing the gun up to her entrance rubbing the cold metal against her flesh. Claire shrieked at the feeling of it against her flesh but Ada kept it against her, using it to stimulate her, using it as a makeshift sex toy. She kept the gun held to her, though the barrel was cold, the handle was warm, which Claire found out as Ada used the handle to stimulate her clit. Claire screamed as Ada did this, her tight entrance only barely able to take the barrel in partly. It was a mixture of agony and pleasure. Ada touched her, moving her fingers into Claire's opening. "Are...you crazy...? What are you...ahhhhh!" It was beginning to feel better as Ada gently fucked her with the Handgun. She knew what she was doing enough to not cause agony now and soon she was penetrating the younger brunette as casually as if it were her fingers or a vibrator.

Claire was breathing hard, her face flushed her cheeks red, her small yet perky breasts rising and falling as she moaned, closing her eyes, her vaginal muscles pulsing as Ada did this. "Stop...," Claire gasped. She breathed hard, shuddering, obviously enjoying it but still not at ease at the sight of the gun. "You...you could shoot me...it could go off." Leon was speechless, his penis fully erect and he could only watch in amazement as this happened. He had ceased to try and get free of the gun.

Ada smiled wickedly and said, "The danger is half the fun, sugar." She ignored Claire's command and continued. Claire tensed up but squealed as Ada teased her vaginal lips with the gun, surprisingly feeling warmer. Claire was nearly sunken in the love seat as Ada continued stroking her, pushing past her labia, the gun sliding in and out of the start of her slit. Claire squirmed as the contractions began as she felt herself being brought toward an orgasm. She began to cry out in a chorus of high pitched cries of pleasure, one after the other as her pussy contracted while she came. Claire fell back , her head resting on the arm of the love seat. She panted. Ada grinned and took the gun and put in her mouth. "Ada!" Leon cried out. He was turned on as it was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life involving the two women he had been most involved with but he couldn't help but this, _Christ all might she is FUCKING CRAZY! _

Ada laughed, despite the gun in her mouth as she pretty much deep throated the pistol before grinning at him. "You wishing this was you, stud?" She teased removing it from her mouth. He had always known Ada had a crazy side to her but he never would have guessed she could be this crazy! She began to use the barrel on herself, rubbing her own soft folds with it, letting out a soft sensual moan as she did.

She had to be out of her mind! She began moaning louder as she rubbed herself faster with the gun, the barrel now warm due to Claire using it on her. Claire sat up and Ada looked at her lustfully saying, "You want to fuck me with my own gun?" As she continued to penetrate her own throbbing entrance, she grabbed Claire pulling her close bringing her hands down past her stomach to the gun guiding her hands on what to do. Claire obliged, using the gun as a sex toy just as Ada had, using it to penetrate her.

As Leon looked at Claire's expression he could read nothing from it. She didn't seem like she was into it but she didn't look like a victim being held against her will either. Ada cried out, letting a gasp of pleasure escape her throat. She began to lower herself onto the gun taking it in deeper. "uhh...Ahhh!" She cried out as she finally climaxed, the gun's shape rubbing against her walls, her pussy contracting five times before she finished. Ada looked at her, letting out a breath of satisfaction and put the gun in Claire's mouth. "Mhhhmmf!" Came Claire's muffled protest.

"Be a god girl and get it clean," Ada said lowering her voice to a whisper. "Taste me."

Claire obliged and began to do just as Ada had done. "That's better," Said Ada with a smile creeping across her face. Leon had finally managed to pick the cuffs and he tackled Ada saying, "Enough!" He pinned her to the ground on her stomach attempting to use the cuffs on her.

She shook her said saying, "Still a rookie, handsome." She said and drove her elbow into his stomach. He staggered back catching his fall with his hands behind him. Ada got to her feet, fully nude but still in a fighting pose. He threw a punch and she easily dodged it. He threw another and she grabbed his arm and jabbed him in the abdomen and punched him. He hit her with the back of his left hand. She wrapped her legs around him, her bare thighs wrapped around his neck and pulled him to the ground but did it in a way that did not break his neck or even seriously injure him. It just knocked the wind out of him. He tried to crawl back to his feet but she kicked him in the chest and he fell back against the love seat. He hit her as she came at him and she grunted with the blow but grabbed his arm and forced them behind his back and swiftly cuffed him.

She was behind him her arm around his neck. She kissed his cheek saying, "I don't usually like the rough stuff, Leon. But you make it fun." She came around to the side of him and reached for his pants undoing the buckle. Claire grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger only to hear a click. Ada laughed. "It's empty."

Claire's mouth dropped open. "Why would it be empty?" Ada grinned a cat like grin as she observed the look on the attractive brunette's face as well as Leon's. "It was fun that way. Besides, it was a lot more intense fucking you when you thought it was loaded. The excitement was half the battle."

Claire's face turned red, her expression angry. "This was all fake?" Ada shook her head.

"Not one bit. I bet nobody has ever done that to you. And I wanted to give my favorite US agent the time of his life." She sat on his lap and his erection was so hard he felt it would rip through his pants and boxers like the Hulk. She kissed Leon on the lips and he looked at her brown eyes seeing the softened expression in her face and kissed her back, her soft lips firm against his, and she gently nibbled on his lips as their mouths met again and again. "Ada..."

He looked into the tanned spy's brown eyes and asked, "What was all this? Why would you attack us?" She silenced his question with another kiss. At the same time sliding her left hand down his his chest, to his washboard frame and down to his zipper and began to undo his pants.

She told him, "Because its got us excited. What you call a fight I'd call foreplay," She saw the uncertain look in his blue eyes and assured him, "Leon, I do care about you. That's why I couldn't kill you in Spain. That's why I wasn't going to shoot you for the G virus in Raccoon City and that's why the gun wasn't loaded now and it wasn't loaded when I put it to your head after you killed Saddler."

"Why?" He demanded. "Why would you tell me this now?"

Ada explained, "Because, I want you to know that I may be full of surprises but I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry if I did. But I never intended to and I never would have pulled the trigger. You took a bullet for me. I may have had to switch sides a lot but my heart is with you not Wesker," He never expected he would hear the mysterious agent speak this way to him. This was more open than she had been in a long time.

"I don't know if I'm capable of love. Its been the longest time sine I've even recognized who I was in the mirror but I know that through it all, if I could love, if I can, it would be you. You're a good man, Leon. You're the best in humanity and remind me of what side I'm really on." Leon didn't have anything to say to respond to that so he pulled her in for another kiss, letting her hands remove his pants leaving him in his boxers, his erect member poking out in a bulge. She grabbed his dick through the boxers and his heart began to pound as she did. "Somebody is happy to see me." She cooed.

She removed his boxers and her left hand grabbed his hardened cock. She planted kisses on the base of his uncircumcised johnson. Many women disliked them that way but Ada didn't mind at all. She had found it was easier to please and she had some tricks up her sleeve. She slowly began to move her lips around it her tongue rubbing against his tip and took him in her mouth starting at the top.. Her lips slid farther down his shaft and her tongue teased the tip as she made her way down further taking him in about halfway. Her hand pumped the lower part of his cock.

Her other hand grasping his balls squeezing them as she stroked his base her soft hand massaging him and moving up again. Her mouth moved back up her tongue teasing him all the way up her hand stroking him faster as she sucked him off. Leon groaned at the feeling of her hot mouth on his member. "Ada...oh...fuck..." He grunted prompting her to smile, sending a tingle on the tip of his dick and she hummed against his man hood taking him in again. She began to take his entire manhood in her mouth practically deep throating him but she kept going. She hummed still against the skin. She removed his big dick from her mouth and began to jerk him off rolling the foreskin back as she pumped his shaft, her thumb rolling his foreskin.

"You, comfortable handsome?" She asked, her seductive voice teasing him. He was panting as she jerked him off, a grin on her face as she toyed with him massaging him with both hands. He could only call her name out in a gutteral growl. Claire watched and Ada saw the look on her face. It looked like she was jealous. Ada smiled played with his dick more but peered back at him and said, "Come over here. Let's give Leon what he deserves. He's a stud and a hero."

Claire approached slowly, nervously but Leon said, "You don't have to do this, Claire," He said sitting up as Ada had briefly delayed the hand job and the hummer. Claire shyly covered herself with a two books she had found. "Still playing hard to get? That's no fun," Ada remarked.

Leon looked at both of the women, he as nude as they were but his penis still erect. "Ada...Claire, I don't know how we could do this. I...care for both of you and you're both great girls but you're different and I like you in different ways. I don't know if its love but it something...," He looked at Claire and admitted, "I feel the same way as you. The two of you have been the most important women in my life. I never thought that we would have a normal relationship the way Tricell is always attacking but at least i know the two of you are fighters."

Ada sighed. "You're a good man, Leon. Sometimes just a little too good but I've seen men at their worst too and guys like you are a rare thing. I know you're looking for the right person and I don't know if I could ever be that for you. Maybe Claire is that woman. But I still do think about it. But as long as Wesker is alive and Tricell exists there will never be a chance at it. But I can promise I'll try..."

She touched his chest that was more cut and defined than his abdomen was. "But there's no reason we can't live it up now while we can. I know she feels the same way for you as I do. I'd be willing to share you."

Claire rolled her eyes at this but said, "I don't know how any of this will work out but we're all trying to kill Wesker and bring Tricell down so if we can maybe we should fight for the right to be with the ones we care about. Whoever that is. Umbrella has kept me from being able to be involved with anybody i always put my work first."

Leon looked at her and said, "That's the way it is for us. But maybe if we fight as hard as we can and make sure we kill Wesker this time, we can live normal lives. People can only go on their daily lives because of people like us. Like you, Claire. The nurse of the world," He said referring to her job at Terra Save.

Claire smiled walking over to him saying, "Shut up and kiss me." She pressed her lips to his and his flaccid penis became aroused again. He kissed her back, his lips meeting hers, and kissed lower down her neck. Ada joined in, pressing her nude form to his further arousing him.

Ada kissed him too and he alternated between the two women kissing them both as they pressed their faces as well as their bodies to him. Leon kissed Ada on her lips and she roughly kissed him back. They forced him down onto the love seat and Ada moved back to his groin and began to lower his mouth to his dick. She moved her lips over the tip of his hardened cock. Her hot mouth shocking him with sensation having gotten adjusted to the humid air that had been there in the absence of her luscious pink lips only for her to bring it back to his throbbing member again. Claire looked unsure of what to do and Ada briefly removed her mouth from him saying, "Don't be shy."

Len looked at her saying, "Only if you want to." Before grunting as Ada pleasured him further with her mouth. Claire's eyes flashed with what looked like envy. "If she does I do." And she began to do the same to the sandy haired agent, her hand stroking the bottom part of his shaft as Ada worked the top. Leon cried out sharply and wondered if she was doing this out of want and passion for him or out of jealousy and the need to compete with Ada. _Or both...?_ He wondered as Claire slowly but sensually jerked him off.

Ada's tongue moved over the tip her thumb massaging his foreskin rolling the tip with her thumb. He closed his eyes breathing harshly and groaned as Ada teased him in this way. Claire's left hand squeezed his balls and that also sent a tingling all through his balls to his hardened johnson. He had sex with Claire before and it had been very intimate when he had very close, very passionate and though he had enjoyed it she had never done any of the seductress type things Ada was doing now yet now it seemed she was trying to match the Asian beauty with every stroke.

"You like it when I stroke you, Leon?" Claire asked softly in a near whisper. He silently nodded as she did this and she slowly began to increase the pace and speed of the hand job. "You don't give this cock to anyone but me..." She said in a domineering tone. Leon was surprised at it but couldn't speak as Ada was still sucking him off taking half of his cock in her mouth and sliding her lips back to the top while Claire stroked his shaft and caressed his testicles. Ada grinned removing his cock from her warm mouth long enough to say, "She'll have to share you with me though," She said softly in that sexy voice.

Claire stroked him further along and then stopped but then said, "Except for her. But you don't fuck anybody besides her and me. And not even her when I'm not around." She tried the same motion with her thumb on his foreskin and he squeezed his eyes shut but then she stopped sharply grabbing his left testicle demanding, "Understand?"

Leon exhaled and gritted his teeth in both pleasure and agony. "Yes...I got it," He breathed opening his eyes. Claire nodded. "Good," And with that, she took his manhood into her luscious lips. Leon growled with anticipation as she did, her mouth now devouring his length and Ada did what Claire had done focusing on the bottom and went a step further pleasing his balls orally teasing the skin with her tongue. She massaged him there too. _Nasty girl..._ he thought as she did this but was loving every second of it. He decided then and there he was going to fuck them both until they collapsed. He couldn't hold on much longer he tried to not explode but Claire was actually better at teasing him with her hand using the same method with her thumb Ada had than Ada herself was! Yet still, while she was giving a better handjob, Ada was better at oral sex. But that was not to say that Claire was not good at it, she was excellent. As her lips traveled down his manhood he squeezed his eyes shut so as not to come then and there but Ada had more sexual practice in her years than Claire had and was quite the temptress.

However, Claire's mouth felt good on him too, this time taking his entire form in while Ada rubbed his balls and sent tingles through his groin as she ran her tongue along his scrotum. Claire was better at handjobs as he was now finding out as she jerked him off faster now pumping him while sucking him off at the top. There was more strength in her grip and it probably would have hurt but Leon could take a little bit of pain with the pleasure and it felt like heaven as she jacked him off, both passionately and somewhat vindictively and there was something to the look in her eyes like she was mixing pleasure and punishment. Like she wanted to get him off but also make him suffer. In that sense, Ada was seductive like that of a sexy teacher seducing a naughty student, the femme fatal woman, seemingly the enemy seducing the man on the other side.

Where as Claire was seductive in both a sexy and angry manner as she was a border line dominatrix. She slowed the pace up and Ada and Claire both brought their faces to the same spot as his dick. Ada on the left and Claire on the right they both briefly looked at each other with a grin and then both began orally pleasing him, Claire taking him in her mouth while Ada licked the side of his shaft down to the base sending a new tingle through his erection. They took their lips to his cock, sharing the top of it. Leon knew it wouldn't be long before he ejaculated as he had two women sucking him off now.

Claire took his cock all the way in, the full length and gagged on the length but still kept at it, pumping him along with the bottom of her hand. She did it as long as she could and Ada briefly paused to watch as she did this. Claire moaned against his mouth humming against his flesh, while also letting out the gag reflex noise from her throat. She finally came up for air with a final moan against his tip before removing it, pre cum flowing from his cock to her lips. "Its so big..." She gasped. "I love this cock..."

Ada moved in place her mouth taking Claire's pace and Ada moved her lips down his shaft again all the way to the base even attempting to take it down to his balls, her mouth pumping him fast and she pulled it out to jerk him off and he groaned loudly as he finally exploded, and the semen got onto her cheek as well as Claire's. Ada kept her mouth on him still sucking him and he panted as he recovered from the climax. She took one last pull on him and then licked the shaft clean kissing his extra sensitive helmet. Meanwhile, Claire licked off his semen too, her mouth moving down his flaccid penis. She sucked it as Ada licked it, Claire swallowing his salty essence as though it were ice cream. The rest she wiped off with her hand while Ada did not spare even a drop. He sucked in air from his teeth and looked at the two women. "Ready to return the favor, handsome?" Ada asked him and he nodded. He began to kiss her, starting first at her neck, moving down.

He did the same for Claire who joined him on the right of him the three once again pressed together. He had only had one threesome and this was back in college before he had even been through the police academy and he had been drinking and it had been two sorority girls, one blonde and one brunette and he had remembered one thing that he had learned was that the man should not leave either woman feeling left out and in the event of any given relationship where a girlfriend might agree to a three way, it was important not to make her feel left out paying more attention to the other woman.

In this case, he wasn't with either one of them. He had dated Claire in the past and had made love to her but he had wanted Ada for a really long time. He wasn't dating either one of them but now maybe this would change. Now he would have to be equal with both of them and give 50/50 love. He knew that if either woman were more likely to feel insecure or jealous or left out it would be Claire. He kissed down Claire's breasts kissing the bear ivory skin, and she softly moaned tilting her head back as his soft lips contacted the skin of her nipples.

He caressed Ada's left breast with his hand as his mouth focused on Claire. He kissed Claire on the collar bone and then moved his lips to Ada's chest, his lips contacting with the areola and his right hand felt Claire's right breast, rubbing it gently. Claire moaned as he did this as Ada exhaled sensually as he kissed her lovely breasts, her nipples just one shade of pink darker than Claire's was, and he kissed down to below her chest down to her stomach. Ada kissed him on the neck, playfully biting him on the neck kissing him. Claire kissed the top of his head as Leon moved down her breasts with his kises.

He kissed down her stomach, to her belly button. Claire's eyes closed with anticpation and let out a soft whimper as his lips kissed her belly, around it in a circle and then up to the center of it kissing the hole and sending a chill down her spine. "Uhhh..." She softly whimpered as his kisses connected with both the exterior and interior of her belly all thew while his fingers moving down to her hot zone, trailing down her creamy thighs. Ada, meanwhile continued to give him love bites and he moved his attention to her with his mouth kissing back down her breasts but keeping the fingers on his right hand in Claire's slit.

He gently fingered her and Claire opened her eyes and looked at him in a daze as his fingers massaged her nether lips. His kisses planted down to Ada's stomach and kissed her belly just as he had with Claire. He kissed her belly too, teasing it as he went around it. Ada smiled revealing her perly white teeth and then involuntarily laughed her throaty voice music to his ears. Every noise they made was music to his ears, his penis hardened once again as Claire moaned letting out shrill but sexy cries of pleasure and squirmed at his touch and Ada let out softer more throaty moans as his lips kissed Ada's tummy his tongue circling it, and he licked the inside of Ada's almond shaped navel while Claire's had been oval. "Uhhhhh...there you go Leon...you're on the right track." She said as she fell back with him onto the love seat pulling the two ladies with him.

Though there were three of them they squeezed onto the love seat. Leon then realized there would not be enough room and took the love seat cushions and moved them to the floor laying and spreading them out, as well as setting the smaller pillows on the floor with them which seemed a strange thing to be in this room in this base in this war torn part of the world. Just for the time being the chaos outside, was not important.

Leon laid Claire down gently continuing to finger her and his mouth found her breasts. He moved from hers to Ada fondling both of them. He began to kiss down Claire's legs and her thighs, rubbing them. He moved down to her womanhood, kissing her there, taking notice that she had just the slightest amount of hair down there, just a tiny landing strip. Ada on the other hand was fully waxed. He would start with her and return the favor to Claire after. He began slowly lick her flesh, causing her to gasp at the feeling of his tongue touching her. He gently stroked her clit as well keeping it at a slow pace.

He began to lick her and kept his tongue on her. Ada closed her eyes, her mouth open as his fingers probed her wet entrance. He closed his eyes too, pressing his mouth against her, his lips meeting with her nether lips kissing her pulsing flesh and following up with gentle licks. He continued to eat her at the same speed but increased the strokes of his fingers going deeper into the Asian spy's vulva. It made a noise due to the dampness of the flesh as his fingers rubbed her. Ada's hips thrust with excitement as Leon did this, moaning and pressing herself into him so he could do it more.

Her eyes still closed, he teased her rubbing her folds as he teased her labia with the tip of his tongue, she was feeling warmer and wetter the longer he did it and he could see her nipples were perky standing at attention. His cock was now fully erect at the sound of her moans. God how he wanted to fuck her brains out then and there! But no, he would show her the common courtesy and return the favor. He just hoped he was driving her as crazy as she had drove him when she was pleasuring him orally. As it appeared she was enjoying it and Leon Scott Kennedy had been around and knew well enough when a woman was faking it or not and with him they rarely had. And even as mysterious as Ada Wong was, he still would have known if she was faking it. She was not. He could tell because her face was flushed and her entrance was seemingly wetter and wetter. Not to mention both her labia and clit were swolllen.

He continued putting his tongue deeper inside her, fingering her deeper with two fingers going faster. Claire panted, watching him. He pulled Ada's legs closer to him so that he wasn't arching his neck so far. She wrapped her legs around his head, and he set her on the side of the love seat and she pressed her hot surface to him welcoming his tongue as it explored her inner walls. "Leon...ahhhhhhh so...wet...deeper...uhhhh!" She cried out. He fingered her wet folds and she began to ride his face partly sitting on him partly on the edge of the side of the love seat. He licked an L shape into Ada as he fingered her, his tongue using her vulva as a drawing board.

He ran his tongue over her clit on the clitoral hood. She let out a sharp cry of both surprise and pleasure. She cried out as he explored her womanhood deeper his index and his middle finger into her opening his palm faced upwards towards her waist. He moved his tongue down to her minora and all the way down to her Perineum. Ada let out another sharp exclamation as he did this and grabbed his hair.

He didn't pay any mind and continued doing what he was doing and he took her outter lips to his mouth gently massaging them with his tongue. Ada pressed herself to his busy mouh, feeling the work of his tongue against her inner vaginal walls. Finally she could control it no longer as he used his tongue with precision seemingly spelling out letters on her clitoris. She finally came, reaching her peak and her juices were like a river, as the bible had described the woman in songs Of Solomon, as having a navel that never lacked blended wine Leon had concluded that they were talking about the vagina despite it saying navel and in Middle Eastern cultures, navel and vagina meant the same thing in the languages not to mention the navels close proximity to a womans vagina as well as the sensitivity of a womans also was the area where life was made inside the womb the belly. The ovaries.

It was all connected. This was what Leon thought of as she came, her juices dampening the love seats arm rest as well as the corner of Leon's mouth. _Her navel a goblet never lacking of wine..._

Ada's womanhood throbbed as she rode out her orgasm. Though her moans had been erotic and somewhat lower but still feminine, her voice had now risen to a greater volume and she was crying out loud enough to be heard miles away. She panted and felt her knees go weak. Leon still licked her, lapping up her juices. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard on the lips, her lips pressed to his, hers as wet as his was as unlikely as it seemed and he kissed her trying to parry her passion his lips meeting hers, their tongue wrestling. She licked hiss chin clean of her own essence and she took his hand bringing his fingers to him and sucked them. His dick throbbed with arousal. Claire looked with what looked like envy at him but he said, "Come here." With a grin.

Ada pulled him closer and grabbed him by the dick pushing him to the floor. Claire had a look of resentment on her face as Ada sat atop him. He told her, "Claire, come here. I got a way to do this that will involve both of you."

He pulled Claire to him and laid down on the makeshift bed they had made from the love seat cushions. He directed Ada to face the other direction but lower herself onto his cock. They had no protection and though it was not by any means a fool proof method, he decided he would pull out. He brought Claire further up his body in the same position as Ada but much further up leaving her facing Ada's rear end. Both women would ride and grind against him. He began to kiss Claire's thighs moving up to her wet entrance. He smacked her on the butt and she let out a yelp of surprise at this. He softly caressed her ass with one hand her left thigh with the other and continued kissing up her legs going to her womanhood from under her. He began to kiss the swollen flesh earning a soft moan from Claire.

he slowly, gently brought his lips to her labia, licking the flesh teasing it ever so slowly using the tip of his tongue on the wet surface. Meanwhile Ada began to slowly ride him. He closed his eyes sharply shocked at how good the spy's entrance felt on his erect 'love gun' and was not prepared for it. He bucked his hips to meet her pace but slowed down not wanting to lose it too soon. He penetrated her slowly and gave her a slap on the butt to get her going too and instead of yelping as Claire did, Ada laughed wickedly as she began to increase the speed of her own hips. Len knew he would have to alternate so as not to leave one woman left out while focusing on the other. It was a difficult thing to do but he had strong feelings for both women and in his heart believed that if he loved anybody they were the ones he loved.

He brought Claire's pussy to his mouth bringing it to his lips and began to lick more but also planted kisses on it. Claire exhaled in a shaky breath indicating it felt good. He spread her legs and placed her on him so she would be riding his face, as she sat on it. He thought devilishly _That is why God gave man a penis AND a tongue...in case of emergency threesomes..._

He licked up to her opening feeling it out with the tip of his tongue. He pressed his fingers to her folds and gently slowly but steadily began playing with them as Claire finally began to ride him getting into it grinding herself against his mouth. He hummed against her mouth as she rode him and she cried out. "Ah! Leon...oh...Leon..." Her voice trailed off in a series of yelps of pleasure as she increased the speed, her body warming up, as she got more excited. Ada began to ride him faster, harder and he could feel himself starting to lose control so he went a bit slower to regain his control even as she kept the same speed up. She was so tight and it felt like he was in heaven.

He increased the speed again as he was able to recover, and began penetrating Ada upward. Ada moaned in her sexy, throaty voice,breathing hard as she took his length into her wet tight snatch. "Uhhhh...Give it to me Leon..." She rasped, looking back at him.. Claire was also still moaning too but began to focus on pleasuring Ada from behind using her finger to tease Ada's holes from the back rubbing them gently. Ada let out a wail of surprise as Claire also fingered the beginning of her anus but looked back at Claire amused saying, "I taught you well, sugar."

Leon grunted at the feeling of his foreskin and the tip of his dick being stimulated by Ada's active throbbing walls as she rode him. He tried to focus on pleasing Claire, stroking her folds teasing her clit with her hood. Claire let out a sharp squeal ass he touched her sensitive clit but kept going still letting out high pitched cries, not able to stop a smile face spreading across her now flushed face as she continued riding him, her wetness seemingly infinite as she grinded into him backwards.

He let his tongue act as a secondary penis, in pleasing her. He let his tongue flatten as he covered more ground along her vulva. Claire squealed as she rode his face his talented tongue teasing seemingly every nerve. He moved his tongue up her swollen lips and then flexed it the tip of it swimming inside her wet warm hole. "Ahhhh! Leon...oh god..." She wailed as he teased her opening. The stimulation of her clitoris as she rode his face, and his mouth hummed against her was driving her crazy.

At the same time, he did not forget Ada and began to penetrate her faster causing the Asian woman's breath to increase in speed and she increased her own thrusts riding him at a faster pace bouncing on his hard throbbing cock. "Leon...!" She cried letting out a sensual gasp as his rock hard member penetrated her even faster, going deeper inside of her, her wet lips accepting him, warm and welcoming, her tight walls wrapping around him as he went in deeper.

"Ada...oh fuck..." He panted, as he went deeper into her. Claire, less jealous seeming now smiled but brought his mouth back to her nether region aching to feel his lips on her again. He obliged, stimulating her vaginal walls once again toying with her flesh from the back, touching her folds and she let out a whine of both pleasure and frustration. She could feel herself start to lose control as she was on the verge of coming. "Ohhhh! Leoooooooooooon!" She cried out as her orgasm came and she felt her juices flowing. Claire had never been able to ejaculate from previous sexual encounters with lovers though she had plenty of orgasms in the past, she had never reached it to that level. It was not the same as a man's. The contractions itself was the orgasm but in the best case scenario a woman could achieve both through the right stimulation and when Ada had first gotten her to come like that, it had felt like she had to pee but she knew it was just her g spot having been stimulated and it had merely felt that way despite an empty bladder.

Leon lapped up her juices and she let out a sharp cry falling off of him as her clitoris was so sensitive that even touching it would make it sore. Ada had stopped as Leon had and looked back at them and she chuckled. "You gonna make me come like that, tiger?" She teased him. "Ada..." Leon growled, lust filling his blue eyes and grabbed her by the hips beginning to thrust once again. She knew that he had taken that as a challenge. His member pulsed with excitement as he went back into her tight slit. He couldn't believe how tight she was. She had to be in her late twenties, or early thirties he had honestly never asked her.

But she felt like she was as tight as a girl in college. Yet Ada had so much more experience. He hadn't expected her cunt to be so tight around him seeing as she had been able to use a gun as a sex toy so he didn't know how she did that and was still so tight. Then again, maybe she did kegal exercises, maybe she just liked to push herself beyond the whatever the case, she was hot and Leon loved it.

She rode him more bouncing on him this time. He reached around to grab her breasts and also to finger her. She cried out as he hit her G spot with his powerful thrusts. she eased off of him and crawled on all fours. "Come get it, hon." She teased, crawling toward where Claire was lying on the floor in a daze from the sex but Ada bean to go to her again, licking her. Claire whimpered as Ada's fingers began teasing her again but allowed the spy to lay her back down flat on the floor and to tease her. As she did this, her big round ass stuck up at Leon teasing him she even wiggled it a little bit and cooed, "Like what you see? Don't make me wait, big boy."

He growled again, "Ada..." He grabbed her, pulling her sweaty back to him and entered her again. She allowed him too and still continued to pleasure the brunette with her fingers as Leon began to penetrate her doggy style. Leon spanked her ass and Ada let out a throaty chuckle of delight the hum escaping her lips as she laughed indicating she lied it. "You like my ass Leon? If you can make we wet and wild like you did her I might like you fuck me there too..."

He closed his eyes in frustration trying to ignore what she said but he wondered if she was serious. She knew she was egging him on, teasing him but still, he wondered if she would hold up her end of the deal if he did his? He had never thought about it before that type of sex but both Ada and Claire , though being different in appearance, personality, and attitude, they both had very nice asses. Though Ada was a taller leggy woman and Claire was a petite woman, they both had nice bubble butts. Sir Mix A Lot would have been proud.

He reached around feeling Ada's belly moving his hand down to her wet shaved surface as he entered her from behind. He began to use his fingers as extra stimulation from the front, playing with her wet folds. He took her left breast in hand kissing it and caressing it in hand from around the side of her, taking her nipples in his mouth his tongue touching her pink flesh, and even began to suckle on it as he continued to poke her from behind. Ada was torn between pleasuring Claire, eating her out, and gyrating with Leon her hips and buttocks grinding against him causing more friction on his cock.

Another moan escaped her lips but she kept her mouth and fingers on Claire until finally Claire, who's clit was already sensitive from the previous orgasm began to have another one. She let out a shrill series of cries as she came. She panted falling back away from Ada her face looking at the ceiling panting as her belly and her breasts rose and fell with each breath.

Ada now was freer to focus on Leon , her hips rotating as she stayed on track to compete with him, her slick walls sliding over the base of his member, taking his full length in. Leon's's hand found her right breast this time with his left hand while still fingering her with the right hand. She turned around between noises of passion kissing him, facing him partly him hissing her neck and mouth from behind tasting and smelling her sweat. "I've wanted this for a long time...ever since Raccoon..." She gasped as the two fucked on the makeshift bed from the couch cushions.

"Me too." He whispered in her ear, kissing her and nibbling on the love, his hot breath on her neck. He began to go faster, his balls slapping against her bottom as he increased the pace. Though neither of the three of them were quite sure how to describe their feelings, Leon felt as if this were more than just sex. More than just friends with benefits. They were making love and there was no question about it. Ada grabbed his shaft, trying to pump him along as he went halfway into her but he put a stop to that knowing the touch of her hand would cause him to lose it all over her before he was ready. He went all the way into her, in and out in and out, the flesh of his balls hitting her rear, her ass as well as her pussy grinding back into him.

He buried his face into her neck i n the back, kissing her ear and kissed her, pawing at her raven black hair. "mmmmmhhhhhhhhh...Mmmmhhhhhhhh!" She moaned as he did so, once again swatting her on the butt causing her to let out a higher pitched yelp that surprised even her as she made it. He dug his fingernails into her hips kissing her sexy back, thrusting into her as deep as she would take him. He fingered her deeper still at the same time stroking her clit lightly applying just enough pressure to drive her crazy. Ada took his hand moving it from he4r entrance sliding up her tummy to her chest and into her mouth and she sucked on his finger, gently running her teeth over it and began to swirl her tongue over it pretending it was his warm manhood between her lips but that was already pumping into her tight entrance going deeper.

He had a big dick but it had not been the biggest she had ever seen. In fact, the biggest had been her dead boyfriend John back in Raccoon. Yet the sex with him had only lasted about eight minutes. Leon's member was big too but unlike John who had been larger he knew how to use it. His dick was so deep inside her she could actually almost feel it on the inside of her stomach. Finally she felt herself start to lose control throwing her head back in a moan of satisfaction, her sweaty black hair matted to her forehead, here entire backside pressed him him as they continued to make love. "Mhhmmmmmmmmmmm... Leon...I'm close...I'm close...mhhmmmmm... mmhhhhhmmmm...!" She wailed as she climaxed her walls pulsing around him almost as though her lips in her nether region were sucking him off.

She felt her juices erupt out of her, drenching him to the point of it even causing his cock to be propelled out. He still went back into her but she still came, her juices soaking his member as well as his balls. She rode her orgasm out breathing hard still crying out in ecstasy as the contractions in her vaginal wall peaked and her throbbing cave squeezed him. He finally lost control and pulled out, spurred by both the sound of Ada's love cries, that sexy seductive erotic voice of her, her throaty purring plus the feeling of her walls squeezing his Johnson and the feel of her sweaty back at his chest and he came letting out an ivory spurt onto the small of her back. They collapsed in a sticky sweaty delight rolling over to find a towel or anything they could use to clean up. Ada panted laying next to him, her hair stuck to her head and looked at him like he was the biggest stud in the world. "Well done, handsome. When we have more free time, I won't forget..." He knew what she was saying.

She kissed him full on the lips her tan face flushed, her lips pressing to his with passion as their mouth wrapped together their tongues meeting and intertwined as they had been moments before. She exhaled satisfied and said, "What about her, stud? You haven't fucked her...i wanna see..."

Leon looked at Claire who raised her eyebrows and then back at Ada who had an ear to ear grin.

A mere twenty minutes later both women were curled up next to him asleep, Ada on his left side, Claire on the right, the three of them using the cushions as a bed, . This wasn't a good time to be sleeping but they had been in the Amazon Forrest for God knows how long and had hardly gotten enough if any sleep. Normally a mission lasted a night t most but this seemed to be stretching out. Leon, knew this might be the last time the three of them got to be at peace in such a way. He had indulged with Claire too, after and had given her more screaming rides, him taking pleasure in her expressive O face as she had rode him cowgirl.

Claire stirred lightly but rested on his chest, Ada, was nested under his arm, resting on his shoulder. He smiled looking at the piles of discarded clothes as well as the room the three had used as their own Hotel room and then back at the two women he cared most for sound asleep cuddling, curled up to him. He kissed Claire on the forehead and Ada on the cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams," Before joining them in slumber, enjoying the warmth of their bodies against is, and he was more comfortable than he had ever been in all of his life.

_I wish this didn't have to end..._was his last thought before drifting off but even as he thought it, he knew how unlikely that was. Knowing the nightmare would still be thee when they woke up again but for now he would enjoy their presence. He would just have to enjoy every single moment...

_Meanwhile..._

Steve shoved his fist into the stomach of a soldier ripping out his intestines as he withdrew his fist and tossed the dead body aside. Steve was being attacked by Brazilian soldiers from the Jungle Infantry. He recognized a few of them as being members of the UBCS, the one, from their South American branch. Umbrella was back in full circle and now they were trying to attack him, possibly due to him helping Claire and betraying Sherry. Just then he heard her cry out. He wondered if it was her. He didn't let it bother him, and he sped, easily dodging a barrage of bullets from two UBCS mercs but then stopped when he heard it again. She was crying out.

_Shit, she must be in trouble i have to..._ his own thought was cut short as electricity surged through him. One of the UBCS members had used Electric rounds from an M79. He felt himself drop to his knees.

He tried to get up but another was fired and he felt himself fall again and this time was hit by an onslaught of bullets. He fell to the ground, the darkness rising up to claim him. Sherry stood over him and declared, "He's still alive. Get him ready for transport." She ordered the UBCS members and they nodded. Just then she was contacted on her PDA by Albert. "Yes?"

"Report?" Wesker asked, the God like man sounding almost human as his voice had just a hint of eagerness to it.

She told him, "We found him. We'll have him taken to you in no time."

Albert seemed satisfied saying, "You have one well, my daughter. Any word on the where abouts of Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine?" Sherry told him, "No. I haven't seen them but they are sure to still be here."

She was silent for a moment but then asked, "Does she know? Jill I mean," Wesker grinned on the other end at the question, knowing full well what she was asking. "Do you mean, her four year old daughter? THEIR four year old daughter? No. She was under my control at the time of her birth and Chris had no way of knowing. I've wiped her mind the best that I could. But she will all in good time. They both will. I'm saving that for our next encounter." They finished their communication and Albert sat observing on the monitors all the chaos unfolding, a look of amusement on the blonde God's face.

_TBC..._

* * *

_Hey people thats all for now! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry the update took so long I'm about to be a father and i been busy with college and work and film school, so i haven't had much time. Anyway I finally did the threesome between them! The thing with the gun, I actually based that off an actual experience i had because the girl i lost my virginity to, got freaky with her Glock 19 LOL. I wont name drop lol promise. The reason i had that though is Ada struck me as the type to have that freaky side, like she's more into a wider variety of sexual acts than many of the other characters. Also the threesome they had, the positions they did first was Southern Exposure and then the G spot Jiggy. you can learn a lot of was to do it through the Kama Sutra, probably one of the best books ever written. _

_For those of you who are more critical, let me know do you think I am capturing the characters in ways that seem like their characters? I want to know if i am doing a good job with Ada too so let me know! _

_I dont know if you all have heard about the purging of of all MA content but i did and i advise you all to try and fight against it, sign the petition to stop the purge and destruction of fanfiction look it up google it on change . org _

_cause so many authors would lose their stories if they filter and delete every M rated story with sexual situations and extreme violence. If they dont want minors to see it they should get an age verifying thing like you tube has to even view M rated, its better than having your story deleted! _

_Anyway i hope you all liked teh action too honestly i put the most time into the lemon but i hope you liked the twist. Ultimately I am gonna have Claire paired up with Steve and Leon with Ada but i anted to get te threesome out of the way cause still those are the respective pairings but i think it would have been all for nothing the Ada/Claire yuri in earlier in the story f it were not to lead up to this but of course I'll have a way that I'm gonna go about establishing the pairings. _

_Also had the fight with Ark because i wanted to give Leon sort of a Anakin Vs Obi Wan style fight, the whole friend betraying friend, fighting each other kind of deal. Round two will obviously happen later on. RIP to Hunnigan! Though i didn't much give a damn about her as it is. Also, the stuff I wrote about the belly button being an erogenous zone and in Middle Eastern languages and cultures the word for navel and vagina being one and the same, is actually true and that Songs Of Solomon verse i quoted is evident of that. I would guess its the close proximity to the vagina, as well s it being a sensitive/ticklish zone 4 women, and of course it being where babies live for nine months so yeah as usual i do have that fetish (But so does fellow Resident evil author Native Gunz but he's too shy to admit LOL) So what! I'm allowed to have a fetish! Everybody does but they vary. which btw like I said i am having one in 6 months yall! Congrats to me right? I'm finna be a daddy! _

_The whole thing with Ada fighting Claire and Leon, is because the way she has little show downs with Leon in RE 4 that could just as easily go from fighting to screwing lol. Plus Ada WOULD be crazy enough to have them thik she was trying to kill them and screw Claire with a gun only to reveal that the gun was not loaded at least I think so. The whole keeping secrets and telling the truth a piece at a time. Still i like Ada. Second fav to Sheva for me. _

_Also hope you liked the way i ended it on a twist with the readers realization that Jill and Chris had a daughter that Wesker has been keeping from them! I hope this was worth it and that you enjoyed! Peace out ya'll please leave detailed reviews ;) _

_Afro Spirit AKA Ajani Motunde _


End file.
